LUKA
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: luka itu menjerat. menghujam sampai ke dasar. sampai dirinya tak dapat lagi mendendam... satu yang membuatnya bertahan... dan ia tak akan menyerah untuk sekarang... narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

 _Luka itu menganga terlalu lebar._

.

.

.

pada kenyataannya, dosa itu tak pernah dimaafkan. Puluhan syarat harus diterima dengan lapang dada, agar setidaknya ia punya tempat di Konoha. Meski bukti nyata dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuh telah menegaskan bahwa dirinya pun ikut andil dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat. Namun, sekali lagi, ia menjadi korban atas ketidakadilan dunia. Menjadi terasing dari sosok pahlawan yang pulang dengan jutaan tawa dan rasa kehilangan yang tertinggal di lahan pembantaian. Sasuke malah digiring menemui para tetua, dengan bau amis darah yang belum kering benar. hanya untuk jatuhan hukuman mati yang sudah ada dalam rincian kehidupannya.

yah, mau bagaiaman lagi. setidaknya ia telah melaksanakan janji kakaknya. Menjadi tameng pelindung Konoha dari kehancuran. Melunasi hutang yang dulu kakak laki-lakinya tinggalkan.

Senyum tulus ia torehkan ketika palu keadilan berat sebelah, memukul punggungnya. Sasuke sudah terima. Nasibnya memang tak akan pernah baik, selama Uchiha menjadi nama belakangnya. Entah apa yang dulu leluhur Uchiha lakukan. Demi apa, Sasuke hanya seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun. Ia belumlah mengerti bagaimana dulu kakaknya juga terjerat dengan hukum Konoha. Yang membuatnya merelakan nyawa. Menjadi pengkhianat desa, dan akhirnya mati di tangannya. Sasuke sudah cukup puas. Kata-kata terakhir dan juga sentuhan yang dulu sering Itachi berikan, sempat membekas di dadanya. Mungkin itulah, yang menjadikan senyum khas seorang Sasuke mengukir indah di wajahnya.

Wajah dengan luka menganga. Wajah yang menampilkan gurat lelah akibat pertarungan. Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak menyesal. Ia sudah cukup mendendam. Dendam yang sebenarnya sia-sia. Setidaknya, perasaan itulah yang dulu Sasuke rasakan. Dan kini, hatinya sudah tidak punya tanggungan apa-apa. biarlah ia menyusul keluarganya. Ia yakin, kalau di tempat lain sana, Uchiha tengah menyambut kedatangannya. Kedatangan dari orang yang berusaha membersihkan nama baik klannya. Meski tak bernilai apa-apa dimata dunia.

.

.

.

Namun, ketika harapan menjadi semu bagi Sasuke. sosok itu datang. Dengan sejuta kehangatan yang ia tawarkan. Mengulurkan tangan dan merengkuhnya dalam kungkungan kebahagian. Temannya. Saudaranya. Rivalnya. Orang yang selalu berteriak akan membawanya pulang. Orang yang menjadi satu-satunya penglipur lara hati Uchiha muda.

Naruto.

Pemuda dengan keeksentrikan tersendiri. Yang mampu menyambangi jiwa nan kedinganan. Menawarkan rasa hangat pada siapa saja. dan menjadi matahri bagi dunia. Sosok pahlawan yang dielu-elukan. Wajah baru bagi Hokage masa depan.

Sasuke tidak tahu, jika label sahabat masih sosok itu titipkan di dahinya. Katanya, Sasuke adalah orang yang sama dengannya. Karena itula, Naruto akan mati-matian mempertahankan Sasuke bagaimana pun caranya. Jika harus sembah sujud di kaki para tetua pun tak apa. asal Sasuke bebas dari tuduhan. Apalagi dari tiang gantungan. Naruto sudah bersumpah, atas nama jiwanya. dia akan melindungi Sasukenya. Sahabatnya. Saudaranya. Rivalnya.

.

.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi. ada pula jutaan cara bagi para tetua gila untuk menggulingkan Uchiha. Sayrat yang tak mungkin Naruto terima. Syarat yang menjungkirbalikan dunia keduanya.

"Nikahi dia", katanya.

Naruto bergeming. Dengan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya melebarkan mata. Binar kebahagaian dua insan manusia itu lenyap seketika. Naruto tidak mungkin menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha. Hatinya telah tertawan dara lain dari klan Hyuuga. Tapi ia pun tidak punya kuasa. Satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke tetap di sampingnya adalah dengan mempersunting sang Uchiha.

Lain Naruto, lain Sasuke. rasa dendam itu memang hilang. Tapi tangannya gatal untuk tidak mencongkel dua biji mata kerutan milik dua tetua di sana. Inginnya Sasuke melesat. Membunuh dan mencabik monster bertitle tetua di hadapannya. Mereka gila, serunya. Tapi seruan itu tertawan angin dan tak pernah ia ucapkan. Lantaran Naruto sudah memotong umpatannya.

"Aku terima!"

Tegas, lugas. Namun penuh keraguan.

Sasuke sadar. Kini ia hanya menjadi biang masalah bagi mataharinya. Naruto tak lagi memasang punggung kokoh untuk melindunginya. Penyesalan akan apa yang telah ia utarakan terekam jelas di retina Sasuke. dua tetua tertawa. Tawa menjijikan yang penuh dengan siksaan mental. Merendahkan keputusan Naruto yang memilih menerima syarat gila yang dua tetua brengsek itu ajukan, daripada mengalah dan melepas genggamannya di tangan Sasuke. meraih Hinata. Bersanding dengan pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Benar intuisinya. Sebulan sudah ia tak lagi melihat Naruto mau menatap matanya. Perasaan jijik dan juga jengah yang selalu ia terima. Mungkin juga Naruto enggan untuk ada di sisinya. Sasuke sudah tak lagi berharap untuk melempar ejekan teme dobe yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Sampai Naruto tidak mengusirnya, Sasuke akan tetap bertahan. Demi janjinya pada sang kakak tercinta. Melindungi Konoha dengan taruhan nyawa. Begitu yang selama ini ia pikirkan.

Tapi, apa yang ada di depan matanya tak pernah bisa ia hiraukan. Naruto dan juga Hinata. Dua muda mudi yang saling cinta. Terhalang karena Sasuke telah mengikat janji setia. Di depan dua tetua gila yang sebulan lalu mengajukan syarat pernikahan agar sasuke tetap di Konoha. Syarat yang dengan bodohnya Naruto terima. Hanya karena kata-kata tolol macam "aku tidak akan menarik kembali ucapanku, itulah jalan ninjaku".

Naruto bodoh. Selalu terapal dalam hati.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Sasuke sudah tak ambil pusing dengan hujatan para warga Konoha tentang betapa menjijikannya ia. Mau menangis pun percuma. Tidak ada yang bersedia dengan sukarela meminjamkan pundak untuknya. Naruto? jangan harap. Orang itu paling tengan berkencan dengan tugasnya. Pelajaran untuk calon Hokage selanjutnya. Dengan Hinata yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Menyemangatinya. Membuat derai-derai tawa mengalir dari mulutnya. Sesuatu yang kini tak pernah dan tak mungkin Sasuke lakukan. Karena Naruto memandangnya bagai bangkai tak sedap yang harus cepat-cepat dibuang.

Sampai suatu hari terjadi. dimana semuanya jadi lebih intim. Kamar remang-remang karena Naruto baru saja pulang dari misinya. Misi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya penuh darah. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. ketika pria blonde yang dua bulan ini menyandang status suaminya itu memeluknya. Mendekap erat tubuhnya. Dan... mulai meciumi bagian tengkuk juga cuping telinganya.

Sasuke kegelian. Suasana akward yang tak pernah terbayangkan. Di mana Naruto menjamah setiap bagian pada tubuhnya. Menjadikannya budak nafsu akan gairah yang ditawarkan calon Hokage masa depan. Deru nafas juga lantunan namanya mengalir indah dari mulut yang kini meliuk di kulit perutnya. Menhadirkan jejak saliva. Membasahi segala ruam yang telah Naruto torehkan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke berhenti. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Sasuke dapat menikmati sentuhan intim Naruto. sentuhan yang tak diselingi perasaan jijik yang akhir-akhir ini Naruto berikan untuknya. Juga sentuhan yang menyampingkan nama Hinata.

Ya! Naruto hanya menyebut namanya. Ketika ia memberi kissmark dan bitemark. Ketika Naruto menjamah bagian selatan tubuhnya. Ketika Naruto memasukinya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."

Tapi Sasuke tak bersuara. Ia takut jika Naruto medengar suaranya, pria pirang itu sadar telah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini mereka telah mencapai nikmat nirwana. Sasuke tak ingin berhenti. Tak mau berhenti. Paling tidak sampai Naruto meneriakkan namanya seperti...

"SASUKE!"

Dan malam itu, Naruto melakukannnya berkali-kali pada tubuh berpeluh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau hamil Sasuke!", kata Sakura. Di suatu siang yang terik. Dengan matahari bagai membakar kulit. Kabar mengejutkan Sasuke terima dari kunoici berambut pink. Tapi itu seperti lecutan untuknya. Hamil? Apa Sakura harus menelanjanginya agar gadis itu percaya bahwa Sasuke itu pria sejati?

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengeceknya. Tes urinemu mengatakan kalau ada janin dalam perutmu"

Suara halilintar berngiang di auditori Sasuke. matanya sudah tak cukup lebar lebih dari ini. terkejut. Sangat malah. Kenapa ia? Hamil? Bahkan tanpa kehamilan ini pun Sasuke sudah dipandang hna. Kini urat malunya harus benar-benar putus agar Sasuke bisa bertahan. Derita apalagi yang harus ia tanggung ke depannya? Sasuke sudah tidak kuat. Ia sudah sangat lelah dengan penolakan Naruto yang semakin nyata setiap harinya. Kebencian pemuda yang selama ini menyinari hari-harinya sudah menjadi cambuk untuknya sad bahwa ia tidak diinginkan. Ditambah sekarang ia harus mengandung? Buah dari kesenangannya dengan Naruto beberapa minggu lalu? mungkin bukan lagi jijik, atau penolakan yang ia terima. Bahkan hujatan yang selama ini tak pernah terlontar dari mulut Naruto, sebentar lagi akan ia dengar.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?", tanyanya. Mencoba menebak bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah keseriusan yang seperti Sakura tunjukan lewat sorot matanya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke. kau hamil"

Sudah tak bisa lagi disangkal. Sakura melihat kengerian di mata Sasuke. bukan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mantan cinta pertamanya. ia hanya terlalu disibukkan dengan rumah sakit dan misi. Sehingga Sakura tak pernah ada untuk menjadi tumpuan keturunan akhir Uchiha itu. menyesal? Tentu saja iya. Sakura sangat menyesal karena terlaru larut akan pekerjaan Shinobinya hingga ia tidak pernah menyempatkan diri berbincang dengan Sasuke. jadilah ia hanya mendengar dari mulut ke mulut. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih pendiam dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Begitu ya...". tangannya meremat kencang bagian celananya. Sasuke mati-matian menahan air mata. Ia tidak akan lagi menangis di depan orang lain. Sasuke bukan lah seorang lemah seperti dulu. ia adalah pemuda yang kini harus bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah. Dan kata hatinya, bayi dalam perutnya bukanlah kesalahan. Ia hanya mendapat kesialan pertama, bahkan sebelum lahir, dengan mendekam di perut mantan missing-nin macam dirinya. "Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah sehat?"

"Ya". Sakura menjawab lemah. Mata sasuke tak bisa membohonginya. Tapi sakura juga bingung harus bagaimana. Seandainya... seandainya saja ia bisa menjadi sandaran bagi sasuke. "Usianya baru tiga minggu. Datanglah lagi nanti. Aku akan memberikan obat anti mual untukmu. Jangan lupa, konsumsi susu ibu hamil. Makanan berprotein juga baik untuk pertumbuhannya".

"Aku mengerti". Sasuke beranjak. Merasa tak lagi ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mengingat ia datang kemari juga sendririan. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di ruang dokter yang serba putih. Tidak cocok dengan dirinya yang kini tak lebih dari 'kotoran'. Sasuke harus pergi, sebelum ruangan Sakura terkontaminasi oleh bakteri seperti dirinya. "Ah ya Sakura... terima kasih"

Dengan itu, Sasuke menghilang dari pandangan mata hijau sang gadis. "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaku di ambang pintu rumahnya sendiri. Pemandangan di depan sana sangat mengguncang. Niat hati ingin menenangkan diri di dalam bilik kamarnya. Bukan malah harus melihat tontonan gratis seperti ini. Naruto dan Hinata. Berciuman. Di rumahnya.

Cepat atau lambat Sasuke tahu hal ini akan terjadi. tapi kalau secepat ini? ia baru saja mendapat kabar mengejutkan. Dan sekarang di tambah tontonan mengejutkan. Dua mata berbeda warna yang juga balik menatapnya tak kalah kaget. Hinata yang merangkul Naruto mesra. Serta Naruto yang memeluk pinggang Hinata intim. Tidak ada kah yang lebih buruk dari ini? misalnya dua pasangan itu tengah bergumul mesra di peraduan yang dulu menjadi saksi atas pergumulannya. Tanpa menyadari kehadirannya. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Sasuke membatu. Begitu juga Naruto dan Hinata. Mungkin. Seandainya guru Kakashi tak datang menjadi penengah, hal itu akan berlangsung lebih lama dari sekarang.

"Yo!". Sembari membalikan tubuh Sasuke. merangkul bahu melorotnya. Membuat Sasuke ingat bagaimana bernafas. Setelah beberapa detik lalu ia kehilangan caranya. "Aku datang ingin menemui Sasuke. tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat ya?". Senyum menyebalkan menjadi penutup sapaan guru Kakashi.

Hinata yang pertama melepas rangkulan. Mungkin kikuk ketahuan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. apalagi dengan suami orang. Warna merah secepat kilat menjalar di bilah pipinya. Tapi tidak ada raut bersalah sama sekali. Gadis itu lebih berani dari yang Kakashi kira. Cinta memang mengalahkan segalanya. Sampai logika juga hilang entah kemana.

"Bisa lepaskan aku, guru Kakashi?"

"Eh?"

"Kurasa kita harus segera pergi. Bukankah kau yang bilang ada urusan denganku. Taman Konoha sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk bicara".

"Oh hahaha... baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Hinata, Naruto"

Naruto terduduk di kursi ruang tamu. ia memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seolah terluka. Entah mengapa membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Hatinya berdentum mendapati Sasuke ada di ambang pintu. Menyaksikan percumbuannya dengan Hinata. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Benar. tak sekali pun Naruto melupakan malam itu. malam panasnya dengan Sasuke beberapa minggu lalu. dengan ia memasuki Sasuke berkali-kali. sejak itu dirinya tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan sosok Sasuke yang terbaring pasrah dibawahnya. Meredam desahan dengan menggiit bibir bawah hingga berdarah. Mengingat itu, membuat Naruto berpikir ulang. Sebenarnya sosok mana yang ada dalam hatinya? Ia yakin kalau cintanya hanya untuk Hinata. Tapi mengapa? Ketika dirinya tengah berada pada masa sulit akibat misa yang mengharuskan salah satu anggotany terluka parah sampai nyaris mati, nama Sasuke lah yang terlintas di benaknya. Di bahu pemuda itu lah Naruto ingin bersandar dengan segala kesah di dada. Dan Naruto memang melakukannya. Melampiaskannya dengan menyetubuhi Sasuke brutal. Meneriakan namanya berulang-ulang. Sampai habis suara di tenggorokan.

Namun, pagi pada hari berikutnya. Seolah ada bongkahan batu besar saat matanya menangkap potret Sasuke tanpa sehelai benang tidur di sampingnya. Ia berpikir ulang dengan kelakuannya. Benarkah itu hanya pelampiasan? Tapi lebih dari setengah suara hatinya mengatakan jika ia memang sudah sepantasnya melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke istrinya. Sasuke belahan jiwanya. orang yang kini menyandang marga Uzumaki di akhir mnamanya. Akan tetapi, bagian lain seolah menentang semua kenyataan yang ada. Karena itulah ia bertindak dengan mencumbu Hinata. Gadis yang sampai sekarang dia anggap mejadi cintanya. Dan Naruto sadar. Setelah apa yang ia lihat di mata Sasuke. bahwa ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Entah sejak kapan. Dan mungkin sampai kapan. Sosok Sasuke tak bisa digantikan. Bahkan dengan Hinata yang kini ia percayai sebagai cintanya.

"Naruto..."

"Maaf Hinata, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

.

.

.

"Kupikir saat kau bilang taman Konoha, kita akan benar-benar ke sana?"

Suara Kakashi memecah hening tak berkesudahan. Sasuke membolak-balik berkas yang ada di tangannya. Tak peduli raut bosan Kakashi yang ingin segera beranjak dari sana. Tempat angker yang kata sebagian besar orang terkutuk itu, kini tengah ia sambangi bersama muridnya.

Sasuke masih fokus. Dengan terampil satu buku telah berpindah dari pangkuannya. Berganti dengan buku baru yang sudah sangat usang. Meski demikian, tiap katanya masih dapat di cerna. Setiap baris demi baris yang menyimpan jutaan sejarah klan Uchiha. Dan ketika matanya jatuh pada lembar pertengahan buku kedua belas yang saat ini ia baca. binar matanya berubah. Dari serius ke senang. Dari senang, sendu kemudian. Dengan sekali hentak, lembaran itu ia sobek paksa. Menyimpannya dalam saku celana. Barulah Sasuke berdiri dan menghadap guru Kakashi yang memandangnya berkerut dahi.

"Sudah?", tanyanya. Melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum jumawa. Senyum yang sangat lama tak pernah nampak di wajahnya. Senyum yang dulu selalu lontarkan ketika melempar ejekan dengan lawan mainnya. Siapa lagi, Naruto orangnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu tua, guru. sampai berdiri lama saja, kakimu sudah pegal-pegal". Nada itu juga tak lupa Sasuke sematkan pada suaranya. Kakashi terdiam dengan perubahan nyata Sasuke. "Ayo pergi!", perintahnya mutlak.

"Hhh...", menghela nafas. tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sasuke barusan. Muridnya ini kadang tak bisa ia cerna pikirannnya. Kata siapa Sasuke seperti buku yang terbuka. Sasuke itu penuh misteri sekarang. Tak lebih dari manusia pendiam yang teramat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Sejak menyandang marga Uzumaki tepatnya. Tak lagi selintas pikiran tentang apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dapat dengan mudah Kakashi prediksikan. "Kemana lagi?"

"Traktir aku ramen."

"Hahhh?"

Mereka suda keluar dari pemukiman klan Uchiha. Sasuke berjalan di depan, sedangkan Kakashi mengekorinya di belakang macam anak itik mengikuti induknya. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada punggung Sasuke yang lebih kurus ketimbang sebelumnya. Memang sih, sejak kembali ke Konoha, bocah itu tak pernah sekali pun mendapat misi seperti teman sejawatnya yang lain. Jangankan misi, sejanta macam kunai saja Sasuke sudah tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Apalagi Kusanagi yang dulu tersemat di pinggangnya. Salah satu syarat yang di ajukan para tetua gila. Menurut mereka, Uchha bisa jadi sumber masalah selanjutnya. Sasuke jadi mirip tahanan rumah.

Mungkin itulah sebab mengapa tubuh itu makin kurus saja. Kakashi hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, siksaan mental dari Naruto lah yang sebagian memengaruhi penurunan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke bukan tipe manusia yang suka dikasihani. Hanya saja, tak mungkin ia tak menampilkan mata penuh iba, jika bertemu Sasuke. karena itulah, pilihannya jatuh pada simpati atas apa yang ditanggung Sasuke dari para tetua. Kakashi tidak mau menambah beban di punggung pemuda itu. sudah cukup baginya tersesat di jalan penuh darah dan dendam. Kakashi tidak lagi ingin kehilangan murid berharganya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka ramen, Sasuke?". mereka kini telah duduk bersebelahan di kedai paman Teuchi. Pembuat ramen terbaik Konoha. Dengan semangkuk ramen ekstra untuk Sasuke. dan semangkun ramen biasa untuk Kakashi. Asapnya bahkan masih mengepul, membuat Sasuke harus ektra sabar agar lidahnya tidak terbakar saat menyantap makanan berlemak itu.

"Baru saja. apa terlihat aneh kalau aku makan ramen, guru?", jawabnya. Suapan kelima untuk Sasuke. Kakashi tidak menyentuh ramennya.

"Kau biasanya tidak suka dengan ramen. Hanya heran saja".

"Kalau begitu, sekarang guru sudah tahu kan. aku hanya tidak membencinya. Tapi juga bukan harus setiap hari makan ramen". Lirikan kecil Sasuke berikan. Gurunya menatap jijik bagaimana cara ia makan. Dalam pikiran Kakashi, saat ini Sasuke tak ubah seperti Naruto yang tengah kelaparan. Makan dengan cepat. Penuh noda di pipi dan wajah. Juga suara slurppp kuah ramen itu. Uhhh rasanya Kakashi sudah kenyang.

"Kau seperti orang ngidam", ungkap Kakashi sambil lalu. tangannya meraih sumpit, mematahkannya dan mulai menikmati ramen yang sudah lebih hangat dari pada yang tadi. "Selamat makan"

Kakashi hanya tidak sadar kalau mata Sasuke sempat membulat barang satu detik. Guru nyentrik itu luput dari pemandangan bahu tegang Sasuke. kata-katanya barusan menyentak sanubari Sasuke. benarkah ia tengah ngidam? Apa ini rasanya hamil? Keinginannya harus dituruti. Dan begitu apa yang diinginkannya tersaji, rasa bahagia menjalar di dadanya. Tidak buruk juga. Walau begitu, tetap saja janggal. Mendengar seseorang tanpa sengaja menyindir apa yang sedang kita lakukan, Sasuke merasa kapan saja gurunya itu bisa membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Apa terlihat begitu?", tanyanya. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah ada di perut, mengelus lembut bakal calon bayinya.

"Hanya orang ngidam saja yang meminta sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Seperti kau sekarang. Yang kutahu, Sasuke itu tidak suka ramen. Tapi mendadak kau jadi ingin memakannya dengan porsi besar. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Aneh ya?"

"Eh?"

Perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke, tak ayal menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala Kakashi. Kenapa dengan bocah ini? Apa aku baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah? Dan apa-apan dengan tingkahnya itu. mengelus perut ratanya sendiri. Mirip seperti orang hamil.

DEG!

Satu pemikiran absurd yang melintas di benak Kakashi barusan. Seolah menampar sisi warasnya. Sasuke itu laki-laki kan? jadi tidak mungkin hamil. Tapi kelakuan aneh macam apa ini. apa yang saat ini Kakashi lihat, mirip dengan gaya moodswing orang hamil. Juga sensitivitas Sasuke yang naik turun. Tidak! tidak mungkin. Sasuke masih lah murid laki-lakinya. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau... tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Lalu perasaan apa tadi. Semacam ada aliran cakra lembut yang menguar ketika Sasuke mengusap perutnya perlahan. Cakra hangat yang sedikit mirip dengan milik gurunya dulu. Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato. Juga sedikit lembut seperti juniornya di ANBU. Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke... tidak mungkin dia...

"Tambah!"

Suara Sasuke membawa Kakashi kembali dari transnya.

.

.

.

Rencana sudah matang disusunnya. Sedikit perbekalan cukup untuk perjalanan selama tiga hari tiga malam. Untuk malam selanjutnya akan sasuke pikirkan nanti saja. yang terpenting sekarang keputusannya sudah bulat.

Sasuke beridiri di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Nafas berat sudah sejak satu menit lalu di hembusnya keras. ini pilihannya. Mulai saat ini tidak akan ada lagi sosoknya berkeliaran di kehidupan Naruto. menjadi beban orang lain bukanlah gayanya. Sasuke akan lebih memilih menjauh sejauh-jauhnya daripada merepotkan banyak orang. Dulu ia sudah pernah merasakannya. 'Berbeda' di depan mata ayahnya. Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya harus mengucapkan terima kashi dan pergi. Menghilang dari Konoha. Dari dunia Shinob. Dan dari Narutonya.

"Terima kasih. Sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini. menjadi rival yang mengalihkanku dari dendam. Dan menjadi Naruto, orang yang kucintai", ucapnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Maaf, selama ini hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Membawamu pada kondisi meyakitkan saat aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha dulu. membuatmu berjanji akan membawaku pulang. Janji yang menjadi boomerang untuk dirimu sendiri. Aku sangat sadar. Seharusnya dulu kau tak meraih tanganku, dan membiarkanku mendekam dalam jeruji besi. Kalau bisa biarkan aku berkumpul dengan Uchiha yang lain. Itu lebih baik daripada harus di benci olehmu". Suaranya bergetar. Entah sejak akapn, air mata menganak pinak di pipinya. Tanpa isakan.

"Aku akan pergi. Walau takdir tetap menjadi misteri. Aku tidak bisa menjajikan bahwa aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Kematian bukanlah pilihanku saat ini. karena ada sosok suci yang mendekam dalam tubuhku. Paling tidak, dengan ketakhadiranku, kau bisa meraih mimpimu. Menjadi Hokage yang disegani semua orang. Untuk itulah, kuucapkan selamat atas apa yang nanti akan kau raih".

"Naruto... sekali lagi terima kasih".

.

.

.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang malam ini. Sasuke meredam suara kakinya agar tak membangunkan penjaga gerbang Konoha. Matanya memandang tajam bentangan jalan yang kini ada di depannya. Pikirannya berputar ke tempat aman dimana dirinya bisa hidup bebas. Tujuannya memang belum jelas. Tapi, ia sudah memikirkan apaapa saja yang akan ia lakukan. Jenius sepertinya harus matang dalam bertindak.

Sosok Pakkun menghalangi jalan Sasuke. anjing milik Kakashi itu menatap datar Sasuke yang balik mengerenyitkan alis padanya. beberapa detik dilalui hanya untuk saling diam tanpa banyak bicara. Menelisik apakah kiranya yang masing-masing dari mereka lakukan.

"Kakashi memintaku menemanimu", kata anjing itu setelah berdeti-detik berlalu. "Dia pikir kau akan melakukan hal luar biasa seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu. bedanya, bukan Sakura yang mencoba mencegahmu".

Sasuke makin tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata anjing itu. ia mencoba melangkah. Mengacuhkan ocehan dari Pakkun yang menurutnya tidak ada gunanya. Baik dulu maupun sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Jika Sasuke ingin pergi, maka itulah yang harus dilakukan. Biarlah orang berkata dirinya pengecut. Atau kembali melabeli dirinya menjadi missing-nin. Kepergiannya kali ini bukan untuk itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencegahmu". Sasuke berhenti. Kernyitan semakin dalam di dahinya. "Kakashi bilang percuma melakukan hal itu. karena itu lah, aku hanya akan menemanimu. Mengawasi semua yang akan kaulakukan. Termasuk menjadi teman seperjalananmu".

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akanmengizinkannya kan?"

"Kakashi juga bilang, apapun rencanamu untu kabur dariku, itu tidak akan berhasil. Kau sudah seperti adik untuknya. Karena itu, biarakan dia melakukan hal ini. paling tidak dengan adanya aku di sampingmu, kepalanya tidak akan tambah beruban seperti sekarang".

Kembali detik terlewati dengan keheningan. Pakkun sudah berjalan lebih dulu. meninggalkan sasuke yang terdiam macam orang linglung.

"Oi!", seruan itu mebuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. ia mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul si anjing yang kini jauh di depannya. Bukannya ia yang ingin pergi? Kenapa malah Pakkun yang terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang.

"Kau serius?", tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya!"

"Hhhh... terserah saja lah"

"Jadi... kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Tempat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dicari Shinobi Konoha"

"Hn?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Dan malam semakin larut. Ketika dua bayangan itu menghilang tanpa seorang pun yang tahu. di lain pihak. Di mana Naruto tengah tertidur dengan peluh membanjir sekujur tubuh. Nama yang keluar dari igauannya adalah...

"Jangan pergi... Sasuke".

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...?**

 **Silakan beri komentarnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

 _Katanya, waktu dapat menghapus luka. Tapi mengapa justru luka yang membunuh waktunya?_

.

.

.

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Jangan pergi. Ingin rasanya aku meraih punggung sosok yang menjauh itu. tapi kenapa tanganku tidak sampai? Bukankah jarak mereka tidak jauh? Kenapa?_

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Jangan pergi. Ke mana suaraku Apa Sasuke tak mendengar panggilanku? Padahal aku sudah berteriak sampai tenggorokan sakit luar biasa. tapi Sasuke tidak juga berbalik. Punggung kecil itu malah makin jauh dan semakin jauh saja?_

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Jangan pergi. Kumohon. Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahankuk. Jangan hukum aku dengan menyembunyikan dirimu dari mataku. Kumohon kembalilah. Katakan padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau takpergi lagi._

" _Sasuke!"_

 _Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi Sasuke._

" _SASUKE!"_

.

.

.

"Naruto!". Goncangan tubuh diberikan. Naruto kembali tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sudah dua hari ini ia lembur. Sebab akan ada ujian Chuunin. Sebagai Hokage sudah sepantasnya ia bekerja keras agar ujian kali ini berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sosok ayu Hinata yang balik menatpnya lembut. Mengusap wajah kasar, Naruto mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa jiwanya yang masih tertinggal di alam bawah sadar. Lalu kembali diliriknya Hinata, yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya, menggenggam lembut pundaknya.

"Maaf. Apa aku ketiduran?", tanyanya.

"Kalau lelah, kau bisa beristirahat. Biar aku yang urus sisanya. Sudah dua hari kau tidak pulang kan?". sosok itu berjalan memutar. Membawa baki teh yang tadi sengaja ditaruhnya di atas meja tamu ruang Hokage. Menyerahkannya pada Naruto, berharap pria itu sedikit bersemangat.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak, sedikit lagi selesai. Kau tidak perlu menungguku". Naruto meniup tehnya. Menghirup aroma melati yang menguar dari cawan kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat muda.

"Tidak apa-apa", Hinata tersenyum simpul. Tambahnya, "Sudah jadi kewajibanku menemanimu".

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tapi, terima kasih"

"Kau juga, jangan sungkan begitu. Kita kan.."

KRIETT!

Belum sempat kalimat Hinata terselesaikan. Interupsi datang dari suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan sedikit tenaga berlebih, sosok Sai muncul di pintu rung Hokage. Pria itu membawa tumpukan berkas entah apa. disinyalir adalah daftar nama-nama calon peserta ujian Chuunin dari berbagai desa. Seperti biasa, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang menatapnya 'apa kau serius?'. Menjadi lucu baginya.

Hinata membalas senyum Sai. Wanita cantik itu membungkuk, memberi salam berusaha terlihat sopan. Tangannya sigap mengangkati baki berisi teh yang tadi dibawanya, memberi sedikit ruang pada meja Hokage yang memang penuh itu untuk letak berkas baru yang Sai bawa.

"Apa itu daftar calon peserta ujian Chuunin?", tanyanya. Lebih kepada formalitas. Bagamanapun mereka teman satu angkatan. Meski tidak terlalu akrab, seperti Naruto, tapi Hinata tahu bagaimana cara bersikap. Sai juga bukan lagi orang asing baginya. Teman Naruto, berarti temannya juga.

"Ya. Semuanya sejak pendaftaran hari pertama. Sebenarnya kemarin sudah harus ditandatangani. Aku hanya ingin menambah pekerjaan Hokage saja. dia terlihat suntuk akhir-akhir ini". senyum itu belum hilang. Menurut pandangan Naruto, Sai benar-benar iblis. sebanyak itu, dan harus selesai dalam waktu satu hari? Dia ingin membunuhku, batnnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengharap kematianku, ya?", sinisnya. Pria blonde itu memandang tidak suka pada berkas yang kini sudah mendarap di hadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia menggunakan rasengan, menghancurkan tumpukan kertas itu berkeping-keping sampai tak berbentuk lagi. "Kau benar-benar iblis, Sai!"

"Hahaha... terima kasih".

"Aku tidak memujimu, brengsek!"

"Aku juga menyukaimu!"

"Arghhh... dasar muka pucat! Pergi kau!"

"Hahaha...". Tawa Sai bagai nyanyian kematian untuk Naruto. Kini ia terkapar di mejanya sendiri. Sejak menjabat Hokage, dirinya benar-benar merasakan kalau pekerjaan ini tidak pernah cocok untuknya. Mana tahan ia harus berkencan dengan berkas-berkas tidak tahu diri yang selama ini memenuhi meja kerjanya. Bahkan untuk menikmati ramen Ichiraku saja sulitnya minta ampun.

"Hmm... tenag saja, aku akan membantumu".

Kata-kata Hinata layaknya siraman air di tanah yang gersang. Mata Naruto bernbinar melihat sosok ayu itu. katanya, "Kau benar-benar malaikatku Hinata"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Hokage".

.

.

.

Rasa-rasanya waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Berapa purnama ia lewati untuk terus merindu. Berapa malam ia lewati dengan menelan empedu. Pahit. Amat pahit luka yang selama ini ia kecap. Membakar lidah, membuat mual. Pusing kepala. Sesal itu menggerogoti jiwanya, bagai sulur yang mencekik jalur pernafasan. Sesak. Kesedihan mendekapnya terlalu lama. Sampai ia tak bisa lagi membeda. Mana mimpi dan sesuatu yang nyata. Karena terkadang, hatinya ingin lebur bersama mimpi. Mimpi-mimpi tentang sosok lelaki yang mengisi relung hati.

"Naruto!"

"Ah!". Mengusap wajah kasar, yang terpanggil mengalihkan perhatian. Memutar mata, menemukan salah satu teman seperjuangan. Teman ya... ia kembali ingat. Memorinya mengembara. Pada orang yang mendapat label teman berharganya. Namun juga yang ia sakiti begitu dalam. "Shikamaru, ada apa?"

Pria berkuncir dari klan Nara itu nampak bingung. Tapi.. ah sudah lah. Malam ini ingin segera ia akhiri dengan tidur. Lelah merajai setiap sel tubuhnya. Tugas sebagai Shinobi yang bertanggung jawab dalam pelaksanaan ujian chuunin tahun ini begitu menguras tenaga. Membuatnya terpaksa jarang ada di rumah. Meninggalkan selembar kasur empuk yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya 'ada apa'? mengapa kau bisa sampai di sini", katnya, setelah hembus nafas yang keberapa.

Memutar kepala, Naruto seolah tersadar. Benar. Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, ia memang berjalan tanpa melihat apapun. Langkah kakinya seolah menuntunnya. Dan ketika sadar, ia ada di dekat danau yang dulu sering didatangi Sasuke.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan seperti orang bingung. Kupikir kau ada masalah. Karena itu aku mengikutimu, dan berakhir di sini. Kau baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?". Sekali pun malas, terselip nada khawatir yang coba Shikamaru sampaikan.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja".

Suara Naruto terbang dibawa angin dingin malam itu. Shikamaru tak lekas percaya pada ucapan si pirang. Biji kuacinya mencoba meneliti tiap jengkal perubahan mimik Naruto. Mematri tiap kerutan, kedutan juga riak dalam remangnya cahaya. Hanya sepasang rembulan-bintang yang saat itu bertengger manis di angkasa.

"Huh!". Percuma. Sepertinya memang Naruto 'baik-baik saja'. "Aku mau pulang. Jangan terlalu lama disini. Kau bisa masuk angin"

"Hn"

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Naruto membuang nafas kasar. Ia kembali memutar matanya, memandang sekali lagi pada sinar rembulan yang mendekam di dasar danau. Sekelbat pikiran merasuk dalam otaknya. Seandainya ia bisa seperti danau di depan sana, yang tak peduli seberapa jauh rembulan, masih tetap bisa mendekap erat sang dewi malam. Tidak seperti dirinya. Rembulannya tak tahu berada di mana. Malam-malamnya selalu dipenuhi kelam.

"Sasuke...", gumamnya.

Melirik sekali lagi, Naruto memilih beranjak pergi. Hari ini cukup mengenang Sasuke dalam selimut beku. Perasaan Naruto mengharu biru.

 _Kini, detak jam terasa menghujam karena baginya luka telah membunuh waktu._

.

.

.

"Kepala klan Shiba?"

"Ya. Konha sudah melakuakn kerja sama dengan klan Shiba selama bertahun-tahun. Kita harus tetap menjaganya demi perdamaian yang sering kau gadang-gadangkan itu".

"Tapi bukankah sebentar lagi akan ada ujian chuunin? Tidakkah seharusnya kita yang bertandang ke sana? Kau pasti bisa mengatur ulang jadwal pertmuannya kan?"

"Justru itu, beliau mengatakan ingin melihat langsung jalannya ujian untuk menilai bagaimana hasil pendidikan yang diterapkan Konoha. Anda tahu sendiri kalau klan Shiba masih kolot dengan pendidikan dasar sesuai tetua mereka".

"Jadi ini ajang untuk merombak sistem pendidikannya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sepertinya mereka bermaksud mendaftarkan beberapa anak berpotensi dari klan Shiba untuk disekolahkan disini".

"Aku mengerti. Kapan rombongannya datang?"

"Dua hari lagi"

"Baiklah".

"Kalau begitu aku permisi"

"Hn".

Tubuh Naruto merosot dari kursinya. Lelah menggelayuti mata. Satu lagi pkerjaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin desa. Menjaga hubungan baik antarklan yang mendiami sebagian wilayah Konoha. Tepatnya klan Shiba yang ada di perbatasan utara. Jaraknya tidak terlampau jauh dari pusat pemerintahan. Bisa dibilang, mirip dengan klan Hyuuga. Meski tidak mengikuti jalan shinobi, klan Shiba adalah salah satu klan tertua yang ada di sana.

Memikirkan kembali mengenai kedatangan kepala klan Shiba. Tidak biasanya, macam klan elit itu mau bertandang jauh-jauh sampai ke pusat. Yang lalu-lalu adalah para Hokage lah yang menemui mereka. Untuk urasan apapun. Maka dari itu, sedikitnya Naruto heran, mungkinkah pemimpin klan kali ini tidak kolot seperti pemimpin sebelumnya? Entahlah.

Oh iya lupa, selain itu bukankah ia juga harus menjamu para kage. Ujian kalai ini tak sekedar ujian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Bertepatan dengan diadakannya festival peringatan berakhirnya perang shinobi keempat. Pastinya akan sangat melelahkan. "Hahhhh kalau tahu begini kerjaannya, harusnya dulu aku tidak bernafsu menjadi Hokage. Ck sial!"

"Kau terlihat seperti kakek-kakek kalau mengeluh seperti itu"

Terlonjak. Vokal merdu itu membuyarkan segala keluh kesah Naruto. Hinata masuk dengan membawa beberapa map. Pekerjaan lagi. Hhhhh...

Langkah anggunnya menarik perhatian mata biru Naruto. Kerlip samudra yang mendiami susunan wajahnya itu mengikuti tiap pergerakan wanita bermanik abu itu. Mulai dari meletakkna berkas yang dibawanya ke dalam salah satu rak. Memberesi kertas-kertas berserakan yang mendiami satu set sofa dalam ruang Hokage itu. Samapai wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu. Untuk kemudian kembali sembari membawa baki berisi teh hijau.

Naruto melihatnya dengan seksama. Bukan. Bukan terpesona. Kata itu sudah ia hapus jauh saat hatinya telah sadar siapa pemiliknya. Lebih tepatnya tentang bagaimana ketelatenan Hinata mengurusnya setiap hari. Padahal dirinya tahu, bahwa Naruto tak lagi menaruh rasa untuk sosoknya. Pesonanya telah digeser paksa –atau malah memang tak pernah ada dalam hati pangerannya.

"Apa?", merasak diperhatikan, Hinata melempar tanya. Namun kerjapan mata Naruto yang menjwabnya. Perempuan itu sontak tertawa. Tawa yang begitu merdu di telinga. "Berhenti memandangiku Naruto".

Kedip-kedip.

"Minumlah, teh hangat baik untukmu."

"Ah terima kasih".

Naruto masih memandangi Hinata, bahkan saat dirinya sudah ditelan pintu dan tidak kembali lagi.

.

.

.

"Huahhh... panasnya..."

Seruan itu terdenngar tak jauh dari halaman depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Sosok kecil berambut hitam mencuat terlihat tengah berbaring bersama seekor anjing yang ada disebelahnya. Mereka melakukan itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Cuaca hari itu memang lebih panas dari biasanya.

"Hei... kau tidak merasa panas?", si bocah kecil bertanya pada anjingnya.

"Hari ini memang lebih panas dari kemarin". Sahut si anjing malas. Dengusan pendek keluar dari mulut sang bocah mendengar respon dari anjing itu. Jangan heran, anjing miliknya memang bisa bicara. Entahlah, bagaimana itu terjadi. Yang bocah itu tahu, anjing miliknya memang sudah bisa bicara semenjak ia kecil. Anjing itu pula yang menjadi teman bermain. Mereka tumbuh bersama seiring berjalannya waktu.

Deru angin lembut membawa hawa sejuk bagi sosok yang masih mengeluhkan betapa panasnya hari itu. Sampai satu saapan dari orang yang begitu dikenalnya menyambangi telinga.

"Yo, Menma. Malas-malasan seperti biasa, eh?". Pria muda. Sekitar usia 25, berdiri di depan mereka. Jaket tipis yang dikenakannya sedikit berkibar karena bagian depan tidak dikancingkan. Satu tangannya tenggelam dalam saku celana. Tangan yang lain menjinjing keresek putih berisi entah apa –sepertinya sayuran. Satu seringai menjadi akhir dari pertanyaan sarkasnya.

"Cih!". Menegakkan badan. Ruat wajah bocah itu berubah lebih masam. Ia tahu alasan pemuda itu datang ke rumahnya. Bisa dibilang hampir tiap hari lelaki ini ada di sana. Dengan berbagai alasan hanya untuk satu tujuan. Menikmati santap siang yang selalu dibuat ibunya. Menyebalkan. "Pergilah, ibuku sudah membuat makan siang. Dia tidak butuh belanjaannmu". Bagi bocah berusia 12 itu, pria dihadapannya bisa bertingkah menyebalkan jika sudah mulai menunjukkan gelagat untuk mendekati ibunya.

Shiba Kotarou, namanya. Pemuda tampan berbadan tinggi itu telah resmi menyatakan bahwa dirinya terpikat dengan paras ibu dari bocah di depannya. Kenyataan itu telah ia kor-koarkan pada seluruh lapisan keluarga. Ayah, ibu, nenek, saudara, dan para tetua. Juga semua orang yang dekat dengannya tanpa terkecuali. Sejak saat itu ia memulai untuk mendekatkan diri. Memang berhasil. Ia berhasil masuk dalam dunia kecil keluarga itu. Namun hal itu berhenti di predikat orang baik. Pasalnya, sang anak selalu melakukan aksi menolak secara terang-terangan.

Menma –tak bermarga. Bocah itu yang menjadi penghalang besar bagi seorang Shiba sepertinya. Demi apa! Ia adalah pemimpin klan. Memiliki segala pesona yang membuat semua gadis rela mengantri demi mendapat perhatian. Namun, sayang hatinya sudah kecantol sama ibu dari bocah yang kini berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Ck, ck, ck. Padahal aku bawa ramen untukmu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah..."

Mata Menma berbinar. Satu kenyataan. Meski Menma menolak keras PDKT-nya, tapi da tidak pernah menolak kalau ramen jadi pancingan. Yah... meski tetap saja, mengambil hati remaja cilik itu susahnya bukan kepalang.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk", katanya. Si anjing yang melihat adegan itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Perangai bocah itu cepat berubah. Dasar labil. "Ayo, Pakkun!"

"Hn".

.

.

.

"Konoha! Tapi untuk apa!"

Kaget. Reaksi orang yang duduk tepat di depannya itu sangat di luar ekspektasi. Kotarou hanya menyampaikan kalau ia akan mengunjungi Konoha besok. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya di sana. Ia yang seorang pemimpin klan perlu melakukan itu untuk memperkuat kerja sama.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus". Keheningan melingkupi susana di meja makan itu. Koatarou menelisik raut wajah orang yang begitu dikaguminya. Ada kegelisahan yang terpancar di sana. Namun entah apa, dia tidak berhasil menemukannya. "Sasuke-san...". panggilnya. Mencoba menarik perhatian dari orang itu. Yang terpanggil segera menyentakkan pikirannya. Membalas senyum akan panggilan bernada sopan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati".

Tak dapat dipungkiri. Banyak bunga imajiner yang bersemayam di hati. Kalimat itu penuh akan ketulusan. Apalagi diucapkan oleh orang terkasih... sampai...

"Konoha!", suara lain yang datang dari arah ruang televisi. Menma berlari menyongsong dua orang yang kini tengah bercengkerama di meja makan. Ia baru saja menghabiskan satu cup ramen instan yang di bawa Kotarou bersama Pakkun sembari menonton televisi. Sebelum telnganya menangkap kata 'Konoha' dan 'akan kesana' yang diucapkan oleh Kotarou. "Kapan kau kesan? Boleh aku ikut?"

Antusiasme itu Menma tampilkan lewat samudra yang mendiami matanya. Ia sangat mengagumi Konoha. Salah satu keinginannya adalah pergi ke sana. Di tempat itu ada sosok yang begitu ia kagumi.

"Tentu saja!", mantapnya. Kotarou senang. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa makin dekat dengan bocah itu. "Besok aku akan berangkat".

"Bagus! Boleh ya bu". Kali ini si bocah melepas tatapan mengiba. Tangannya ditangkupkan. Tubuhnya ia seret paksa mendekat pada pria yang baru saja ia panggil ibu. Wajah bergaris tiga itu ia buat semanis mungkin agar permintaannya dipenuhi. Padahal kuah ramen belepotan di sana-sini. "Ya... ya... ya..."

Kotarou menahan tawa. Calon anaknya –ya calon anak, meski Sasuke sendiri belum mengiyakan lamarannya, akan tetapi bersikap optimis adalah satu dari sekian kelebihannya, tampangnnya benar-benar membuat sakit perut. Sampai tersedak dibuatnya.

Sasuke sendiri, awalnya ingin segera menjawab tidak. Tapi melihat raut wajah itu membuatnya tak tega. Sedikit deheman untuk menghilangkan senyum karena kelakuan anak semata wayang, "Ehmm baiklah. Tapi ingat... jangan buat masalah!"

"Siap bos!"

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, tapi satu dari sekian rumah yang ada disana masih diterangi lampu gantung. Kalau dilihat dari dekat, maka terlihat dua sosok duduk saling berhadapan. Satu pria dan satu peliharaan, atau bisa dibilang teman seperjuangan. Sasuke dan Pakkun. Masih setia memantengi layar televisi yang menyala. Menampilkan berita dari pusat Konoha. Jaman sudah banyak berubah, hal semacam itu sudah bukan lagi barang mewah.

Sasuke meneguk kopi hitamnya dengan nikmat. Setelah lelah dengan rutinitas, satu gelas kopi hangat bisa jadi piliha melepas lelah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?". Suara Pakkun mengudara disela-sela acara televisi yang menyala. Anjing itu merapatkan diri di pangkuan Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun bersama, ikatan batin diantara mereka tercipta begitu saja. Sejak ia tak sehari pun meninggalkan Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka.

"Apanya?", tanggapnya biasa. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala si anjing yang sudah lama menanggalkan lambang Konoha. Siapa yang tahu, anjing itu dulunya patner salah satu shinobi kuat dari desa daun.

"Menma", jeda sejenak. Tarikan nafas dan dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan meja kaca, manggaung di udara. "Kau yakin membiarkannya ke sana?". Memastikan. Pasalnya saat izin telah diberikan, dalam sorot mata Sasuke tiada sedikit pun keraguan. Seolah itu sama halnya dengan kunjungan wisata biasa.

Menarik nafas sejenak. Sebelum kemudian beranjak. Meninggalkan Pakkun yang menatap punggungnya. Sasuke berujar, "Kau yang selama ini merecokinya dengan berbagai macam hal tentang kepahlawanan. Konoha, perang, shinobi dan semuanya. Bahkan menanamkan dalam diri putraku untuk mengagumi sosok'nya'".

"Hahhh... kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk bercerita kan."

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti 'semuanya'". Suara teve dimatikan. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, membawa gelas bekas kopi ke tempat cuci piring. Mereka masih bisa bicara satu sama lain. "Seharusnya kau bisa memilah mana yang harus diketahui Menma dan tidak. Bukan mendongeng tentang perjalanan tiga orang bocah yang mampu berperan serta dalam memenangkan peperangan. Akibatnya sekarang Menma begitu mendewakan sosok'nya'".

"Tapi kau bilang, Menma perlu mengenal sosok ayahnya, aku hany-".

"Menceritakan betapa hebatnya sosok Hokage sekarang yang berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dan menyelamatkan temannya yang paling berharga". Sasuke membalik badan. Menatap tajam Pakkun yang ternyata sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya. Anjing itu rupanya mengekor di belakang. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Menma membenci ayahnya, itu saja".

Wajah Sasuke menyendu saat mengatakan itu. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Pakkun yakin itu.

Sejak Menma mulai menanyakan mengapa ia berbeda. Mengapa ibunya seorang pria. Mengapa anjingnya bisa bicara. Mengapa ada lambang Konoha di gudang tempat penyimpanan barang bekas. Mengapa ada foto usang yang menampilkan empat sosok dengan warna rambut berbeda. Dan mengapa ia tak pernah mengenal ayahnya. Pakkun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir kisah perang Shinobi keempat. Dari dua bocah laki-laki yang berjuang hidup dalam kesendirian. Di mana kegelapan dan cahaya menjadi pilihan. Satu terjerumus dendam. Dan satu memilih untuk bangkit karena rasa percaya pada kawan.

Pakkun menceritakan semuanya. Tidak, tepatnya menyaring cerita. Ia tak pernah mengatakan bahwa salah satu dari sosok itu adalah ibunya. Bahwa salah satu sosok itu adalah ayahnya. Pakkun menceritakan seperlunya. Ia tanamkan dalam benak bocah yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun, bahwa ada satu sosok yang selalu berusaha menggapai tangan teman berharganya dari jurang kepurtusasaan. Sosok yang serupa cahaya bagi mereka yang berjalan pada kegelapan. Sosok yang sampai saat ini menjadi panutan. Hokage yang saat ini menjabat. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jadi, kau membiarkannya?". Setelah keheningan yang tercipta, Pakkun kembali bersuara. Kata-katanya terdengar lebih berhati-hati. Karena ini adalah obrolan yang mengulik hati.

"Hn... kurasa".

"Bagaimana dengan para tetua?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Ah, para tetua bangkotan Konoha. Satu fakta itu menyentil kesadaran Sasuke. Benar. Di sana mereka masih hidup damai sentosa. Apalagi dengan tiadanya klan Uchiha. Pasti mereka tengah menikmati masa tua yang bahagia. "Untuk itulah aku menyegelnya..."

Pakkun menanti. Kalimat Sasuke masih berlanjut. "Menma... hanya bocah biasa, sekarang".

.

.

.

"Menma..."

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Pakkun, Sasuke merasa kalau pilihannya meragukan. Membiarkan Menma berada di Konoha sama saja dengan membuka kesempatan untuk buah kasihnya terluka. Apakah masih ada yang bsa dipercaya? Gurunya memang ada di sana. Namun tak menutup kemungkinan jika dirinya lepas dari intaian bahaya. Menma adalah satu-satunya.

Mengecup puncak kepala sayang. Sasuke larut dalam kesedihan. Waktu telah berlalu. Ia harus yakin bahwa kini semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tujuannya membiarkan Menma mengunjungi Konoha adalah untuk bertemu dengan'nya'. Satu sosok yang selama ini jadi pertanyaan. Satu sosok yang mewariskan tiga tanda pada dua belah pipi putranya. Satu sosok yang menitipkan samudra biru pada biner matanya. Ayahnya.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Orang yang dulu menorehkan luka dalam hatinya.

Entahlah. Sosok itu tak pernah bisa dibencinya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha. Karenanya, ia juga tidak mau jikalau Menma membenci ayahnya. Karena itulah ia meminta Pakkun untuk sedikit bercerita tentangnya. Sayangnya, anjing itu malah membeberkan hampir semuanya.

Menghela nafas, Sasuke mengelus sayang pundak bocah yang masih terlelap. Ia menatap putra satu-satunya itu dengan lembut. tatapan yang entah kapan ada dalam matanya. Mungkin sejak kelahiran Menma. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada satu benda yang di dekap anaknya. Lambang Konoha. Satu benda yang membuat semua pertanyaan Menma keluar dari tenggorokan.

Lambang penuh baret itu bukan miliknya. 13 tahun lalu, ketika ia memutuskan untuk hengkang dari Konoha, entah mengapa ia membawa serta ikat kepala Naruto. Mungkin terselip, mungkin juga ia tidak sadar telah membawanya, yang jelas benda itulah yang kini diyakini Menma sebagai satu benda peninggalan ayahnya. Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan bahwa ayahnya masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya kini telah bahagia. Itu saja.

"Menma... maaf...". ia meminta maaf entah untuk apa. Sasuke tidak tahu. Hatinya bergetar mengetahui kalau putranya akan segera bertemu dengan ayah yang selama ini ditanyakan.

 _Meski menurutnya, waktu telah membunuh luka. Tapi mengapa masih sakit terasa._

.

.

.

Menma tengah menata perlangkapan perjalanannya. Ada ramen instan, baju ganti, dan tidak lupa uang saku. Ransel itu diprediksi dapat bertahan selam tiga hari, asal dirinya bisa mengirit. Pasalnya, harapan dapat uang tambahan dari sang ibu, kandas sudah. _"Kau kan punya uang tabungan sendiri? Untuk apa minta tambah lagi?"_ , katanya waktu itu. jadi lah Menma membawa bekal seadanya. Satu hal lagi yang tidak pernah ia lupakan. Jimat keberuntungan. Yang ia temukan di gudang tempat penyimpanan barang bekas. Ikat kepala Shinobi Konoha. Dengan tali hitam, yang sudah sangat kucal. Simbolnya pun penuh baret dan karat. Tapi bagi Menma itu adalah peninggalan berharga. Benda yang diyakininya, milik sang ayah.

Diselipkannya benda itu diam-diam. Kemudian matanya memejam sejenak, berbisik pada angin tentang harapan terpendamnya.

"Menma!"

Suara Kotarou membahana dari pelataran rumahnya, pemuda itu sudah siap bersama rombongan yang akan mengantar. Menma melesat –diikuti Pakkun yang mengekor di belakang, begitu mendapati seorang pemuda tengah melambaikan tangan. Sembari menyeru namanya –juga cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin cengiran itu sirna. Melihat Menma yang berubah 180 derajat. Ada yang salah, sepertinya. Tidak biasanya Menma sebersih saat ini. apalagi... di mana tiga tanda kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi Menma? Seingatnya, saat berkunjung kemarin masih ada. Kemarin-kemarinnya lagi juga, tanda itu setia menemplok di pipi anak itu. tapi sekarang, kenapa pipi Menma terlihat bersih? Kemana perginya?

"Kau.. Menma kan?". Kotarou menyuarakan tanya. Pemilik manik abu-abu itu, menatap selidik pada sosok di hadapannya. Agak ragu apakah benar ini Menma atau bukan. Kalau iya, bagaimana caranya bocah itu 'mengusir' tanda lahirnya?

 _Flashback_

 _Menma terbangun, merasakan gerakan lembut disebelahnya. Mengucek mata sebentar, ia dapati ibunya tengah menggenggam erat sesuatu. Ah ikat kepala yang diam-diam ia simpan._

" _Bu..."_

 _Tersentak. Suara Menma membuyarkan angan. Sasuke buru-buru menarik kesadarannya, mencurahkan segala afeksi pada anak semata wayang. "Maaf... ibu membangunkanmu?"_

 _Gelengan kepala diberikan, Menma menegakkan badan. Meski rasa kantuk menggelayuti badan. Melihat ibunya ada di kamarnya, membuat Menma heran. Tidak biasanya pria berkepala tiga itu mengunjunginya ketika malam sudah seharusnya memaksa manusia terlelap. "Ada apa?", tanyanya._

 _Satu senyum menjadi jawaban. Telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat di pucuk kepala. Mngusap sayang. "Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah lagi"_

" _Boleh aku tidur dengan ibu?"_

 _Polos. Sasuke tertawa. Ia cubit gemas dua pipi bertanda lahir milik Menma. "Hahah... tentu saja. Ayo!". Sasuke merebahkan badan. Di dekapnya erat malaikat kecilnya yang kini beranjak dewasa. Tangannya meraba meja nakas guna meletakkan benda yang tadi diam-diam diambilnya dari dekapan Menma. Sebelum kemudian menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh mereka._

" _Bu..."_

" _Hn?"_

" _Ceritakan tentang ayahku."_

" _Bukankah Pakkun sering cerita padamu?"_

" _Aku ingin dengar dari ibu."_

" _Ayahmu... adalah orang hebat."_

" _Itu saja?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Bu...". Sasuke baru saja ingin memejamkan mata, ketika suara Menma menggelayuti pendengaran. Bocah itu belum puas dengan satu jawaban. Mengapa ibunya tak pernah bercerita tentang ayahnya. "Mengapa... mengapa ibu selalu merahasiakan semuanya?"_

 _Sasuke tersentak. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Menma akan bertanya seperti itu. Keduanya bersitatap dalam keremangan cahaya. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke seolah melihat bahwa Menma sudah mengetahui semuanya. Katanya, "Ada hal yang tetap menjadi rahasia sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kau akan tahu semuanya jika sudah saatnya"._

 _Malam ini, Menma kembali menelan kecewa. Ibunya tak akan pernah memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selam ini bersarang dihatinya._

" _Menma... berjanjilah... jangan perlihatkan ini pada siapapun"_

 _Mata Menma melebar. Usapan lembut Sasuke dipipinya begitu terasa. Mengapa ibunya ingin ia merahasiakan tanda lahir miliknya? "Hn..."._

 _End_

Saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam kereta kuda. Rombongan klan Shiba itu sekarang tengah menuju ke Konoha. Menma baru saja selesai menceritakan asal mula mengapa tanda di pipinya hilang. Rupanya sang ibu yang meminta.

Mendengar itu, Kotarou terdiam. Dalam benaknya berkecamuk berbagai spekulasi mengapa Sasuke-san ingin anaknya menyembunyikan tanda lahirnya sendiri. Apa karena tanda itu mirip dengan milik Hokage? Ngomong-ngomong soal mirip, benar, ia baru sadar. Setelah mereka saling kenal cukup lama. Sasuke-san adalah orang yang tertutup, ia ramah tapi seperti ada tembok yang memisahkannya dengan dunia luar. Kotarou bukan orang bodoh, ingat ia adalah pemimpin klan Shiba. Asal-usulnya tidak diketahui. Marganya pun tidak ada. Dua hal itulah yang membuatnya penasaran. Hingga akhirnya ia terjebak dengan rasa penasarannya sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta. Pesona Sasuke menebar kemana-mana, meski sudah kepala tiga.

Lain Kotarou lain Pakkun. Anjing itu berpikir, mungkin ada sisa ketakutan dalam keputusannya membiarkan Menma ke Konoha. Bayangan mengenai bahaya yang siap menanti Menma di tempat itu datang dari para tetua. Yang sayangnya masih hidup ingga sekarang. Koharu dn Hamura. Dua orang yang paling menentang kehadiran sang Uchiha. Biang kerok dari pelarian Sasuke yang kedua. Tapi dengan keputusannya yang sangat terburu itu, Sasuke membiarkan Menma ke sana. Menemui ayahnya –Menma tidak tahu tentang ini, yang sangat dikagumi putranya. Kenyataan itu masih terperangkap dalam tenggorokan.

Cih! Memikirkannya membuat Pakkun sakit kepala. Biarkan waktu yang bicara. Ia tidak mau lagi mengurusi hal-hal yang berbau cinta. Dirinya sudah cukup tua. Akan ia limpahkan segala tugas Kakashi yang sejak 13 tahun lalu dibebankan padanya. Oh ya, ia lupa mengabari lelaki beruban itu kalau dirinya dan Menma akan bertandang ke sana. Aish!

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa kau pergi untuk kembali?"

"Entahlah."

Sayup gemerisik dedaunan membingkai dua sosok yang tengah menembus pekatnya malam. Di atas gemintang bersahutan temani mereka dengan kehangatan yang tak dibuat-buat. Rembulan berpijar dengan anggun meramaikan suasana. Namun tak nampak ia ingin mengganggu pembicaraan diantara sepasang rekan yang tengah berkelana.

Pakkun menyerahkan perhatiannya penuh pada Sasuke. Menimbang perubahan raut wajah porselain itu lama, sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandang pada jalanan di depan sana yang tenggelam dalam kelam. Memejamkan mata, Pakkun berharap hal ini akan berakhir dengan segera. Cerita tentang dua insan yang kembali mengukir luka akibat perpisahan, akan cepat bertemu bahagia. Meski tiada kebersamaan untuk keduanya, tak apa asal tawa menjadi akhir dari perjalanan hidup mereka. Dirinya akan dengan senang hati menemani Sasuke. Dan biarkan Naruto di Konoha, biarkan pemuda matahari itu merengkuh bahagia dengan sang gadis pujaan -atau malah sebaliknya. Siapa yang tahu.

.

.

.

BUAGH!

Sakura menyalurkan segala perasaannya lewat satu hantaman. Naruto menerima dengan raut sesal yang kentara. Kemarahan sahabatnya adalah murni karena kesalahannya. Dengan segenap sisa tenaga, ia bangkit dari posisinya. Hantaman Sakura tadi membuat ia terjerambab, bahkan sampai menabrak dinding rumahnya. Gadis itu tak main-main dalam memukulnya. Raut wajahnya garang. Lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah Naruto ingat.

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dengan keringat membanjir seluruh tubuh. Mata birunya seketika berotasi mencari objek yang baru saja menemuinya dalam mimpi. Punggung ramping Sasuke menjauh perlahan dan ia tak pernah bisa menjangkaunya. Sekeliling rumah ia telusuri, namun satu sosok itu tak dapat ditemui. Jejak _chakra_ yang biasa Naruto rasakan pun telah pergi. Tak sedikit pun tertinggal meski coba Naruto meresapi. Simpulan yang ia terka saat itu adalah Sasuke tak lagi di sini.

Beranjak, Naruto memungut asal jaket yang ada di lemari. Jendela di buka paksa. Perasaannya tidak enak. Apa maksud mimpi semalam, dan kenyataan kalau Sasuke tak ada di rumahnya. Pilihan lain adalah mencari di setiap sisi desa. Dan Naruto setuju dengan pemikirannya. Lewat jendela rumah, Naruto mulai berkeliling.

Sayang, yang dicari seolah hilang di telan bumi. Kekhawatiran merambah di hati. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu akan kepergian sahabat tercinta terlintas, Naruto tak ingin hal itu terulang. Cukup satu kali, ia tak ingin lagi.

Akan tetapi, berapa kali pun ia berkeliling. Dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya. Mulai tempat favorit sampai tempat terkutuk yang ada di Konoha. Tiada. Sasuke benar-benar tiada. Sosoknya hilang. Entah ke mana. Pencarian hari itu berbuah sia-sia. Sampai matahari temgelam pun, Naruto tetap tak bisa menemukan.

 _Sasuke..._ batinnya memanggil.

Begitu mulanya sampai pilihan untuk kembali ke rumah karena seluruh badan telah lelah. Sakura sudah menunggu dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa mengerikan. Dan itu penyebab mengapa bogem mentah mendarat di wajah.

"Ke mana Sasuke, brengsek!", amarah mengusai tiap jengkal kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan kala itu. Namun keterdiaman sang pemuda lah yang ia peroleh. Makin geram, makin Sakura ingin melempar sahabatnya dengan meja yang ada di sampingnya.

Benar. Gadis itu sudah mangkring di dalam rumah Naruto ketika pria itu membuka pintu. Jangan tanya dari mana ia masuk. Ingatkan kalau _kunoichi_ sepertinya tentu saja pandai menyelinap, apalagi dengan keadaan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja. Tanpa kunci cadangan pun Sakura pasti dapat masuk kapan saja.

Dari gurat lelah wajah gadis itu, Naruto tahu jika Sakura pun dapat merasakan ketiadaan sosok Sasuke di Konoha. Hembusan nafas yang terdengar random, membuktikan jika Sakura juga telah berkeliling Konoha demi mencari sahabat tercinta. Namun hasilnya sama. Sasuke tidak ada. Ditambah satu fakta yang kemarin baru saja di ketahui Sakura, bisa dipastikan jika ia panik luar biasa.

"Maaf", hanya satu kalimat. Dan Sakura mengerti artinya. Mata gadis itu seketika membulat. Tidak percaya Naruto bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal. Membiarkan orang yang mati-matian ia bawa pulang hanya untuk kembali pergi dari sisinya.

"Kau brengsek!", segala serapah Sakura lontarkan. Tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto bisa berbuat demikian. Jika waktu bisa terulang rasanya Sakura mau saja menggantikan posisi Naruto sebagai pendamping hidup orang tercintanya. Namun saat ia mulai berpikir jika kebahagiann Sasuke hanya terletak di bahu Naruto, Sakura mencoba ikhlas. Dan apa yang ia dapat? "Tidak bisa kah kau berpikir tentang perasaan Sasuke? Apa dengan merantainya disisimu ia bahagia? Kau malah enak-enakan dengan Hinata di luar sana! Kau tidak waras Naruto! Jika kau tidak sanggup menerima Sasuke di sisimu, berikan dia padaku! Dengan senang hati akan aku beri semua yang tak bisa kauberi padanya!"

Kemarahan memuncak. Kesalahan seperti ini, mungkinkah bisa dimaafkan?

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Kau tidak berpikir betapa Sasuke makin menderita! Kau buta dengan air matanya! Kau tuli dengan rintihannya! Kau seolah bisu untuk menanyakan keadaannya! Aku yakin kau yang sekarang tidak tahu kondisinya! Kau membuatnya hancur Naruto!"

Air mata berlinang seiring curahan hati Sakura. Sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia sudah cukup perih melihat Sasuke yang makin hari makin 'mati'. Cahayanya pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri. Naruto membiarkannya kembali larut dalam sepi. Sampai kembali pilihannya untuk pergi.

"Maaf Sakura. Maaf!".

"Kau!"

Siapa yang bersalah sekarang. Berpikir untuk tenang. Tiada guna menyalurkan kemarahan jika di sini ia juga merasa bersalah.

"Hhhhhh... jangan minta maaf padaku", Sakura melangkah. Pintu keluar jadi tujuan. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda pirang. "Selamat Naruto... kau akan jadi ayah..."

BLAM.

Sura pintu depan di tutup menyentak Naruto. Sakura menghilang dari pandangan, namun suaranya masih berngiang. _Kau akan jadi ayah..._

.

.

.

Ditemani Pakkun, dalam semalam Sasuke sampai di perbatasan utara. Klan Shiba menjadi persinggahan sementara. Ia ingat, saat masih sering berkelana dengan Orochimaru, ia pernah tersesat ketika latihan. Dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang tua yang tengah dilanda bencana. Ialah kakek baik hati yang tinggal di pemukiman klan Shiba, meski bukan keturunan asli klan tersebut. Pertemuan yang tanpa disengaja. Mungkin salah satu rencana Tuhan, setidaknya ia punya tempat guna melepas luka yang mendekam terlalu lama di dada.

Di bulan-bulan pertama, Sasuke masih selalu terbanyang. Sang jabang bayi masih belum rela jika harus jauh dari ayahnya. Terkadang muntah tak dapat terhindar. Segala jenis nutrisi untuk kesehatan tak dapat dicerna lancar. Anehnya, tiap kali ia sentuh benda yang menghubungkannya dengan segala masa lalu yang tertinggal, dalam perutnya jabang bayi bisa tenang. Satu hal yang mungkin bisa mengelabuhi jika ia rindu dengan kekasih hatinya. Mataharinya. Ikat kepal Konoha.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja, delapan bulan yang menyiksa terganti dengan lahirnya keajaiban. Sosok mungil yang betah mendekam dalam tubuhnya kini tengah menyapa dunia. Senyum mengembang, kala tangisan pertama putra kecilnya mengusik pendengaran. Dan Sasuke bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi, nuraninya berkata jika makhluk mungil dalam gendongannya butuh ASI, tapi di sisi lain, ia tak tahu dari mana ASI-nya bisa keluar jika payudara saja tak memiliki.

Sasuke tak sadar jika air matanya mengalir deras. Rupa sang anak begitu mirip dengan masa lalunya. Tiga garis bak kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi gembilnya. Mata biru yang Sasuke ketahui sejernih samudra ketika pertama kali Menma membuka mata. Ya, Menma. Nama anak semata wayang. Sengaja marga Uchiha tak ia sematkan. Biarkan Uchiha mati bersama waktu yang bergulir random baginya. Lagi pula Uchiha adalah bencana. Begitu kata orang. Dan Sasuke tak ingin buah hatinya kembali mendapat sial yang kedua. Hanya kebahagian Menma prioritas utamanya sekarang.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan menghilang, Naruto kembali dengan perubahan yang signifikan. Rambutnya sudah di pangkas model cepak. Rahangnya makin tegas. Postur tubuh tegap sempurna. Jaket oren yang dulu sering ia kenakan kini berubah warna jadi hitam. Satu lagi, yang paling kentara. Sorot matanya. Mati. Tak ada kehidupan dalam biner biru itu. Tak ada kehangatan mentari yang selalu ia bagi lewat tatapannya. Tak ada. Senyap seolah hampa di sana. Tiada kehidupan.

Naruto telah berubah.

"Bagus. Menghilang tiga bulan dan kau kembali dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan". Kakashi berujar sarkas. Singgahsana yang dulu begitu Naruto impikan kini didudukinya. Ia yang menjabat jadi Hokage keenam. "Terima kasih, karenamu tetua Konoha menunjukku jadi pengganti Nona Tsunade."

Naruto diam. Tak berkomentar apapun. Mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kakashi yang melihat sampai pusing dibuatnya. Pria berambut perak itu langsung memanggil Naruto begitu kabar bocah itu kembali entah dari mana. Tiga bulan tanpa kabar. Posisi yang seharusnya dijabat Naruto, ia yang menggantikan. Berhubung Tsunade ingin segera turun jabatan. Dan Naruto yang menghilang tanpa kata perpisahan. Hahhh lama-lama kepalanya bisa beruban betulan.

"Berhenti bersikap semaunya Naruto. Kau yang sekarang jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'". Cukup sudah. Ia tak bisa menolerir sikap Naruto yang egois macam ini. Kakashi tahu, blonde satu ini langsung melesat pergi begitu ia menyadari Sasuke tak ada di sini. Mencari Sasuke di luar Konoha. Tanpa sepatah kata. Membuat segala urusan jadi runyam. Ia yang seharusnya menikmati hari tua, malah di hadapkan dengan urusan yang lebih merepotkan. Sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk membaca lanjutan cerita karangan pertapa genit yang kini tenang di alam sana.

Menarik nafas sejenak, Kakashi menyingkirkan segala berkas yang ada di mejanya. Ia telisik Naruto yang kini menjulang satu meter di hadapannya dengan tatapan kasihan. Sama seperti mantan murid satunya. Hidup Naruto yang sekarang jauh dari kata bahagia.

"Berhenti mendramatisir keadaan Naruto. Kau punya hidup di sini", katanya menasehati. Kakashi ingin segalanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Sungguh, ia sudah tua. Kalau pun Naruto bukan anak dari guru yang begitu dihormatinya, Kakashi tak mau repot memedulikan.

"Bagaimana aku hidup, jika Sasuke pergi. Kau tahu sendiri betapa gilanya aku saat ia mengikuti Orochimaru!". Naruto menjawab dengan nada frustasi. Jemarinya mengepal mengingat dulu ketika Sasuke pergi pertama kali. Saat alasannya meninggalkan Konoha demi balas dendam saja, ia hampir gila, apalagi sekarang. Jelas Naruto ingin mati. "Sasuke pergi karenaku. Dan aku ingin membawanya kembali untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

"Begitukah?", Kakashi bertanya sangsi. Sebelah matanya melarikan pandang pada tempat yang jauh. "Mengapa kau ingin membawanya kembali?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya untuk sesuatu yang jelas jawabannya?"

"Seperti kataku, kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan Naruto", menarik nafas sejenak. Kakashi melanjutkan, "Bukankah dengan ini kau bisa bersanding dengan Hinata?"

Mata Naruto membelalak. Ia tidak menyangka jika sang guru akan menyinggung soal Hinata. Sungguh, Naruto lupa akan dara jelita dari kalan Hyuuga itu.

"Kau yang mengikatnya. Kau juga yang menyia-nyiakan keberadaannya. Bukankah saat itu kau lebih memperhatikan Hinata daripada Sasuke? Yang jelas-jelas ada di sampingmu? Bukankah sebegitu inginnya kau membawa Sasuke kembali? Dan begitu kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilikinya, kau malah pergi dari sisinya?"

"Aku tak tahu kau semunafik ini Naruto! Setelah semuanya, kau dengan mudah mengatakan ingin membawanya pulang? Ke mana? Kau yang meniadakan tempatnya pulang. Mengasingkan Sasuke sendiri dalam kesepian. Setelah semua ucapanmu tentang hidup bahagia bahkan jika kalian sudah memasuki alam baka. Tidak ingatkah dengan ucapanmu sendiri. Atau kau melupakannya karena rasa jijik?"

"Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana Sasuke rapuh. Bocah itu masih butuh pegangan untuk hidup. Kau menawarkan itu, tapi kau juga yang menghancurkannya. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Ya. Apa maunya. Semua memori tentang perjuangannya membawa Sasuke dulu berputar dalam kepala. Bagaimana sumpah-sumpah yang dulu terlontar demi menyeret Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Ke sisinya. Air mata. Luka. Perjuangan. Semuanya telah Naruto korbankan. Dan begitu sosok itu dalam genggaman, ia malah melupakannya. Sebelum ini, Sasuke adalah dunianya. Ia kuat untuk Sasuke. Ia berjuang demi Sasuke. Semuanya Sasuke. Bahkan cintanya pada Sakura pun ia kesampingkan demi Sasuke.

Benar apa maunya sebenarnya? Membawanya kembali untuk ia sakiti? Jelas, kata maaf tak berguna lagi. Tapi... apa salahnya mencoba kan? Naruto hanya ingin memperbaiki ikatan yang telah rusak.

"Aku..."

"Kau tidak tahu! Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Dan kembalilah kemari saat kau tahu jawabannya!".

.

.

.

Di tahun kelimanya, ketika Menma sudah pandai bicara –untung saja kepintaran Menma menurun dari ibunya. Bocah itu sedikit berbeda dari bocah sebayanya. Kaki mungilnya berlari menghampiri Sasuke di ladang. Sang pemuda yang kini telah bertambah usia, berkeja sebagai petani untuk menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Peninggalan dari kakek yang dulu ditolongnya.

Kehidupan Sasuke sudah berubah 180 derajat. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Sasuke sudah membuang jauh-jauh tentang dunia ninja. Ia tak ingin malaikatnya terlibat dalam segala bentuk bahaya yang mengintai di luar sana.

"Bu...", teriakkan cempreng itu menggema. Sasuke yang tengah memanen sayur segera menoleh. Mendapati cengiran manis putranya, seolah segala lelah hilang sudah. Senyum mengembang sebagai sambutan.

"Hup!". Setelah dengan tepat kaki kecil itu berhenti di depan sang ibu tercinta. Menma menunjukkan satu cengiran yang teramat persis dengan ayahnya. Ah! Kesampingkan itu. Buah hatinya butuh perhatian di sini. "Hehehe... bu aku menemukan ini di gudang".

Dua benda disodorkan dalam genggaman. Sebuah potret usang yang Sasuke lupa menghilang kemana. Juga benda lain yang sedikit menyakitkan mata. Itu milik'nya'. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Menma. Sasuke menyejajarkan wajah mereka. Ia usap dengan satu tangan surai sepekat malam bermodel jabrik itu sayang. Senyum simpul jadi respon yang kesekian.

"Bukankah ini lambang ninja Konoha?". Pertanyaannya khas anak kecil, tapi pesan tersiratnya begitu mengena di hati. Sejak kapan Menma tahu tentang ninja? "Apa ini punya ayah Menma?"

Nadanya harap-harap cemas. Menma ingin tahu sebuah jawaban yang selama ini jadi pertanyaan. Tapi perubahan binar mata ibunya meluruhkan berjuta rasa penasaran. Dalam sekian detik senyum itu menghilang. Di ganti dengan ekspresi yang Menma sendiri tidak tahu maknanya. Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Demi Tuhan. Menma hanya bocah berusia lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Bu..."

"Kenapa Menma bertanya begitu?", tanya dijawab tanya. Sasuke tak punya ide untuk mengalihkan antusiasme Menma pada hal lainnya. Putranya sejak tahu bagaimana cara bertanya, selalu saja menanyakan hal yang sama. Di mana ayahnya.

"Hmmmm... Menma penasaran bu. Semua teman Menma punya ayah dan ibu. Lihat! Bukankah dia mirip ibu?". Jemari kecil itu begitu bersemangat saat menunjuk sesosok bocah dalam potret usang yang masih di genggamnya. Sosok itu, memang Sasuke di masa muda. Sejak kapan? Tapi luka kembali terbuka. "Dan yang ini, ugh... wajahnya menyebalkan. Apa-apaan dengan penutup wajahnya? Tapi perempuan ini manis sekali, hehehe...". Menma bercerita dalam tawa. Masih dengan menuding satu per satu sosok yang tercetak di atas kertas.

"Benarkah?". Sasuke menggiring Menma ketepian. Tidak baik berbicara di tengah ladang dengan terik matahari yang membakar kulit. "Duduklah!"

"Menma tahu? Dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat", Sasuke mulai ceritanya. Sosok bocah berambut pirang jadi yang pertama. Menma memperhatikan dalam diam. "Dia selalu berusaha demi impiannya. Bocah yang selalu berjuang untuk membawa sahabatnya pulang."

"Seperti cerita pahlawan?"

"Benar! Dia adalah pahlawan semua orang."

"Keren..."

"Hahaha... suatu saat, ia akan jadi orang nomor satu di Konoha"

"Ceritakan lagi bu...". Samudra biru itu bersinar terang. Sepertinya Menma mulai lupa dengan pertanyaan tentang ayah. Tapi... "Apa dia kenal dengan ayah Menma?"

"Ah itu...". Sinar redup itu kembali menyapa pandangan bocah kecil yang dilanda rasa ingin tahu. Mengapa mata ibunya selalu berubah sinarnya jika ia bertanya tentang ayah? Mengapa satu jawaban yang ingin Menma tahu tak pernah diucapkan? Mengapa sesuatu harus disembunyikan?

"Bu..."

"Menma...", Sasuke memanggil dalam taraf suara yang begitu lirih. "Ayahmu... sudah bahagia."

Selesai. Usianya memang belia, tapi ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui ada sesuatu yang tak mungkin ibunya ceritakan. Sesuatu tentang sang ayah yang tak mungkin ia ketahui sekarang. Atau setidaknya ibunya perlu waktu untuk membuka masa lalu yang begitu rapat disembunyikan.

.

.

.

Hinata mendekap Naruto, ketika mereka bertemu setelah sekian bulan. Air mata gadis itu menganak sungai.

Kabar mengenai Sasuke yang meninggalkan Konoha telah sampai di telinga. Sejak itu Naruto amat sulit ditemui. Seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Dan kembali dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tak ayal kekhawatiran mendera di hati.

Kalau boleh egois, ia sedikit bernafas lega mengetahui Sasuke telah pergi. Sejak dulu pikiran Naruto selalu berpusat pada keturunan Uchiha itu. Yang mana tak sekali pun melirik semua perjuangan pria blonde itu. Dengan seenak hati menilai usaha Naruto dalam membawanya kembali sebagai seuatu yang sia-sia belaka. Membuat pujaan hatinya sedih luar biasa. Hinata tak tega. Sedang ia disini begitu memujanya. Rela menyerahkan hidup dan matinya untuk sang tercinta. Tapi Naruto seolah buta. Matanya selalu dan selalu memandang punggung yang menjauh perlahan. Hinata sakit. Hatinya remuk mengetahui fakta itu.

Dan kembali kenyataan pahit menghampiri. Saat Naruto dengan sadar memilihnya, dua tetua Konoha memberi pilihan sulit. Menjadikan Uchiha itu sebagai 'istri'. Hinata sakit hati. Gadis lemah lembut itu membanting semua harga diri. Biarkan semua menjadi saksi apabila Naruto menyandingkan Sasuke sebagai mempelainya. Hinata tak akan mundur satu langkah saja. Karenanya, ia ingin egois. Memiliki Naruto seorang diri. Tak peduli anggapan publik. Selama cinta Naruto untuknya. Tak masalah. Biarpun dihujat seluruh dunia. Bukankah cinta adalah tentang memiliki? Naruto miliknya, saat ini.

"Maaf, Hinata. Maafkan aku"

Rengkuhannya dilepas paksa. Naruto menghindar dari bentuk kehangatan yang Hinata tawarkan. Ada apa ini? "Naruto...", bertanya dalam hati. Satu hal yang tak ingin Hinata percayai. Mataharinya memilih pergi. Bersama sosok yang kini terpatri dalam hati, Sasuke berhasil merebut haknya kembali. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Sungguh maafkan aku. Maaf."

Dan Naruto pergi. Hinata sadar diri. Mataharinya tak pernah dimiliki. Pemuda itu 'mati' bersama cintanya yang baru ia sadari menghilang dan tak lagi di sisi.

.

.

.

"Ceritamu belum selesai Sasuke". Pakkun menghampiri Sasuke yang melamun di ruang tengah. Anjing itu memosisikan dirinya tepat di samping pria bersurai arang. "Bocah itu bertanya padaku tentang foto dan ikat kepala ninja. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menyembunyikan itu jika wajahnya terlihat sangat berharap"

Sasuke reflek mengelus kepala patnernya. Pakkun diam menikmati. Mereka sudah mulai akrab saat ini. Hanya berdua dan rasa saling membutuhkan itu tumbuh kuat di hati.

"Tidak apa. Ceritakan saja jika memang perlu".

Keheningan segera mendominasi. Mereka mersapi tiap detak waktu yang bergulir lamat-lamat. Membalikkan segala pikiran ke masa silam. Sasuke belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan. Tapi ia mencoba. Sedikit demi sedikit. Tiap kepingan memori itu terkikis. Meski luka itu belum benar-benar pulih. Tapi hatinya mulai terobati. Dengan kehidupan baru yang menanti.

"Apa kau yakin? Kupikir kau tak ingin mengungkit itu lagi? Menma bisa bertanya banyak hal padaku", pecah sudah tanya itu. Pakkun heran dengan jalan pikiran lelaki ini. Bertahun mencoba mengerti, Pakkun belum satu kali pun memahami apa yang tersemat di hati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin Menma membencinya. Itu saja". Elusan itu masih setia di kepala Pakkun.

"Hmmmm?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, suatu hari Menma perlu bertemu dengan ayahnya. 'Orang itu' tidak salah. Aku yang memilih pergi. 'Dia' punya hak untuk tahu kalau buah hatinya telah lahir."

"Dan kapan itu terjadi?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin nanti". Ya _, mungkin nanti..._

.

.

.

"Apa maksud kalian!". Nada suara Naruto membahana. Menggetarkan tiap sisi dinding pertemuan. Saat ini ia tengah duduk bersama tiga orang lainnya, Hokage keenam serta dua tetua Konoha –Koharu dan Homura.

"Diamlah Uzumaki! Kau tidak punya hak bicara di sini". Sarkasme itu dilontarkan oleh Koharu. Wanita tua itu melirik sinis pada Naruto. Tidak suka jika pembicaraan penting seperti ini disela. Apalagi oleh orang macam Naruto. Si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Entah mengapa, setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan untuk Konoha, mereka khususnya tetua masih membenci sosoknya.

Geram. Gebrakkan meja jadi pelampiasan. Ia di panggil dengan tiba-tiba hanya untuk duduk diam mendengarkan? Maaf saja. "Diam! Aku yang jadi topik di sini, dan kalian menyuruhku diam!"

"Tenang Naruto. Kau tidak boleh emosi. Pembicaran ini demi dirimu juga!", Kakashi mencoba menengahi, meski sepertinya tak berhasil. Emosi Naruto malah semakin tinggi tak terkendali.

"Tenang! Bagaimana mungkin aku tenang setelah apa yang mereka katakan!"

"Cih! Bukankah kau ingin jadi Hokage? Lalu apa masalahmu!", Homura mulai bicara. Sepertinya tak suka dengan sikap Naruto yang dinilainya tak sopan pada orang tua. Pria itu memandang rendah sang Jinchuuriki yang telah menyelamatkan Konoha. "Kami dengan senang hati merekomendasikanmu pada _daimyo_. Lalu mengapa kau malah menolak? Ohh... atau ini karena pria Uchiha yang keberadaannya entah di mana?"

"Ap..". Naruto kehabisan kata. Dua orang itu sengaja menjebaknya.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalau selama sepuluh tahun ini kau selalu mencarinya? Kau masih berniat membawanya kembali? Jangan mimpi! Uchiha itu sudah tak punya tempat lagi di Konoha. Apa yang kau harapkan? Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau yang membuatnya pergi?"

"Kalian.."

"Cukup!", Kakashi jengah dengan semua ini. Pertemuan yang seharusnya membicarakan tentang kandidat Hokage selanjutnya malah melenceng dari persepsi. Di mulai dari Naruto yang menolak sampai pembahasan masalah Sasuke yang meninggalkan Konoha. Ia muak. Muak jadi Hokage. Segera ingin ia turun dari kursi itu. "Aku tahu alasanmu menolak, Naruto. Tapi ini demi Konoha. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu. Bahkan seharusnya kau lah yang sekarang menjabat Hokage. Bukan aku."

"Tugasku hanya satu! Membawa Sasuke kembali."

"Hhhh", menghempas nafas lelah. Kakashi kembali mencoba meredam amarah yang menguasai hati.

"Dengar Naruto...", Kakashi kembali bersuara. Berusaha meredam ketegangan yang makin mencekik suasana. Sungguh dirinya tak mau berurusan dengan hal merepotkan. "Sudah cukup ceritamu dengan Sasuke. Kenyataannya selama sepuluh tahun ini kau tak bisa menemukannya. Entah dia sudah mati atau belum saja kau tidak tahu kan? Untuk apa kau mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan guru!"

"Tak sedikit pun aku ingin merusak kepercayannmu tentang Sasuke. Tapi bisakah kau sedikit membagi perhatianmu? Kau bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang hidup dengan ego. Kau pria dewasa yang harus berpikir maju...". Mata Naruto melebar. Yang ia tangkap dari tuturan Kakashi hanyalah _Serahkan Sasuke padaku..._

"Ta-". Naruto menelan kembali segala bantahan yang ingin ia suarakan. Mata mengantuk mantan gurunya itu seolah bicara kalau ia harus percaya. Sejenak detak jam mendominasi suasana. Naruto berujar dengan suara sayu putus asa. "Aku mengerti"

Tiga reaksi berbeda ditampilkan. Ucapan Naruto menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan ini.

.

.

.

Mereka telah pergi, tersisa Naruto dan Kakashi kini duduk di ruang pertemuan setelah perdebatan yang cukup sengit. Keduanya sama-sama diam meresapi apa yang telah terjadi.

"Naruto...", Kakashi memanggil. Yang terpanggil tergugu enggan menanggapi. Semua berakhir di sini. Kini Naruto tak dapat lagi mencari kekasih hati. Selamat datang pada segunung tugas Hokage yang menjajikan. Ia secara resmi di angkat menjadi pemimpin Konoha beberapa hari yang akan datang. Bagaimana kelak? Sasuke belum juga ia temui di depan mata. Hanya bayangan semu yang setia menghampiri mimpi malamnya.

"Pakkun bersamanya."

Naruto melirik Kakashi. Matanya terkejut, mukanya pias menghadirkan kemelut. Informasi ini begitu menghantam pikiran. Mengombang-ambingkan secercah harap yang masih tersisa. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa sang guru malah tak pernah memberitahu hal ini padanya?

"Jadi percaya lah kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja", lanjut sang guru tenang. "Kabar terakhir yang kutahu kalau 'ia' sudah lahir ke dunia."

Tak mendapat tanggapan, respon Naruto seperti orang linglung yang tak memiliki pegangan. Pria itu masih mencoba untuk mencerna kabar. Tapi air mata memecah segala spekulasi yang Kakashi buat. Naruto mengerti apa yang coba ia sampaikan.

"Laki-laki dan sehat. Kupikir, dia pasti mirip denganmu."

"Mengapa?", suaranya bergetar akibat kecamuk bahagia. Ini sangat mengejutkan. Setelah sepuluh tahun terlewat tanpa sepatah kabar dari Sasuke, "Mengapa kau baru mengatakan ini?". Mengapa... setelah sekian lama... ia mencari...

"Kadang, untuk menyadari hal yang paling kau inginkan, kau harus tahu apa itu arti kehilangan. Jadi, bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi?"

Air mata deras mengalir di pipi. Naruto tak dapat lagi membendung perasaan di hati. Semuanya meluap bagai tsunami. Ia bahagia, sekaligus resah. Ia bersyukur juga gelisah. Nama Sasuke terapal bagai do'a. Sekali ini ingin ia percayai, suatu saat mereka akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

.

 **LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Menma melongo begitu di matanya nampak sebuah papan besar dengan tulisan Ichiraku Ramen. Tak menyangka di tengah pencariannya akan sahabatnya, Pakkun, ia dapat bertemu dengan surga dunia. Ramen adalah segalanya. Hidup ramen! Hidup ramen! Begitu batinnya bersorak.

Lupakan sejenak Kotarou yang dengan seenak jidat meninggalkannya di penginapan. Lupakan juga pakkun yang menghilang entah ke mana. Perutnya sedang berteriak sekarang. Tenggorokannya merongrong minta segera menikmati kudapan. Ramen porsi jumbo jadi bayangan, oh sedapnya...

"Selamat datang!", begitu kata si penjual. Seorang lelaki dengan topi di kepalanya, terlihat sedang meracik bahan. Menma segera mendaratkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, takut tak kebagian. Padahal di tempat itu, pelanggan hanya dirinya dan seorang berbaju oren yang membelakanginya. Hmm menurutnya baju itu terlihat aneh untuk seorang bapak-bapak. Tapi biarlah, kalau orang itu suka ramen, berarti dia orang baik, begitu prinsipnya.

"Satu ramen jumbo dengan irisan menma yang banyak...!", teriaknya. Yaaa karena namanya Menma, maka ia juga suka dengan menma. Terkesan kanibal? Biarlah. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka naruto. Baginya kalau makan naruto, berarti ia juga makan Naruto -ya begitulah. Dasar bocah. "Baikkk...!", teriakan yang sama juga didapat Menma dari si penjual. Dirinya tersenyum lebar. Menimpali senyum yang di dapatnya dari pria yang tengah meracik ramen untuknya.

"Uwahhhh ramen buatanmu memang yang terbaik, Paman!". Satu suara dari sosok berbaju oren itu menarik perhatian Menma. Mata birunya dengan cepat beralih pada sang pria. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum mimik wajahnya berubah ceria. "Tambah lagi satu!", lanjut si pria yang tak Menma ketahui namanya.

"Ka-ka-kau... Hokage kan!?", seru bocah berusia 12 tahun itu antusias. Telunjuknya menuding wajah yang kini menatapnya. Benar. Sosok di hadapannya memang lah sang Hokage Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. Idolanya. Orang yang begitu dipujanya. Sang pahlawan perang shinobi keempat. Pokoknya orang yang luar biasa. Dan Menma tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa bertemu di kedai ramen, di pusat Konoha.

Sang objek kekaguman menelengkan kepala. Kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang teramat mirip dengan milik Menma.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar. Aku Uzumaki Naruto".

"Waahhhh... A-aku Menma". Mata Menma bersinar. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Bisa bertemu idola di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Tunggu. Ia harus minta tanda tangan. Di mana? Di mana ia menyimpan ikat kepala Konoha yang sengaja dibawanya? Aduh! Apa tertinggal ya...

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Oyeah... saya kembali... ada yang bingung dengan chap ini? Semoga nggak ada ya? Saya bingung waktu mau bikin chapter 3, kenapa jadi kayak gini. Tapi berhubung jadi ya... saya up aja. Hehe... semoga masih pada suka... anggep aja ini plasbek. Dan ini juga udah saya edit, tapi tolong maklumi kalau masih ada salah di sana-sini, :D

Yang kemarin memang gak smpet edit, asal main up aja, maapkeun yahhh

 **Ray han** : semoga aja ya..., **Sunsuke** : ok ini lanjut smg suka, **Dobe-san** : wah saya senang ada yang nungguin, mksh, ini lanjut kok, **Oka:** apa disini udah menjawab pertanyaan? Sasuke? Liat nanti ya... mksh juga..., **Oranyeyellow-chan** : Naruto mengenali Menma kok, tapi nanti ya, belum saatnya hehe, ok mksh..., **Reina Putri** : waahhh mksh udh suka, tp maaf Menma di sini gak akan ikut ujian... ini saya gak mau GR dulu, tp kok tahu kalo bulan kemarin saya ultah? Tapi makasih..., **D** : Ok ini lanjt, **und** : hihi ini udah up, **sekikaoru** : semoga pertemuannya gak mengecewakan ya..., **Tomoyo to Kudo** : uwah iya saya lupa bagian itu, mksh sudah mengingatkan, **Guest** : ini plesbeknya semoga gak mengecewakan, caranya... kasih tahu gak yah?, **SasUke:** Waahhh mksh banget udh suka, **Guest** : i'm sorry, i can't speak in english, but i know your mean, maaf saya gak terlalu akrab sama bahasa inggris (belepotan) tp saya maksud kok, jadi thank's for you review –bener gak nih tulisannya? , **kiyo** : ini chap 3nya, **anita777** : makasih, **Guest** : bisa jadi tuh, tapi saya gak tahu juga, **sechaaa** : makasih, saya usahakan, **Ai aQira** : chap ini plesbek dulu ya, : yah maklum, pakkun kan udah tua hehe, apa disini penyesalan Naru udah ngena? Saya coba buat naru menyesal banget, tapi gak tahu ini bisa nyampe ga ke pembaca, smg masih bisa dinikmati, **gdtop** : iya, saya sengaja, **Sapphire Hatsuki Blue** : iya, **nareswaribach** : maksih udh bilang kece, waah saya gak bermaksud bikin hinata jadi karakter ngeselin lho padahal, **shin** : ini udh lanjut, yahh saya usahakan asap, **LangitJia** : makasih... saya ikut terharu, **Queen of Infinite Hearts** : ini udh chap 3 kok, **ruth nana** : ini lanjut kok, tapi mau sedikit sesuaikan latarnya sama di movie boruto, jadi ada alat2 canggih, **pingki** : mksh, **keyla** : aduh jangan sebel dong, **Libra** : wahh makasih, **narusasu 2** : ini udh lanjut kok, maaf saya juga gak tahu ada komik yaoi sub indo, **Cbyeol** : yak saya mau buat naru nyesel, apa udah ngena?, **eka** : makasih, **Naminamifrid** : semoga aja, **Kirakira Holic** : waahhh makasih, **aicHanimout** : makasih, **Habibah796** : siap ini lanjut, **Guest** : jangan benci hina saya gak bermaksud menjelekkan dia di sini, **naresagatha:** ini udah lanjut kok, makasih, **kiyuyu** : makasih, : makasih banyak kakak udah suka, iya saya ganti nama semoga yang ni gak mengecewakan, **Ido Nakemi** : iyakah? Hehe makasih, saya gak terlalu bisa nulis,tapi kalao Ido-san sampe bilang bikin geregetan, saya jadi malu, hehe...

Makasih buat yang udah repiu, fav sama follow juga yang masih nunggu fic ini, jangan lupa repiu lagi...


	4. Chapter 4

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana.

 **-af-**

 _Sasuke ni aitai, aitai, aitai. Sasuke ga suki desu. Uzumaki Naruto._

.

.

.

Menma melongo begitu di matanya tampak sebuah papan besar dengan tulisan Ichiraku Ramen. Tak menyangka di tengah pencarian akan sahabatnya, Pakkun, ia dapat bertemu dengan surga dunia. Ramen adalah segalanya. Hidup ramen! Hidup ramen! Begitu batinnya bersorak.

Lupakan sejenak Kotarou yang dengan seenak jidat meninggalkannya di penginapan. Lupakan juga Pakkun yang menghilang entah ke mana. Perutnya sedang berteriak sekarang. Tenggorokannya merongrong minta segera menikmati kudapan. Ramen porsi jumbo jadi bayangan, oh sedapnya...

"Selamat datang!", begitu kata si penjual. Seorang lelaki dengan topi di kepalanya, terlihat sedang meracik bahan. Menma segera mendaratkan dirinya di salah satu kursi, takut tak kebagian. Padahal di tempat itu, pelanggan hanya dirinya dan seorang berbaju oren yang membelakanginya. Hmm menurutnya baju itu terlihat aneh untuk seorang bapak-bapak. Tapi biarlah, kalau orang itu suka ramen, berarti dia orang baik, begitu prinsipnya.

"Satu ramen jumbo dengan irisan menma yang banyak...!", teriaknya. Yaaa karena namanya Menma, maka ia juga suka dengan menma. Terkesan kanibal? Biarlah. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka naruto. Baginya kalau makan naruto, berarti ia juga makan Naruto -ya begitulah. Dasar bocah. "Baikkk...!", teriakan yang sama juga didapat Menma dari si penjual. Dirinya tersenyum lebar. Menimpali senyum yang di dapatnya dari pria yang tengah meracik ramen untuknya.

"Uwahhhh ramen buatanmu memang yang terbaik, Paman!". Satu suara dari sosok berbaju oren itu menarik perhatian Menma. Mata birunya dengan cepat beralih pada sang pria. Ia berkedip dua kali sebelum mimik wajahnya berubah ceria. "Tambah lagi satu!", lanjut si pria yang tak Menma ketahui namanya.

"Ka-ka-kau... Hokage kan!?", seru bocah berusia 12 tahun itu antusias. Telunjuknya menuding wajah yang kini menatapnya. Benar. Sosok di hadapannya memang lah sang Hokage Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto. Idolanya. Orang yang begitu dipujanya. Sang pahlawan perang shinobi keempat. Pokoknya orang yang luar biasa. Dan Menma tidak menyangka kalau mereka bisa bertemu di kedai ramen, di pusat Konoha.

Sang objek kekaguman menelengkan kepala. Kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang teramat mirip dengan milik Menma.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar. Aku Uzumaki Naruto".

"Waahhhh... A-aku Menma". Mata Menma bersinar. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Bisa bertemu idola di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Tunggu. Ia harus minta tanda tangan. Di mana? Di mana ia menyimpan ikat kepala Konoha yang sengaja dibawanya? Aduh! Apa tertinggal ya...

.

.

.

"Ka-ka-kau... Hokage kan!?"

DEG.

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar mendengar suara cempreng dari sebelahnya. Ia menoleh paksa dan mendapati wajah penuh kegembiraan dari sosok bocah kecil berambut arang. Naruto tak sadar. Sejak kapan bocah itu ada di sana. Melempar tatapan polos yang sarat dengan kekaguman padanya. Biner birunya menilik. Meneliti tiap sisi wajah yang entah mengapa teramat familiar dalam ingatannya. Sebelum kemudian melepaskan senyum bahagia. Bocah ini, punya sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ahahaha... Kau benar. Aku Uzumaki Naruto". Mata itu bersinar. Bagaikan samudra biru yang tertimpa surya. Indah memang. Dan membuatnya mengingat sejenak akan kenangan lama.

"Waahhhh... A-aku Menma". Menma? Nama yang menarik.

Seolah tersadar dari acara kekagumannya. Ekspresi Menma berubah. Tangan mungil itu dengan sigap merogoh tiap kantung celana. Mencari sesuatu entah apa. Terlalu asik sampai Naruto enggan menyela. Membiarkan bocah bermata biru di hadapan asik dengan kegiatannya.

Tunggu! Biru? Apakah matanya benar biru?

Tangan Naruto terangkat. Dengan tiba-tiba, membiangkai wajah bocah yang kini melebarkan mata. Tak mengerti mengapa sang Hokage melakukan itu padanya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Naruto sampai menundukan kepala guna melihat binar biru yang sangat dikenalinya. Tapi di mana? Di mana ia pernah melihat mata seindah itu? Di mana ia pernah merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dari sebuah tatapan polos seperti tatapan anak ini?

Sekelebat pertanyaan singgah di kepala. Tangan coklat itu mengusap sayang wajah yang sedikit banyak menampilkan ketidakmengertian. "Tuan Hokage?"

"Ah!"

Mengerjap. Ia tidak biasa begitu larut dengan perasaan, apalagi dengan anak yang baru bertatap mata. Mereka baru saja bertemu. Tapi sensasi menyenangkan seolah mereka terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang begitu dekat tidak dapat terhindar. Naruto hanya merasa, kalau anak ini punya apa yang selama ini dicarinya. Sesuatu yang berusaha ia temukan untuk kembali mengisi kekosongan dalam hatinya. Cintanya.

"Maaf... apa ku membuatmu takut?"

Menma mengedip. Kemudian menggeleng dengan seulas senyum yang teramat mirip dengan seseorang. "Tidak! Oh iya. Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Tentu saja".

"Tunggu seben-"

"Naruto!"

Dan percakapan itu terhenti. Wajah Shikamaru hadir dengan penuh emosi. Urat-uratnya bermunculan di dahi. Salah sendiri, Nauto kabur salah kondisi. Bukannya menghadiri jamuan dengan klan Shiba, malah dirinya enak-enakan menikmati ramen sembari ketawa-ketiwi.

.

.

.

Saat ini, Kotarou tengah menunggu kehadiran Hokage Konoha. Memang bukan perkara mudah untuk bertemu orang paling sibuk nomor satu di desa. Tapi mengingat alasan mengapa ia harus bersabar menunggu, jadi jengah juga. Siapa yang tahan kalau harus dikesampingkan urusannya hanya karena ramen langganan. Kalau bukan demi kepentingan klan, Kotarou mau pulang saja.

Baru ia merutuki kekesalannya, sang objek rutukan muncul tiba-tiba. Dengan asistan yang Kotarou kenali sebagai pemimpin klan Nara. Hokage Konoha berjalan dengan jubah berkibar. Auranya terpancar kuat. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia lah sang pemegang kuasa. Memang benar, lagi pula dengan segala macam cerita kepahlawanan tentangnya, Kotarou tak akan heran kalau seandainya sang Hokage punya sifat jumawa. Tapi semua spekulasi itu runtuh seketika. Saat tangan Hokage terjulur padanya. Dengan enyum bersahabat, membuat ia tak mampu menolak. Sebelum...

"Selamat sore. Maaf menmbuat Anda menunggu lama."

...wajah mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama.

Jujur, sebenarnya Kotarou sering melihat wajah Hokage di layar kaca. Namun belum pernah ia berda sedekat ini dengannya.

Satu perasaan kecil menyentak sanubari. Pikirannya berkelana pada sosok yang ada di hatinya kini. Sasuke-san. Orang yang dicintainya. Pria yang dengan sangat tega merebut seluruh atensinya, namun ia pula yang terus menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan.

Dan dengan satu wajah yang kini ada di hadapan, membuat api kecemburuan membakar pikiran. Memecah konsentrai tentang tujuan yang tengah dia emban. Melebarkan kerja sama dengan Konoha yang terjalin sudah lama.

Kotarou tak bisa menampik perasaan, bahwa saat ini ia tengah dilanda dilema. Ia sungguh tak ingin percaya. Apa yang terpatri di mata abunya sangat-sangat menggoncang perasaan. Bagaimana mungkin wajah mereka bisa sama. Bagai pinang di belah dua. Inikah? Inikah alasan mengapa Sasuke-san tak pernah mengiyakan lamarannya? Inikah alasan mengapa Sasuke-san seolah membuat pembatas antara dirinya?

Wajah Hokage dan juga Menma. Dalam benaknya berputar satu simpulan. Tanpa perlu bukti tes DNA, siapapun yang mengenal mereka pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

"Tuan Shiba?"

Kotarou lantas tersentak. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, tuan Hokage", basa-basi. Sebagai satu dari sekian cara untuk berelasi. Ingat, ia di sini untuk satu misi. Bukan untuk merenung nasib yang sulit mendapat sang pujaan. Eh, malah dapatnya saingan. Cih, hidup memang berat.

"Ya", berjabatan tangan. Membalas basa-basi dengan cara yang sama. Hahhh... hal yang demikian itu sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala. Mereka sama-sama pemegang kuasa. Satu penguasa klan, satu lagi penguasa desa. Apa bedanya? "Silakan duduk. Maaf. Tidak ada sambutan khusus, banyak dari kami yang sibuk menyiapkan ujian".

"Ahahah... tidak masalah. Salahku juga mengadakan pertemuan mendadak". Sial. Kotarou menggerutu. Bukan karena penyambutannya. Tapi karena aura yang terpancar dari makhluk pirang – begitu ia menyebutnya, biar saja tidak sopan, Kotarou sedang kesal –, begitu hangat. Bersahabat. Tipe orang yang mudah bergaul dan disukai orang. Bukannya sombong, tapi baginya, ia juga mudah disukai orang. Sayang, orang yang disukainya malah menjaga jarak.

"Jadi... ada urusan apa, sampai seorang kepala klan datang berkunjung ke Konoha?". Sang Hokage membenahi posisi duduknya. Mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman. Mungkin juga karena aura yang Kotarou keluarkan sedikit – banyak – tidak bersahabat. Kotarou sadar itu.

"Ya... Anda pasti sudah tahu garis besarnya. Kira-kira kunjunganku kemari untuk melihat hasil dari sistem pendidikan yang diterapkan Konoha. Kalau memang baik, apa salahnya melebarkan kerja sama yang memang sudah terjalin"

"Begitu ya". Tuan Hokage terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, ia mengambil nafas. "Kalau begitu, kurasa Anda harus menginap. Kami akan menyiapkan penginapan terbaik untuk Anda dan rombongan".

"Tidak sudah memesannya. Lagi pula, orangku tidak banyak. Kami tahu kalau Konoha sedang sibuk menyiapkan ujian Chuunin". Tersenyum. Sip! Ia merasa kalau tadi itu dirinya berhasil mengelabui mata biru sang Hokage. Dirinya tidak terlihat sedang kesal kan? Hahaha... inginnya Kotarou tertawa saja. "Saya hanya datang dengan anak".

Hokage berusia tiga puluhan itu mengerutkan dahi, sedikit sangsi dengan pernyataan pemuda di depannya. Hanya penasaran, Shiba Kotarou sama sekali tak terlihat lebih tua darinya. "Anak? Anda sudah punya anak? Maaf. Tapi Anda terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

"Benarkah?". Kotarou tersenyum licik. Muslihatnya mengena tepat sasaran. Akan ia buat satu batasan untuk Hokage dan Sasuke-san. Jika memang benar spekulasinya mengenai fakta yang baru saja menamparnya di awal-awal percakapan, maka dengan ini ia yang akan menang. "Bukan anak kandung. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya"

"Ohhh... benarkah".

"Ah tentu saja. Saya sangat menyayanginya."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, Menma juga sangat mengagumi Anda. Dia ikut karena ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Menma?"

"Ya, Menma. Nama _anakku._ ".

.

.

.

Pakkun menatap serius lawan bicara. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bertahan dari posisi itu selama lebih dari lima menit. Menghembus nafas, Pakkun angkat bicara. Katanya, "Aku tahu ini sudah jadi tanggung jawabku untuk menjaganya. Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan diam saja Kakashi. Kalau Naruto aku tidak peduli. Yang jadi masalah adalah bangkotan tua itu, mereka bisa jadi ancaman mengerikan."

Bukannya Kakashi tak paham soal ini. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar dari rekan anjingnya, bahwa anak Sasuke ada di sini. Benar kata Pakkun, Naruto memang tak masalah, tapi bangkotan itu pasti jadi masalah. Dua orang yang mengatasnamakan dirinya tetua Konoha itu belum tahu tentang ini. Dan jika mereka tahu, bisa dipastikan masalah besar akan terjadi. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi sosok lain yang mewarisi darah keduanya pasti akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti.

"Pakkun, kau bilang tadi, Menma tidak bisa menggunakan chakra?"

"Ya"

Pakkun menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal pelarian sampai saat ini mereka bersama mengunjungi Konoha. Tentang bagaimana Sasuke menderita, perjuangannya mempertahankan malaikat kecil yang kini telah lahir ke dunia. Menjaganya. Menjauhkannya dari segala mara bahaya. Pakkun menceritakannya. Bagaimana tiap malam Sasuke menagisi keputusannya. Meninggalkan Konoha, lari dari mataharinya. Kesusahannya. Semuanya. Semua yang terjadi selama tiga belas tahun mereka bersama.

Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kakashi juga tak menutupi betapa penyesalan Naruto menjerat hidupnya. Menghancurkan segala ketegaran yang selama ini muridnya punya. Menhadirkan 'kematian' pada biner biru yang dulu menjadi pahlawan dunia ninja. Kakashi juga tak menutupi kesusahan Naruto menemukan cintanya. Mencari bagai orang gila. Mengesampingkan segalanya hanya demi satu sosok yang mendekam jauh dalam dasar jiwa. Terpatri begitu kuat di setiap mimpinya.

Ya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau nyatanya, keduanya sama-sama terluka. Luka akibat kebodohan yang mereka buat bersama. Saling mencari kebahagian yang sebenarnya ada di depan mata. Bukankah seharusnya mereka bisa? Saling menguatkan. Menyatukan perasaan. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sayang tak ada cerita yang indah seperti itu. Lika-liku hidup bagai bumbu penyedap dari pahitnya empedu. Kesakitan seolah tak pernah memisahkan diri. Mengikuti setiap hembus nafas yang keduanya bagi. Menghadirkan sesak. Membuat hati seolah ditikam pasak. Sakit. Dan memang demikian. Dua orang yang mencari kebahagian itu, malah semakin terluka meski terkadang mereka tertawa.

"Bagaimana bisa? Naruto dan Sasuke adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra. Menma seharusnya memiliki chakra yang sama dengan kakek buyutnya?"

Butuh satu detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi Sasuke menyegel chakra Menma dengan chakranya sendiri".

Ah! Kakashi ingat. Sesaat sebelum Sasuke pergi. Mereka berkutat dengan tumpukan buku kuno di permukiman klan Uchiha. Sasuke bahkan sempat menyobek satu lembar dari salah satunya. Apa mungkin? Bukankah segel semacam itu terlalu berbahaya? Dulu, gurunya, bahkan sampai meregang nyawa demi menyegel Kyuubi dengan chakranya dalam tubuh Naruto.

Keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mengesampingkan detak jam yang membuat bising. Kakashi sepertinya masih bingung dengan kondisi Menma yang membikin kepalanya pening. Menurutnya, Sasuke terlalu gegabah membiarkan Menma masuk di kandang para tetua sinting. Apalagi Menma tak memiliki chakra sedikitpun. Tapi apalah daya, semua sudah terjadi. Yang penting dirinya harus selalu mengawasi.

"Hhhhh", hela nafas menjadi akhir dari senyap yang membingkai keduanya. Pakkun beranjak dari posisi. Bersiap untuk segera pergi. Ia ingat kalau Menma saat ini tengah ditinggal sendiri. "Aku akan kembali. Sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

Petang sudah menjelang. Lewat jendela ruang kerja Hokage, pucuk sinar matahari mulai tenggelam. Menyisakan rinai merah yang mengurung dataran Konoha. Cantik. Namun tak menarik. Karena ia, yang seharusnya dapat menikmati detik waktu di mana matahari turun dari tahtanya, malah terantai dengan tumpukan kertas abstrak. Menggenggam pena, dan mulai membubuhkan tanda tangan. Lelah memang. Namun itulah tugasnya. Duduk di balik meja kayu dengan bubungan proposal dan laporan. Meneliti tiap huruf _braile_. Sejatinya, Naruto bukanlah orang buta. Meski sakit mata tak pernah dapat terhindar.

Shikamaru, di ujung pintu. Menyaksikan betapa Hokagenya telah larut dalam tugas-tugas. "Kau harus pulang, Naruto".

"Hn". Ditanggapi dengan gumaman. Menghasilkan desah nafas dari pria Nara. Mengabaikan kehdirannya barang sejenak, sebelum kemudian, meletekkan pena dan memandang sang lawan bicara. "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu. Kasihan istrimu."

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu malam. Kau bisa sakit".

Satu detik. Sampai sang Nara benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Naruto kembali pada tumpukan kertas yang baru. Membalik halaman demi halaman, tak mengindahkan sosok yang kini menggantikan posisi Shikamaru.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menemukannya."

Tanpa melihat siapa, Naruto sudah tahu jika suara itu ditujukan padanya. Lagipula ia kenal dengan suaranya sendiri. Tak bermaksud mengabaikan. Hanya saja sebersit rasa kecewa kembali hadir setelah sebelumnya coba ia pendam.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf."

Sekali lagi. Satu kata yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin ia dengar, mengusik auditori. Menyentak relung hati. Naruto tak lagi berkutat pada lari-larik kalimat, matanya fokus pada orang yang persis seperti dirinya. Naruto _bunshin_.

Bukan kali ini saja, sejak menjabat sebagi orang nomor satu di Konoha, Naruto terus melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta _bunshin-bunshin_ nya untuk mencari kekasih tercinta. Menyebar keseluruh pelosok dunia ninja. Namun tetap saja, tak sekalipun sosok itu hadir di depan mata. Ketiadaannya seolah menghilang bersama pekatnya malam. Tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan, membuat jiwanya makin terisak. Sasuke tak pernah bisa ia temukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta tolong padamu. Kau bisa kembali nanti."

Rasanya aneh jika ia melakukan ini setiap kali sang _bunshin_ menemuinya. Menyatakan bahwa pencariannya sia-sia. Menyuruh mereka beristirahat, sedang dirinya malah makin tersiksa.

"Kita adalah satu. Mencintai orang yang satu. Menantikan orang itu kembali hadir dalam hidup kita. Jika kau tak bisa bergerak barang satu langkah dari Konoha, kau bisa memanggilku untuk kembali berkelana. Karena aku juga sangat merindukannya."

POOF.

Dan dia menghilang. Naruto membuat segel untuk mengembalikan bagian dari dirinya. Namun kata-kata itu tak lekas hilang dalam pikiran. Berputar seolah mengusik pendengaran.

Cukup! Ia akan pulang. _Sasuke..._

Naruto baru saja keluar dari gedung Hokage ketika ia berpapasan dengan Hinata. Entah gadis itu dari mana dan mau kemana. Sudah cukup petang untuk berkeliaran di luar. Matahari telah sepenuhnya tumbang dikalahkan malam. Namun terlihat bungkusan besar dalam dekapannya. Belanjaankah?

"Hinata?", sapanya ramah. Walau bagaimanapun masa lalu mereka, tetap saja mereka adalah rekan seperjuangan. Hinata bkanlah orang asing dalam kehidupannya.

Hinata yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto sudah keluar dari kantor Hokage. Pasalnya , pria itu jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Yang ia tahu, Naruto cenderung menginap dari pada mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tipe _workaholic_. Sampai, kadang ia juga lupa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, membuat Hinata mau tak mau selalu mengingatkan akan kondisi. Juga asupan nutrisi.

"Ah, Naruto"

"Dari mana?"

Tanpa basa-basi. Hubungan mereka sudah jauh dari kisah pasangan sejoli. Tidak akan ada cuap-cuap tidak perlu layaknya sepasang kekasih. Hinata sadar diri. Dan itu pun sudah ia sadari sejak bertahun lalu. Perasaannya untuk Naruto sudah tertimbun waktu. Tak akan muncul dan tak akan ia biarkan perasaan itu kembali menguasai kalbu. Sudah cukup.

"Menjenguk Shino. Dia masuk rumah sakit. Hahhh, memforsir dirinya sendiri padahal sudah kularang."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dibingkai oleh langit yang samar-samar memunculkan kelam. Larut dalam percakapan untuk melepas rasa lelah setelah kerja seharian.

"Omong-omong, kau semakin dekat dengannya?", Naruto bertanya. Namun matanya tak sedikit pun melirik lawan bicara. Masih memandang lurus pada jalanan desa.

Sedang Hinata tertawa. Suaranya seperti gemerisik daun yang mengiringi langkah mereka. Tangannya menyibak anakan rambut yang nyampir di telinga. Memudahkannya untuk kembali menatap pada jalan yang sama. Tanpa lirikan, "Dia pria yang baik", katanya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Naruto menyambung kata. Sebelum menanggapi gadis di sebelahnya, ia melempar sejenis tawa ringan yang tiada akan orang lain tahu bahwa ia tengah menyembunyikan perasaan terluka. Hinata bahkan menemukan kebahagiaan, lalu dirinya kapan? _Menyedihkan..._

Tak mendapat respon, Hinata melirik Naruto. Didapatinya sebuah mata biru yang penuh rancu. Mungkin ia sedikit menyinggung perasaan prria itu. Atau barangkali, dirinya malah mengingatkan Naruto akan sang kekasih yang tak kunjung kembali?

"Naruto..."

"Haha... maaf". Mencoba menghalau rasa sedih yang perlahan menjalari hati. "Lalu kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Hinata mengerenyit. Mimik mukanya ganti menjadi raut tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau dan Shino. Hubungan kalian sudah sangat dekat. Kenapa tidak menikah saja?"

Jeda sejenak. Kesenyapan mengudara. Sembari meneruskan langkah. Hinata nampak berpikir. Berbarengan dengan beberapa lampu di sekitar yang perlahan menyala, gadis yang sekarang berambut pendek sebahu itu menjawab tanya Naruto. "Itu... tidak bisa kulakukan". Matanya menerawang. Dekapan tangan pada bungkusan di dadanya mengerat. "Setidaknya sekarang". Bukannya Hinata tidak cinta. Shina adalah lelaki yang dengan sadar ia pilih untuk pelabuhan cintanya. Tempatnya untuk berkeluh kesah akan segala beban. Seseorang yang ia pikir akan mendampingi kehidupan tuanya. Bersama membesarkan keturunan. Merajut bahagia, yang dulu sempat ia tinggalkan. Tapi... ia punya alasan. Mengapa sampai sekarang, bibirnya tak jua berkata ya pada lamaran pria Aburame itu. Ia punya alsan yang... terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Naruto melarikan tatapannya pada wajah wanita yang dulu begitu dicintainya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku...", masih dengan tatapan mata yang menghujam ke tempat sana. "Tidak ingin bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain. Aku tidak mau, jika aku menikah tapi hatiku masih tidak tenang. Masih memikirkan seseorang yang bertahun-tahun menunggu tanpa kepastian". Nafas dihela. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum yang entah apa artinya. "Shino mengerti itu. Dia menghargai keputusanku."

"Hinata..."

"Jadi Naruto...", ia berhenti. Senyum itu masih terpasang. Garis matanya terpejam. Mencoba menampilkan dukungan untuk pria yang kini mengikuti gerakannya. "Segera lah temukan Sasuke. Jangan biarkan gadis ini melajang seumur hidup. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto tercengang. Iris matanya membola. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Naruto akhirnya melepaskan tawa. Sejenak merasa rileks akan perkataan Hinata yang masih mendukung perjuangannya. "Huh..."

Mereka menyambung langkah. Menikmati tiap gesekan angin yang membelai mereka. Sebelum berpisah karena arah pulang yang berbeda. Hinata sempat mengatakan sampai jumpa sebelum sosoknya ditelan oleh tikungan. Sedang Naruto kembali mengambil jalan yang sama. Jalan yang akan mengantarnya pada satu tempat kenangan, di mana ia bertemu dengan sang kekaih untuk yang pertama. Danau Konoha.

.

.

.

 _Kepadamu..._

 _Segala resah aku berikan,_

 _Segala rindu hadir dalam bingkai luka memilukan,_

 _Aku begitu frustasi sampai rasanya mau mati,_

 _Kau telah meracuni bahagia semu yang sempat kugenggam,_

 _Kau menjadi candu dari semua duka yang teramat kelam,_

 _Kehadiranmu adalah purnama,_

 _Seperti sesekat bayang pada puisi yang tak mungkin kusampaikan,_

 _Karenamu aku bukanlah siang,_

 _Karenamu pula aku bukan malam,_

 _Hanya secarik rindu pada kanvas langit yang samar-samar,_

 _Perlahan menghilang disambut angin musim yang selama ini menerjang,_

.

.

.

Hahhhh... Kehampaan ini, harus berapa lama kudekap. Luka ini harus selama apa kusekap. Kau terlalu jauh untuk bisa aku raih tanpa sayap. Tak bisakah kau berhenti membiarkan aku meratap? Bernafas walau hanya sesuap?

Sasuke... aku merindukanmu.

Aku merindukanmu seperti orang sakit jiwa. Aku merindukan sampai membiru luka. Jantungku berdenyut nyeri meski senyum tak jarang tampil di muka. Sasuke... aku telah mati. Diriku sudah terkubur sepi. Kebahagiaan tak akan berpihak padaku seandainya kau tak pernah kembali. Jika kepergianmu adalah kutukan bagiku, tak cukup kah 13 tahun waktu kau rebut dari hidupku? Tidak adil rasanya jika kau berlari membawa bahagiaku bersamamu. Tak sedikit pun kausisakan untukku. Hanya rindu.

Satu yang kautinggalkan. Bersama harap yang tak mungkin kutanggalkan. Sebagai satu dari sekian juta penantian.

Sasuke... dalam kerinduan ini aku percaya. Suatu hari kita bisa berbagi bahagia. Bersama dengan tawa. Saling memanggil nama, seperti ketika kita belum dewasa. Walau saat ini kita belum bertemu muka, walau entah kapan kita bersua, akan ada waktu di mana kita... bersatu untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Naruto meniti setiap langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Menikmati hembusan angin Konoha dengan seksama. Kedua tangannya merasuk ke saku celana. Sedikit bebannya menghilang setelah tadi ia bercakap dengan Hinata. Bukti bahwa masih ada orang yang menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, baru saja ia terima. Hinata memang gadis yang baik. Dan sepantasnya gadis itu berbahagia dengan lelaki yang kini dicintainya. Tak seperti dirinya. Kebahagian hanyalah angan semu yang selama ini tersimpan dalam lemari kaca. Tak bisa diraih, hanya dapat dilihat.

Begitu larut dalam pikiran, sampai tak terasa ia telah sampai di tujuan. Langkahnya terhenti. Danau ini, yang dulu sering jadi tempat Sasuke berlari. Dulu, Naruto sering melihatnya. Bocah Uchiha dengan wajah yang penuh debu. Ketika itu, ia tak tahu apa menariknya Sasuke. Sampai setiap hari, tanpa sadar dirinya akan ada di sana. Melihat sang bungsu Uchiha termenung sehabis latihan sore.

Seperti saat ini. Sasuke akan ada di jembata kecil yang menjorok ke air. Duduk menikmati semilir angin Konoha yang membelai wajahnya. Menerbangkan surai sehitam arang yang terasa lembut di tangan. Lalu dia akan tertawa. Seolah segala lelah lepas sudah. Dibawa angin menghilang dari hatinya.

Naruto menikmati itu. Menatap wajah seputih salju lama dari tempatya berdiri sekarang. Mengamati gestur lembut dari lelaki yang menempati keseluruhan hatinya. Bagaimana senyum itu terkembang. Bagaimana tawa itu mengudara. Bagaimana mata bersinar lebih terang dari segala gemintang yang mulai muncul di permukaan malam. Naruto akan mengamatinya, seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Naruto tersenyum. Tak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebegitu rindukah ia pada Sasuke sampai sosoknya seolah nyata. Duduk di sana seperti yang bisa Naruto ingat. _Sasuke... bukankah kau terlalu jahat sampai bayangmu tak juga hilang?_

Hela nafasnya larut dalam hening. Matanya memejam mencoba menghalau rasa sakit. Naruto memilih pergi untuk kembali dan menikmati sepi, sebelum ia menyadari apa yang dilihatnya kini adalah benar seseorang yang ada di hati.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto coba berkedip. Sosok Sasuke benar ada. Ia ada di sini. Setelah bertahun lamanya, Sasuke ada di sini. Tak mau larut dalam spekulasi tidak penting, Naruto berlari.

Berlari. Ingin segera ia rengkuh Sasuke dalam dekapan. Memberinya segudang ciuman bermakna kerinduan. Membawanya pulang. Tempat yang seharusnya. Naruto bahkan melupakan segala luka yang menjerati dada. Sesak itu seketika sirna. Hanya dengan satu siluet yang kini ada di hadapan. Tengah terduduk memandangi layar hitam dari pantulan malam. Itu Sasuke. Naruto sangat percaya. Matanya tak mungkin salah mengenali sosok yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Naruto berlari. Langkahnya memecah malam sunyi. Menyentak satu entitas yang kini memutar diri.

"Sasuke!"

Dekap. Naruto mendekapnya dan tak akan mungkin ia lepas untuk yang ketiga. Mendekapnya erat tak peduli kalau Sasuke akan sesak nafas.

"Sasu... ke..."

Nama itu terapal bagai doa. Kata maaf terucap seiring air mata yang sarat kelegaan. Naruto tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia. Ia benar bisa merasakan Sasuke dalam renghkuhannya. Membaui wangi tubuh khas akan dirinya. Naruto tersenyum diantara isak tangis yang memekakan telinga.

Rengkuhan itu dibalas usapan lembut. mengelitik perut, membuat pikiran carut marut. Naruto melepas dekapan guna melihat wajah dari orang yang memenjarai hatinya dengan kerinduan. Menatap mata itu untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah salah satu dari mimpinya yang ke sekian. Menghalau resah dari sisa-sia penantian. Naruto ingin jika Sasuke yang ada di hadapan mendengar semua pengakuan. perasaannya. Kekalutannya. Cintanya. Semua yang bisa Naruto ungkapkan.

"Sasuke...". Namun segala macam kata hilang dari pikiran. Sosok di hadapan berubah secara perlahan. Rambut itu bukan rambut Sasukenya. Wajah itu terlalu muda untuk Sasuke yang sekarang. mata itu, bukan refleksi malam yang begitu dikaguminya.

"Tuan... Hokage?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Jeng... jeng... jeng... chapter empat berakhir dengan gaejenya. Kalau ditelaah pake metode penelitian mungkin ada paragraf-paragraf yang sepertinya bukan saya... hahaha... entah kenapa, saya merasa aneh dengan tulisan saya sendiri. Otak saya buntu dipertengahan... kalau ada yang merasa aneh juga, mungkin saya butuh saran... :D

 **Cimayadjah** : apakah naruto nikah sama hina? Sudahkah disini menjelaskan? Makasih buat semangatnya, kaka..., **Libra** : mksh semangatnya, apakah naruto mengenali Menma? Apakah paragraf terakhir sudah menjawab pertanyaannya? Hehe... **Ai aQira** : ini chapnya udah up kaka..., **nareswaribach** : waahh sampe nyesek gitu... saya gak nyangka lho... jangan tendang dong nantti encoknya kumat haha... mksh kaka, **und** : ini udah up kaka, **Tomoyo to Kudo** : buat sekarang minta tanda tangan dulu kali ya... mksh kaka.., **Sunsuke Uzuchiha** : saya usahakan cepat, kalau bisa jangan bosen lahhh... **ririn** : upnya saya usahakan cepat, mksh semangatnya kaka, **Shawokey** : makasih bnyak udah bilang keren, semoga chap ini juga keren, **Guest** : Hinata gak saya ijinin nikah sama Naruto, saya gak rela, heheh..., **D** : bisa kenal gak ya? **Kiyo** : makasih... **keyla** : masih beberapa chap lagi buat sasu balik sabar yah... **oranyeyellow-chan** : yap, naruto sadar kalao dia cintanya sama sasuke, okeh ini next chapnya... **Ido Nakemi** : anggaplah sasuke pergi ke klan shiba, dia punya kenalan di sana, kakek-kakek, dan udah meninggal, hehe maksa... iyakah... saya ga sadar waktu buat, jadi gak tau kalau berima, aneh ya?, **langit jia** : makasih semngatnya kaka, **oka** : saya usahakan kilat... makasih udah nungguin, **Park Rinhyun uchiha** : makasih reviewnya...

Ok, gimana sama chap yang ini, semoga masih bisa ngena buat kaka-kaka sekalian... sampe ketemu chap depan... akhir kata silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...


	5. Chapter 5

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

" _Tuan Hokage?"_

.

.

.

Matahari telah sepenuhnya sirna ditelan gelap. Naruto masih membisu, mengamati lekuk wajah dari bocah di hadapannya. Memeta sayu perubahan signifikan yang baru saja ia lihat. Menma memandang penuh kebingungan padanya. Mata biru itu meredup khawatir akan tingkah lakunya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merunduk menyembunyikan sendu dari sosok yang mengingatkannya akan cinta lama.

"Tuan Hokage? Anda baik-baik saja?". Kekhawatiran itu akhirnya keluar dalam bentuk tanya. Menyentak Naruto yang masih terlarut dalam luka.

Menma menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipis sang idola. Membenahi letak rambut yang masih berantakan akibat terjangan dari sang Kage Konoha. Dengan teramat perhatian, bocah itu menenangkan air mata yang mengalir dari dua mata biru sama seperti miliknya. Menma tak tahu, tapi kesedihan itu seolah merasuk jauh dalam jiwanya.

Sang pahlawan perang Shinobi ke-4 menyimpulkan senyum. Menenangkan kekalutan pada mimik wajah itu. Dirinya seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Hatinya bagai diterpa bimbang tak berkesudahan. Beribu tanya segera menyergap. Memenuhi pikiran. Merongrong untuk segera dikeluarkan. Bocah dalam lingkup pandangannya, bagaimana bisa begitu membuatnya ingat akan Sasukenya. Orang yang selama ini ia cari namun tak pernah ditemui keberadaanya.

"Ah! Maaf", Naruto tak pandai berucap. Semua buncahan rindu itu tertelan kembali dalam ternggorokan. "Maaf. Kupukir kau seseorang yang kukenal."

Berkedip dua kali, dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan kalimat maaf yang baru saja sang Hokage katakan. Itu seperti sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi, dan tak boleh siapapun mengerti. Termasuk dirinya. Tapi mendengar isak tangis seperti itu, mungkinkah, "Apa orang itu berharga bagimu?"

Naruto tersenyum setelah tersentak untuk kali kedua. Tak menyangka pertanyaan semacam itu keluar dari bibir mungil yang masih belia. "Yah... begitulah."

"Wahhh...", binar matanya teramat terang. Mengalahkan rembulan yang menampakkan diri perlahan. "Siapa namanya?"

Masih dengan posisi semula. Naruto menjawab setiap tanya guna memenuhi rasa penasaran Menma. Anehnya, ia tak merasa keberatan. Padahal, siapapun yang mengusik tentang masa lalunya, pasti berakhir dengan dirinya kembali menelan duka. "Sasuke. Namanya Sasuke."

"Eh? Sasuke?Seperti nama ibuku."

Naruto mengerjap. Seluruh dunianya seolah senyap. Kata-kata Menma barusan memukul kewarasan, telak. _Seperti nama ibuku._

Reflek Naruto bergerak seketika. Wajah itu direnggut paksa. Menelisik kiranya apa yang bisa ia jadikan bukti nyata. Bahwa pernyataan Menma bukanlah bohong belaka. Bisakah ia berharap, bahwa Sasukenya adalah Sasuke yang ingin ia jumpa?

Menma tergugu. Mimik mukanya merengut lucu. Tak mengerti mengapa sang Hokage begitu antusias meraba bagian wajahnya seperti itu. Seolah dirinya mengingatkan akan sesuatu. Atau ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang membuat orang nomor satu sepertinya menampilkan ekspresi kaku?

"Ah! Jangan-jangan, Sasuke yang Anda maksud, ibuku ya? Anda kenal ibuku?". Tak mau mati penasaran. Si bocah mengeluarkan pendapat. Sedang Hokage makin terhenyak. Dia, Menma bukan Sasukenya. Tapi Menma adalah apa yang Sasuke persembahkan untuknya.

"Astaga...! Ahahaha...". Tawanya tidak natural. Diselingi lelehan air mata yang menguras segala resah. Inikah penantian yang selama ini ia tunggu? "Ahahaha..."

"Tuan Hokage, kenapa tertawa?"

.

.

.

"Heee... jadi benar Anda kenal ibuku?"

Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah bersendu ria, Naruto akhirnya bisa menyimpulkan. Menma adalah buah dari perbuatannya dengan Sasuke di masa silam. Apa yang lebih dari kenyataan mengejutkan ini? Naruto tentu akan menerima dengan senang hati. Lagi pula, Menma adalah apa yang telah Tuhan beri padanya, harus dijaga. Meski Sasuke belum sepenuhnya percaya. Keberadaan Menma di Konoha, bukankah tanda bahwa Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersua.

"Ya... begitulah".

"Tapi kenapa ibu tidak pernah cerita? Dia tidak bilang kalau asalnya dari Konoha."

"Sasuke tidak cerita?"

"Tidak". Gelengan kepala Menma berikan. Bocah itu masih berpikir bagaimana hubungan antara Hokage dengan ibunya. Seingatnya, sang ibu bahkan takpernah sekali pun menyinggung perihal kedekatan antara ia dengan Hokage. "Ibu selalu diam kalau aku bertanya."

Naruto mengulas senyum. Memaklumi jika Sasuke tak ingin sang buah hati tahu. Mungkin menurutnya ini yang terbaik. Hanya saja, sedikit saja ia menyayangkan keputusan Sasuke menyembunyikan jati diri. Tapi, apa masih bisa ia disebut lelaki egois, jika sebagai ayah dirinya ingin dikenal Menma walau dalam mimpi?

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku, apa Anda juga mengenalnya?"

Deg.

Satu tanya. Menimbulkan bisa. Meracuni segala kelegaan yang menguap ke permukaan. Di antara semua kemungkinan rasa penasaran Menma, mengapa ia bertanya tentang ayahnya?

"Ibu bilang kalau ayah sudah bahagia. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu makna bahagia yang seperti apa? Atau mungkin ayahku sudah mati?"

Tiada beban dalam ucapannya. Seolah apa yang baru saja dikatakan adalah hal remeh temeh semacam 'kau sudah makan atau belum?'. Tapi akibatnya, hati Naruto tertusuk jarum. Sakit dan sesak. Ingin ia katakan, bahwa di hadapannya lah sang ayah yang tengah Menma pertanyakan.

"Pakkun selalu cerita kalau, saat perang Shinobi keempat, banyak orang meninggal. Tapi dia juga tidak bicara apa-apa, aku terus bertanya. Sampai suatu hari, aku tahu, mata ibu selalu berubah sendu. Dan kuputuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa ayahku."

Naruto masih diam. Membiarkan langkahnya beriringan dengan cerita yang tengah Menma sampaikan. Sampai mana, sampai mana Sasuke mengatakan perihal dirinya pada sang putra. Naruto tidak mau berharap banyak. Tapi kata-kata itu terus berputar dalam kepala. Apanya yang bahagia. Adanya ia selalu menelan luka. Mencari Sasuke bagai orang gila. Terkubur dalam lautan penuh sesal. Rindu dalam dadanya bagai dahaga yang menyakitkan. Dan Sasuke masih menganggap itu sebagai... bahagia?

"Aku tidak berharap banyak. Mungkin saja kalau ayah memang sudah meninggal. Lihat!", katanya. Mengeluarkan sebuah ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Ikat kepala yang Naruto kenali sebagai miliknya. Kini ada di tangan Menma dan tengah bocah itu perlihatkan padanya. "Aku menemukan ini di gudang. Awalnya kupikir ini peninggalan ayah."

"Kau...", suara itu menemukan vibrasinya. Dengan gemetar dalam dada, juga kepalan tangan guna menahan segala sesak, Naruto mencoba bertanya, "datang ke Konoha, ingin bertemu ayahmu?"

"Tidak juga."

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Dirinya goyah. Kabut menghalau mata. Perasaannya seolah ditarik paksa. Malam ini serasa ia mendapat kesialan yang entah keberapa.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Tentu saja, untuk apa mencari orang yang sudah 'bahagia'?". Menma menjawab dengan tawa. Tak menyadari jika akibat dari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, bisa meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang selama ini Naruto dirikan.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ayahmu datang?". Menma berhenti. Separuh tidak percaya mengapa Hokage bertanya, separuh karena rasa yang menghantui. Inginnya begitu, ia bisa tahu di mana ayah yang selama ini ia cari. Sayang, harapan itu hampir nol persen. Dan Menma tak pernah berharap lebih dari ini, karenanya ia mengatakan apa yang selama ini menjadi kehendak hati.

"Kalau benar begitu, mungkin satu dua pukulan tidak masalah. Hahaha..."

Naruto membelalak. Putranya tak pernah menaruh kebencian. Mungkinkah ia benar sudah dimaafkan?

.

.

.

"Menma!"

Suara malas yang dulu sering Naruto dengar. Pakkun menyapa di hadapan. Sembari duduk layaknya anjing peliharaan menunggu sang majikan. Sebuah gapura dengan tulisan penginapan besar-besar, ada di atas kepala.

"Dari mana saja? Kotarou hampir gila karena tak menemukanmu di penginapan saat ia kembali", katanya. Pakkun sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi. Jadinya ia tidak terlalu terkejut saat mendapati sosok lelaki yang mengantar Menma saat ini. Naruto Uzumaki. Berdiri di belakang bocah itu. Matanya sejurus menghujam fokus Pakkun. Tiada senyum ataupun keramahan yang dulu sering terlontar dari pria itu. "Selamat malam Hokage."

Menma dengan riang memperkenalkan mereka. Mengatakan jikalau ia dan Hokage bertemu di danau Konoha. Dan mereka bersama menikmati ramen Ichiraku sembari membicarakan banyak hal. bertukar pikiran, atau sekedar membagi tawa bersama. Menikmati waktu yang mereka bagi berdua.

Segalanya menguap. Seperti hela nafas menghilang di udara. Pakkun dapat menilai betapa bahagianya bocah kesayangan setelah bertemu idola. Mendapati cemerlangnya biner biru itu, Pakkun merasa lega. Setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tidaklah sia-sia. Mungkin memang sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Untuk ayah dan anak ini bertetap muka. Saling mengenal walau tiada tahu ada sebuah rahasia.

Namun...

"Menma! Astaga! Dari mana kau. Aku mencari dan ternyata malah ada di sini!", Kotarou tergopoh. Nafasnya putus-putus. Ia masih belum menyadari adanya sosok lain di antara Menma dan Pakkun. Jemarinya sontak merengkuh tubuh belasan tahun itu. Mendekapnya seakan mereka baru bertemu.

"Ahahaha... maaf maaf. Aku pergi tak bilang-bilang. Salahkan dirimu sendiri, Kotarou. Bertemu Hokage tapi tidak ajak-ajak". Bibirnya mengerucut. Tanda kalau masih kesal lantaran ia ditinggal sendiri tadi. "Untung kami bisa bertemu. Hehehehe..."

Baru saat Menma mengatakannya, wajah sang Hokage terlihat. Dengan ekspresi yang takcukup bersahabat. Keduanya besitatap walau hanya sejenak. Dan Kotarou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pemuda bermanik abu itu membeliak. Tak menyangka jika pertemuan ayah anak – menurutnya – terjadi begitu cepat. Padahal niat hati memberi sekat, namun usahanya seolah sia-sia belaka. Lewat tatap mata berwarna sama dengan milik Menma itu, Hokage berkata, dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Kalau begitu Menma, sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa, Paman!", serunya. Jemari kanannya melambai. Memberi salam pada sang Hokage. Wajahnya ceria. Bahkan kata tuan sudah berubah jadi paman. Sebegitu cepatkah mereka dekat? Dan Kotarou tidak suka.

"Oh ya!", belum sampai lima langkah. Suara Hokage kembali bergema, katanya, "Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan apa yang Anda katakan tadi siang. Selamat malam, tuan Shiba."

Tangan Kotarou mengepal. Menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak. "Sial!"

.

.

.

Di sisi lain desa. Letaknya cukup tersembunyi, meski nyatanya bangunan itu terlampau megah untuk jad markas rahasia.

Sebuah ruang remang-remang, jadi saksi bisu kegiatan yang tengah terjadi. Dua orang yang dianggap tetua Konoha tengah menikmati teh rasa melati. Koharu dan Hamura, menantikan laporan dari para ANBU kepercayaan. Untuk menyampaikan hasil intaian dalam bentuk kertas laporan.

Sekelebat, senyap melanda. Dengan tiba-tiba, makhluk bertopeng sudah ada di hadapan.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Hamura. Tidak suka basa-basi tidak berguna.

Si makhluk bertopeng menganggukkan kepala. Sebelum mengeluarkan berkas. Tangan kananya terjulur menyerahkan. Hamura sedia menerima. Katanya, "Kepala klan Shiba datang hanya untuk membicarakn perihal kerja sama akademik. Mereka mengajukan usul untuk diadakannya pertukaran pelajar. Kepala klan Shiba, Shiba Kotarou, sepertinya orang yang berpikiran maju masalah pendidikan. Untuk saat ini semuanya tidak ada yang perlu diwaspadai."

Koharu mendengus tidak suka. Beginilah kalau mereka masih kolot dengan sistem perang zaman behula. Selalu waspada hal-hal tidak semestinya. Menanggapi dengan sengit, Koharu mencengkeram berkas yang baru saja ia baca isinya.

"Tetap saja, klan Shiba memiliki kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata. Meski tidak terlalu pandai menggunakan chakra, bisa dibilang kalau mereka bisa melahirkan para pengguna taijutsu. Yang kutakutkan jika mereka balik menyerang Konoha. Hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan."

Lampu di atas kepala berkedip tiga kali. Omongan Koharu dihadiahi anggukan dari rekannya. Hamura setuju dengan jalan pikiran wanita tua itu. Mereka sudah sehati sepemikiran. Meski cara mereka mengawasi salah, tetap saja dengan embel-embel demi kebaikan Konoha, orang yang dianggap tetua itu bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Berapa jumlah rombongan klan Shiba?"

"Tidak banyak, Shiba Kotarou hanya membawa dua pengawal, satu anak kecil dan anjing peliharaan."

"Anak kecil?", Hamura bertanya sangsi. Ia kembali menyesap teh rasa melati. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan mimik tidak mengerti. "Kukura kepala klan yang sekarang masih muda. Bukankah dia belum menikah?"

"Sepertinya dia bukan anak Shiba Kotarou."

"Hmmm...", menghela nafas sejenak. Hamura terlihat berpikir untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Tetap awasi mereka. Usahakan kautahu apa saja rincian kerja sama itu. Kita harus hati-hati dengan semua kemungkinannya. Aku akan bicara dengan Hokage nanti. Satu lagi, berapa lama mereka tinggal?"

"Sampai penandatanganan nota kesepahaman, sepertnya sampai puncak ujian Chuunin."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tetap awasi mereka."

"Ah iya, ada satu lagi"

"Apa itu."

Makhluk bertopeng itu mengeluarkan kertas lain. Kertas berisikan biodata lengkap rombongan klan Shiba. Katanya, "Ada satu hal yang mungkin perlu Anda ketahui, anjing peliharaan yang dibawa Shiba Kotarou, punya ciri khas sebagai hewan ninja."

"Ninja?"

"Ya. Saya tidak mau menyimpulkan segera, tapi memang benar."

"Aku mengerti."

Bats.

Dalam sekejap makhluk bertopeng itu melesat. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Hanya dua tetua yang kembali terpekur dengan kegiatan semula.

.

.

.

Siang itu begitu terik. Mendukung keriuhan yang saat ini terjadi. Babak ketiga dari runtutan ujian Chuunin tengah diadakan di _dome_ Konoha. Hampir seluruh penjuru padat oleh mereka yang tertarik. Menyaksikan aksi para genin cilik. Bertarung untuk membuktikan siapa yang terbaik.

Para kage dari lima desa tersembunyi, sudah duduk apik. Di atas podium khusus yang paling tinggi. Bersama dengan asisiten pribadi masing-masing. Naruto sendiri, selaku tuan rumah, duduk paling tengah. Di belakangnya Shikamaru setiap mendampingi. Kelimanya saling lempar sapaan hangat, sebelum kembali fokus pada apa yang saat ini terjadi.

Sementara itu, pemimpin klan Siba mendapat kursi tersendiri. Tempat yang strategis untuk mengawasi. Dua pengawalnya setia berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri. Menma serta Pakkun juga ikut mendampingi. Bocah itu kelewat semangat, karena ia baru kali ini melihat para ninja beraksi.

Di tenga-tengah sana, intsruksi sedang diberikan. Para genin serius memperhatikan. Barulah, ketika papan besar itu menampilkan siapa lawan siapa, genin lain menyingkir memberi ruang. Menyisakan dua peserta dari Suna dan Konoha. Beradu tinju membuktikan siapa yang layak jadi juara.

Menma berseru gembira. Matanya berbinar melihat para ninja cilik itu membenturkan senjata. Mengeluarkan jurus-jurus andalan guna mendesak sang lawan. Beberapa kali, peserta dari Konoha terdesak, beberapa kali pula peserta Suna terkena pukulan telak. Keduanya setara. Menma makin semangat. Mulutnya komat-kamit menyerukan entah apa. Kotarou yang melihat, mengulum tawa. Bocah cilik itu sepertinya punya cita-cita untuk jadi ninja.

.

.

.

"Kotarou, tadi itu hebat sekali!", serunya. Mema memang sangat menikmati ujian Chuunin yang ketiga. Konsep pertarungan satu lawan satu membawanya menyaksikan ketegangan. Menma tidak bisa komentar apa-apa selain kekaguman keluar dari suaranya. "Pokoknya keren!"

"Ah Paman!", tiba-tiba Menma berseru. Tangan kanannya terangkat. Melambai pada sosok pirang yang perlahan mendekat. Naruto beserta asistennya Shikamaru Nara.

"Yo, Menma! Tos!"

TAP!

Beberapa hari keduanya memang tidak bertemu. Selain karena tugas Hokage yang menumpuk, Naruto turun langsung dalam penanganan ujian Chuunin kali ini. Ia secara khusus mendampingi Shiba Kotarou, sekaligus memperkenalkan langsung bagaimana sistem pendidikan di Konoha. Selain itu, acap kali Naruto menjamu para Kage dari desa lainnya.

Sekarang ini, rasa rindu itu terbayar. Dengan senyum Menma yang merekah itu, hati Naruto tenang. Segala lelah setelah semua yang dia dedikasikan dalam ujian, terangkat sudah. Ia merasa ringan.

"Ayo Menma, kita harus pulang."

Baru saja melepas rindu, titah Kotarou mendadak diseru. Pemuda itu masih dendam sepertinya. Walau belakangan, pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja. Kotarou tidak suka, jika Menma dekat-dekat dengan Hokage.

"Hee... kami baru saja bertemu. Kalau mau kembali, kausendiri saja", protes disuarakan. Menma tidak terima jika kesenangannya disela. Apalagi ia baru bertemu Hokage setelah beberapa hari tak jumpa. Menma kan masih mau berlama-lama dengan sang idola.

"Kautidak lihat kalau Hokage sedang sibuk?"

"Bukannya yang membuat Hokage sibuk itu kau ya, dari kemarin, kau terus-terusan bersama Hokage tapi tidak mengajakku."

"Kau – "

"Sudahlah", pembicaraan itu disela. Pakkun jadi penengah selagi bisa. Anjing itu tahu seberapa gilanya Menma pada sang Hpkage muda. Bukankah jelas kalau alasan Menma datang ke Konoha adalah untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Aku punya waktu luang saat ini. Benar kan Shika?". Naruto bertanya pada sang asisten. Matanya menyiratkan kehendak yang tidak mau dibantah. Shikamaru menghela nafas lelah. Padahal jadwal sebagai pemimpin desa masih panjang, tapi kalau sudah begini Naruto memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Hn"

"Benar kan, Anda tenang saja tuan Shiba. Menma aman bersamaku."

"Iyey."

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja mengantar Kazekage kembali. Mereka sempat membicarakan perihal peresmian jalur kereta api Suna-Konoha yang diresmikan beberapa bulan lagi. Sekarang ini ia sedang berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Wajahnya terlihat mencurigakan. Sampai-sampai Shikamaru tidak tahan. Setelah sekian lama, kenapa wajah bodoh Naruto bari ditampilkan sekarang.

"Kau terlihat senang?"

"Tidak juga. Bukankah aku biasa seperti ini?", jawabnya ringan. Tanpa beban seperti pada hari biasanya. Naruto masih berjalan tanpa mengindahkan sosok Shikamaru di sebelahnya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Siapa yang tahu kan? Kalau matamu terlihat lebih hidup dari biasanya?". Bagi Shikamaru yang sudah lama berada di samping Hokage sebagai orang kepercayaan, perubahan Hokagenya terlalu signifikan.

"Hahaha... benarkah? Kau terlalu berlebihan Shika!". Baru Naruto mengalihkan pandang. Menatap sejenak pada lawan bicara. Sebelum melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Karena kau sudah bilang seperti itu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau kosongkan jadwalku?"

"Apa! Tidak! Kau masih harus membaca laporan ujian Chunnin. Memutuskan apakah para genin yang berpatisipasi dalam ujian kali ini lulus atau tidak. Kaujuga punya jadwal rapat dengan para tetua. Masih ada lagi, besok ada utusan daimyo yang datang ke Konoha. Hoi Naruto! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini!". Shikamaru meradang. Naruto melenggang.

"Dah Shika!"

Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih saja menggerutu, Naruto mempercepat langkah untuk bertemu sang buah hati. Ia tidak sabar menghabiskan waktunya dengan Menma. Namun, di koridor gedung Hokage, ia kembali bertemu dengan anjing suruhan Kakashi. "Pakkun."

"Lama tidak juma ya?"

"Hn."

Perjalanan mereka diiringi keheningan. Naruto enggan membuka percakapan, sedang Pakkun entah mau memulai dari mana. Ia memang harus segera memberitahu pria itu bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi masalahnya, apakah Naruto mau mendengarkan? Kata Kakashi, pencarian Naruto memang tak pernah berhenti sejak hari itu. Hari di mana Sasuke kembali memilih pergi dari Konoha. Namun, sejak Kakashi memberitahukan jika Pakkun bersamanya, pribadi Naruto semakin tidak bisa diprediksi. Sang pahlawan Konoha bukannya menghela nafas lega karena Sasuke bersama dengannya, Naruto malah semakin jatuh karena lukanya sendiri. Selama ini, Naruto hidup di balik tawa yang menutupi.

"Kau masih marah sepertinya?"

Butuh satu menit penuh untuk Naruto menjawab singkat. Sedikitnya si anjing tahu jika kekecewaan Naruto pada Kakashi pun berimbas padanya. "Tidak juga."

"Hh! Dia baik-baik saja. Menma juga tumbuh jadi bocah yang ceria. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa jamin kalau Sasuke sudah hidup jauh lebih layak dari pada 13 tahun lalu."

"Aku hanya merasa bodoh. Sasuke begitu dekat, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Aku benar-benar brengsek, huh."

Pakkun tak berkata apapun. Ia membiarkan hening menggantung. Membiarkan Naruto larut dalam masa lalu. Ia tidak punya kendali dalam hal ini. Tiap-tiap hati punya jalannya sendiri. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, mereka bukan lagi anak-anak yang perlu bimbingan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Dia tidak punya kuasa.

Pintu ruang Hokage nampak di depan mata. Namun begitu sampai di ambang, keduanya sepakat untuk berhenti dengan mata membelalak. Dua orang yang mengakui diri sebagai tetua. Berdiri dengan pengawalnya, tengah berhadapan dengan Menma. Firasat buruk merayap. Atmosfir di sekitar menggelap.

"Kalian!". Naruto menggeram. Rasa takut melanda. Sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi di hari kemudian. Lalu,

"Huh! Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Hokage. Kita bisa bicara lain waktu. Selamat sore!"

.

.

.

"Tuan Hokage!"

Pintu ruang Hokage dibuka paksa. Koharu dan Hamura masuk dengan seenaknya. Kedua tetua itu punya urusan perihal persetujuan kerja sama dengan klan Shiba. Enak saja, Hokage baru itu memutuskan sesuatu tanpa memberitahu detailnya pada mereka. Tetua itu mengira cepat atau lambat, Naruto akan datang guna membahas hal ini. Nyatanya sampai ujian Chuunin berakhir pun, Naruto tidak juga menemui.

Koharu tercengang. Sosok lain mendiami ruang Hokage dengan seenaknya. Bocah yang ditaksir berusia belasan itu, tengah bersantai menikmati secangkir teh yang disediakan entah oleh siapa. "Siapa kau!". Bukan tanya, melainkan gertakan. Sayang yang digertak seolah tidak ambil pikiran.

"Kalian siapa?", teh kembali disesap. Menma memandang dua orang asing itu – menurutnya – dengan pandngan nyalang.

Hamura maju selangkah. Tidak suka dengan sikap kurang ajar dari bocah yang tidak ia ketahui asal usulnya. Namun, bisikan dari sang pengawal mementahkan segala spekulasi yang memaksanya untuk curiga. Rupanya, "Ohh kau putranya Shiba Kotarou eh, bocah?"

Menma bingung. Sejak kapan Kotarou jadi ayahnya. Membayangkan pun sepertinya ia tidak mau. "Bukan. Kotarou bukan ayahku?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau datang dengan Shiba?"

"Bukan berarti aku anaknya ya. Aku hanya ikut karena ingin bertemu Hokage Naruto."

"Cih! Percuma bicara denganmu!", Hamura mengalah. Merasa percuma saja berdebat dengan bocah yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu saja, kepintaran Menma sudah di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. "Di mana Hokage sekarang?"

"Bukannya Anda tidak mau bicara denganku?". Tanya di jawab tanya. Dari awal Menma merasa kalau dua orang ini harus diwaspadai. Meski kata ibunya ia harus hormat pada orang yang lebih tua, tapi kalau ekspresianya menyeramkan, maaf yah.

"Kau!", Koharu menggeram. Bocah ini kurang ajar. Beraninya berkata seperti itu pada tetua Konoha. Awas saja. Biar dia kasih pelajaran. "Tidak pernah diajari orang tuamu sopan santu yah!"

Menma mendecih. Ini yang tidak pernah ia suka. Melibatkan orang tua hanya untuk menekan bocah manis sepertinya. "Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku ya. Dasar nenek jelek!"

"Baraninya kau! Aku yakin ibumu tidak lebih baik dari sampah!"

"Ck! Ibuku bukan sampah. Namanya Sasuke. Dan dia bukan sampah!"

Detak jam melambat. Koharu dan Hamura menelaah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Menma. _Namanya Sasuke. Dan dia bukan sampah!_ Mereka tidak salah dengar. Sasuke yang bocah ini maksud...

"Kalian!"

Geraman Naruto terdengar. Koharu menoleh dengan efek patah-patah. Kemudian berjalan lambat sembari memberi senyum merendahkan. Katanya, "Huh! Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Hokage. Kita bisa bicara lain waktu. Selamat sore!"

Meninggalkan ruang Hokage, Koharu berucap, "Tidak sekali pun aku melupakan apa yang kau perbuat pada Danzo, Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Pakkun bisa merasa. Atmosfir memberat diserkitarnya. Kedatangan dua tetua itu takpernah dinyana. Ini terlalu cepat. Bagaimana kalau kebencian pada Sasuke masih belum sirna. Menma bisa terbawa dalam masalah. Kakashi dan Naruto memang bisa diandalkan. Tapi apa Koharu dan Hamura juga akan tinggal diam. Dua pemikir kolot itu, Pakkun tidak yakin akan membiarkan Menma seenaknya berkeliaran.

"Menma!". Seruan Naruto menyadarkan alam bawah sadar. Fokus Pakkun cepat teralih pada anak Sasuke. Menma terlihat marah. Baru saja, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Butuh satu detik, sampai Menma buka suara. Mengembalikan ekspresi marah yang baru saja ditampilkan dengan raut wajah ceria. Dia sepertinya pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Darah Sasuke benar mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kelegaan mengudara. Naruto segera mendekap sosok putranya. Ketakutan terpancar di wajah. "Syukurlah."

Takpelak. Pakkun pun merasa demikian. Namun sepertinya ia harus segera memberi tahu Kakashi tentang ini. Jaga-jaga apabila hal buruk nantinya terjadi. Sementara, tidak perlu mengabari Sasuke tentang ini. Ia akan berusaha menjaga kepercayaan pria itu sekarang. Menma berada di bawah pengawasannya.

"Paman, apa kita jadi berkeliling Konoha?"

"Ah iya, tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Bergelut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Naruto terlihat suntuk. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa menikmati waktunya dengan Menma. Bukankah ia menjajikan untuk menikmati malam di konoha.

Lampu-lampu pertokoan mulai dinyalakan. Beberapa _stand_ makanan digelar. Ini adalah malam pertama dari perayaan festival. Menma terlihat senang. Beberapa kali ia berceloteh ria. Bersama Pakkun, Menma mencicipi aneka jajanan.

"Paman! Paman!". Panggilan kedua membuat Naruto menoleh. Tangannya sedang di genggam. Menma mencoba menarik Naruto ke suatu tempat. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Benar saja. Ada berbagai macam pernak-pernik di hadapannya. Toko souvenir jadi pilihan Menma untuk dirinya mengistirahatkan langkah. Dia memilah beberapa benda untuk oleh-oleh ibunya. Kan baik dia, meski uang saku tidak dapat tambahan, setidaknya ia bisa memberi ibunya sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan.

"Bagaiman menurutmu?". Sebuah kalung ditunjukkan. Warna kemilau dari bandul berbentuk lambang Konoha menarik perhatian. Naruto diam melihat pilihan Menma. "Apa ibu suka ya?"

"Ambil saja, Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Eh!"

"Maksudku, yang penting kau memberikannya dengan tulus, benar begitu?". Naruto memosisikan dirinya sejajar. Tangannya mengelus surai hitam legam. Ia pandang tepat pada mata biru Menma.

"Hehehe... Paman benar. Ibu memang tidak memedulikan hal-hal kecil."

Baru saja keluar dari toko aksesoris, dua orang yang Naruto kenal tiba-tiba menyapa. Guru Kakashi dan juga Hinata. Sepertinya mereka punya urusan berdua.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Selamat malam, Naruto."

Naruto membalas sapa mereka dengan senyum ceria. Menma yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya melihat dalam diam. Sampai ia merasa aneh dengan si pria yang menutup sebagian wajahnya. Dan sebuah ingatan melintas, sosok itu takubahnya sosok yang dulu sering diceritakan ibunya. Sosok dalam foto yang ia temukan bersama ikat kepala Konoha. "Ah! Hatake Kakashi!", serunya.

Tiga orang itu melirik heran. Menma menuding wajah Kakashi dengan tidak sopan. Pakkun menyayangkan perkataan Menma yang kadang tidak disaring dengan benar. Lebih baik ia diam, dari pada nanti malu belakangan.

"Ahahaha...", memilih mencairkan kekagetan, Kakashi tertawa. Ia bisa menebak siapa bocah yang saat ini bersama mantan muridnya. Apalagi ada Pakkun bersama mereka. Huh, tingkah tidak sopannya benar-benar menurun dari ayahnya. "Kaubenar. Hallo aku Hatake Kakashi. Dan kaujuga Pakkun."

"Uwahh... Anda kenal Pakkun juga?"

"Ya...begitulah."

Keduanya larut dalam tawa. Kakashi memang mudah mengambil hati semua orang. Pribadinya, meskipun misterius, entah mengapa sangat cocok dengan Menma. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lega. Sepertiny ia tahu dari mana gurunya tahu tentang Menma. Siapa lagi, Pakkun pasti sudah menceritakan tentang kedatangan mereka. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dengan itu gurunya sudah lebih dulu tahu kalau Menma ada di Konoha? Dan ia malah menyembunyikan ini darinya. Dasar guru tidak berguna.

"Naruto? Siapa dia?". Suara lembut itu memaksa Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Hinata yang masih belum tahu tentang Menma sepertinya penasaran. Wanita cantik itu mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati, takut Naruto merasa terbebani.

"Menma. Putra Sasuke". Dan jawaban Naruto menjadi awal untuk ia tersenyum di hari kemudian.

.

.

.

Menma berjalan sendirian. Ia memisahkan diri dari paman Hokage dan dua temannya. Mereka sedang makan di salah satu restoran. Berhubung ia tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin dibuang, Menma melipir ke toilet setelah mendapat persetujuan. Dan bagaimana ia berakhir dengan tersesat seperti ini? Jawabannya mudah, sebelum benar-benar sampai tujuan, seperti sesuatu menarik dirinya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang tiba-tiba terlihat dikejauhan. Memenuhi rasa penasaran, Menma melangkah perlahan. Dan begitu sadar ia sudah ada ditempat yang tidak diketahui namanya.

Sosok hitam bertopeng menyergap Menma dari segala penjuru arah. Hendak hati ingin lari, tapi posisinya sudah terkunci. Menma tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apalagi saat benda berkilau melesat padanya. Sebelum benar-benar menyuarakan ketakuan, punggungnya sudah tertancap kunai tajam. Buram segera menyapa mata. Menma tak sempat meminta pertolongan. Ia berguman, berharap seseorang datang. "Pa... man..."

.

.

.

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Menma menghilang. Pamitnya sih ingin ke belakang. Tapi mengapa sekian lama takkembali juga. Bersama Kakashi, Pakkun dan Hinata. Menyisir di segala penjuru restoran. Dan saat sadar kalau Menma tidak ada di sana, Naruto membawa langkahnya untuk mengitari Konoha.

Kepanikan melanda. Menma belum pandai benar dengan jalanan Konoha. Tidak mungkin bocah itu lari jauh keluar desa. Apalagi hari sudah malam. Menma takmungkin pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

Barulah saat ia sampai pada titik putus asa, tanah lapang tempat ia biasa berlatih dengan tim 7 dulu terlihat dalam pandangan. Bersamaan dengan sinar kemilau dari sana, Naruto melangkah perlahan. Sosok Menma tergeletak bersimbah darah.

"MENMA!"

Berlari. Naruto taklagi bisa mengontrol diri. Melihat Menma tak berdaya di depannya, adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi. Bahkan saat melawan Pain dulu, ia tidak takut sama sekali. Namun kini, kerpecayaan dirinya retak. Air mata Naruto beranak pinak.

Rumah sakit Konoha jadi tujuan. Menma harus segera mendapat perawatan.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Para suster panik seketika. Hokage mereka berteriak macam orang gila. Mengganggu pasien yang seharusnya bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Ditambah sosok penuh darah dalam gendongan. Untung Sakura cepat datang. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sempat membentak Naruto yang sedang kesetanan. "Apa yang kaulakukan bodoh!"

"Tolong anakku Sakura! Selamatkan anakku!"

Mata Sakura membola. Prioritasnya adalah bocah yang Naruto dekap penuh perlindungan. Dipanggilnya beberapa perawat untuk membantu segera memberi pertolongan pertama. Brankar dorong diberikan, bocah itu segera dibaringkan. Naruto memaksa masuk dalam ruang perawatan. Namun bentakan Sakura membuat niatnya urung dilaksanakan.

Kakashi yang menemani tak bisa banyak berkata. Pakkun sudah lari untuk memberi tahu Kotarou tentang apa yang terjadi pada Menma. Sedang Hinata duduk di sebelah Naruto mencoba menenangkan. Memberi dukungan meski rasanya sia-sia.

"Naruto..."

BUAGH! Satu tinjuan melayang. Kotarou pelakunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia limpahkan amarah. Semuanya diam. Bahkan Pakkun yang datang bersama pemuda Shiba itu taktahu bagaimana menghentikan Kotarou yang sedang murka.

"Kaubilang dia aman bersamamu kan!". Naruto menyeka darah di ujung bibir. Pukulan Kotarou tak main-main. Tanpa chakra sekali pun, klan Shiba memang terkenal karena kemampuan fisiknya mumpuni. "Jawab aku brengsek!". Kerah direnggut. Wajah sendu Naruto membuat emosi Kotarou makin carut-marut.

"Sudah cukup anak muda! Kau tidak berhak melakukan ini pada Naruto!"

"Dia yang membuat Menma terluka, takberhak mendapat pukulan!". Kotarou makin geram. Apalagi pria bersurai abu itu membela Hokage yang jelas-jelas membuat kesalahan.

"Ini rumah sakit! Tidak bisakah kau diam! Lakukan itu setelah Menma dinyatakan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak peduli kau mau membunuhnya atau apapun itu. Tapi jangan sekarang!"

Belum sempat protes dikeluarkan. Pintu IGD terbuka. Sakura dengan wajah entah bagiamana, menjerit memerlukan bantuan. "Pasien kehilangan banyak darah. Golongan A resus negative!"

Semuanya diam. Satu-satunya yang Naruto tahu memiliki golongan darah seperti itu hanya Sasuke. Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Aku saja!". Hinata menunjuk dirinya. Ia punya golongan darah yang sama dengan Menma. Perihal ini, baginya hanya sebuah penebusan dosa yang tak berarti apa-apa. Menma lebih penting dari nyawanya.

"Ikut aku Hinata."

Sepeninggal Hinata, kebisuan kembali melanda.

.

.

.

"Pakkun". Kakashi memanggil ditengah ketegangan. Pakkun menoleh tanpa suara. Setelah itu sosok lain segera bergabung dengan mereka. Sai dengan peralatan nijanya. "Kaupanggil Sasuke kemari. Dia perlu tahu tentang hal ini."

Kalimat Kakashi menarik perhatian dua orang lainnya. Kotarou segera menyerukan penolakan. "Untuk apa memanggil Sasuke- _san_ kemari!"

"Sasuke perlu tahu tentang Menma", Kakashi menjawab tenang. Tidak baik melawan amarah dengan cara yang sama. Ia harus berpikir jernih di antara kondisi yang memrihatinkan. "Bagaimanapun ia ibunya."

"Itu – "

"Kalau begitu aku ikut". Naruto menyela protes Kotarou.

"Tidak. Kondisimu tidak baik untuk melakukan perjalanan. Aku sudah meminta Sai untuk menjemput Sasuke ke sana". Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian. Ditatapnya Sai dengan intenstas layaknya seorang tasan pada bawahannya. "Seberapa cepat kaubisa sampai ke sana?", tanyanya.

"Secepat yang kubisa."

"Baiklah. Pakkun tunjukkan jalannya."

.

.

.

Nun jauh di sana. Sasuke tengah berkutat dengan rasa rindu akibat kepergian putra ke Konoha. Meski dirinya sendiri sudah meyakini bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi, tetap saja, rasa cemas menjarah di hati. Sasuke belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau tetua Konoha sudah tdak menyimpan dendam padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak mau menunda keinginan Menma untuk bertemu idolanya. Ayahnya yang selama ini ia pertanyakan.

Baru saja ia buka lembar terakhir album fotonya dengan Menma. Suara yang teramat familiar mengusik pendengaran. "Sasuke!"

Pakkun dan Sai. Tergopoh di beranda rumahnya. Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?

"Ikut kami ke Konoha!"

.

.

.

Tiga jam terlewat, Sakura keluar dari ruang IGD bersama Hinata. Beberapa perawat hilir mudik mendahului. Operasi baru saja dilakukan. Wajah letih menandakan ia mengerahkan semua kemampuan. "Ada racun dalam lukanya. Tapi aku sudah mengelurakan semuanya. Tinggal menunggu bagaimana reaksinya. Tenang saja, setelah ini, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Oh ya, aku juga harus bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya. Ada yang harus dibicarakan."

"Aku – "

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapan. Derap langkah dengan cepat menarik perhatian, sejurus kemudian, suara yang tiga belas tahun lalu hilang dari pendengarannya tiba-tiba mengudara. Membuat semua orang yang ada di sana segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat Pakkun dan Sai bersama seorang lagi yang mereka tunggu kedatangannya. Dia..., "Sakura, bagiaman keadaan putraku!"

 _Sasuke..._

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Saya mau cerita dulu, berhubung ada UTS dan lain sebagainya, ide untuk chapter ini yang sudah ada dalam kepala terbengkalai. Ditambah tiba-tiba saya kena WB. Saya minta maaf kalau chap ini kurang berkesan. Tapi apalah daya, bagaimanapun sisa-sisa imajinasi saya untuk fik ini harus segera direalisasikan, sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pikiran. Sungguh saya minta maaf. Ini lah alasan mengapa fic ini tidak serta merta di up bersamaan dengan fic satunya. #bungkukubungkuk. Tapi semoga masih pada suka, yah walau jalan ceritanya makin terkesan absurd dan membingungkan. Untuk itu saya terima segala jenis saran dan kritikan dengan tangan terbuka, asal jangan pake kata-kata kasar apalagi binatang. Beginilah karya saya, diterima silakan,tidak diterima ya sudah, berarti karya saya kurang baik dan perlu pembenaran.

Balas repiu ahhh...

NANAJulietta: iya itu bayangannya Menma

Ai aQira: untuk sekarang, liat nanti aja ya, kaka

Minchanchan365: makasih semangatnya...

Aicintahatsuki1: ini kak cimay ya, ganti akun ka? Iya itu Menma, apa ini sudah cukup panjang?

Ido Nakemi: waah makasih, kaka

Kuchiki Hatsuki: aduh, ngegolo itu apa yah?

D: yup itu Menma,

Und: haha, berarti chap kemarin sukses dong hehe

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha: yang jadi pihak ketiga OC-nya,

Oranyellow-chan: Ok, apa ini sudah bisa disebut pertemuan NaruSasu? Yah, Kotarou kan kenal Menma dari kecil, kalau Naruto, dia gak tahu Menma punya tanda lahir kan?

Guest: Chap ini saya kasih hint pertemuan Narusasunya

LangitJia: aduh jangan bingung dong kaka, makasih semangatnya

Tomoyo to Kudo: di chap ini, Naruto sadar kok

Guest: thank's for your review, maybe Naruto will fight with Kotarou, but please continue reading my fiction (bener gak tuh tulisannya?)

Nekochan75470: hmmm, gak tahu ini pembelaan tersendiri atau nggak, tapi gimana yah, saya gak pake karakter asli Naruto karena saya suka ekspresi Naruto pas lagi galau, tapi nanti saya coba bikin karakter Naruto, yah meskipun gak mirip-mirip amat, hehehe makasih masukannya kaka

Sunsuke Uzuchiha: aduh, mungkin paling cepet satu bulan kaka, tapi saya usahakan...

Kiyo: ok kaka ini lanjut,

Rini: ok kaka ini lanjut

BeutySiders: sampe nangis gitu? Waah gak nyangka, ini apresiasi paling wow, buat segelnya, gak kok tenang aja, tapi buat konfliknya tetep ada

Ai Haruka: ok kaka ini lanjut

Sisi: ini lanjut kaka...

Sekali lagi, makasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih komentar, yang follow juga. Maaf kalau karakter disini kesannya OOC sekali. Bukan maksud hati mengubah karakter asli, tapi ini tuntutan alur cerita. Saya pinjam tokoh Naruto, tapi gak jamin 100 persen buat nyamain karakternya. Barangkali ada yang kurang suka, saya harap masukannya... ini ajang senang-senang kok, saya usahakan gak merugikan siapa-siapa.

Makasih, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kaka...


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke! Ikut kami ke Konoha!"

Tiada angin tiada hujan, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah duduk di atas sebuah burung yang terbuat dari jutsu tinta. Di depannya, seorang yang ia kenali sebagai Sai, berkonsentrasi agar mereka bisa terbang lebih cepat. Lalu di sebelah kanannya ada Pakkun yang masih saja diam, padahal anjing itu paling ngotot menariknya untuk mengikuti mereka. Ada apa sebenarnya? Segala jenis spekulasi berputar dalam tempurung kepala. Akan tetapi, diamnya Pakkun tak menjawab apa-apa. Bukannya penjelasan, yang Sasuke dapat malah kegelisahan makin merajalela.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?". Lagi, satu pertanyaan melingkupi hening malam itu. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat jika keduanya tetap membisu. Maaf saja, Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang sabar menunggu. Ia bisa nekat lompat, jika hal itu memang perlu. "Katakan! Atau aku akan lompat sekarang!"

Kecepatan terbang dari burung itu meningkat. Sasuke makin taksabar. Pakkun telah berubah jadi teman yang menjengkelkan.

"Uzumaki Naruto...", Sai buka suara. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat fokus ke depan. Satu tangannya membuat segel dan burung itu terbang makin cepat. "Dia menggila di rumah sakit dengan menggendong seorang bocah dalam keadaan sekarat –

 _Menma..._

kalau kau mengerti diamlah dan biar aku berkonsentrasi agar kita cepat sampai di Konoha."

.

.

.

 **LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Ada sendu menggantung di sekeliling ruang. Jejak-jejak derap langkah senyap. Tersisa hanya uap dari tertahannya nafas walau sejenak. Kehadiran itu begitu mengguncang. Tiada satu pun berani berucap. Membuat objek pengalih perhatian mereka hampir menyerukan vibrasi kedua. Sebelum kembali ditelan dalam sebentuk suara salah satu dari mereka.

"Sasuke..."

Gema lirih itu menjadi awal dari sekelebat bayang. Mungkin bagi pemilik nama, suara rendah bernada putus asa adalah yang paling ia hindarkan. Namun bukan itu tujuan dirinya memperlihatkan rupa. Ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar reuni bersama 'teman' lama.

Sakura lekas tersadar. Jemarinya segera bersarang di kedua bahu pemuda yang paling ia rindukan. Wanita merah muda itu menahan perasaan yang menyentak keluar. Sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan kekacauan karena air matanya tertumpah ruah.

"Sakura... bagaimana keadaan putraku!"

Kali kedua seruan itu berkumandang. Sakura mengumpulkan tenaga agar bibirnya mau diajak kerja sama. Mengungkapkan kejanggalan pada pasien yang baru saja ia selamatkan. Otaknya memroses ucapan Sasuke dengan kecepatan tak terkira. "Dia... baik-baik saja", namun hanya itu yang mampu Sakura beri sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke mengusir berjuta pikiran negatif. Berganti menjadi sebentuk syukur kepada Tuhan atas karunia yang ia bagi. Menma sudah jauh dari kritis. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Jelaga itu meminta, memaksa Sakura menganggukkan kepala. Si wanita tidak tega membiarkan sepenggal harap sirna. Dan ia biarkan sasuke masuk ke sana. Guna melihat sang putra yang masih belum membuka mata.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Kakashi buka suara. Ada banyak tanya yang ingin ia ajukan pada mantan muridnya. Perihal kondisi Menma meski sekarang bocah itu baik-baik saja. Ia masih belum lega, apalagi mengingat Pakkun pernah berkata tentang segel yang ada di bahu kanannya. "Sakura, apa tidak ada hal aneh terjadi?"

Menutup mata sejenak, mengembalikan pada ekspresi semula. Dia, Sakura, berkata, "Aku tidak tahu ini berbahaya atau tidak, tanda di bahunya bersinar sebelum aku sempat melakukan pertolongan pertama. Tapi berkat itu, bisa dipastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. yang tersisa saat ini hanya luka luar saja. Itu pun sudah mengecil, tidak seperti saat pertama kali dibawa ke sini. Memangnya kenapa, guru?"

Kakashi taklangsung menjawab. Berpikir keras mengenai kejadian yang baru saja Sakura katakan. "Tidak apa-apa. "

Sakura memperhatikan wajah kakashi seksama. Mereka sudah jadi rekan bertahun lamanya. Jadi, walau wajah sang guru tertutup sekali pun, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah lelaki paruh baya itu sembunyikan.

.

.

.

Sejak awal kedatangan Sasuke, hanya nama lelaki itu yang Naruto ucapkan. Itu pun sekali, setelahnya Naruto terdiam. Tulang kakinya terpaku tak mampu bergerak. Otaknya buntu membaca keadaan.

Nyatakah? Atau hanya sebuah ilusi semata?

"Sakura... bagaimana keadaan putraku!"

Setelahnya, Naruto merasa dunia berhenti berputar. Waktu mendadak kehilangan detak. Pijakannya goyah. Semuanya lenyap. Hanya siluet itu yang menguasai pandang. Memburam.

Satu langkah diambil perlahan. Lengan kanannya merentang hendak merengkuh sang pujaan. Akan tetapi terhenti di tengah jalan. Ia takmau jika kelakuannya hanya membuat Sasuke kembali hilang dan sulit untuk ditemukan.

Derit pintu menyadarkan lamunan. Naruto mengerjap dan Sasuke sudah hilang dari pandangan. Sosok itu menyongsong tempat Menma mendapat perawatan.

.

.

.

Wajah kotarou pias. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi tepat di depan mata. Kelereng abunya dapat menangkap samudra yang dipenuhi kerinduan. Biner biru itu amat sangat mengharap bahwa Sasuke-san berada dalam pelukan.

Ia sakit. Hatinya menjerit. Susah payah membangun cinta, walau harus bersaing sengit.

Kotarou menundukan kepala. Hatinya bergolak meresahkan. Ia begitu bodoh karena sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Saat ini tidaklah tepat memikirkan nasib cintanya. Lagi pula, Sasuke-san datang ke sini adalah karena Menma. Bukan karena Hokage atau hal lainnya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan melihat-lihat sekitar lokasi ditemukannya korban. Beberapa ANBU juga akan ikut bersamaku, mungkin besok akan ada petunjuk", suara Sai menjadi akhir dari keheningan di koridor IGD tersebut. Kapten anbu itu menghilang, meninggalkan senyap menghujat.

.

.

.

Koridor ruang rawat Menma terasa lengang. Hanya kesenyapan melingkupi dua pria yang sedari tadi setia duduk di sana. Naruto dengan gelegak perasaan. Sedang Kotarou meredam perasaan.

Rindu dan ketakutan. Dua orang itu bagi dalam diam.

Hembus udara berkumandang. Detak waktu entah menunjukkan angka berapa. Yang keduanya tahu, mereka terlalu lama menunggu. Sedari Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu, baik Kotarou maupun Naruto, mereka tak berpindah posisi sedikit pun.

Lama dalam kubangan bisu, sampai tidak sadar jika yang ditunggu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Memerhatikan seksama kepala dua pria yang merunduk pilu.

Sasuke mendekati Shiba. Menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya pada pucuk kepala, mengusapnya perlahan, menunggu respon dari si emmpunya. Kotarou tersentak dalam sekian detik pertama. Sebelum menegakkan badan hanya untuk mendapati Sasuke-san menatapnya tepat di mata. Arti tatapan itu, kenapa Kotarou tidak suka?

Sasuke memndang telak manik abu dari pemuda yang usianya berbatas lima. Tanpa sedikit pun dirinya tak menyadari redup padang lawannya, Sasuke berkata dalam bisik yang menenangkan. "Pulanglah. Menma sudah baik-baik saja. Aku yang akan di sini menjaganya."

Kotarou taklekas menjawab. Sedikit ragu juga bingung melingkupi jiwa. Pulang dan membiarkan Sasuke-san dengan Hokage berdua. Atau tetap tinggal dengan alasan khawatir pada Menma.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk dulu. Bukan berarti Sasuke-san masih menyimpan rasa pada masa lalu. Tapi Kotarou takut, gelegak perasaan yang terpancar di mata Hokage beberapa saat lalu, masihkah Sasuke-san juga memilikinya?

"Tapi – "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kau mengkhawatirkan Menma. Percayalah, dia baik-baik saja."

Kotarou bungkam. Tidak ingin menyanggah apa yang Sasuke-san ucapkan. Karena itu ia bergumam "Baiklah". Sembari membalik badan, bersiap meninggalkan Sasuke-san. "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Senyum Sasuke-san menjadi pacuan Kotorou untuk segera pergi. Meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit yang semakin tertelan sunyi. Kotarou meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan hati berkelit ingin kembali. Separuh karena benar khawatir. Separuh karena tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke-san sendiri. Ia masih takrela jika cinta – yang mungkin pernah ada atau tidak – antara Sasuke-san dan sang Hokege bersemi kembali.

Di langkahnya yang ke sekian, Koatoru berbalik. Hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang membuat segala optimistis tak berkutik.

.

.

.

Naruto masih menyembunyikan muka. Padahal Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya sejak Kotarou pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Alasannya sederhana. Ia tidak merasa baik-baik saja, apalagi mendapati perlakuan Sasuke pada pemuda pemimpin klan Shiba.

Hatinya tergelitik, ingin menarik Sasuke untuk atensinya sendiri. Tapi siapa dia? Berani melakukan hal gila padahal tahu kalau itu hanya imaji belaka. Hanya saja, perasaan itu masih menggelegak seperti air mendidih. Tiga belas tahun berlalu, dan dirinya masih terpaku pada masa lalu. Waktunya mati ditelan rasa rindu. Rindu yang sekelebat mencuat ke permukaan karena sang objek muncul di hadapan. Padahal sudah ia pendam rapat-rapat, namun masih saja yang namanya cinta tidak bisa dibodohi bahkan oleh Hokage seperti dirinya.

Naruto masih diam, ketika Sasuke menarik nafas pada nada-nada lirih. Mata birunya taksedikit pun beralih. Terpaku pada keramik putih.

"Terima kasih".

Itu adalah suara rendah dengan intonasi biasa untuk seseorang yang pernah tersakiti karena dirinya. Naruto taklantas mendongak, ia hanya membeliak tidak percaya. Ini hanya prasangkanya, atau pria itu tengah berbicara padanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?

"Terima kasih", sekali lagi frasa itu mengalir. Sasuke dengan detak jantung berpacu menahan segala gejolak menggebu. Mengungkap beribu terima kasih pada Naruto karena menolong Menma dari jemputan maut. "Sudah menyelamatkan Menma."

Pembicaraan itu hanya diisi oleh derik angin malam. Menembus kulit menghujam tulang belulang. Mengukungnya dalam dingin yang menggetarkan. Namun takjuga menghalangi dua insan yang coba bicara.

Naruto mendongak pada detik kesepuluh. Menatap tepat manik malam itu meski ia takut. Tak menemukan setitik pun kebencian, semakin membuat jiwanya berkemelut. Ia lebih baik mendapat satu pukulan dari pada ucapan terima kasih yang membuat mentalnya makin ciut.

"Kau... tidak marah padaku?", satu kalimat diuntai bersama rasa takut. Naruto mengirimkan sejuta rasa itu dalam tiap tarikan nafas Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke sadar, dan melayangkan tinjunya. Dan bebannya akan hilang walau hanya beberapa.

Menarik nafas sejenak, pria yang sebelah matanya tertutupi poni itu membalas tatap Naruto dengan sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan. Meski tangannya gatal ingin melayangkan pukulan. Meski jiwanya bergemuruh ingin menhajar sang pahlawan. Namun jika hal itu dilakukan, ia akan melanggar segala sumpah, untuk tidak lagi terpaut pada dendam. Sasuke sudah jadi seseorang yang berbeda.

"Marah? Ya. Tapi bukan berarti harus memukulmu atau apapun". Jeda panjang. Sasuke meredam gemetar dalam selarik nafas yang ia hirup bersamaan dengan pemimpin Konoha. Keduanya, tanpa sadar masih berbagi walau hanya dalam sebentuk udara. "Satu dua pukulan tidak akan cukup melampiaskan kekecewaanku padamu."

Kembali hening menggantung di sekitar mereka. Dua netra berbeda warna masih bersitatap. Entitas yang satu masih mencari apakah benar bahwa hal itu lah yang lawan bicaranya rasakan. Atau ini hanya salah satu bentuk penyiksaan lainnya. Naruto berharap jika bukan. Ia tidak tahu lagi mana jalan yang harus ditempuh jika benar demikian. Sudah cukup tiga belas tahun merana. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan takdir untuk keberapa kalinya. Sudah.

Sasuke meringis sedih. Pria di hadapannya kini, benarkah Naruto yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Tubuh kurus itu, sinar redup itu. Terlalu jauh dari semangat hidup putra Hokage keempat. Apakah sepeninggal dirinya, jiwa Naruto juga ikut mengembara? Mencarinya tanpa menetap pada wanita yang begitu ia cinta? Sasuke terlalu, ah entahlah. Seharusnya ia berpikir tentang Menma, bukan hal lain tidak berguna.

"Sasuke...", suara Naruto memecah lamunan. Sasuke kembali memberikan atensinya pada lelaki pirang. Ia sempat tersentak karena binar biru itu memancarkan harap. Apa sebenarnya yang hendak Naruto ucap? "Menma... anakku kan?"

Ia tahu, alasan pertama mengizinkan Menma ke Konoha adalah untuk bertemu Naruto. Sasuke tak berniat menyembunyikan fakta itu sedikit pun. Kalau pun bukan dari mulutnya, Naruto tetap berhak tahu. Menma putra sang Nanadaime Hokage, benar adanya. Sasuke hanya, terlalu takut jika tiba-tiba Naruto menginginkan sang putra.

Tapi apa benar, jika ia bertindak egois dan berkata 'tidak'. Dirinya tahu rasa kesepian. Dirinya tahu kesendirian tanpa keluarga. Sasuke tak ingin Menma merasakan hal yang sama. Yang kemudian mengukungnya dalam dendam tak berkesudahan. Yang berakhir kecewa karena semuanya salah paham. Seperti Sasuke yang berakhir dengan penyesalan karena tak pernah mau mendengarkan alasan kakaknya.

Karena itulah, ia tidak akan menyembunyikan fakta, bahwa, "Ya. Dia putramu."

Naruto terkesiap. Hatinya lega mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke tentang kebenaran Menma. Sebongkah batu yang mengganjal luruh sudah. Berganti dengan seulas senyum terukir di wajah. Intuisinya tepat. Lantunan syukur terucap dalam nada. Naruto senang karena Sasuke mempertahankan Menma, walau Naruto pernah membuat pria itu kecewa.

"Syukurlah...". Jemari putih itu di rengkuh dalam kehangatan. Naruto tidak peduli ia kurang ajar selama Sasuke tak menyerukan penolakan. Lagian, ini hanya bentuk dari rasa terima kasih Naruto yang amat sangat. Juga penyaluran karena dirinya takberhak mendekap sasuke erat.

Sasuke sendiri membiarkan Naruto dalam euforianya. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan Hokage Konoha. Ini hanya sentuhan biasa yang baginya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sayang, keduanya tidak tahu ada hati yang terluka. Kotarou menatap penuh pesimistis di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terusik dengan geliat dari bocah berusia belasan. Mata Menma lamat-lamat menampilkan kepingan samudra. Sang remaja mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan bias cahaya. Hanya ada warna putih yang bisa terjangkau oleh iris matanya.

Rintihan sakit keluar seketika. Rasa pening menggerayangi kepala. Rasa ngilu ada di sekitar bahu kanan. Menma tiada ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun harum parfum yang biasa ibunya kenakan menyapa indra pembauannya.

"Bu...", panggilnya lirih. Ia hirup wangi itu sekali lagi. Untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa benar ibunya ada di sini.

Gesekan besi dengan lantai terdengar. Suara itu segera merasuk pikiran. Intonasinya cemas. Namun Menma bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah suara sang bunda. "Menma!"

Menma tersenyum samar. Meski sakit masih terasa, asal ada ibu di sisinya, semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Menma! Sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit, sayang? Pakkun! Cepat panggil Sakura!"

"Baik!"

"Menma! Menma! Menma!"

Samar, Menma bisa melihat rupa itu dibalut kepanikan. Mata malam itu menampilkan kecemasan. Dan saat sederet langkah memasuki indra pendengarannya, Menma tahu bahwa ada banyak mulut yang berucap secara bersamaan. Dan yang paling membuat Menma mengembangkan senyuman, intonasi berat itu bisa Menma tangkap di sela-sela racauan ibunya.

Idolanya berteriak kepanikan.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Bukan hal baik sepertinya, kalau sembarang memukul kepala orang yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Apalagi sampai menimbulkan bunyi memekakkan telinga. Namun apalah daya, Menma tahu alasan mengapa ibunya bisa sampai di sini. Di tempat ini. Dan memukul kepalanya telak. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau ada perban di sana.

"Aduh! Apa yang ibu lakukan!"

"Memukul kepalamu tentu saja!", Sasuke marah-marah. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu ia hampir menangis sesenggukan. "Dasar! Kaupikir seberapa cemasnya ibu sampai harus berlari kemari hah!". Wajah dibuat mengancam. Geram akan kelakuan Menma yang bikin panik semua orang.

Bibir mungil itu mengerut. Kiranya sang ibu akan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Eh malah cinta tak bersambut, bukannya sakit hilang kepalanya tambah benjut. "Maaf..."

GRAP.

"Dasar anak bodoh!". Sasuke benar-benar lega. Dari semalam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak hanya untuk menunggui sang putra. Melihat Menma sekarang bisa berkelakuan seperti biasanya, Sasuke sungguh ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun ditahan, apa kata putranya kalau ibu yang dikenal galak macam dirinya tiba-tiba berurai air mata.

"Hehehe... aku tidak apa-apa bu...". Menma tahu kalau Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ini juga buah hasil ketidakhati-hatiannya. Tapi sungguh, Menma tidak ingat apa-apa. Setahunya, malam itu ia izin ke toilet dan semuanya gelap secara tiba-tiba. "Ibu jangan menangis."

"Ibu tidak menangis!"

"Tapi bahuku basah bu..."

.

.

.

Sakura berkacak pinggang. Setelah memeriksa keadaan Menma, ia bisa berkata bahwa bocah itu baik-baik saja. Lukanya berangsung membaik dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mungkin kalau bukan karena apa yang sempat ia lihat saat operasi Menma, Sakura tidak akan percaya.

Senyum merekah di bibir wanita merah muda. Wajahnya mengerling pada suster yang setia di sisinya. Membawakan ramuan obat untuk mengeluarkan sisa racun dalam tubuh Menma. Sang suster yang tahu gelagat Sakura sigap memberikan gelas berisi racikan tanaman herbal. Dipandanginya manik biru Menma, supaya bocah itu menghabiskan. Walau wajah ogah-ogahan Menma jadi lawan, tatap menagancam Sakura tak bisa ia hiraukan. Suster itu lebih memilih jadi orang tega, dari pada di Shanarro murid Hokage kelima.

Menma meminta pertolongan. Diliriknya sosok ibu yang juga memberikan tatapan menghujam. Siap melayangkan pukulan jika Menma menolak menghabiskan ramuan. Cih! Sepertinya orang-orang di sini sekongkol untuk menyiksa bocah manis macam dirinya.

Dengan menutup hidung bangirnya, Menma meneguk tiap-tiap mili cairan berwarna coklat pekat. Dirinya ingin menangis. Rasa pahit itu menghajar tenggorokan, membuat meringis. Menma mual. Tapi tidak bisa menolak, lantaran di bawah intimidasi ibunya.

"Uaahhh..."

Kelegaan memancar di wajah mungilnya. Setelah menahan segala rasa tidak enak saat meminum cairan mencurgakan berlabel obat. Menma merasa bahwa coklat pekat itu akan mendekam lama di tenggorokan. Sumpah! Rasanya hancur luar biasa.

"Hueekk... rasanya wow sekali.", mengerenyit jijik. Menma menyerahkan gelas itu pada sang suster. "Aku tidak mau minum itu lagi. Menjijikan. Hueekk."

Sang suster menerima juluran gelas Menma sembari tersenyum canggung. Sadar jika obat racikan Sakura lebih mirip layaknya racun. Tapi tidak berani komentar karena masalah ini bisa membuat karirnya hancur. Jadi ia memilih diam daripada di sembur.

Air muka Sakura keruh. Namun di tahan karena tidak mungkin baginya memukul pasien rumah sakit. Jadinya Sakura menghela nafas. Membuang segala kekesalan dalam dada. Sembari berkata, "Sayang sekali bocah, kauharus meminum obat ini tiga kali sehari selama di rawat di rumah sakit ini.", senyum Sakura mengancam.

Menma mendadak diam. Dokter ini cantik sih, tapi kok seram yah. "Ck!"

"Hhhh... baiklah. Sasuke ada yang harus kubicarakan. Ikutlah ke ruanganku."

Menma misuh-misuh. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu. "Huuuuu..."

Mengiringi langkah Sakura dengan senyum, Sasuke mengiyakan. Ia usap pucuk kepala Menma sembari berkata iya. Sasuke beralih pada sang putra. Mendelik galak dengan kelakuannya. "Kaudengar apa katanya? Ibu harus menemui Sakura dulu. Baik-baiklah di sini."

"Euhm. Apa paman Hokage akan datang?"

"Dia punya banyak urusan, sayang. Tidak bisa selalu menjengukmu."

"Tapi aku mendengar suaranya tadi."

"Itu hanya imajinasimu saja. Istirahatlah. Ibu janji tidak akan lama."

Menma mengangguk. Ia rebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Menuruti sang ibu, meski tidak terlalu mengantuk.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bisa lari dari kejut sementara. Ketika Sakura tiba-tiba menerjangnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat saat mereka sampai di ruang kerja si merah muda. Isak tangis kelegaan juga sarat kerinduan mengalir di sela-sela bahunya. Wanita itu mencurahkan segala rasa yang telah ia pendam terlalu lama.

"Sakura?", Sasuke berucap dalam tanya. Bingung mau menyikapi bagaimana. Ia ada di sini bukan untuk dihadiahi deruan air mata, tapi untuk menanyakan keadaan sang putra. "Hei, Sakura!"

"Hiks... hiks... ke mana saja?". Pelukan Sakura kian erat. Seolah Sasuke bisa lari kapan saja. "Kenapa menghilang. Kaubodoh! Hiks... hiks..."

Sasuke kehilangan kata. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja mengatakan alasan mengapa ia bisa pergi dari Konoha. "Maaf..."

"Hiks...", pelukan dilepas. Sebuah senyum dipaksa merekah. Sakura berkacak pinggang. Ia pandangi wajah teman yang paling berharga untuknya. "Dasar!"

"Sakura, bagimana perkembangan keadaan putraku!"

"Ehem! Menma ya...". Sebagai dokter tidak seharusnya ia bertingkah seperti ini. Sungguh reputasinya bisa terancam apalagi ia adalah salah satu dokter terbaik masa kini. "Ehm kaupikir siapa aku hah!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahhh... maksudku, dia baik-baik saja. Kondisinya sudah stabil, meskipun dia terkena kunai beracun tapi aku berhasil mengeluarkan semuanya. Kalau bukan karena tanda di bahu kanannya mungkin luka luar Menma tidak bisa tertutup sempurna. Jujur saja, semalam luka di bahu kanannya terlalu dalam. Terlambat sedikit saja, nyawa anakmu terancam. Untung saja, Naruto cepat datang."

"Naruto?". Ada getar dalam suaranya. Nama itu terlalu sakral dia ucapkan. Sasuke sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sai katakan saat di perjalanan. Tapi mendengar penjelasan Sakura, sepertinya ia perlu berterima kasih lebih pada Hokage itu. Walau mungkin keadaannya akan sedikit rancu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia lah yang menyelamatkan Menma.

"Ya. Dia berteriak malam-malam, mengganggu pasien istirahat. Saat aku mendekatinya, seorang bocah sekarat sedang ada dalam pelukannya. Kautahu, wajah Naruto saat itu benar-benar ketakutan."

Sakura menjelaskan apa adanya. Tidak ada maksud lain dalam kata-katanya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke tahu siapa dan bagaimana Naruto terlihat begitu panik saat menggendong putranya. Melihat reaksi Naruto semalam, dokter muda itu menyimpulkan bahwa anak Sasuke berarti anak Naruto juga. Huh! Pantas saja, sang _Orange Hokage_ begitu terlihat ketakutan. Tapi ia sedikit merasa kesal karena tidak diberitahu sejak semula.

"Sasuke... ceritakan semuanya padaku", katanya. Ekspresinya berubah jadi lebih serius dari pada sebelumnya. Ada ganjalan saat Sakura menangani penerus sang Uchiha. Ia dapat melihat kalau, "Ada segel di bahu kanannya. Tanda itu sempat bersinar sebelum menghilang. Sasuke... kautidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tidak mau mengungkit hal yang telah berselang. "Ceritanya panjang, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu persingkat!"

Tatap mata Sakura seolah menjebak. Menarik 'alam liar' dalam masa lalunya untuk keluar. Memaksanya membuka semua kenangan yang coba ia kubur dalam-dalam. Sasuke tak siap. Dia masih ingin menikmati rasa sakit itu sendirian. Takperlu lah membaginya pada orang lain, bahkan orang yang sudah ia anggap kerabat.

"Sakura...", Sasuke meneguhkan pendiriannya. "Aku tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk mengatakan semuanya. Yang perlu kautahu, bahwa aku dan putraku baik-baik saja. Penerimaanmu saat ini, itu sangat cukup bagi kami". Dia akan memendam ini sendirian. Bersama masa lalunya. Bersama dengan dirinya yang lama.

Kerling mata itu berubah. Sudah tidak ada lagi tatap penuh kebencian. Sudah tidak ada lagi dilematis mendekam. Apalagi keangkuhan yang sedari dulu mengikuti pandangan sang Uchiha. Sasuke di hadapannya bukan Sasuke _missing-nin_ yang dulu mati-matian ia seret pulang. Sekarang, transformasi Sasuke ada pada taraf yang lebih matang. Pria itu kembali memukau Kunoichi merah muda, walau dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Mengalah jadi pilihan. Mungkin benar jika masa lalu lebih pantas dikubur daripada diumbar. Sakura akan menghargai semua keputusan yang Sasuke buat. "Aku mengerti."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Katukan pintu menyadarkan Naruto dari tumpukan lamporan. Menyilakan siapa pun masuk, Naruto melepas kaca mata baca yang bertengger di wajah penambah ketampanan. Rupa-rupanya sang kapten ANBU yang mengunjunginya. Mungkin ini ada kaitan dengan misi yang Kakashi berikan semalam.

Melangkah perlahan, sampai benar-benar berdiri dibatas wajar antara Hokage dan bawahan. Sai memberi hormat. Kemudian menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan. Meletakannya tepat di depan Naruto, sembari menjelaskan. Bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang ia temukan saat menyisir lokasi kejadian. "Atau Anda tahu siapa kira-kira siapa pelakunya?, tanyanya mengakhiri penjelasan.

Dalam sekali lihat, Naruto bisa tahu bahwa benda yang di bawa Sai adalah kunai asli milik Konoha. Dan setiap Shinobi memilikinya. Ia bawa benda itu ke hidungnya. Membaui apakah ada racun yang tertinggal di sana. Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada bau apapun yang tertinggal. Hanya campuran besi dengan kain lusuh sebagai pembalut pegangannya.

Aneh? Tidak! Naruto tahu bahwa hanya 'mereka' yang bisa melakukan hal licik seperti ini. Menyerang Menma malam-malam di tempat sepi. Kemungkinannya adalah melakukan genjutsu pada Menma saat bocah itu sedang sendiri. Tapi kapan? Setahunya, sebelum kejadian Menma selalu bersamanya. Apa saat ditinggal sendiri di ruang kerjanya. Atau saat Menma izin untuk ke toilet sendirian?

Sial! Kalau begini hanya ada kebuntuan. Tanpa penyelesaian. Sebagai Hokage, Naruto tidak bisa asal tuduh tanpa bukti yang memperkuat dugaan.

"Sai!", serunya. Sang ketua ANBU sigap mendengarkan. "Bawa benda ini pada Shino dan Kiba. Katakan pada mereka ada misi untuk mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku ingin malam ini laporannya sudah ada di meja."

"Baik!". Sai hendak berbalik. Tapi diurungkan karena ada sedikit pertanyaan mengulik. "Maaf, kali ini aku bertanya sebagai kawan bukan bawahan. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto menutup mata. Mengilas balik pertemuan semalam. Yang hanya diisi beberapa kata. Tanpa penjelasan. Juga tanpa pertanyaan. Malam itu keduanya habiskan untuk saling diam tanpa niatan meluruskan apa yang pernah terjadi di masa silam.

"Aku tidak berniat mencampuri urusanmu. Maaf kalau pertanyannku membenanimu. Aku khawatir karena sejak pagi kau sudah memforsir pekerjaanmu. Shikamaru keteteran, dan Hinata juga belum bisa sepenuhnya kembali karena masih lemas. Aku takut kausakit, karena terlalu banyak pikiran.", Sai melanjutkan karena sedari tadi sang Hokage diam seolah tak berniat memberi jawaban.

 _Seandaianya masalah ini semudah itu diselesaikan..._

Seulas senyum diberikan. Naruto menampilkan wajah terbaik yang ia punya. Mengelabuhi Sai, seakan bilang kalau semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Lakukan saja tugasmu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Memilih bungkam tanpa mencoba untuk mengusut jauh permasalahan yang dihadapi teman seperjuangan. Sai berbalik meninggalkan ruang. "Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sedang Naruto larut dalam kekalutan yang Sai tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Kriet.

Derit pintu mengagetkan Menma. Bocah manis itu sontak menolehkan kepala. Demi mendapati sang Hokage mengunjunginya. Aneka buah dalam bingkisan, berpose rapi dalam dekapannya.

Segera senyum Menma merekah. Menyambut sang Hokege yang perlahan memasuki ruangannya. Menma menegakkan badan. Walau sedekit mengerenyit karena bagaimana pun lukanya belum sembuh benar. Tapi rasa sakit itu terbayar, lantaran Uzumaki Naruto mendekat dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Menma senang. Amat senang karena keberadaan Hokage dekat dengannya. "Paman. Apa kabar? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?"

"Hehe..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Maaf baru menjengukmu. Banyak hal yang harus kukerjakan. Kautahu? Shikamaru benar-benar menyiksaku dengan setumpuk kertas antah berantah."

"Maksudmu paman berambut nanas itu?"

"He-um"

"Hahaha... sepertinya tugas Hokage tidak sekeren namanya?"

Naruto biarkan Menma teratawa. Hatinya ringan melihat wajah itu merekahkan senyum bahagia. Sembari menunggu gemerincing tawa itu meredup perlahan, ia tarik kursi paling dekat dengannya. Memosisikan diri untuk duduk di samping ranjang Menma. Bingkisan yang tadi di bawa Naruto, ia letakkan di atas meja. Dapat ia lihat sisa sarapan rumah sakit yang tampilannya sama sekali tidak menggugah selera. Katanya, "Ck! Aku mengerti penderitaannya makan makanan hambar seperti ini."

Menma mengangguk setuju. Menu rumah sakit memang tidak seenak tampilannya. Hambar tidak ada rasa. Beda dengan ramen yang pernah ia nikmati saat pertama kali datang ke Konoha. Berkuah dan sedap di lidah. Uh Menma jadi mau ramen.

Naruto mengerling sekitar. Bangsal rawat Menma sudah di pindah sejak semalam. Meski bukan VIP dan ada di lantai pertama, tempat ini cukup nyaman. Halaman rumah sakit tepat ada di depannya. Asri, tidak menyakitkan mata.

"Oh ya, paman harus bertemu ibuku nanti. Dia sedang menemui dokter Sakura, sebentar lagi pasti kembali."

Naruto terperangah. Meski semalam ia sudah bertemu Sasuke, tetap saja jika bertemu lagi jantungnya berdegub membahana. Untuk sekedar mengobrol ringan dengan lelaki itu, Naruto belum siap. Ada yang mengganjal. Seperti hal ini tidak seharusnya berjalan lancar.

"Ah itu dia!"

.

.

.

Setelah menemui Sakura, Sasuke melenggang menuju ruangan Menma. Sebagai ibu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan sang putra lama-lama. Barangkali Menma membutuhkan sesuatu, Sasuke harus siaga. Tapi pikirannya saat ini lebih fokus pada pertanyaan Menma sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Tentang Hokage yang belum mengunjunginya. Sasuke takbisa bilang apa-apa. Semalam memang mereka sempat bertemu muka, tapi lelaki pirang itu undur diri dengan alasan masih punya urusan. Memang benar kalau dia juga berjanji untuk datang lagi, namun entah kapan.

Pikirannya buyar saat Sasuke melihat kamar bertuliskan 208. Niatnya ingin segera memasuki ruangan. Namun urung karena ada suara yang mengganggu pendengaran. Itu suara Menma, seolah tengah bercakap dengan seseorang.

"Oh ya, paman harus bertemu ibuku nanti. Dia sedang menemui dokter Sakura, sebentar lagi pasti kembali."

Entah mengapa, sebutan paman itu seolah memaksa Sasuke berspekulasi pada satu orang. Tapi hal itu segera disingkirkan. Ayolah, banyak lelaki yang cukup pantas untuk Menma panggil paman.

Memutuskan masuk, Sasuke memutar kenop pintu. Kuning terang segera menarik perhatian. Sepasang samudra memakukan pandangan. Hatinya tersenyum samar. Entah ini permainan takdir atau bukan, yang jelas Sasuke merasa kalau dunianya berputar.

"Ah itu dia!". Suara Menma mengalihkan perhatian.

Sejurus pandang Sasuke bertemu biru samudra milik Hokage Konoha. Sebelum benar-benar mendekat, mereka bertatap mata selama beberapa saat. Sasuke merasa kalau pandangan Naruto terlalu menariknya jatuh pada kerinduan. Memaksa Sasuke untuk menyelami berjuta perasaan terdalam milik lelaki pirang. Menyiratkan bahwa Naruto takbisa lepas dari jerat cintanya.

Tapi tidak. Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Yang lalu biar menjadi kenangan. Dan Naruto merupakan salah satunya.

"Bu lihat siapa yang menjengukku?", Menma kembali bersuara. Lagaknya seperti baru saja mendapat hadiah. Lengan kecil itu melambai ke arahnya, memintanya untuk menyegerakan langkah. Menma sudah tidak sabar mempertemukan sang ibu dengan idolanya. Bukankah kata Narto keduanya merupakan teman lama?

Sasuke telah berdiri dekat kepala rangjang Menma. Di sisi kirinya Naruto duduk mengalihkan muka. Mereka seperti orang asing yang baru pertama kali bersua. Tidak tahu saja, kalau bocah cilik manis yang kini masih di rawat punya sejuta rencana. Hey... siapa yang tahu Menma berniat menjodohkan kan?

"Ne bu, kata paman Hokage kalian berteman ya? Kenapa ibu tidak pernah cerita padaku?", Menma membuka perbincangan dalam dua pertanyaan. Wajahnya antusias ingin segera mendapat jawaban. Tetapi sang ibu hanya tersenyum, dan mengusap kepalanya. "Dan oh... atau lelaki dalam foto itu juga ibu? Atau dia kembaranmu? Kenapa Pakkun juga tidak cerita ini, aku bisa pamer pada orang-orang kalau ibuku kenalan Hokage kan. Di mana anjing itu?"

"Kalau kausudah banyak bicara, ibu yakin kausudah sehat.", Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Naruto memerhatikan dalam diam. Interaksi sepasang ibu dan anak itu, tidak bisa Naruto lewatkan. "Berhenti bertanya macam-macam. Tidak malu ada Hokage di sini hm?", lanjut Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Benar, kenapa harus malu?"

"Kenapa kalian jadi kompak begini?"

"Hehehe..."

"Baiklah karena ibumu bilang kausudah sehat, mungkin semangguk ramen tidak masalah."

"Yey!"

"Tidak!"

"He – kenapa?"

"Aku dulu baik-baik saja. Bahkan selama ini dengan ramen aku bisa semangat bekerja."

"Itu karena perutmu sudah bebal. Menma masih dalam pertumbuhan. Makanan berminyak itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Apa aku juga harus mangajarimu hal ini, Naru – ". Suara Sasuke lenyap. Lidahnya kelu ingin mengucap satu nama. Kelereng hitam itu menatap tepat pada sepasang biru yang memandangnya penuh harap. Sasuke sontak meremat telapak tangan. "Ehm maksudku... Hokage."

Canggung merebak. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto merutuki kekonyolan mereka berdua. Berbincang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Yang benar saja. Lain dengan Menma yang penuh kebingungan. Ibunya dan idolanya tiba-tiba bertingkah di luar kebiasaan. Apa ini mengindikasikan bahwa keduanya punya perasaan? Aish Menma ingin segera menjodohkan mereka.

"Hehehe...", kikikan Menma mengalikan Sasuke dan Naruto dari lamunan. Sang putra menampilkan cengiran. Dalam nada girang, Menma berkata. "Ibu dan paman mirip. Kalian serasi. Hehehe..."

.

.

.

Niat hati mengunjungi, bukan malah menambah depresi. Kotarou di depan pintu ruang rawat Menma kaku berdiri. Telinganya bisa menangkap canda tawa yang tengah terjadi.

Mengepalkan tangan, meredam kecemburuan. Kotarou memilih diam tak melakukan pergerakan. Membiarkan sang Hokage menikmati kesenangan sementara. Sasuke-san miliknya. Tidak akan ia biarkan siapapun merebutnya. Bahkan orang besar sekelas Kage desa.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan**

Jadi... bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Tambah absurd kah? Atau tambah jelek kah? atau tambah hancur berantakan? Sebagai penulis saya sangat menyadari makin banyak kekurangan dalam fict ini. Sungguh saya minta maaf untuk hal itu. Saya tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakak-kakak semua yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca dan mengikuti karya saya. Saya benar-benar terharu untuk apresiasinya. #hikshikshiks

Mungkin disini saya buat masing-masing tokoh tidak seperti di karakter animenya. Mungkin karena kurang sreg aja, apalagi fic ini temanya sedikit berat, beda sama fic saya satunya.

Oleh karena itu saya mau balas review dulu.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha: ahahhaa enggak kok, Sasuke kan sekarang udah berubah.

Aicinta Hatsuki: makasih semangatnya kaka, maaf kalo di chap ini mengecewakan nantinya, karena saya bingung menempatkan Sasuke harus gimana. Padahal pengin bikin Sasuke yang tegar dan mudah memaafkan. Tapi barangkali jadinya sifat Sasuke tambah OOC. Oh ya, saya suka baca ficnya kak Nagisa, tapi cuma jadi silent reader sih, hehehe...

Und: saya usahakan kaka, tapi ini juga telat dari deadline sendiri

Bagi NS: terima kasih, #hiks terharu saya, semoga chap ini juga makin cinta ya...

Ido Nakemi: iyakah? Haha maaf... #bungkukbungkuk karena tidak ada yang mengingatkan, jadi kadang lupa sama deadline sendiri, tapi saya usahakan cepat, chap ini semoga suka juga ya kaka

Ai aQira: makasih semangatnya kaka... aduuh, ada yang baper nih? Hehe ya kaka saya burasaha buat cuek aja, tapi gimana ya... kadang gatel pengin nimpuk

Jia731: komen aja aku udah makasih banget ko kaka

Ekahatsuki: ini udah lanjut kaka

Rini: saya usahakan lanjut sampe tamat kaka...

Kiyo: ini udah lanjut, gimana menurut kaka?

Saphire Hatsuki Blue: tenang aja kak, saya akan buat mereka meringkuk ketakutan, hahaha #ketawajahat

Tomoyo to Kudo: apa ini udah cukup dramatis? Saya yang nulis ragu, gimana sama pendapat kaka?

Oranyellow-chan: di chap ini, apakah sudah dapet feel pertemuan narusasu, butuh pendapat, Menma nggak terluka parah, alasannya udah dijelaskan di chap ini semoga tidak membingungkan

Nekochan75470: kalo untuk part bicara, biasanya tidak selalu saya sertakan kramagung, jadi mungkin memang agak membingungkan, tapi biasanya kalo masih satu orang yang bicara, biasanya ujarannya saya letakkan di satu paragraf yang sama, #sayagaktahungomongapa, kira-kira begitulah hehehe, barangkali masih bingung kaka, atau mungkin ada kritikan saya terima

D: siap! ini lanjut kaka

Sweet dark onyx: ok kakak ini lanjut

NS: siapa yang nyuruh melukai Menma? chap depan jawabannya, lanjut baca ya kaka

Syivha: salam kenal juga kaka Syivha... semoga makin suka

Luwinners: saya usahakan apdet cepet ya kaka,,

NanaJulietta: jebakan atau enggaknya tunggu chap depan ya kaka... hehe, jadi baca terus lanjutannya

KimWonYenYuan: oke kaka ini lanjut

Okeh, kaka-kaka sekalian, semoga berkenan memberikan pesan dan kritikan. Saya menerima semua saran dengan tangan terbuka karena ini untuk kebaikan tulisan saya kedepannya. Saya menulis ini untuk kesenangan saya sendiri dan untuk penggemar naruto dan sasuke. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan selain bisa sharing dan mengasah kemampuan. Jadi mohon maaf, sekiranya tidak suka, tidak perlu baca. Bagi yang anti NS, bukankah di summary sudah ada keterangannya?

Akhir kata, silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...


	7. Chapter 7

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Mata Kotarou berkabut amarah. Sudah satu jam Hokage ada di ruangan Menma. Tawa mereka membekaskan cemburu di hatinya.

Suara langkah berat bisa ia dengar. Akhirnya sang Hokage keluar. Saatnya ia mengibarkan bendera perang. Kotarou takmau mendapat julukan lelaki pengecut hanya karena berani tikung dari belakang. Akan ia hadapi sang pemimpin desa dengan jantan.

"Sepertinya Anda puas bersenang-senang, eh?", katanya saat melihat Hokage melintas di hadapan. Posisi sekarang, Kotarou duduk pada bangku tunggu di depan kamar 208. Naruto sendiri memaku langkah di depan saingan. Mereka tidak saling bersitatap. Tapi ketegangan di sekeliling mereka menguar.

"Apa maksudmu anak muda?". Nada suaranya tenang. Tapi dalam hati Naruto bisa merasa kalau pembicaraan ini akan berakhir dalam sebuah pertandingan.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu kalian. Tapi satu yang pasti, Sasuke-san milikku. Tak'kan kubiarkan Anda merebutnya dariku."

Naruto menarik selarik nafas. Menghembuskannya pelan tanda kalau dia maklum dengan pikiran kekanakkan dari si pemimpin klan. Dia bilang, Sasuke miliknya. Ini tanda perang atau Kotarou sedang berkhayal. Naruto sangat tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha. Karena itulah dia bilang dengan tegas kalau, "Dengar tuan Shiba, aku tidak peduli Sasuke milikmu atau bukan. Kalau memang benar, aku hanya tinggal merebutnya. Ini akan lebih mudah kalau kautidak mengibarkan bendera perang."

Naruto mengambil langkah. Tepat menuju di mana Shiba Kotarou saat ini berdiri dan menatapnya nyalang. Mereka berhadapan mengirimkan tatap persaingan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mempercepat surat perjanjian kerja sama itu,", lanjut Naruto ringan. Senyum simpul terlampir di wajah, "dan kautidak akan punya alasan lagi di konoha lebih lama."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!". Dua orang itu membuang muka. Suara Sasuke memutus segala kilat listrik yang Naruto dan Kotarou pancarkan. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak!", dua lelaki yang besiteru menjawab bersamaan. Menghasilkan kernyit bingung dari si penanya. Takingin Sasuke-san makin curiga Kotarou melanjutkan, "Kami hanya membahas masalah kerja sama."

"Oh...", Sasuke melenggang. Takmau ambil pusing urusan yang bukan bidangnya. Ia masuk kembali setelah memastikan kalau dua orang itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

Kotarou dan Naruto mengambil udara yang sejak kemunculan Sasuke tertahan. Mereka bersitatap sejenak, kemudian melangkah ke arah berbeda.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan pusat.

Entah mengapa Pakkun bisa terdampar di tempat ini bersama Kakashi. Dirinya tiba-tiba saja dipanggil dengan jurus _kuchiyose_ oleh si _copy-nin_. Berkutat dengan tumpukan buku mengenai segel dan lain-lain. Apa yang sebenarnya kakashi cari?

"Jadi, bisa kaukatakan sekarang, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari?", Pakkun bertanya bosan. Ini sudah buku kesepuluh yang Kakashi bolak-balik tanpa hasil apa-apa. Hanya keseriusan Kakashi yang jadi jawaban. Pria paruh baya itu masih berkutat dengan berlarik-larik paragraf. "Serius Kakashi, aku bisa mati bosan di sini. Lebih baik aku kembali dan menemani Menma. Daripada terkurung dalam tumpukan buku tua."

"Ck!", Kakashi berdecak. Sejak tadi yang Pakkun lakukan hanya meracau tidak jelas. Apa anjing itu tidak lihat sampul buku yang Kakashi baca? Ini demi menyelesaikan masalah tanda yang ada di bahu Menma. Apakah akan bermasalah atau tidak nantinya. "Berisik! Ini demi Menma juga. aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sia-sia. Kaudengar sendiri penjelasan Sakura semalam kan. Dia bilang kalau tanda itu bersinar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan ini. Klan Uchiha bukan spesialisasi penyegelan. Dulunya mereka selalu bertempur di baris depan. Jadi, aku masih harus antsipasi tentang segel menma."

"Oh...", Pakkun manggut-manggut mengerti. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Tapi, tetap saja ada ganjalan di hati. "Dan mengapa harus di perpustakaan Konoha. Bukankah lebih baik jika menyelidikinya di kompleks perumahan Uchiha? Aku yakin jawaban dari pertanyaanmu ada di sana."

Kakashi selesai dengan bukunya. Ini sudah sepuluh buku, tapi taksatu pun petunjuk ia temukan. Ditatapnya Pakkun dengan mata sayunya, Kakashi berucap hati-hati karena tempat ini mungkin punya telinga. "Dengar! Hanya tetua bangkotan itu yang masih dendam dengan Uchiha. Mereka menganggap kalau Uchiha adalah bencana. Segala macam cara pasti mereka lakukan untuk melenyapkan keturunan terakhir dari klan itu."

"Maksudmu..."

"Yang menyerang Menma pastilah mereka."

Mendengar itu Pakkun terkejut luar biasa. Apakah perkiraannya salah? Selama itukah para bangkotan desa menyimpan dendam pada Uchiha. Sampai rela mencelakai Menma. Tapi dari mana mereka tahu kalau Menma adalah putra Sasuke? Saat datang kemari, tanda lahir Menma disembunyikan. Dan chakra Menma tidak terasa. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka tahu kalau Menma keturunan Uchiha.

Ah! Pakkun ingat. Hari itu ia melihat para tetua keluar dari ruang Hokage. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Mereka bertemu sekali, Naruto saja tidak bisa langsung mengenali. Atau mungkin Menma sendiri yang membuka jati diri?

"Dan apa yang kaukira mereka akan lakukan jika tiba-tiba kita mendatangi kompleks Uchiha? Tempat itu bahkan sudah dicap angker oleh warga desa. Aku takut kalau sampai mereka tahu dan memanfaatkan hal ini. Naruto juga tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan karena takada bukti."

Pakkun mencerna perkataan Kakashi. Benar. Jika mereka tiba-tiba memasuki kompleks Uchiha padahal tempat itu sudah lama mati, para tetua pasti curiga. Mereka akan mencari tahu alasan Kakashi mendatangi tempat itu. Dan kemungkinan terburuk mereka bisa menyadari kalau Menma tidak memiliki chakra. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Yang penting sekarang kita harus tahu bagaimana melepas segel itu."

"Untuk apa? Sasuke tidak akan senang."

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Ia sudah memperkirakan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke jika tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Ini demi keselamatan mereka. Juga menghindarkan dari segala hal tidak diinginkan. Termasuk para tetua yang masih menyimpan kebencian. "Aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengabaikan ini. Segel ini pasti memiliki efek pada tubuh Sasuke kan?"

Selama bersama, Pakkun tidak pernah tahu jika segel semacam itu memiliki efek samping. Sasuke selalu terlihat biasa-biasa saja tanpa mengeluh itu dan ini. Pakkun juga bisa jamin kalau Sasuke tidak pernah sakit sampai berhari-hari.

Namun setelah mendengar penjelasan kakashi, Pakkun jadi bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin hal itu tidak berdampak apa-apa? Bisa saja segel itu berbahaya. Sasuke bahkan mengerahkan chakranya hanya untuk menekan kekuatan Menma. Atau jangan-jangan...

Ada satu hari di mana Sasuke selalu merasakan lelah yang amat sangat. Dia berkilah kalau itu hanya karena bekerja. Wajah sasuke juga kehilangan warna. Pria itu akan istirahat penuh tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Saat itu terjadi, biasanya Menma selalu merawatnya. Dan dirinya hanya akan menceramahi Sasuke agar bisa membagi waktunya.

"Sasuke sering merasakan lelah luar biasa. Apa mungkin itu efeknya?"

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

Setelah berdialog sengit, akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega. Meyakinkan para tetua sama saja dengan menjinakkan singa. Susah. Kalau tidak dipancing dengan kata 'Demi kesejahteraan Konoha'. Naruto yakin, bangkotan itu pasti menolak keras alasan kerja sama.

"Baiklah. Shikamaru akan segera mengurus surat-suratnya. Akan kupastikan bahwa Shiba tidak akan membelot setelah kerja sama dilakukan.", sang Hokage berucap lantang. Dirinya beranjak dari ruang pengap yang mengurungnya selama satu jam.

Namun sayang, baru beberapa langkah, telinga Naruto bisa merasa kalau dua orang dibelakangnya tersenyum merendahkan. Karena itu ia melirik hanya untuk mendapati dua tetua itu menatapnya penuh arogan.

"Jadi, apa sesuatu terjadi pada bocah itu?", Koharu buka suara. Wanita tua itu menyipit, memastikan perubah wajah kage Konoha. "Ara ra ra, jangan memandangku seperti itu, seolah kami melakukan sesuatu."

Naruto mengambil udara. Menghirupnya banyak-banyak untuk meredam gemetar di dada. Ini pancingan. Bisa ia tahu dari keriput itu, bahwa mereka sedang menertawakan Naruto karena takbisa melindungi Menma. Dua orang itu sangat tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyeret orang sembarangan. Apalagi tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal. Meski Naruto sangat yakin, bahwa Koharu dan Hamura yang melakukan, mencelakai Menma ketika dirinya lengah.

Hamura berdiri, tongkat bantunya menghentak tanah sekali. Seketika dua ANBU Ne meghampiri. Berdiri masing-masing di satu sisi. Katanya, "Kalau begitu, kami permisi. Ayo, Koharu. Kita bisa terlalu lama menahan Hokage saat ini. Beliau pasti ingin segera mengunjung bocah itu kan?"

"Kaubenar."

Meninggalkan ruang yang menjadi saksi. Melewati Naruto tanpa melihat bahwa pria itu menahan segala jenis emosi. Koharu dan Hamura beserta dua pengawalnya, meninggalkan seutas sepi. Sayang, mereka salah akan satu kondisi. Saat langkahnya mencapai pintu, kunai melesat tepat mengenai kepala lelaki tua satu mili lagi.

Dua ANBU bersiaga. Siapa tahu Naruto memulai pertarungan. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi tetua dengan taruhan nyawa. Tidak peduli kalau lawannya adalah orang nomor satu Konoha.

"Benar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian berdua. Dan aku pun sangat ingin segera menemui Menma."

"Hee... jadinya namanya Menma?"

Meja bundar di belakang Naruto retak. Tiga kursi yang mengelilinginya bergetar. Shikamaru mundur perlahan, Naruto sedang dalam suasana hati mencekam. Ia jamin, senyum yang saat ini tampil di wajah Hokage umur tiga puluhan itu benar-benar menjanjikan kematian.

"Sayang ya, seharusnya kunai itu bisa melubangi kepalamu. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering berlatih lagi, kemampuanku menurun akhir-akhir ini."

Koharu dan Hamura memicing tajam. Memberi isyarat pada dua ANBU Ne untuk menyingkir dari hadapan. Pria pirang itu sepertinya masih ingin bermain dengan mereka. Terbukti dari nada suaranya, Naruto sedang mengancam.

Dengan perlahan, satu-satunya wanita di sana membuka pintu. Seolah kelakuan Naruto hanya angin lalu. Mereka keluar sembari meninggalkan janji bahwa malam nanti terjadi sesuatu. "Ya. Berlatihlah lagi. Hingga bisa dipastikan, bocah Uchiha itu bisa melihat matahari pagi."

GREB.

Pintu tertutup. Naruto bersumpah untuk membuat dua orang itu membusuk.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi. Tapi masih saja Pakkun dan Kakashi sibuk sana-sini. Setelah berkubang dalam perpustakaan pusat, mereka akhirnya hengkang dan mampir di kantor Hokage bagian arsip. Bertemu Hinata yang kebetulan baru saja menyelesaikan administrasi ujian Chuunin kemarin.

Hinata sempat penasaran, guru Kakashi sudah sangat jarang ke kantor Hokage kecuali ada panggilan. Itu pun untuk misi level S yang mungkin tidak bisa diberikan pada sembarang orang. Selain itu, setelah lengser dari jabatan Kakashi hampir tidak pernah bertandang. Katanya, ia sudah bosan mengurusi hal-hal yang berbau Hokage dan laporan. Namun setelah Kakahi mengatakan tujuannya untuk melihat gulungan milik klan Uchiha, Hinata malah berbalik membantunya. Bukankah ini berhubungan dengan pria yang baru saja datang kemarin malam? Kalau untuk Sasuke, dia akan membantu sekuat tenaga.

"Terima kasih karena mau membantu. Kami beruntung bertemu denganmu". Kakashi bicara setelah sepuluh menit mereka di sana. Berlembar-lembar gulungan ada di depan mata. Satu per satu diteliti sekiranya ada yang cocok dengan segel di bahu Menma. "Lama tidak kemari. Sudah banyak yang berubah di tempat ini."

"Begitulah", Hinata menjawab. Tubuhnya bolak-balik membawakan gulungan.

"Ah letakkan di situ."

"Banyak berkas baru. Setelah kelima desa menjalin kerja sama dalam pembangunan dan teknologi, yang paling banyak di tempat ini adalah nota kesepahaman. Petugas harus memindahkan gulungan ninja ke tempat yang aman supaya tidak rusak." Hinata menyeka kerinngat. Wanita cantik itu menatap paras Kakashi lama. Lelaki ini sedang serius, sepertinya. Netra mantan Hokage keenam itu mengamati tiap larik kalimat dalam gulungan yang tengah digelutinya.

"Ini...", gumaman Kakashi dapat Hinata tangkap. Dalam dadanya digelayuti rasa penasaran. Kebenaran apa yang sedang Kakashi ungkap. "Hinata, kautahu maksud dari gulungan ini?"

Hinata mendekat, melihat tulisan yang Kakashi tunjukan. Pakkun yang juga ingin tahu pun merapat. Tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Bukankah ini pernah diajarkan saat akademi?". Hinata ingat, pelajaran tentang segel yang bisa memutus aliran chakra. Dalam klannya, jurus ini dikembangkan sehingga putusnya aliran chakra bisa bertahan lebih lama. Tinggal memasukkan chakra sendiri ke dalam aliran chakra lawan, maka chakra lawan akan tersumbat sampai si pengguna jurus melepaskannya. "Klan Hyuuga mengembangkan jurus ini untuk pertarungan jarak dekat. Tapi kenapa jurus ini ada di gulungan Uchiha?"

"Apa jurus ini memiliki efek samping?"

"Ya. Biasanya jika menekan chakra lawan yang lebih besar, akan menimbulkan rasa lelah yang sangat."

Kakashi terdiam. Melirik Pakkun hanya untuk mendapati anjing itu memikirkan hal yang sama. Bisa jadi rasa lelah Sasuke karena dia menggunakan ini untuk menekan kekuatan Menma. Kemungkinan inilah yang paling masuk akal. Hanya saja, kalau memang benar jurus ini yang Sasuke gunakan, mengapa bisa meninggalkan tanda di bahu kanan Menma? Lagi pula, tidak mungkin jurus seperti ini bisa bertahan lama.

"Selain itu, apa jurus ini bisa meninggalkan tanda pada si penerima?", tanyanya. Kakashi harus segera mengetahuinya. Kalau tidak bisa bahaya. Baik untuk Sasuke maupun Menma. Apalagi jika sampai ketahuan bangkot-bangkot Konoha.

"Setahuku tidak."

"Pakkun, kau ingat seperti apa tanda di bahu Menma?"

"Itu...", Pakkun mengingat-ingat. Walau sering mandi dengan bocah kesayangan, tapi hal itu sering luput dari pandangan. Tanda itu kecil, tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangan. Jadi Pakkun tidak terlalu memerhatikan. "Kalau tidak salah, mirip tanda yang pernah ditinggalkan Orochimaru."

Kakashi terhenyak. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Sasuke lakukan?

.

.

.

"Kami tidak menemukan apapun. Baik jejak chakra atau jejak pertarungan. Kunai yang kauberikan juga, tidak berguna sama sekali."

Naruto memerhatikan apa yang baru saja Aburame Shino laporkan. Orang nomor satu Konoa itu sudah memperhitungkan berbagai kemungkinan. Termasuk yang saat ini ia dengar. Mungkin saja, si penyerang ingin menegaskan bahwa masih banyak orang Konoha yang tidak menyukai Uchiha. Atau... ini sebuah pancingan untuk menarik Sasuke keluar dari persembunyian? Hanya itu alasan paling logis yang bisa ia simpulkan. Dua tetua itu, pasti sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan segera bertindak jika Menma dalam bahaya.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Sasuke sampai pria itu memunculkan diri. Bahkan Naruto sekali pun sampai harus berkeliling untuk mencari. Dari desa ke desa, sampai di mana Orochimaru berada. Sannin itu pun angkat tangan. Lenyapnya chakra Sasuke menyulitkan pencarian.

Sekarang, setelah Sasuke ada di Konoha. Mereka pasti berniat untuk melukainya. Paling parah mencoba membunuhnya. Naruto harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin dua orang yang paling ia cinta selamat.

BRAK!

Lamunan Naruto buyar. Kiba dengan tidak sopannya menggebrak meja di hadapan. Matanya nyalang menuntut jawaban. Serunya, "Si keparat Sai hanya bilang kalau kami harus mencari siapa pemilik kunai ini. Dia menyebut nama Sasuke sekali dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

Naruto berkedip dua kali. Melirik Shino yang wajahnya ditutupi. Kelakuan blak-blakan Kiba tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih frontal dan juga tidak runtut dalam mengungkap maksud hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Naruto!"

"Haahh-hhhh... seseorang menyerang Menma kemarin malam."

"Menma? Siapa dia?"

"Putra Sasuke. Anakku."

Kiba buka mulut, tapi satu kata pun tidak terucap. Kaget dan syok menyerang tiba-tiba. Sasuke kembali hanya itu yang bisa Kiba cerna. Dan Putranya. Anak Naruto. masih berputar dalam kepala. Sejak kapan mereka punya anak. Mengapa ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini?

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Tapi bisakah kalian ikut aku sebentar. Ada misi lain yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Apa itu?". Shino bertanya. Lelaki itu baru buka suara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Menjaga tempat Menma dirawat."

Naruto beranjak, diikuti Shino dan Kiba. Shikamaru ia perintahkan untuk segera menyelesaikan surat-surat kerja sama. Jadi pria Nara itu semenjak keluar dari pertemuan dengan tetua tidak terlihat.

Di gerbang rumah sakit, ketiganya bertemu Hinata. Basa-basi, mereka memutuskan untuk jalan bersama. Wanita itu sibuk seperti biasa. Naruto dan Kiba jalan di depan, di belakangnya Shino dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, Hinata?", tanya Naruto.

"Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sampai di pertengahan Koridor Hinata hendak menjawab. Namun diurungkan karena ia ingat perkataan Kakashi di kantor kearsipan.

" _Naruto belum tahu. Penjelasan Sakura waktu itu, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkan. Terlalu fokus pada Sasuke. Lagi pula, ini lebih baik. Aku ingin mengkonfirmasi Sasuke dulu, apa tanda di bahu Menma berbahaya atau tidak."_

"Bukan hal penting."

"Oh...". Lewat ekor matanya Naruto melirik.

Shino menyadari gelagat Hinata. Sepertinya sesuatu sedang kekasihnya pendam. Tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, pria Aburame itu menghela nafas untuk meredam rasa penasaran. Sepenuhnya dia percaya pada si gadis Hyuuga. Sejak menjalin kasih, Shino siap dengan resikonya. Termasuk menahan diri untuk segera naik ke pelaminan, pasalnya Hinata masih terpaku pada rasa bersalahnya.

Naruto hilang langkah. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku di tengah jalan. Apa yang ada di depan sana terlalu mengguncang. Posisi Sasuke dengan Kotarou sangat mencurigakan. Di depan kamar rawat Menma, mereka bercengkerama. Terlalu dekat untuk dua orang yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Mungkinkah perkataan Kotarou benar adanya? bahwa Sasuke sudah jadi milik pemimpin klan Shiba.

Heran dengan Naruto, Kiba memanggil. Si pemilik nama masih tak bergeming. Keping samudra itu lurus memandang dengan raut sedih. Ah di sana, Sasuke dengan seorang pemuda. Keduanya larut dalam tawa. Tanpa tahu seseorang sedang memendam rasa. "Kami akan berkeliling rumah sakit untuk memastikan tidak ada hal mencurigakan", katanya. Menarik Shino untuk hengkang dari sana. Lelaki itu juga mengkode Hinata, berharap kekasih Shino itu bisa menghibur kage Konoha. "Ayo Shino."

"Kami pergi dulu". Shino berujar kemudian. Setelah tahu mengapa Kiba bersikap tidak biasa. Mungkin pertemuan dengan Sasuke harus sedikit tertunda. Saat ini, dia harus membiarkan Naruto dihibur hatinya.

"Hati-hati.". Koridor itu senyap. Digilas nuansa berat yang tercipta dari kejauhan. Ingin Hinata berucap kata. Menguatkan sang sahabat dari rasa sakit luar bisa. Melihat sang pujaan bersama lelaki asing bercengkerama seolah tiada sekat. "Naruto..."

.

.

.

Sasuke mengantar Kotarou sampai depan. Pria itu undur diri untuk beberapa alasan. Salah satunya mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang Sasuke-san butuhkan. Padahal Sasuke sudah menolak. Namun cinta lah yang bertindak. Demi menyenangkan dan membuat nyaman Sasuke-san. Apapun akan Kotarou lakukan.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku baik-baik saja", kata Sasuke pelan. Tidak enak dengan apa yang Kotarou sudah berikan. Sasuke paham bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Dan Sasuke tidak ada niat membalas, karena itu dirinya merasa sungkan.

"Tidak masalah. Sasuke-san juga tidak mungkin pakai pakaian ini terus kan?"

"Hmmm... terima kasih. Tapi, jangan terlalu baik."

Kotarou diam. Tidak menyangka Sasuke-san berkata hal menyakitkan. Apa salahnya berbuat baik pada orang tersayang. Dia ingin Sasuke-san melihatnya. Bukan sebagai orang asing, tapi sebagai Kotarou yang mencintainya.

Selama ini, semua yang dilakukan hanya untuk Sasuke-san. Tapi perasaannya takpernah terbalas. Sasuke-san terlalu jauh membuat batas. Sampai kapan Kotarou harus melangkah, hanya untuk sejajar. Untuk menjadi orang yang pantas.

"Ahaha... aku bukan melakukan ini untuk meminta balasan kok."

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum samar. Menyadari ada orang mencintainya begitu dalam, jujur hatinya senang. Namun Sasuke tidak mau terlena. Cinta hanya membawa luka. Perasaan itu terlampau keramat untuknya. Dulu ia begitu dicinta oleh ayahnya, oleh ibunya, oleh kakaknya. Namun pengkhianatan yang diterima. Dan saat dirinya merasa bahwa matahari bertandang dalam dunia kecilnya, Sasuke kembali menelan kecewa. Cinta baginya bercabang dua. Memberi manisnya dunia, namun perlahan menjerat dalam derita.

Sasuke hendak berbalik, sebelum lengan Kotarou menahannya. Pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sepertinya. Namun takjua hajatnya terangkum dalam kata. "Kotarou?", tanyanya.

"Ano... kau dan Hokage."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah terlalu dekat? Maksudku pagi tadi kalian seperti sudah kenal lama. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku,", kelabu itu memandang Sasuke-san. Siratnya memancarkan cemas. Ada kekhawatiran di sana. Juga takut bersemayam. "hanya cemas."

Cermin malam itu membola. Mendengar tuturan Kotarou, hati Sasuke beriak menegangkan. Apa perilakunya pada Naruto terlalu intim hingga orang lain sembarang menyimpulkan? Bagaimana kalau Kotarou tahu, sebelumnya mereka punya hubungan.

Sasuke merundukan kepala. Menarik sehelai nafas dan melepas tautan tangan pemuda Shiba. Sembari berkata, "Apa yang kaucemaskan?", jemarinya terangkat. Menyentuh pipi Kotarou, mengusapnya perlahan. "Kami memang saling mengenal, itu saja."

Bagi Kotarou, senyum itu penuh kepalsuan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kaucemaskan? Kami memang saling mengenal, itu saja."

Hati Naruto remuk. Sakitnya merasuk. Kalimat Sasuke di kejauhan seolah menekankan bahwa dirinya kehilangan waktu. Tigabelas tahun berlalu, siapa yang tahu perasaan Sasuke padanya sudah layu. Terisi oleh orang baru.

Naruto pergi. Taksanggup melihat interaksi mereka lebih jauh lagi. Kilahnya ingin mencari angin sendiri. Tapi Hinata tahu, pria itu sedang lari.

Hinata menatapi punggung mantan cinta pertamanya. Saat ini dirinya merasa tidak berguna. Sebagai sahabat, Hinata tidak bisa tidak berbuat apa-apa. Masalah perasaan, dirinya ikut ambil bagian. Karena bagaimanapun, Hinata menjadi penyebab keregangan mereka.

Dan Hinata menunggu. Menunggu sampai Kotarou memutuskan berlalu. Dia butuh bicara dengan Sasuke, tentang masa lalu, tentang kebenaran yang Sasuke perlu tahu. Karena itu, saat Kotarou benar-benar pergi, Hinata maju. Menguatkan hati, menyapa pria itu. "Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke berbalik. Hanya untuk melihat Hyuuga Hinata berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Keduanya beradu pandang sejenak. Sampai Hinata memutuskan untuk buka suara duluan. "Boleh aku bicara?"

Sasuke mendadak kehilangan kata. Seingatnya, wanita ini yang dulu Naruto cinta. Sampai membuatnya terluka. Kemudian memutuskan hengkang dari Konoha. Untuk apa sekarang dia menyapa? Sebelumnya mereka tidak terlalu akrab, apalagi dengan kejadian yang melibatkan mereka berdua. Sasuke pikir, tidak seharusnya Hinata basa-basi padanya.

"Aku tidak memaksa jika kautidak mau."

"Ah ya, masuklah.". berpikir positif, mungkin Hinata hanya ingin melihat Menma. Kata Sakura, dia ikut mendonorkan darah untuk putranya. Sasuke tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada penolong Menma. sebagai ibu, dia harus berterima kasih pada Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, di luar saja".

Langkah Sasuke tenang. Mengikuti Hinata, duduk di kursi yang memang sudah ada. Angin dingin berseliweran. Dua sosok itu terpaku dalam kecanggungan.

Hinata taklekas bicara, ia mengamati sekitar sudah sepi benar. Kemudian, dipandang Sasuke tepat di mata. Sebelum menarik nafas dan berujar. "Sas – "

"Terima kasih karena mendonorkan darah untuk Menma."

Perkataannya disela, Sasuke ambil _start_ memulai percakapan. Pria itu balas memandang Hinata lama. Dalam matanya dapat tersirat rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat. Kiranya, Sasuke membenci dirinya. Namun sepertinya dugaan itu salah. Hinata bisa tenang sekarang. Tinggal bagaimana menjelaskan agar pria Uchiha itu paham. Penyesalannya. Penyesalan Naruto juga.

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya membatu semampuku.", katanya tenang. Anak rambut disampir ke belakang telinga. Rupa ayu itu menengadah. Bukan untuk mengingat masa lalu, hanya sekedar memberi penguatan. "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu bagaimana memulai. Tapi sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Sasuke menahan nafas. Tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengatakan demikian. Kata maaf itu memutar ulang kejadian masa silam. Di mana Naruto juga Hinata bercumbu di depannya. memori itu serentak menguasai pikiran. Menyentak perasaan. Membuat jantungnya berdentum kelabakan. Sungguh, Sasuke sudah memaafkan baik Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi apa yang membuatnya kecewa, takpernah bisa ia lupakan. Peristiwa itu jauh, mengakar.

Kepalan tangan menguat. Sasuke memejam mata, mengusir segal sesak di dada. Di samping itu, Hinata terus bercerita. Meski agak tersendat, dan intonasi sarat akan penyesalan, tetap saja Sasuke tidak kuat mendengarkan. "Hinata, cukup."

Sang Hyuuga terkesiap, sontak menghentikan segala ocehan. Pemilik surai kelabu itu kembali berkata maaf. namun urung karena Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan. "Jangan minta maaf lagi."

"..."

"..."

"Lebih baik tidak perlu dibicarakan lagi. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya.". Sorot malam itu meyakinkan. Bicara kalau dirinya sudah tidak memikirkan. Namun digali sedikit saja, hatinya gentar. Sasuke sekarang, pandai bermain peran.

Kecanggungan meraja. Ditilik dari matanya, bisa Hinata duga kalau Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa. Ia juga bodoh karena salah mengangkat tema. Seharusnya kedatangannya kali ini untuk memastikan apa yang Kakashi perintahkan. Dengan Byakugan miliknya, Hinata bisa melihat apakah segel Menma berbahaya. Bukan malah bicara dari hati ke hati seperti sekarang.

Apalah daya, Hinata takpunya kuasa. Ingin segera meminta maaf pada sang Uchiha. Apalagi setelah melihat lagi sorot terluka rekan kerja.

Senyap melingkupi mereka. Malam makin tinggi dan angin lalu berirama. Hinata berdiri, tersenyum sekali lagi. Sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Sasuke membalas senyum dengan cara sama. Membungkuk sekali, Sasuke mengiringi langkah Hinata dengan tatap mata. Sejenak pijarnya meredup, mengingat kata Hinata. Sasuke tidak mengerti, mengapa Hinata berterima kasih padanya.

Sepuluh langkah kemudian, Hinata berubah haluan. Memastikan bahwa Sasuke telah masuk ke kamar. Dengan amat perlahan, kembali memosisikan dirinya tepat di depan pintu ruang Menma. "Byakugan.". Hinata berkonsentrasi. Dengan teknik klan Hyuuga akan ia pastikan sendiri. Kondisi Sasuke dan Menma, baik-baik saja.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Sasuke tengah duduk di sisi ranjang. Tiga detik. Ia pastikan Menma terlelap. Empat detik. Aliran chakra Menma terlihat. Lima detik. Hinata membelalakan mata. Enam detik. Sesuatu menyumbat lajurnya. Tujuh detik. Delapan detik. Tanda di bahu Menma menegaskan semuanya. Sembilan detik. Penerus Hyuuga itu tersenyum lega. Sepuluh detik. Byakugan kembali ke bentuk semula.

O2 ditarik. Sepatunya berderik. Hinata berbalik, ingin menyampaikan pada Kakashi bahwa Sasuke dan Menma dalam kondisi baik.

.

.

.

Bulan sabit bersinar. Langit malam bersih dari bintang. Semilir angin merasuk jendela. Tiranya berisik membangunkan sesosok pria.

Sasuke menggeliat. Membuka mata dan berdiri tegak. Tidurnya terganggu karena gedoran angin terlampau keras. Dengan perlahan, mendekati jendela dan hendak menutup tirainya. Kantuk masih menggelayuti mata, sampai tak sadar sesuatu melesat cepat ke arahnya.

Sasuke taksiap. Tubuhnya kaku sulit bergerak. Lesatan itu tepat mengarah ke matanya.

Sedikit lagi... dan satu tempat di kejauhan meledak.

BLARR!

Keping malam Sasuke menangkap gerak terampil seorang ninja. Tubuhnya melayang dengan sangat lambat. Jubah hokage berkibar. Seseorang melindunginya dari serangan tiba-tiba. Menangkis apapun itu yang hendak melukai matanya.

"Naru - "

SRET.

Gumaman Sasuke mengambang. Pundaknya diremat dari belakang. Kunai beracun teracung di lehernya.

"Sasuke!". Naruto berdiri di tempat. Pemandangan di depannya teramat mengerikan. Dirinya bingung mau melakukan apa. Tidak ingin Sasuke terluka.

Namun, Sasuke tak selemah yang dikira. Meski taklagi memiliki chakra, refleknya masih sama layaknya seorang ninja.

Dirematnya pergelangan sosok yang meringkusnya dari belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke banting hingga mengerang kesakitan. Menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk dan membangunkan Menma.

"Bu...", bocah itu memanggil. Sasuke lantas menghampiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Hal yang sama pada anaknya terjadi. Sosok bertopeng lain menghantam tengkuk Menma, membuatnya taksadarkan diri.

"Shannarrroooo!"

BRAK!

Sosok itu menghindar. Kekuatan _Kunoichi_ itu memaksanya mundur perlahan. Bersiaga dari segala kepungan. Menghadapi dua mantan murid _sannin_ legenda, tidak termasuk dalam rencana. Dengan satu segel di tangan, kertas bom meledak. Kabutnya menghalangi pandangan. Dua sosok yang menyerang, tiba-tiba menghilang.

Ketegangan sedikit mereda. Sasuke menghampiri Menma yang pingsan akibat serangan. "Menm –". Namun tiba-tiba kepala Sasuke berputar. Sekelilingnya memburam. Jangkauan pandangnya kabur perlahan. Tubuh itu terkulai lemas.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke pingsan.

Naruto sigap mendekat. Menangkap tubuh Sasuke sebelum membentur tanah. Panik seketika merayap. Wajah Sasuke terlalu pucat. Apa membanting Shinobi memerlukan banyak tenaga?

"Naruto! biar kami yang mengejar mereka. Kau dan Sakura urus saja Sasuke dan Menma!". Suara Kiba dari jendela, segera mendapat anggukan.

Naruto memangku Sasuke cemas. Membiarkan Sakura memeriksa keadaan. Jemarinya kuat menggenggam, tak sedetik pun melepas tautan. Wajahnya pias, binar birunya meredup karena takut merayap, sampai tanpa sadar chakra kyuubi menyebar. Melingkupi tubuhnya dan Sasuke.

Rona Sasuke perlahan memulih.

"Pertahankan chakra kyuubimu, Naruto. Sepertinya itu memulihkan kondisi Sasuke.", Sakura berujar. Walau persepsinya mengatakan bahwa hal ini tidak bisa didiamkan, tapi untuk sekarang mungkin hanya Naruto yang bisa membuat Sasuke tenang.

Naruto mengangguk. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dipindahkan pria dalam pangkuannya ke sofa yang ada di ruang itu. Sedangkan Sakura memeriksa Menma, melihat apa bocah itu mengalami luka serius. Tapi dari hidungnya nafas lega berhembus. Menma baik-baik saja, tidak perlu perawatan lebih lanjut.

Ganti kondisi Sasuke jadi perhatian. Sakura mendekat pada sofa di mana Sasuke dibaringkan. Namun urung niatnya karena sadar bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke masih bertautan. Dari jarak beberapa langkah itu, Sakura mengumbar senyuman. Dalam hati, dirinya berujar. _Kalian terpisah saat sedang terluka. Bertemu dengan keadaan terluka. Apa masih bisa takdir menyatukan kalian karena terluka juga?_

.

.

.

Pagi ini, ruang rawat Menma terisi seorang lagi. Sasuke masih terbaring taksadarkan diri. Selang infus tersambung dari lengan kiri. Wajah tenang Sasuke, seolah peristiwa semalam takpernah terjadi.

"Nghhh..."

"Bu...",Menma memanggil. Menyadari gerak kelopak Sasuke perlahan berkedip. Tanda kalau ibunya sadar sebentar lagi.

Remasan tangan dirasa, Sasuke melarikan pandang pada jemarinya yang diremat sang putra. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. Satu tangannya yang bebas terangkat, menyentuhkannya pada jejak air mata di pipi Menma.

"Pagi jagoan", Sasuke lirih berucap. Dirinya merasa baik-baik saja, melihat Menma tidak terluka.

Menma menghambur dalam pelukan. Erang lirih Sasuke tidak ia pedulikan. Sekejap rasa syukur terbentuk dalam wujud air mata. Bocah itu menangis sesenggukan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san!". Kotarou terengah. Mukanya kusut setelah berlari dari penginapan. Semalam ia mendengar ada ledakkan, sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Inginnya mengunjungi Sasuke-san takut terjadi apa-apa, tapi karena malam sudah tinggi benar, Kotarou menunda sampai pagi menjelang.

Di depan sana, dapat Kotarou lihat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke-san saat ini. Wajah pucat bagai kehilangan nutrisi. Mengacuhkan segala macam tata krama, Kotarou menghentakkan kaki. Menuju satu-satunya sumber yang diyakininya membuat Sasuke-san terbaring saat ini.

BUGH!

Melayangkan satu pukulan, yang diterima Naruto dengan senang hati.

"Kau! Semua ini gara-gara kau! Sasuke-san terluka gara-gara kau!"

Satu lagi pukulan hampir melayang. Tapi urung karena Sasuke-san berucap dengan nada lantang. "Hentikan! Kotarou!"

Kerah Hokage diremat. Kotarou menahan segala amarah dalam kepalan tangan mengambang. "Kenapa kau membelanya! orang ini yang membuatmu terluka kan!?"

"Bukan Naruto!"

"Kenapa kau masih melindunginya!"

"Cukup! Atau keluar dari sini!"

"Tapi - "

"Kotarou!"

"Arghh...". BUGH! Dinding belakang Naruto retak. Amarah Kotarou taklenyap. Hanya sebentar diredam dinding tak bersalah.

Kotarou tak mengerti. Padahal jelas semua derita Sasuke-san berasal dari orang ini. Tapi mengapa Sasuke-san masih berniat melindungi? Apa cinta itu memang pernah ada dan masih membekas di hati? Apa dirinya benar tak memiliki kesempatan sama sekali?

Sial! Cemburunya menggerus kewarasan. Kotarou menatap Naruto nyalang. Sampai kapan pun, tak'kan ia lepas Sasuke-san. Apalagi untuk orang yang jelas menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Sakura hampir bertabrakan dengan pemuda dari klan Shiba. Bisa ia lihat kalau lelaki tampan itu keluar membawa luapan amarah. Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam, Sakura sungguh penasaran. Niatnya ingin mengecek kondisi Sasuke, bukan mendengar geraman dan suara retakan.

Mendapati senyap dalam ruang itu, Sakura taklantas ambil pikiran. Ia menyimpulkan kalau ini masalah perasaan. Sudah bukan teritorialnya. Ia hanya akan memastikan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Takingin ikut campur masalah cinta segitiga.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?", Sakura bertanya. Langkah kakinya membawa ia mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja.", akunya. Jemarinya membelai surai arang sang putra. Menma sudah habis air mata, namun dirinya masih bergelayut manja. Tidak mau lepas dari pelukan ibunya.

"Asam lambungmu naik. Apa kau terkena maag akut? Seingatku dulu kautidak punya riwayat penyakit itu?". Dua tangannya masuk pada saku jas dokter. Sakura mendekat, "Aku sudah memberimu infus. Akan kupastikan asupan makanmu. Kautidak bisa menjaga orang sakit jika dirimu juga sakit, Sasuke."

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih."

"Katakan itu pada Naruto. Dia yang menolongmu semalam. aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Sasuke tersentak. Ingat kalau semalam saat dirinya setengah sadar, lelaki itu menyerukan namanya. Menangkap tubuh terkulainya, dan menggenggam erat jemarinya. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar larut dalam kegelapan.

Keduanya bersitatap. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang memberi afeksi pada masing-masing entitas. Sasuke bingung mau bilang apa. Padahal kalimat itu hanya terdiri dari tiga kata. Namun bibirnya kaku mengucapkan. Aishh kenapa bisa dirinya jadi memalukan. Ini kan ungkapan biasa untuk seseorang yang telah menolongnya?

Naruto sendiri segera membuang pandangan. Tidak kuat menatapi manik malam itu lama. Telapak tangan bersarang di kepala. Mengusap kasar surai pirang yang telah lama berubah modelnya.

Dua orang lain yang merasa terlupakan keberadaanya saling memberi isyarat. Lewat lirikan mata, Sakura berujar. _Apa ibumu sering malu-malu kucing begini?_

Dibalas Menma dengan cara yang sama. _Tidak, ibu itu tipe galak yang bisa gigit siapa saja. Aku juga baru melihat ibu bertingkah begini._

Lalu mereka menghembuskan nafas bersamaan. _Hhhh..._

"Naruto, terima kasih."

Akhirnya, nama itu kembali terucap. Dari bibir pastel yang teramat Naruto rindukan.

"Sama-sama."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan**

Ohohoy, saya kambek lagi sama fic ini. Saya sangat gimana ya, terharu pokoknya. Tapi saya juga mau minta maaf karena di sini kayaknya NaruSasunya kurang memuaskan. Persaingan Kotarou sama Naruto juga nggak terlalu kelihatan ya. Saya sendiri nggak tahu kenapa jadi kayak begini. Tapi saya harap chap ini masih pada suka.

Oya, untuk klimaksnya, karena ada yang nanya, kaka Ido Nakemi, sebenernya, saya bikin bergelombang, jadi kesannya puncaknya nggak muncul-muncul, padahal di tiap chapter selalu terselip masalah dan penyelesaiannya pun bertahap. Saya bukan tipe yang suka bikin cerita dengan alur konvensional. Jadi untuk puncak masalah saya tidak tahu apakah ini sudah mulai memanas atau belum. Kalau menurut saya sih sudah. Tapi akan saya usahakan lebih panas lagi, lebih klimaks lagi. Okeh waktunya balas repiu

Jia731: aduh jadi malu, padahal diksinya biasa aja... makasih kaka

Bag NS : makasih banget... makasih makasih makasih

Luwiners : saya usahakan kaka

94 : yap Kotarou yang jadi orang ketiganya, kalao cepetan ketangkep nanti cepet end dong

Kiyo : oke kaka

Tomoyo to Kudo : aksi Kotarou liat chap depan ya kaka

FN : makasih kaka

Oranyellow-chan : rekasi Menma ya, sabar ya kaka, apa ini udah kerasa niatnya Kotarou?

Gndut : makasih

Hatsuki : saya usahakan kaka

Sasuke UzuChiha : saksikan chap selanjutnya ya kaka, kalau masalah upnya cepet saya usahakan

D : siap kaka ini lanjut

Guest : ini kok jadi sad ending ya? Apa ada yang setuju ini sad ending?

Rini : makasih kaka #terharu

Lns : makasih semangatnya kaka, aduh jangan panggil senpai ah, jadi malu

Sapphire Hatsuki Blue : #sayaikutmerenung

Und : terima kasih kaka #bungkukbungkuk #terharu #hikshiks

NANAjulietta : kayaknya pernah ngaalamin nih kaka Nana? #alisturunnaik

Ido Nakemi : seperti di penjelasan tadi, klimaksnya itu turun naik, oke nannti saya juga jawab panjang-panjang kaka,

Ai aQira : Makasih kaka, saya akan pertimbangkan sarannya

Aicinta Hatsuki : interaksi manis? Aduh yang penting nggak bikin diabetes kan kaka? Hmmm sebenernya saya mau buat Sasu mudah maafin, tapi untuk balikan sama Naru... sepertinya bakal susah, Sasu kan udah kecewa. Memaafkan oke, tapi melupakan no way. Untuk harga yang dibayar, apa penjelasan Hinata memberi sedikit clue? Apa pingsannya sasuke memberi sedikit bocoran? Tunggu chap depan ya kaka?

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : saking ngefansnya samapi ibu sendiri dicomblangin, hahaha...

Jadi, bagaimanakah dengan chap ini? Saya meminta saran, pendapat, kritik yang membangun dari kaka kaka sekalian, saya harap di chap ini juga semakin pada suka, baik dengan ceritanya, gaya bahasa saya, gaya bercerita, dan sebagainya. Apresiasi terbesar menurut saya itu, bagimana cerita ini bisa menarik perasaan pembaca keluar. Apakah kaka-kaka sudah merasakannya?

Sekian, akhir kata silakan tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...


	8. Chapter 8

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Pertemuan antara ujung telunjuk dengan permukaan meja kayu, menghasilkan bunyi berisik konstan. Bunyi yang mengindikasikan bahwa pemiliknya tengah dalam masa gelisah. Memutar otak, guna mengevaluasi kesalahan yang telah dilakukan. Alasan mengapa target buruannya masih bisa bertemu dunia. Padahal percobaan pembunuhan sudah dua kali dilaksanakan. Namun seperti dewa keberuntungan mengikuti belakang kepala mereka, entitasnya susah dilenyapkan.

Apa yang salah?

Begitu pikiran merasuk dalam kepala. Koharu uring-uringan. Ketenangannya hilang sudah. Tak berbekas karena dendam masih membara. Pada keturunan Uchiha yang kini masih bisa menikmati helah nafas di Konoha.

""Hentikan itu, kau membuatku bingung". Si lelaki tua, Hamura, menginterupsi apa yang sejak tadi rekannya lakukan. Sungguh, dirinya juga pusing bukan kepalang. Namun bukan berarti mereka harus berpikir seolah dunia sudah kiamat. Masih ada ribuan cara untuk melenyapkan Uchiha.

"Ck!", Koharu berdecak. Dua iris tuanya berputar searah jarum jam. Merefleksikan diri bahwa ia masih saja resah. "Dua kali sudah kita melakukan percobaan pembunuhan, tapi semuanya berakhir sia-sia. Orang-orang kita malah mati bunuh diri daripada ditangkap anjing bawahan siluman rubah."

Aroma ocha tak sedikit pun hinggap guna menenangkan. Pikirannya terlanjur runyam. Koharu hilang akal karena tujuannya belum terealisasikan.

Sayang, sekalinya Sasuke ada di sini, Naruto terus saja mengikuti. Kalau bukan Naruto masih ada Haruno, juga Kakashi. Masih ada lagi, para ANBU suruhan Sai, yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi. Ditambah orang-orang Shiba, yang seolah tidak mau hengkang dari sisi.

Keduanya berpikir keras. Memutar otak untuk mencari cara-cara aman melenyapkan klan kutukan. Masih menganggap kalau Uchiha lah pembawa segala kesengsaraan. Padahal Uchiha pun korban dari ketakadilan dunia.

"Kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? Sebelum si Uchiha itu pergi, lebih baik melenyapkan mereka di sini!", Koharu mengutarakan pendapat. Matanya sibuk mengawasi reaksi dari Hamura. Biasanya jika sudah diam begini, pria lanjut usia itu sedang memikirkan bermacam rencana. "Hamura?". Panggilnya saat tak mendapat tanggapan walau lima menit terlewat sudah.

Yang terpanggil sekejap tersentak. Seperti mendapat penceraha, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum ala psikopat. Ia yakin kalau apa yang nanti dilakukan akan tepat sasaran. Hancurkan mereka pelan-pelan. Dan bisa dipastikan, kemenangan ada dalam genggaman.

"Selama ini, melukai mereka sia-sia.", Hamura menjeda. Membiarkan Koharu terdiam dengan rasa penasaran dalam dada. Melirik lewat ekor mata, sebelum tubuhnya terangkat. Berdiri menangkup tangan di depan dada. Hamura melanjutkan. "Kita lakukan seperti apa yang dulu kita lakukan."

Koharu makin takpaham. Alisnya menukuk tajam, bibirnya mengerut memikirkan kiranya apa yang Hamura maksudkan.

"Kalau tidak bisa melukai fisiknya. Kita lukai batinnya. Bukankah cara itu efektif untuk mengusir Uciha tiga belas tahun silam?"

Barulah saat otaknya mencerna perkataan sang rekan. Koharu ikut mengembangkan senyum merendahkan. Mengapa cara itu tidak terpikirkan. Akan lebih efektif kalau melukai batinnya kan? Sasuke saja sampai tidak kuat. Apalagi bocah cilik yang baru berusia belasan. Benar, hancurkan mereka dari dalam. Pelan-pelan.

"Buat saja bocah terkutuk itu menderita dari dalam. Dan kita menang."

.

.

.

 **LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

PS : oke sebelumnya, saya mau mengakui kesalahan dulu, karena cerita ini tercipta dalam waktu singkat, jadi saya males edit. Maafkan bila banyak typo mengganggu hehe...

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Pagi cerah itu diisi Menma dengan lamunan. Sinar matanya redup memikirkan kejadian sehari silam. Di mana ia dan ibunya diserang oleh orang tak dikenal. Sipa mereka. Mengapa mereka menginginkan ketiadaannya. Apa ada alasan dibalik penyerangan dirinya. Menma bukan bocah biasa. Si surai jabrik itu bisa mengira kalau ada beberapa hal tak diketahuinya. Tapi apa. Ibunya takbicara perihal penyerangan mereka. Pun sang bunda hanya diam seolah kejadian itu takpernah ada. Sebenarnya ada apa. Menma tak mengerti mengapa.

Kediaman Menma menark perhatian Pakkun. Hewan ninja itu mendekati Menma dan duduk di pangkuan. Meminta sang teman untuk membelai kepalanya. Gerstur agar Menma mau cerita perihal kegundahan hatinya.

"Ada masalah?", tanyanya.

Jemari kecil itu merayap pada kepala Pakkun, mengusak perlahan membuat nyaman. Seketika mata anjing itu memberat. Meski taktidur, Pakkun merasa rileks dengan perlakuan bocah kesayangan.

"Ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu.", mulainya. "Aku tahu, mungkin ibu tidak ingin aku mengkhawatirkan apapun. Tapi tetap saja, makin disembunyikan makin buat penasaran. Mengapa aku diserang. Ibu tak menjawab saat aku bertanya. Ini sama saja dengan ketika aku bertanya tentang ayah. Ibu selalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

"Mungkin Sasuke tidak tahu harus cerita dari mana."

"Ya. Mungkin saja. Tapi tetap saja. Umurku bukan lagi di tahun kelima. Aku bisa memilah kejadian seperti apa yang sedang menimpa. Banyak keanehan. Sejak aku datang ke tempat ini."

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Menma taklekas menjawab. Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyuarakan isi hatinya. Kemelut yang menghampiri Menma semenjak dia bertemu dengan Hokage di danau Konoha. Nama ibunya yang disebut Hokage sembari mengucap maaf. Pertanyaan tentang ayah dari sang idola. Penyerangannya. Sikap permusuhan pemimpin Shiba. Dan interaksi ibunya. Mereka yang mengaku teman-teman ibundanya. Bahkan mata biru Hokage yang sama-sama bersarang di matanya.

Sempat terlintas dalam pikiran kalau mungkin mereka punya hubungan darah. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan? Kalau benar demikian, lantas mengapa ibunya bungkam. Alasan apa yang membuat ibunya taksanggup bicara kebenaran.

Menma benar-benar lelah memikirkannya.

"Ne, Pakkun – ,

– kau tidak berpikir kalau Hokage itu ayahku kan?"

.

.

.

Entah ekspresi bagaimana, Iruka tidak tahu lagi. Dia hanya mematung, melihat sosok kecil dalam busana rumah sakit. Tersenyum _charming_ di hadapannya kini. Ah. Terlalu lama dia berdiam diri. Lelaki paruh baya itu sampai lupa tujuannya datang ke mari.

"Siapa?"

Intonasi tinggi itu begitu familiar. Mengingatkannya pada lelaki kecil yang dulunya butuh perlindungan. Butuh dukungan menghadapi kejamnya dunia. Sampai mana sosok itu bertahan, kini telah berada pada puncak bagi seorang ksatria. Namun kurang dalam kasih dan cinta. Putranya. Naruto kecil yang mendewasakan diri dengan luka.

Lengkung tulus senyum terukir sudah. Sang Umino taklagi mampu membendung rasa. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia dekati bocah cilik yang belum sadar akan eksistensinya. "Menma!", katanya.

Yang merasa terpanggil, menolehkan tatapan. Berpindah dari satu makhluk dalam dekapan, ke pria paruh baya di sebelah ranjang. Ditilik dari orb sebiru samudera. Tingginya tak sampai 175. Pun wajahnya sudah lumayan tua. Kuncir nanas di rambutnya, jadi perhatian. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, dengan tampilan semacam itu, entah mengapa ada kesan wibawa. Orang ini sepertinya menyenangkan. Dan juga, bekas luka melintang. Menma merasa kalau mereka akan cepat akrab.

"Ya?"

Alunan tanya bergulir dalam intonasi ketidakmengertian. Memang benar kalau dua lelaki beda usia itu baru bertemu muka. Dengan segala kesibukan seorang Umino Iruka, pantas saja pria itu baru bisa menyapa. Menma juga, baru dua hari di Konoha. Bukannya menikmati indahnya panorama, malah digiring ke tempat membosankan. Dalam konteksnya rumah sakit umum Konoha.

Iruka meretas jarak. Menangkup tubuh berbalutkan busana rumah sakit itu erat. Kemudian disibaknya helai hitam arang yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Dalam biner kecoklatannya, bisa ia lihat rupa mungil mirip dengan sosok Naruto kecilnya. Benar-benar. Inikah rasanya dapat berjumpa dengan cucu pertama.

Melupakan segala luka fisik di tubuh Menma, Iruka rengkuh kembali si mungil dalam dekapan. Silabis namanya terapal bagai do'a.

"Eh?". Gumaman Menma meluncur mulus dalam sebentuk tanya. Meski merasa kalau pria ini tidaklah berbahaya. Tetap saja Menma tidak tahu siapa dia. Lagipula, seperti nasihat ibunya Menma tidak boleh langsung percaya pada sembarang orang.

Sasuke baru kembali dari kantor Sakura, saat netranya melihat dua orang pria. Mereka kan... Kakashi dan Umino Iruka.

.

.

.

Sebagai yang terasing, Kakashi bisa melihat bagaimana mimik Iruka. Selengkung senyum tersembunyi di balik penutup muka. Hanya garis matanya menyipit menandakan dirinya tengah bahagia. Hey bukankah saat tahu kalau Menma putra Naruto pun dirinya merasakan hal yang sama. Seperti menimang cucu pertama. Dua muridnya sudah ia anggap sebgai keluarga.

Apalagi Iruka. Pria itu jelas menganggap Naruto bagai seorang putra. Dibesarkannya bocah Uzumaki itu dengan penuh cinta. Dulu bahkan saat tahu Naruto menikahi keturunan Uchiha, Iruka lah yang paling bahagia. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang tepat. Akan tetapi, butuh tiga bulan sampai juniornya di akademi itu mau kembali bicara. Setelah tahu Naruto melepas Sasuke untuk kali kedua. Dan Naruto mati-matian meyakinkan Iruka untuk kembali membawa Sasuke pulang.

Ah, masa lalu itu sudah seharusnya dilupakan kan?

Lain lagi dengan reaksi si surai arang. Manik kelamnya seketika menyendu melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Putranya dipeluk penuh kerinduan. Air mata tumpah ruah mengiringi adengan pertemuan pertama. Gurunya dulu di akademi, sangat terlihat begitu menyayangi Menma. Entah atas dasar apa. Apakah karena Iruka menganggap Naruto putranya. Sampai Menma pun perlu juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Entahlah. Hanya saja, Saske mulai berpikir dulu itu saat kepergiannya yang kedua. Siapa saja yang terluka?

"Kautahu, Iruka marah besar pada Naruto bahkan mendiamkannya sampai tiga bulan.". Kakashi bicara. Mendekat perlahan pada mantan muridnya, untuk berdiri sejajar. Bukan maksudnya melebih-lebihkan, Sasuke perlu tahu bahwa masih banya orang sayang padanya. "Sesuatu yang mengejutkan bukan?"

Sasuke menjeda sejenak kalimat jawaban. Mengeratkan kelopak. Menahan gejolak rasa bersalah yang menggedor dalam dada. Aahh... "Aku tidak tahu."

Kakashi hanya melirik lewat ekor mata. Ekspresi Sasuke sedikit melunak, tidak setegang seperti ketika melihat kedatangan Iruka. Dia tidak berniat kembal bicara. Biarkan Sasuke menilai. Dengan mata kepalanya, bahwa kelakuannya memilih pergi dari Konoha itu membekaskan luka bagi banya orang.

Keheningan menggantung cukup lama. Dua entitas beda usia itu hanya menatapi bagaimana interaksi dua orang yang baru pertama kali berjumpa. Ditambah Pakkun sebagai penghangat suasana. Seperti memiliki dunia sendiri, Iruka dan Menma larut dalam tawa.

"Sasuke."

Pemilik nama tidak bereaksi dengan panggilan. Hanya menggumam seadanya sebagai tanda bahwa di amendengarkan.

"Katakan padaku kalau kautidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Apa maksud guru?". Masih dengan reaksi sama. Sasuke melirik kendati gurunya takjuga melanjutkan bicara setelah beberapa detik terlewat.

"Sakura bilang saat pertama kali Menma dibwa kemari, sesuatu di bahunya bersinar terang. Sebelum luka bekas kunai beracun itu tertutup perlahan.". Menjeda kalimat. Melihat bagaimana rupa ayu itu mengeras seketika. Benar dugaannya. Meski malam itu Hinata bilang kalau keadaan Sasuke dan Menma baik-baik saja. Tetap saja Kakashi curiga. Apalagi masalah segel yang mengharuskan sang penanam mengerahkan seluruh chakra. "Malam itu aku meminta Hinata untuk melihat aliran chakra Menma dengan byakugan, dan hasilnya, meski bilang tidak apa-apa tetap saja aku tidak bisa tenang. Apalagi setelah Pakkun berkata kalau tanda itu mirip dengan tanda kutukan Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, katakan padaku. Sebenarnya, apa yang kaulakukan pada putramu."

Pertanyaan semacam ini, bukan kali pertama Sasuke dengar. Sebelumnya Haruno Sakura juga menanyakannya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa mengelak. Lagi pula, dia tidak punya kewajiban menjawab keingintahuan gurunya akan keadaan Menma. Selama ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang benar kalau sinar terang itu cukup mengagetkan. Tapi itu juga pernah terjadi waktu Menma kecil terluka. Meski mungkin, tak seterang apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Takperlu khawatir berlebihan.

Juga, dari apa yang Kakashi katakan. Hanya dia dan Hinata yang tahu keadaan Menma. Ditambah Sakura, totalnya tiga orang. Ketiganya juga bisa dipercaya. Jadi Sasuke takrisau, kejadian itu menyebar ke mana-mana.

Katanya, "Guru tidak perlu khawatir. Tanda itu memang sengaja untuk melindungi Menma. Bisa dipastikan tidak akan apa-apa."

"Sampai membuatmu kehilangan chakra? Dari mananya yang tidak apa-apa?"

"Guru,". Sasuke menanggapi cepat. "Aku dan Menma baik-baik saja, bahkan tanpa chakra. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Kakashi hendak menyanggah. Namun kilat manik malam itu menegaskan semua. Kakashi mengerti, mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin orang lain ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Tapi, mereka keluarga. Setelah apa yang pernah dilalui bersama, apa Sasuke takjuga menganggapnya demikian?

"Aku mengerti.", Kakashi mengalah. Bukan membiarkan. Hanya akan mengawasi dalam diam. Setidaknya dengan begini Sasuke tak akan marah. "Tapi kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan minta bantuan padaku. Bagaimanapun, tanpa chakra itu bahaya."

"Memangnya aku ini siapa?"

Kakashi tersenyum. Sikap angkuh Sasuke, masih belum luntur.

Pembicaraan itu terhenti. Sasuke kembali mengamati konversasi anatara Menma dan mantan gurunya di akademi. Baru sebentar Sasuke beralih, dua orang itu sudah seperti kualarga yang akhirnya berjumpa lagi. Sampai Sasuke menyadari, Menma cepat akrab dengan orang lain. Selain Naruto selaku ayahnya sendiri. Yah meski hal itu juga belum Menma ketahui.

Ada sedikit cemas dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun, dari yang terlihat Iruka sudah menganggap Menma sebagai cucunya. Walau tak dipungkiri kalau itu memang benar. Hanya saja, Sasuke takut kalau Iruka akhirnya kelepasan. Mengatakan kenyataan pada buah hatinya. Apalagi bisa didengarnya kalau saat ini sang Umino tengah membandingkan kemiripan keduanya.

"Lihat mata biru ini. Garis-garis pipi. Bentuk wajah. Kau benar-benar dupikat ayahmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ceritakan lagi. Apa ayah juga suka ramen?"

"Tidak."

"Eehh?"

"Tapi cinta. Ayahmu sangat tergila-gila pada ramen. Lain kali kakek akan tunjukan warung ramen paling enak di sini."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu. Paman Hokage yang bilang padaku."

"Paman ya?"

"Kami menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk sambil bercanda. Kukira paman, orangnya kaku. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu, paman Hokage ternyata bisa diajak bercanda. Kadang juga bisa bertinggkah konyol. Hahaha... Aku ingat saat paman bermata sipit itu menariknya untuk kembali kerja."

"Kalian akrab ya."

"Euhmm kami punya banyak kesamaan."

Dan selanjutnya yang bisa Sasuke dengar hanya tawa keduanya. Masih dalam diam, Sasuke mengamati interaksi mereka. Lebih banyak bercerita tentang keakraban Menma dengan orang nomor satu di Konoha. Kata 'ayah' bahkan sudah terlupa sejak dialog yang ke berapa. Inilah mengapa Sasuke resah. Takut kalau sampai Iruka tak sengaja.

"Guru Kakashi, apa guru Iruka tahu kalau Menma...?"

"Tenang saja.", seolah menjawab kekhawatiran Sasuke. Kakashi meyakinkan lewat kata-kata. "Iruka tahu kalau Menma tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Dia tidak akan sembarang bicara."

.

.

.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan-jalan. Menma belum lihat-lihat festival kan?"

Keping samudra itu berkilat antusias. Mendengar kata festival, semangat Menma membara. Selain bertemu idola. Tujuannya datang kemari untuk melihat ujian chuunin juga festival peringatan berakhirnya perang dunia ninja. Tapi yang terakhir belum terlaksana. Lantaran Menma terlanjur menempati bangsal rumah sakit walau kakinya baru menginjakkan kaki beberapa hari di Konoha.

"Tentu saja. Apa boleh ajak ibu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Ajak paman Hokagemu juga tidak masalah."

"Benarkah?", makin bersemangatlah ia. Apalgi ide pergi ke festival dengan idolanya. Ah Iruka, anda benar-benar panda menarik perhatian pemuda belia.

Senyum menenangkan itu jadi jawaban. Menma bersorak kegirangan. Dia menghitung dengan jarinya apa saja yang akan dibelinya. Wahana mana saja yang ingin dilihatnya. Terutama pertunjukkan kembang apai, yang katanya paling diminati warga. Menma juga meminta agar mereka bisa mendapat spot terbaik untuk melihat bagaimana cahaya-cahaya itu menyebar di angkasa. Hahhh bocah bersurai arang itu sudah sangan tidak sabar.

"Tapi harus izin ibumu dulu. Mengerti?". Kata-kata Iruka menghempaskan Menma pada alam sadar. Ia lupa kalau izin sang ibu diperlukan. Hatinya pesimis, ibunya kan galak. Apalagi Menma masih 'terluka'. Meski menurutnya dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi dikte ibunya tidak bisa dibantah. Kalau mengandalkan jurus memelasnya, dijamin ibunya tidak mengizinkan. Menma putar otak. "Tenang saja. Kakek bantu bicara."

"Yey!"

"Tidak!"

Euforia Menma hilang seketika. Suara Sasuke memecah segala kebahagian yang sudah Menma susun dalam kepala. Dia lupa kalau sejak tadi ibunya mendengarkan. Jadi, tanpa perlu meminta ibunya sudah tau keingnannya.

"Kenapa?", intonasi merengek Menma keluarkan tahap pertama untuk menarik afeksi sang bunda. "Aku bosan di sini terus. Masa tidak boleh?"

Sasuke mnghempas nafas. Entah mengapa dia sering kalah dengan rajukan anaknya. Dirinya tahu betul betapa membosankannya rumah sakit karena dulu Sasuke pernah merasakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasien tidak sekali pun diizinkan berbuat seenaknya. Apalagi pergi mengunjungi festival saat perban masih melilit badan. Untuk kasus Menma, lukanya memang sudah menutup tapi belum dinyatakan sembuh total. Sisa racun dalam tubuh juga sudah bersih dan tidak perlu lagi konsumsi obat. Tapi kan...

"Boleh ya bu – "

Hahh... Sepertinya kali ini pun dirinya akan mengalah.

"Ibu akan bicara pada Sakura."

"Yey! Aku sayang ibu!".

.

.

.

Naruto menatap penuh intimidasi pada di hadapannya. Kilas balik pembicaraannya dengan Sai malam itu berputar dalam kepala. Sungguh, tanpa adanay bukti kuat pun Naruto bisa tahu siapa pelaku penyerahan Sasuke dan Menma. Kalau bisa, mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah melesat ke tempat pelakunya. Tapi perkataan Sai terngang dengan jelas. Sebagai Hokage juga, dirinya tidak boleh asal bertindak. Menuduh orang tanpa bukti, saja saja melanggar hukum yang ada.

Naruto gusar. Ingin segera mendapat bukti yang dapat menyeret para bangkotan tua. Jelas-jelas, merekalah dalang dari semua peristiwa. Mulai dari penyerangan pertama sampai kedua. Dan mungkin penyerangan berikutnya. Naruto tidak bisa diam saja. Meski sudah meminta Kiba dan Shino mengawasi di kejauhan, tetap saja kecemasan takdapat dilawan.

Anehnya, Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya. Entah pria itu tidak tahu atau pura-pura. Baginya sikap biasa Sasuke pun perlu mendapat rasa curiga. Pasalnya, ini menyangkut buah hati mereka. Masa iya, Sasuke tidak merasa marah. Kalau melihat bagaimana sifat Sasuke dulu, sudah barang tentu sang Uchiha memburu pelakunya. Nah ini, Sasuke masih bisa bersikap seolah kejadian itu bukan masalah besar.

"Sudah waktunya pertemuan dengan Kotarou Shiba.". Suara Shikamaru menghapus kabut pekat dalam kepala Uzumaki. Menghela nafas, Naruto berdiri. Menyimpan kembali barang bukti, dan melangkah menghampiri.

"Hn. Ayo pergi."

Langkah keduanya bergema. Di sepanjang lorong itu hanya terisi beberapa tanya. Seputar agenda apa saja dari pertemuan dengan kepala klan Shiba. Juga dijawab oleh Shikamaru seadanya.

Pintu ruang pertemuan terlihat sudah. Naruto memsauki ruang itu dengan gagah. Dapat dilihatnya Shiba Kotarou sudah duduk dengan dua orang pengawal setia. Ada pula tetua Konoha juga antek-anteknya. Meja panjang dengan banyak kursi itu akan jadi saksi bisu dimulainya kerja sama. Naruto mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Kotarou Shiba. Shikamaru sigap membagikan map berisi poin-poin yang akan disetujui kedua belah pihak. Dua tetua, hanya hadir sebagai saksi mata.

"Baiklah, kiranya ada beberapa poin penting untuk kerja sama kali ini.", Naruto memulai. Sebagian besar aspek kerja sama sudah Naruto ketahui. "Sebagai ganti dari diterimanya pemuda klan Shiba sebagai murid akademi, kami meminta sepuluh persen hasil tanaman obat dari perkebunan klan Shiba. Tentunya dengan fasilitas yang akan diterima para calon ninja, hal itu dianggap sesuai."

Kotarou membaca mencermati tiap-tiap poin kerja sama. Dari tiga poin utama, tidak ada yang merugikan klannya. Pun juga dengan Konoha. Memang hebat sekretaris Hokage, Shikamaru Nara. Kecerdasannya tidak perlu diragukan. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia bisa memikirkan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan.

"Selanjutnya, jumlah pemuda yang dikirim bisa bertambah setiap tahunnya. Dengan syarat apabila diperlukan, mereka mau membantu tenaga dengan sukarela."

Poin ini pun sepertinya tidak masalah. Walau dengan kata lain, klan Shiba secara resmi mengikatkan diri dengan Konoha. Dari awal memang tanah leluhurnya sudah ada di negara Hi, jadi sudah sepantasnya mereka ikut melindungi.

"Terakhir, klan Shiba tidak diperkenankan menutup diri dari klan lainnya. Dengan berlangsungnya kerja sama, otomatis semua klan yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage bisa saling menjalin relasi."

Kotarou bisa menerima hal ini. Sudah rencananya juga untuk mulai membuka diri pada klan-klan besar semacam Hyuuga dan Sarutobi. Tidak akan selama kepemimpinannya, peraturan-peraturan kolot masih dipakai. Apalagi di era perkembangan teknologi. Kerja sama perlu, tapi bukan berarti melupakan jati diri.

"Jadi, masih adakah yang perlu direvisi?"

"Tidak. Kami menerima tiga poin ini dengan lapang dada. Kedua pihak tidak dirugikan, mulai tahu depan kami akan mengirim lima anak didik untuk mengikuti akedemi ninja sebagai percobaan. Bila hasilnya memuaskan, akan dilipatgandakan pada tahun berikutnya. Juga masalah tanaman herbal, persenannya akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya jumlah murid yang kami kirimkan."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, dua pemimpin itu mendatangani nota kesepahan. Disaksikan oleh para tetua. Diakhiri dengan jabat tangan, urusan kerja sama selesai sudah.

Satu persatu mereka keluar ruangan. Dua tetua Konoha sudah terburu hengkan dengan alasan masih ada yang harus dilakukan. Tinggal Naruto dan Kotarou masih berjalan beriringan. Sangat kentara, meski keduanya sejak tadi menyembunyikan aura perselisihan. Ketegangan di sekitar keduanya merebak ke mana-mana. Baik Shikamaru dan pengawal Shiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Tepat di persimpangan, saat keduanya mengambil arah berlawana. Naruto kembali ke kantornya, sedangkan Kotarou hendak keluar dari gedung pemimpin desa. Kalimat itu bermula dari salah satu pihak yang hendak meinggalkan. Menyulut amarah pihak lain, pria bersurai pirang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyetujui kerja sama ini. Setelah ini, kami akan langsung pergi."

"Ah. Sama-sama. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Tentu saja.", kata pemuda bermata kelabu. Sedetik kemudian langkahnya berlalu. Tapi belum sampai pada langkah kelima, Kotarou menggumamkan sesuatu. Apalagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke, telinga Naruto makin tajam setajam sembilu. "Ah ya, kami yang kumaksud di sini, juga termasuk Sasuke-san dan Menma."

Naruto terbakar cemburu. Dadanya bergemuruh. Belum hilang dari ingatan bagaimana interaksi mereka malam itu. Terlalu dekat untuk dua orang beda usia lima tahun. Sirat samudra itu dirundung kemarahan membumbung. Kalau tidak ingat siapa dirinya, sudah Naruto buat pipi pemuda itu membiru. Apalagi, Kotarou pun pernah melayangkan tinju.

Mencoba menahan amarah, Naruto membalas dengan intonasi meremehkan. "Benarkah? Tapi setahuku, dokter yang menangani Menma masih belum mengizinkan dia pulang."

"Huh! Itu bukan masalah. Kami juga punya dokter kompeten di klan. Jadi asalah Menma pasti bisa diatasi dengan mudah."

"Heee... Lakukan itu dan kau akan kena shannaro Sakura. Lagi pula, aku yakin Sasuke pun masih akan tinggal sampai Menma benar-benar diperbolehkan pulang. Jadi lebih baik, Anda pergi saja dengan tenang. Jadilah pemimpin yang bertanggung jawab. Dan..."

Mata Kotaro menyipit tak suka. Cara bicara Hokage itu bikit sakit telinga. Bukannya dia yang ingin mengertak, tapi malah jadi senjata makan tuan. Sial!

"Hentikan perasaanmu itu anak muda. Percaya padaku, Sasuke tidak akan membalasnya."

.

.

.

"Sikap menjengkelkan macam apa itu?", Shikamaru bertanya. Setelah melihat bagaimana pembicaraan absurd Hokage dan pemimpin klan Shiba barusan, dia jadi berpikir kalau Naruto belum dewasa. Bagaimana mungkin pria selevel Hokage mau meladeni gertakkan anak muda. Ck. Sebenarnya jenis orang macam apa sih Hokagenya?

Naruto sendiri masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Merasa menang adu argumen dengan Kotarou Shiba. Hei dia sudah hidup lebih lama. Urusan gertak-menggertak, dia sudah jago luar dalam. Omongan Kotarou sih jangan harap bisa melumpuhkan keyakinannya, menggetarkannya saja tidak. Lupa diri dia, kalau tadi hampir termakan cemburu buta.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"Ayolah Shika, membuat raut muka bocah itu jadi keruh, sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi setelah dengan kurang ajarnya pipiku jadi korban. Meski tidak punya chakra,pukulannya lumayan lho."

"Ck. Bukan itu maksudku.". Mereka sampai di depan ruang kerja Uzumaki. Ketika Shikamaru mengatakannya, kenop pintu urung Naruto raih. "Kata-katamu tadi seolah kausendiri bisa mengambil hati Sasuke lagi."

"Apa salahnya. Dulu aku pernah mengecewakan Sasuke, tidak apa-apakan kalau kali ini aku mencoba menebus kesalahanku."

"Ini yang tidak kusukai darimu.". Shikamaru mengurut kalimat dalam hela-hela nafas berkepanjangan. "Jangan pernah lagi salah memaknai perasaanmu. Kalau yang kaulakukan hanya untuk menebus kesalahanmu, bukankah maaf Sasuke sudah cukup?"

"Apa maksudmu?", kali ini Naruto berbalik. Nyalang menatap Shikamaru yang masih diam tak berkutik.

"Kalau perasaanmu sedangkal itu, aku malah akan ada di pihak Shiba untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Daripada kau yang setengah hati seperti ini."

"Jadi menurutmu, perasaanku padanya sedangkal itu?"

"Buan aku yang bilang. Kau yang menegaskan sendiri untuk apa tujuanmu mendapatkan Sasuke lagi."

Netra Naruto melebar. Tujuannya mendapatkan Sasuke? Bukankah jelas karena cinta. Juga penebusan rasa kecewa yang dulu ia timpakan pada pemuda Uchiha. Kalau sedangkal apa yang Shikamaru kira, dia tidak mungkin mencari Sasuke belasan tahun lamanya. Menyebar eluruh kloning yang bisa Naruto buat hanya demi mengetahu kebaradaan sang tercinta. Apa pengorbanan itu belum cukup untuk membawa Sasuke pulang?

" _Apa salahnya. Dulu aku pernah mengecewakan Sasuke, tidak apa-apakan kalau kali ini aku mencoba menebus kesalahanku."_

Naruto termangu dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan. _Apa hal itu belum cukup?,_ pikirnya.

Shikamaru menggumakan kata andalan. Sama sekali tidak berniat merusak suasana hati Hokage yang tengah senang. Dia hanya mencoba bermain kata saja, tapi mengapa efeknya diluar perkiraan. Entahlah. Lebih baik ia segera buka pintu itu dan melanjutkan kerja. Daripada ikut mengurusi masalah asmara. Bukan bidangnya. Untung kehidupan percintaannya tak serumit apa yang dialami sang sahabat. Kadang untuk hal ini Shikamaru sangat bersyukur.

"Abaikan kata-kataku dan masuklah. Masih banyak kerjaan menun – "

 _Cklek._

"PAMAN!"

.

.

.

"PAMAN!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru terlonjak. Intonasi tinggi nan melengking itu menyambut mereka tepat di depan mata. Naruto yang tengah galau akibat pernyataan Shikamaru, langsung berbalik seketika. Mendapati sang buah hati tercinta melebarkan senyuman, luruh sudah kecamuk dalam dada.

Taksempat sepatah kata terucap, dirinya sudah diterjang pelukan. Remaja berusia dua belas itu merengkuhnya seolah mereka sudah lama tak jumpa. Padahal baru kemarin keduanya bertatap muka. Naruto memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Jadi sejak pagi dia belum menjenguk sang putra.

Rasa kejutnya makin bertambah, kala melihat siapa saja tamu yang datang. Sasuke, Kakashi, Pakkun, dan Iruka. Entah kunjungan macam apa, sehingga kantor Naruto jadi ramai tiba-tiba. Mata birunya merotasi sekitar. Mencari tahu apa alasan kedatangan. Namun hanya senyum penuh maksud yang bisa Naruto cerna.

"Menma!? Kenapa di sini?", memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya, Naruto bertanya. Percuma juga kalau menunggu salah satu diantara mereka senantiasa mengatakan apa hajatnya.

Pelaku penubrukan memasang senyum selebar yang dia bisa. Memasang pose lugu agara dituruti kemauannya. Macam dia dulu saat ingin meminta. Lihat, mata menyipit serta rekahan tawa itu. Dan garis-garis di masing-masing pipi Menma semakin kentara. Ah Naruto baru sadar, kalau buah hatinya punya tanda lahir yang sama.

"Ayo ke festival. Ibu sudah izin sama dokter Sakura. Paman Kakashi dan kakek Iruka juga mau menemani. Jadi ayo ke festival."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Naruto canggung. Semenjak beberapa menit lalu pikirnnya bingung. Otaknya jadi linglung. Seperti ada-suara-suara berdengung. Perutnya seolah bergelembung. Ditinggal berdua dengan Sasuke, Naruto tak menyangka. Apa ini sengaja atau hanya kebetulan belaka. Ck. Sekarang dia malah tak bisa berkata-kata.

Awalnya mereka jalan bersama. Menma ke sana ke mari,mengitari setiap toko yang ada. Membeli banyak barang dan makanan. Lama kelamaan Menma makin jauh saja. Dengan Iruka dan Kakashi, ketiganya melupakan entitas lain di belakang sana. Pakkun juga mengikuti ke mana Menma melangkah. Anjing itu terlalu setia sampai tak bisa di pisah. Tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua. Jaraknya makin jauh dengan tiga orang di depan.

Kemudian, perjalanan mereka berakhir di salah satu sudut Konoha. Tempat itu sudah ramai oleh manusia. Ada yang membawa keluarga, juga pasangan. Menikmati malam terakhir festival berakhirnya dunia ninja. Juga menanti detik-detik meletusnya kembang api di langit malam. Terhitung sebagai acara puncak yang paling dinanti semua orang.

Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana Menma tertawa bahagia di kejauhan. Bersama Kakashi dan Iruka, serta Pakkun, mereka bercengkerama. Entah apa Naruto takdapat mendengar karena jarak mereka cukup jauh terpisah.

Begitulah. Sadar-sadar, Naruto sudah ditinggal duduk berdua. Dengan Sasuke yang asyik mengamati aktivitas putra kecilnya.

Dalam keremangan cahaya, sesekali Naruto lirik pria di sebelahnya. Diamatinya dengan seksama, bagaimana perubah Sasuke menuju dewasa. Ingatannya memutar masa lalu mereka. Tentang cerita-cerita yang dulu mereka bagi berdua. Pengalaman bersama. Adu argumen yang tiada pernah habisnya. Sampai menikmati rasa ramen di kedai paling favirit Konoha.

Ekor matanya dapat menangkap senyum kecil terlampir di wajah ayunya. Ah, Naruto baru tahu kalau Sasuke tenyata sangat putih melebihi wanita. Paras lembut itu, dibingkai surai hitam legam. Yang jatuh menimpa leher jenjang. Seingatnya dulu rambut Sasuke mirip ekor ayam. Sekarang sudah memanjang, bahkan sebelah poninya menutupi mata. Yang Naruto ingat sebagai mata rinnegan. Omong-omong soal mata, apa benar Sasuke itu seorang pria. Bulu matanya terlalu lentik, pun alis itu mempercantik kelopaknya. Manik-maniknya mempertegas bahwa malam memang berdiam di sana. Hidung bangir, diikuti bibir sewarna delima. Merekah. Perpaduan yang teramat pas untuk ukuran laki-laki dewasa.

"Ada yang salah?", Sasuke melirik. Semenjak tadi jadi objek observasi membuatnya risih. Apalagi netra Naruto terlalu agresif. Mengamatinya seolah Sasuke benda paling menarik.

"Ah tidak. Maaf."

"Hn."

Naruto salang tingkah. Berpaling muka, sepuh merah menguasai wajah sampai telinga. Ketahuan mengamati dengan sengaja, ternyata sebegini memalukan. Tapi apa mau dikata. Entitas Sasuke terlalu memesona untuk diabaikan.

Hening merajut seketika. Memaksa Naruto untuk sesekali mencuri rupa. Meski sudah ditegur untuk kali pertama, satu-satunya keturunan namikaze itu masih saja car perkara. Biner birunya tak mau berpaling dari pemandangan di sebelah. Bahkan, kerlip kembang api yang perlahan memenuhi angkasa tak Naruto pedulikan.

 _PYAR._

Pertahanan Naruto runtuh sudah. Keinginannya untuk dapat meretas jarak dengan Sasuke takdapat lagi dipendam. Dengan perlahan jemarinya terangkat. Menuju satu bagian pada wajah sempurna milik sang Uchiha. Dan pada saat yang sama, Sasuke memalingkan muka. Mereka bersitatap dalam jarak tiga jengkal. Untung tak dapat dihindar. Pada kerlip kembang api selanjutnya, telapak Naruto dapat merasa betapa lembunya paras Uchiha.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sedangkan Sasuke, membeku. Tergugu dalam bisu. Mendengar tutur Naruto dirinya mendadak gagu. Lidahnya kaku. Tiada mampu menolak sentuhan Naruto pun pernyataan cinta yang sadar tidak sadar baru saja Naruto seru.

"Kembalilah padaku. Beri aku satu kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku. Biarkan aku menjaga Menma dan dirimu. Mengganti seluruh waktumu yang terlalui tanpa pertanggungjawabanku."

Sasuke menyentuhkan jemarinya pada jemari Naruto. Mengeratkannya dan membawanya pergi dari pipinya. Sejanak malam itu tersembunyi dalam kelopak. Sasuke menghempas nafas berat. Katanya, "Ada satu hal yang tidak kaupahami di sini. Pertama, keberadaanku. Bukan untuk kembali tapi untuk Menma. Kedua, perasaanku. Bohong kalau gelenyar itu sudah hilang saat kaubilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi, itu saja tidak cukup sebagai alasan permintaanmu. Mengapa aku harus kembali sedang kaubaik-baik saja selama ini. Begitu pun diriku. Aku baik-baik saja tanpamu.

"Hidupku berubah. Cara pandangku pada dunia berubah. Tujuanku masih bertahan hanya untuk Menma. Dan aku tidak ingin kembali padamu hanya untuk kecewa. Terima kasih karena kaumau mencinti orang sepertiku. Kuhargai itu. Tapi Naruto,

"Hidup itu satu kali. Mati satu kali. Mencintai juga satu kali. Pun dengan menikah, hanya satu kali. Kita sudah berpisah jauh sebelum hari ini. Dan tidak ada kesempatan bagiku untuk kembali. Sekali aku memilih pergi maka hal itu lah yang akan kujalani.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu untuk bertemu Menma. Tapi kalau kau memintaku kembali, maaf saja, aku tidak bisa."

Sirat mata itu memancarkan ketangguhan. Suara itu bermakna ketegasan. Naruto sadar, dirinya tidak punya harapan.

.

.

.

Kotarou berjalan taktentu arah. Dua pengawalnya sengaja dia tinggal di penginapan. Berberes pakaian supaya besok bisa langsung pulang. Lalu mengapa sekarang ia merasa seperti orang hilang?

Awalnya Kotarou ingin menemui Sasuke-san. Tapi begitu sampai, kamar 208 sudah kosong tiada orang. Ia sempat mencari, namun takjua ditemukan. Kemudian, bertanya juga pada perawat yang jaga di lobi depan. Katanya, pasien 208 sedang jalan-jalan. Sudah dapat izin dari dokter Sakura.

Berpikir positif, mungkin saja Menma sedang bosan. Jadi Sasuke-san membawanya berkelilng Konoha. Sekalian menikmati malam terakhir festival. Menma pasti senang. Karena itulah, sang pemimpin Shiba memutuskan untuk berkeliling sembari menikmati hiburan. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu Sasuke-san jadi mereka bisa jalan bersama. Dalam bayangannya, potret keluara bahagia terpampang sempurna.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menikmati pemandanga, yang dicari akhirnya kelihatan. Sasuke-san bersama Menma sedang ada di toko makanan. Kotarou pun mempercepat langkah. Senyumnya sudah terkembang. Dia hampir memanggil nama, sampai manik kelabunya melihat pergerakan seorang pria di sebelah Sasuke-san. Uzumaki Naruto, sang Hokage Konoha.

Kotarou urung menyerukan panggilan. Gerak kakinya otomatis melambat. Apa yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. Tawa Sasuke-san terbagi untuk orang selain dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk tak menghampiri, Shiba muda malah mengikuti. Walau harus sakit hati, tetap saja dirinya penasaran setengah mati. Apa yang kiranya dilakukan pria Uzumaki. Apa sekadar bicara biasa atau coba menarik hati? Kotarou harus mengetahui.

Sampai di mana sudut Konoha, tempat strategis melihat kembang api. Kotoaru sembunyi dalam jarak yang pas unuk mengamati. Bisa dilihatnya, Menma dan dua orang pria serta Pakkun memisahkan diri. Menyisakan Sasuke dan Naruto berdua duduk menepi. Tangannya terkepal, menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san!"

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti, mendengar suara lirih itu. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menemukan Kotarou Shiba dalam jangkauan netranya. Berdiri menyandar pada dinding sebelah pintu kamar 208. Seolah menunggunya.

Dalam genggamannya Menma terdiam. Lebih pada tidak mengerti, mengapa malam ini Kotarou menemui ibunya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kotarou terlihat gelisah. Pun sang ibu yang bisa Menma rasakan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?", suara berat itu berdengung lagi. Menghampiri auditori Sasuke secara hati-hati.

Dalam ragu, Sasuke mengangguk. Menghempas sedikit nafas yang baru saja dihirup. Melirik Menma dan memintanya cepat masuk. "Masuklah, ibu akan menyusul nanti.", titahnya penuh.

Menma menurut, bocah kecil itu tahu perintah sang ibu kali ini takboleh dibantah. Lagipula dirinya pun mungkin tak diperkenankan terlibat. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Meski mungkin sebagian besar Menma tahu topik yang diangkat. Ya sudahlah. Bukan urusannya juga.

"Euhm."

.

.

.

"Kotarou?", Sasuke memanggil. Malam sudah cukup tinggi. Selain tak ingin terlalu lama meninggalkan buah hati. Sasuke juga takbisa didiamkan begini. Alasan Kotarou membawanya ke toilet laki-laki, sama sekali belum Sasuke mengerti. "Kalau tidak terlalu penting, aku kembali saj-". Baru saja berbalik. Mengambil langkah barang satu jari. Tapi tubuuhnya sudah tidak bisa berkutik, Kotarou di belakangnya mengunci tubuh Sasuke dalam dekap penuh afeksi.

GREB.

"Ko... Tarou?". Sekali lagi Sasuke bersuara, menyeru namanya dalam tanya. Namun sang Shiba takkunjung memberi jawaban. Yang mana menimbulkan kerumitan dalam kepala. Apa mau si pemuda berusia dua lima ini darinya.

Dalam lirihnya Kotarou berucap. Meluapkan perasaan dengan satu tarikan nafas. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikiranku berkecamuk saat ini. Bukan karena apapun, tapi kau, orang yang kucintai.", semakin ke sana semakin cepat. Ritme suaranya pun tak beraturan."Mengapa, adakah yang salah? Atau kurang dalam diriku? Sebesar apa cinta yang harus kuberikan agar kau mengerti!?". Amarah perlahan menguasai jiwa. Setelah sebelumnya melihat dengan mata kepala, kalau Sasuke dan Hokage Konoha itu berdua-dua. Bayang takbisa dilupa. Barang satu kedip saja, Kotarou bisa mengingat. "Atau harus kukatakan di depan si Uzumaki bahwa dia tidak berhak memilikimu lagi. Agar kaujuga berhenti."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-san? Kenapa! Kenapa kaumasih mencintainya! Apa yang kurang dalam diriku! Tahta, aku memilikinya. Harta, aku juga punya. Bahkan kalau kau mau, seluruh hidupku akan kuberikan. Kautega sekali Sasuke-san!"

"Kotarou! Kau meracau! Lepaskan aku!". Sasuke meronta. Dalam rontaannya, bisa dia susun alasan mengapa Kotarou berlaku demikian. Cemburu buta. Tapi mengapa?

"TIDAK! Kau akan pergi kalau aku melepaskanmu.". Takmau kalah, Kotarou makin mengeratkan dekapan. Memaksa Sasuke tunduk di bawah kuasanya. Mencengkeram erat pundak pria bersurai arang ibu dan memaksanya bersitatap. Membawanya dalam kondisi tidak mengenakkan.

Sasuke merintihkan sakit. Lantaran punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dinding toilet rumah sakit. Koatarou mengurungnya dalam posisi sulit. Tak membiarkan Sasuke lepas barang satu jari.

"Berhenti bertingkah. Ini rumah sakit!"

Sasuke makin banyak bergerak. Tidak terima padahal dia seorang pria, tapi diintimadasi oleh pria lainnya. Parahnya lebih muda. Masalah postur tubuh, Sasuke akui Kotarou lebih daripadanya. Tapi dirinya juga kan mantan ninja. Tidak bisa melepas diri dari dari ancaman, sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Koatrou menatap nayalang. Tidak suka otoritasnya ditentang. Sudah jelas pria raven ini takpunya kesempatan. Tapi mengapa masih melawan?

"Ck. Tingkahmu ini lah yang membuatku gila. Kauterus berlari. Tapi aku lelah. Mengejarmu bagai orang gila. Menyerukan pada dunia kalau aku cinta. Dihujat para anggota Shiba pun tak mengapa. Tapi apa! Yang kauberi sebagai balasan setelah semuanya adalah rasa sakit tak tertahankan. Jantungku remuk saat melihat tatapanmu padanya. Menjijikan."

"Lepas! Atau-"

"Atau apa! Hah! Kau mau melakukan kekerasan! Hahaha... Benar seharusnya sejak dulu pun aku melakukan kekerasan."

Satu kecupan mendarat pada tempat yang tepat. Disusul jilatan dan gigitan. Lalu terulang dalam ritme lambat. Semakin lama, makin pula merambat. Membuahkan bekas menyala merah. Kotarou senang. Melumuri Sasuke-san dengan dosa. Dosa akan dia yang tak membalas perasaannya. Sungguh, seandaianya cinta itu bersedia Sasuke-san berikan Kotarou tak akan berbuat demikian.

Tangan kanannya ambil bagian. Menyusuri pinggang, membelai pinggul, menghasilkan desah. Rintih penolakan yang amat Kotarou inginkan. Oh sungguh, surga dunia. Meliha sang pujaan tak berdaya dalam kungkungan.

Makin pula lah ia bertingkah. Bibirnya menyusur pada rahang tegas milik orang yang dicinta. Memburu bibir sewarna merah muda. Untuk dilumatnya. Menyedot habis hasrat seksualnya.

"Ngh... Ap-pa ... Nghhh... Ko..tarou!"

Sasuke memalingkan muka. Taksudi jika pemuda bermata abu itu mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Mempertahankan diri dari afeksi yang Kotarou berikan, pemilik mata sharingan itu mengerahkan segala tenaga. Sembari menghindari segala kontak, Sasuke memutar otak. Untuk segera lepas dari keadaan ambiguitas.

Satu kakinya menyelinap. Bersiap di belakang betis Kotarou yang terbuka lebar. Menanti kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan lawan.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san? Heeee kau menikmatinya?"

Kotarou memaksakan kehendak. Fabrik disingkap cepat. Kini giliran bagian dada jadi incaran. Dejemarinya sigap menguleni apapun yang dilewatinya. Terutama titik sensitig yang baru Kotarou tahu membuat Sasuke-san makin belingsatan.

Satu tangan Sasuke dicekal. Upaya agar Sasuke-san tidak lari dari kungkungan. Kotarou makin liar. Tiada sepanjang garis leher dan pundak lewatdari jajahan cupang. Di bawah sana, tangan Kotarou beringas. Menggerayangi tubuh Sasuke-san tanpa jeda. Memelintir putting kemerahan yang tersanding tanpa penghalang. Mencubit, menjamah semua yang bisa Kotarou rasakan.

"Breng...ngh shekk... Ah"

"Hanya padamu!"

"Kau... Ghahhk... Hngg...ah"

"Kau mengagumkan. Aku sudah menahannya selama ini. Menciummu, mencumbu, menandai semua bagian tubuhmu dengan diriku. Kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Unghhh... Enhh..."

"Teruslah mendesah dan kau akan menikmati surga dunia"

Tepat saat bibirnya hampir ditangkap, kaki Sasuke yang sudah bersiap, menyerimpet kaki kiri Kotarou. Demi menyempurnakan rencana pelepasannya, dua tangannya menarik belakang pakaian yang Kotarou kenakan.

BRUGH!

Kotarou limbung. Mengerjap, tak menyangka. Bagaimana Sasuke-sannya bisa lepas dari jeratnya. Saking terkaget, sampai Kotarou tak sadar kalau Sasuke-san siap melayangkan tendangan. Dan...

DUAGH!

"Ghookh..."

"Ghookh..."

"Hhh hah hah hhh..."

"Ghookh..."

Perlahan waktu menggantung dalam senyap. Hanya deru nafas dari si pelaku membahana. Melingkupi seisi ruang dalam uap kemarahan. Sasuke masih bisa terima jika sang pemuda mempertahankan cinta padanya. Namun tidak perlu juga menyentuhnya di setiap jengkal. Kurang pahamkah Kotarou, sebesar apapun cinta yang dia berikan, Sasuke tak pernah meminta. Pun tak berniat membalas walau seujung kuku saja.

Dan apa yang baru saja dilakuka, teramat keterlaluan. Ini harus segera dihentikan. Kalau bukan dengan kata-kata, maka satu dua pukulan bisa menjelaskan.

"Ko...". Namun Sasuke belum bicara, sudah disela dengan amarah sang pemuda. Kotarou makin gila. Cemburu buta melenyapkan kewarasan. Tingkahnya sekarang bukan lagi pemimpin Shiba, hanya pemuda menderita karena cinta. Bukannya tidak kasihan. Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya merasa kalau Kotarou sudah sangan keterlaluan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa! Kenapa kautidak pernah membalas cintaku, Sasuke-san! Kenapa! Selama ini, hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Aku yang selalu ada di sampingmu. Apa yang kurang dariku! Aku bisa berikan lebih dari si Uzumaki itu! Orang yang jelas sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalumu. Tapi satu yang pasti, lelaki itulah sumber penderitaanmu!"

"Lalu kau apa?"

"Kaupikir dirimu menjamin bahagiaku! Anggapan dari mana itu! Kaubahkan hampir saja memerkosaku! Itukah kebahagian versimu?"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kautidak tahu! Kautidak tahu! Aku memberikan segalanya. Temppat tinggal, pekerjaan, dan semua kebutuhanmu. Kalau bukan karenaku, kautidak akan diterima di klan Shiba! Tapi bahkan membalasnya pun kautidak bisa. Aku hanya mengharapkan cintamu. Sasuke-san apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku!"

"Akan kukembalikan!"

"Semua yang telah kauberikan, akan kukembalikan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengharapkan apapun dariku. Bahkan jika aku harus meninggalkan klan Shiba, kulakukan. Jadi berhentilah. Cintamu untukku hanya menghasilkan luka."

"Meninggalkan klan Shiba?", serunya . Matanya nyala mencekam. Iris kelabu itu menukik tepat pada wajah sang Uchiha. Tanpa sadar mengeretakkan gigi, Kotarou sudah dalam ambang kesabaran. Jiwanya berkobar. Sungguh tidak tahu diuntung orang di hadapan. Setelah semua yang klan Shiba peruntukkan padanya, inikah balasananya? Lalu, dalam gema suara rendah, Kotarou meludahkan cacian. "Kaupikir ada klan lain yang mau menerima mantan missing-nin sepertimu hah! Ditambah kau seorang yang tidak normal. Laki-laki yang melahirkan. Di tempat mana pun, tidak akan ada!"

Deru nafasnya tidak normal. Alangkah Kotarou tak sadar. Tepat saat selesai kalimat itu terucap, manik Sasuke melebar. Sekelebat ingatan akan penolakan yang dulu Sasuke rasakan berputar. Hampir membuatnya limbung takmampu mempertahankan kesadaran. Jika bukan karena pengendalian diri, Sasuke yakin dirinya sudah menyerah pada kegelapan.

Namun, si pelaku masih saja mengumpulkan jejak-jejak udara. Setetes keringatnya jatuh perlahan. Seiring dengan otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Dan begitu Kotarou dapat mengingat, bisa dilihat Sasuke-san mematung kehilangan pijak.

Manik malam itu melebar beberapa kejap. Sebelum kembali pada keadaan semula. Memejamkan mata, menarik udara menghembuskannya cepat.

"Hah! Sasuke-san... Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud, aku..."

"Kaubenar. Tidak akan ada yang menerimaku dan putraku."

"Tidak...aku tidak bermaksu begitu... Aku hanya..."

"Kotarou!" "Terima kasih karena semuanya. Untuk cinta terlampau besar yang kauberikan. Aku tidak bisa membalas apapun. Perasaan itu hak manusia, aku menghargai perasaanmu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya." "Kalau kautanya mengapa? Maka jawabannya, maaf aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukan karena kau orang jahat. Tapi lebih pada perasaanku yang sampai sekarang masih terisi satu orang. Kautahu pasti siapa dia."

"Uzumaki... Naruto."

PRANG!

.

.

.

Menma melangkah perlahan. Padamnya lampu, takjadi halangan untuk ia memasuki ruangan. Kenapa harus takut kalau Pakkun ada di belakang. Anjing itu ada untuk menemaninya. Jemarinya merayap pada dinding, yang singatnya tempat saklar berada. Begitu menemukan, sekali klik lampu menyala. Berbarengan dengan sosok orang tua duduk di ranjangnya.

"Menma?"

Yang terpanggil terkesiap. Taksangka kalau akan ada tamu tak diundang. Ibunya sedang tidak ada. Mengingat kejadian yang sudah menimpa, Menma bersiaga. Remaja belia itu mengambil posisi kuda-kuda. Walau takpernah menjadi ninja, masalah jaga diri dirinya pasti bisa. Pakkun melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah siap siaga di hadapan Menma. Bermaksud melindungi bocah kesayangan.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Kami hanya datang menyapa."

Begitu tahu siapa sosok itu, seketika menma meruntuhkan pertahanan. Hey! Siapa mereka bisa melukainya. Hanya dua orang tua bau tanah yang pernah cari gara-gara. Tidak tahu saja kalau mereka dalang dibalik luka ditubuhnya.

"Ah! Orang tua sialan.", katanya jumawa. Maklum, keturunan Uchiha. Tingginya harga diri takbisa ditawar. Termasuk dalam diri bocah itu, sifat dasar leluhurnya membekas tajam.

"Ck bahasamu kasar sekali.". Hamura berdecak. Diiringi gelengan kepala, lelaki itu melanjutkan. "Tapi mengingat siapa orang tuamu, aku tidak heran. Arogan dan suka menentang. Tipikal. Satu perpaduan dari dua bocah penyebab biang masalah di Konoha."

Menma bersidekap. Gayanya sudah macam lelaki dewasa sekarang. Ditambah tingkah lakunya, mengangkat dagu bermaksud merendahkan orang yang dulu sudah mengasari ibunya secara verbal. Lagipula, sejak awal bertemu bocah manis itu sudah merasa kalau mereka berbahaya. Dan kini, pasti ada maksud tersembunyi sampai mengunjungi Menma malam-malam. "Maaf sekali. Tapi aku tidak mengerti racauan orang tua sepertimu. Pintu keluar ada di sana. Jadi, dengan sangat tidak hormat, silakan keluar."

Hamura mengulas seringai. Tahu kalau bocah itu bakal bereaksi begini. Kalau bukan demi lancarnya rencana yang sudah disusun rapi. Yakin, Hamura pasti sudah membuat mati keturunan Uzumaki. Tegasnya, "Kauyakin mengusir kami? Padahal aku punya berita bagus untukmu."

"Tidak butuh. Tidak ada yang bagus dar omong kosong nenek-nenek bau tanah sepertimu.". Menma menjawab cepat. Takbutuh waktu lama hanya demi menimpali omongan absurd dari si lelaki tua. Menurutnya.

"Baiklah. Kami akan pergi, meski yang ingin kusampaikan adalah cerita tentang ayahmu."

"Ayahku?"

"Permisi."

Rasa penasaran terburu menyelimuti. Kata ayah seketika menghantui. Dia yang tidak tahu siapa sosok lelaki yang kini telah pergi. "Tunggu! Kautahu ayahku!"

"Ara... Bukankah kautidak tertarik? Jadi lebih baik kami pergi."

"Aku mendengarkan. Jadi, ceritakan tentang ayahku."

Seringai Hamura makin lebar. Menma sudah masuk dalam perangkap. Ditelitinya wajah bercirikan kumis rubah. Ada getar keingintahuan di sana. Harus dimanfaatkan. Kesempatan semacam ini belum tentu datang untuk kali kedua. Mumpung ibunya sedang tidak ada. Akan Hamura hancurkan mental bocah itu dari dalam.

Hamura mengawali cerita. Menyebutkan satu nama yang menjadi idola Menma. Siapa lagi, "Uzumaki Naruto", orangnya. "Ayahmu. Yang membuat ibumu pergi dari Konoha. Kejam sekali bukan?

"Satu lagi, apa kau tahu kalau ibu yang kaubanggakan itu dulunya adalah buronan? Hampir menghancurkan desa, bahkan hampir membunuh idolamu pun pernah. Tragis sekali bukan? Hm sepertinya kautidak tahu apa-apa ya. Menyedihkan. Sebenanya apa saja yang keturunan klan terukutu itu ceritakan. Sampai kebenaran pun dia sembunyikan dari anaknya. Sungguh malang. Kau lahir dari rahim lelaku mantan buronan. Dan berayah yang jelas tidak mengingkanmu tiada. Kasihan."

Tidak ada reaksi untuk satu menit lamanya. Sampai tiba-tiba tawa Menma membahana. Pakkun di depannya menaruh was-was. Takut Menma menelan mentah omongat tetua bangsat. "Hah! Kaupikir aku bakal percaya!"

Hamura merajut langkah. Tujuannya adalah pintu keluar. Berniat meninggalkan Menma dengan sejuta pikiran. Tentang siapa ayahnya dan mengapa dia bisa bicara demikian. Demi menambah suasana ketegangan, Hamura menyerukan kalimat. Katanya, "Heee... Kenapa tidak tanya ibumu saja, dari mana warna biru itu berasal. Ne, bocah sial?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

Hai hai, saya kembali hehe... Bagaimanakah? Masihkah ada yang kangen sama saya dan fict saya? #ngarep, tambah absurdkah? Tambah takjelaskah jalan ceritanya? Hehe... Terlalu panjangkah, membosankan atau bagaimana? Makin greget atau bagaimana? Aduh saya bener-bener ga tahu mau ngomong apa. Efek setelah sibuk ujian sana-sini. Maklum semester tua. Hehe... Jadi bersediakah kaka-kaka sekalian berkomentar? Memberi saran dan masukan? Tapi tolong ya, jangan pake bahasa kasar hehehe

Makasih juga buat : **uchtie NSL, Aicinta Hatsuki, FMDC, Jia731, kiyo, und, Guest, natasyaagustine12, Ai aqira, bagi NS, fn, D, yunjae143, Oranyellow-chan, Sunsuke Uzuchiha, nanajulieatta, Park rinhyun-Uchiha.**

Saya ga tahu lagi mau ngomong apa. Yang jelas makasih yang setia nunggu fic ala kadarnya dari saya. Oke kaka-kaka tunggu chap selanjutnya ya...

Jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan dan kesan...


	9. Chapter 9

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

Lagi, karena alasan satu dan lain hal saya jadi males edit. Maafkan bila banyak typo mengganggu hehe... dan ini lebih pendek dari kemarin, semoga suka dan selamat membaca.

Satu lagi maaf kalau makin aneh... :D

 **-af-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi Sasuke, masa lalunya adalah sebuah buku yang sudah bertemu akhir. Takperlu diungkit dan tidak semestinya diungkit, karena tiap lembarnya hanya berisikan rasa sakit. Mengusik.

Seperti cerita pada dongeng-dongeng klasik, Sasuke ingin akhir bahagia. Bersama dengan buah hati tercinta. Menikmati waktu yang telah kembali ia dapat dari sang Kuasa. Bukan untuk kembali merasakan perihnya derita. Atau secuil ingatan menyentak jiwa. Sasuke ingin jadi orang biasa. Tanpa perlu chakra atau senjata. Menjalani hidup dalam dunia kecilnya yang susah payah Sasuke bangun di atas bayang-bayang masa lalunya sebagai pejahat dunia.

Namun, segala perjuangannya runtuh sudah. Satu kalimat dari seorang Shiba mampu menggoyangkan tembok kokoh yang selama ini dibangunnya. Satu kalimat yang dengan telak menghantam kelemahannya. Sasuke tahu, masa depan ada dari serpihan kenangan yang terkumpul jadi motivasi untuk berjalan ke depan. Hal itu akan mengikuti sampai kapan pun dirinya hidup di dunia. Takbisa disangkal. Tapi kalau jelas diucapkan, Sasuke bisa apa. Kenyataannya sebagai seorang missing-nin memang bukan bualan.

Sang Uchiha menghantamkan dirinya pada dinding terdekat. Menyelaraskan detak random dalam dada setelah ia mendengar penuturan Shiba muda. Masih membekas dalam ingatan, karena itu baru terjadi beberapa menit silam. Tiap katanya, bahkan hembus nafas itu, terekam dalam kepala. Berputar searah dengan gemetar di tangannya. Sasuke meremat ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan. Mata itu memburam perlahan, demi meminimalisir iluh yang menetes, Sasuke memejamkan manik malamnya.

Baru setelah dirinya merasa baik-baik saja, Sasuke kembali mengambil langkah. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Setengah berlari, sampai di mana kakinya membawa Sasuke tepat di pintu kamar 208.

Krieett...

"Menma?"

.

.

.

Menma tahu, tidak seharusnya ia percaya dengan bualan orang asing tadi. Tapi pernyataan terakhir itu, Menma tidak bisa tidak peduli. Menyangkal pun sulit. Ia hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Menelaah kembali segala jenis informasi. Menyaringnya, dan menyusun setiap keping memori. Satu per satu sampai di mana ia bisa berkesimpulan bahwa dirinya harus mempercayai.

" _Bu... apa ayah juga punya mata biru sepertiku?"_

" _Hn... matanya sangat jernih sepertimu."_

" _Hehehe... bu aku menemukan ini di gudang. Bukankah ini lambang ninja Konoha? Apa ini punya ayah Menma?"_

" _Menma... Ayahmu... sudah bahagia."_

" _Sasu... ke... Sasuke..."_

" _Tuan... Hokage?"_

" _Maaf. Kupukir kau seseorang yang kukenal."_

" _Sasuke. Namanya Sasuke."_

" _Eh? Sasuke? Seperti nama ibuku."_

" _Bagaimana dengan ayahku, apa Anda juga mengenalnya?"_

" _Lalu, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ayahmu datang?"._

" _Kalau benar begitu, mungkin satu dua pukulan tidak masalah. Hahaha..."_

" _Lihat mata biru ini. Garis-garis pipi. Bentuk wajah. Kau benar-benar dupikat ayahmu."_

Semua itu berputar seperti kaset rusak. Entah bagaimana semuanya terasa saling berkesinambungan. Sampai Menma pusing dibuatnya. Sampai Menma sendiri merasa kalau sesuatu tengah bermain di sekitarnya. Melibatkan dirinya yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Namun mengapa sebagian hatinya masih menyangkal. Padahal sudah sangat jelas kejanggalan dalam tiap penggal ingatan. Mengapa?

Belum sempat ia berpikir lebih jauh dari ini, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan siluet Sasuke dalam retina. Dan begitu dua keping samudra itu bersitatap dengan luasnya malam, Menma tidak bisa menahan ucapannya. "Bu... siapa ayahku?"

.

.

.

Mata kelamnya membelalak. Di hadapannya kini, putra semata wayang, yang paling ia cintai, berurai air mata. menangis tanpa isakan. Menuntut sebuah jawaban. Dari satu pertanyaan yang selama ini ia kunci rapat.

Menma takpernah meminta, pun takpernah memaksa. Tapi kali ini, netra birunya penuh keingintahuan. Penjelasan mengenai rahasia yang selama ini tersendat di tenggorokan. Kalau boleh memilih, ingin Sasuke pergi dari situasi ini. Agar ia bisa mengalihkan topik yang mengulik hati.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke harus kembali merasakan sesak nafas dan mata berkunang. Sungguh, ingatan masa lalu itu benar-benar mencekam.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?", begitu tanyanya. setelah menguatkan hati agar tidak tergerus luapan emosi. Sasuke bicara dengan nada kelewat hati-hati. "Bukankah sering ibu bilang kalau ayahmu sudah bahagia?"

Dilihatnya Menma menunduk. Menyembunyikan air matanya dari pandangan si ibu. Jawaban ini lagi. Sudah bosan ia dengar. Terlalu bosan sampai telinganya kebal. Bocah belia itu bergetar. seluruh tubuhnya gemetar marah. Isak kecil lolos seiring Sasuke mendekat. Mencoba menyentuh pundak, untuk menenangkan. Untuk saling menguatkan.

Namun bukannya lari dalam dekapan, tubuh Menma beringsut mundur. Belum puas jikalau ibunya tidak mau jujur. Jawaban dari pertanyaannya masih terkesan kabur. Mengapa ibunya tidak bicara saja, toh Menma pasti akan menerima kenyataan meski nantinya hati kecil Menma hancur. Sebahagia apa ayahnya sampai-sampai dirinya tidak boleh tahu? Apa meninggalkan istri dan anaknya, seseorang bisa bahagia?

"Bahagia seperti apa? Apakah dengan meninggalkan kita dia bisa bahagia!?". Suara Menma meninggi seketika. Nyala api dalam matanya bergelora. Menma ingin kebenaran. Malam ini, dan saat ini juga. "Bagaimana ibu bisa bilang dia bahagia? Apa ibu pernah bertemu lagi dengannya? Apa ibu pernah bertanya apa dia bahagia?

"Ibu selalu bilang dia bahagia, apa karena dia tidak ada lagi di dunia? Apa dia sudah meninggal? Di mana kuburannya? Kenapa ibu tidak membiarkanku bertemu dengannya walau hanya berupa nisan? Bahkan untuk nama saja aku tidak mengetahuinya. Bagaimana sosoknya, seperti apa perangainya. Aku tidak tahu. Ibu hanya bilang kalau aku begitu mirip dengannya."

Menma terengah. Nafasnya putus-putus setelah mengeluarkan segala yang mengganjal. Wajahnya kembali tersembunyi di balik surai sepekat arang.

Detik waktu terasa berat. Keheningan sesaat itu serasa mencekik jalur pernafasan. Sasuke melihat bagaimana putranya begitu putus asa. Jangankan menjelaskan, untuk mengucapkan satu sanggahan saja Sasuke tidak bisa. Ia terdesak oleh kemarahan Menma. ia bersalah karena menyembunyikan semua hal.

Nanar. Manik kelam itu nanar. Kenyataan menghempas telak wajah Sasuke. Ketika dirinya baru saja kembali, setelah rasa syok dari pemimpin Shiba barusan, yang terlihat dalam retinanya adalah potret bocah belia dengan segumpal air mata. dan kecewa. Dan amarah. Dan masih banyak lagi. Membaur dalam serangkai kalimat yang baru saja terlontar.

Sasuke masih menata kepingan-kepingan cerita masa lalunya. Mengolahnya dalam bentuk kalimat sebelum menjelaskan pada Menma secara gamblang. Agar putranya tidak salah paham. Agar tujuannya untuk tidak menanamkan kebencian pada buah hatinya terlaksana. Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana cara pikir seorang Uchiha. Menma darah daginya. Sebagian sifat juga cara pemikiran pasti menurun darinya. Keegoisan. Keras kepala. Dan sensitifitas akan apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya bisa memicu kerapuhan hatinya. Yang paling Sasuke hindarkan, Menma menaruh dendam. Memupuknya begitu lama, sama seperti dirinya.

Namun belum sempat Sasuke bicara, gumam lirih itu mengusik indera pendengaran. Menyentak hati. Menciutkan tekad. Dari mana kesimpulan itu Menma dapat.

"Lalu kenapa, dari semua orang, kenapa hanya paman Hokage yang punya mata sepertiku?"

Sasuke takkuasa bicara. Sekali lagi kelopak mata itu menyembunyikan malam. Helah-helah nafasnya beraturan guna menenangkan diri dari guncangan kenyataan. Meski begitu, ia mencoba berpikir rasional. Dari mana pemikiran ini Menma dapat. Selintas tanya itu terbersit dalam kepala. Namun lenyap kembali ketika kelopaknya kembali terbuka. Dan mendapati tubuh kecil itu bergetar dalam kerapuhan, Sasuke tidak bisa tidak merasa dirinya jadi orang tua gagal.

Sosok Menma telah menjelma dalam kerapuhan. Sedikit saja salah, buah hatinya bisa berubah jadi butiran pasir dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Dari dua sosok itu, terasing sosok lain. Pakkun. dalam diamnya, anjing itu berdiri tak jauh dari dua orang itu, tanpa bicara sama sekali. bahkan sejak para tetua mulai bercuap-cuap, dirinya sengaja membiarkan mulutnya terkunci. Tanpa kata, sengaja mengasingkan diri. melihat sampai mana hal ini akan terjadi. Karena jika benar, maka semuanya akan sesuai rencana Kakashi.

Ya.

Semuanya memang rencana Kakashi. Kedatangan Iruka siang tadi pun karena Kakashi. Sang copy-nin sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari. Sejak si surai kelabu mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke sudah tak memiliki chakra lagi. Di tambah Menma jadi target incaran para tetua, cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Rekan ninjanya itu hanya bilang kalau Menma dan Sasuke pasti akan kembali di serang. Entah kapan, hari pastinya memang tidak ditentukan. Tapi dengan liciknya Kakashi membuat celah. Sengaja memancing Menma dan Sasuke keluar agar semuanya bisa berjalan lancar. Dan memang benar, setelah melihat festival itu, ketika semua orang sibuk dengan dunianya. Bahkan untuk orang-orang yang membaktikan diri pada kesehatan pun memilih untuk sejenak rehat dari rutinitas. Dua tetua itu bertindak. Memengaruhi kejiawaan Menma dengan membeberkan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Meski kedatangan Kotarou sama sekali tidak dinyana. Tapi sampai sekarang, semuanya tidak ada yang keluar dari rencana. Kejam. Memang. Namun ini semua demi sebuah kebaikan. Bagi Sasuke, bagi Naruto, juga buah hati mereka. Bukannya Pakkun tidak bilang kalau bisa saja apa yang terjadi nanti tidak sesuai perkiraan. Yang paling ditakutkan adalah goncangan pada pikiran si bocah remaja. Dua belas tahun bukan lah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui kebenaran menyakitkan.

Ini adalah pertaruhan. Selebihnya, biar mereka yang selesaikan. Pakkun yakin, bocah kesayangan tidak akan sampai memupuk dendam. Walau untuk bisa menerima itu semua perlu proses panjang.

Dan Pakkun akan senantiasa disisinya. Menemaninya selaku peliharaan kepada majikan.

.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa, dari semua orang, kenapa hanya paman Hokage yang punya mata sepertiku?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terangkai dalam satu nafas. Meski lirih, Menma yakin ibunya mendengarkan.

Ia masih menundukan kepala. Menolak untuk saling bertatap muka. Menma tidak akan tahu bahwa manik malam itu berselimutkan kabut. Wajah itu menyendu. Mendung tengah hadir dalam rupa sang ibu.

Baru saat ia memantapkan hati untuk mendongakkan kepala. Satu tamparan keras terasa dalam imajinasinya. Hal yang paling ia hindarkan kembali terulang. Menma telah membuat ibunya gelisah dengan mempertanyakan lagi sosok sang ayah.

Keheningan itu mencekik. Mereka tidak tahu mana yang terbaik. Akankah kenyataan terkuak agar tiada lagi rasa sakit. Atau harus tetap disembunyikan walau semuanya menjadi lebih pelik. Mana yang harus dipilih.

Menma membuang muka, bersamaan Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Satu tumpuan dijatuhkan. Ia sejajarkan dirinya dengan sang putra. Jemarinya berayun membelai lembut wajah yang serupa dengan milik ayahnya.

"Maaf.", kata Menma. terucap lirih selirih udara yang merasuk lewat celah jendela.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum. Bukan karena senang, tapi pilu. Malam ini ia mantapkan hati untuk membongkar semuanya. Tentang siapa dirinya. Tentang siapa ayah dari buah cintanya. Dan segala alasan mengapa ia bilang kalau sosok lelaki itu sudah bahagia. Akan ia buat Menma mengerti tanpa setitik pun meninggalkan benih-benih dendam. Menma darah dagingnya. Tidak akan ia biarkan lelaki kecil itu terjerumus dalam pesakitan karena sebuah kebencian.

"Kenapa minta maaf?", satu usapan lembut Sasuke bagi pada pipi bergaris milik bocah bersurai arang.

"Sudah bicara tidak-tidak dan membuat ibu sedih. Padahal ibu sudah bilang kalau ayah sudah bahagia. Tapi aku masih saja bertanya. aku tidak percaya dan menerima begitu saja apa yang mereka ka – "

"Ssstttt..."

Satu isakan lolos dari remaja belia. Dengan telaten, dua tangannya menghapus segala ingus yang takbisa ditahan. Sasuke membantu dengan ibu jari miliknya. Sekaligus menenangkan buah hati tercinta bahwa semuanya bukan kesalahan Menma.

"Menma ingat apa yang pernah Pakkun ceritakan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, meskipun dirinya tidak tahu korelasi antara pernyataan maaf dengan cerita yang sering Pakkun kisahkan.

"Ingat apa yang terjadi dengan dua sahabat itu? Ingat ketika yang satu mencoba untuk membawa pulang temannya yang terjerumus dalam kegelapan? Meski berkali-kali hampir dibunuh? Meski harus menerima caci maki seumur hidup? Dia tak menyerah untuk mengulurkan tangannya. Terus berusaha agar sahabatnya keluar dari kubangan dendam yang menjerat. Siap menjadi sandaran bagi orang yang paling dikasihinya. Menma tahu siapa dia?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage."

"Dan?"

"Seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum. ah Uchiha. Klan yang bagi banyak orang adalah klan terkutuk. Ironi kan? ketika harus mengisahkan betapa jahatnya dirimu di masa lalu. tapi ini harus tetap berlanjut. Agar ke depannya Menma takperlu lagi mencari tahu.

"Benar. Apa Pakkun juga pernah bilang akhir dari cerita itu adalah salah satu harus melepaskan demi kebahagian lainnya?"

Gelengan Menma pertanda bahwa kisah selanjutnya memang tidak pernah diceritakan. Masih terkunci rapat dalam tenggorokan. Hanya sebatas mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, itu yang Menma tahu dari Pakkun, temannya.

"Sang Uchiha pergi, agar Uzumaki Naruto bisa hidup bahagia. Meraih cinta dan cita-citanya. Bersanding dengan pujaan hati serta menjadi orang nomor satu di Konoha."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena selama mereka bersama, yang ada hanya luka."

Menma mendapati bagaimana dua keping malam itu menatapnya. Dalam. Seperti mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu tapi dirinya tidak mengerti apa. Sebenarnya apa yang coba ibunya sampaikan? Adakah hubungannya dengan pertanyaannya?

Lalu sekelebat ingatan itu menyapanya. Saat ia bertemu dengan Hokage di danau Konoha. Pernyataan maaf yang terlantun berkali-kali itu, serta isak tangis sembari menyerukan nama.

" _Sasu... ke... Sasuke..."_

Matanya membeliak. Begitu ingatannya memutar kejadian beberapa hari silam. Dengan jelas paman Hokage menyebut nama ibunya. Di sela isak tangis yang bersarang di bahunya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak sadar? Lalu setelah cerita yang ibunya perdengarkan barusan, serta semua kejanggalan yang baru pagi tadi terpikirkan, dan terakhir adalah pernyataan dari para tetua. masihkah dirinya bertanya siapa sosok ayah yang selama ini ia rindukan? Atau, masih pantaskah sosok itu ia rindukan?

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto, dalam cerita itu adalah... ayahku?"

Gumaman itu sontak membuat Sasuke memebelalak. Dia akui kalau sang putra adalah seorang yang cerdas. Tinggal bagaimana ia bertindak agar kebenaran ini tak membuatnya membenci Naruto saja. Sasuke akan jadi tameng pertama agar Menma tidak mengambil jalan dendam.

"Ya."

.

.

.

 _PRANG_.

Bersamaan dengan kebenaran yang terkuak, kaca jendela kamar rawat Menma pecah akibat ulah beberapa orang. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam. Dengan topeng khas ninja, mengeilingi Sasuke dan Menma agar tidak kabur ke mana-mana. Sasuke lekas mendekap tubuh kecil yang gemetar kaku karena serangan tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Pakkun dengan sigap, menempatkan diri pada posisi siaga.

Kejadian itu terjadi dalam kedipan mata, Sasuke bahkan sampai taksadar kalau ada dua tetua –Koharu dan Hamura – di sana. Orang yang dulu sangat mendukung akan kematiannya. Berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan. Tidak salah, yang mengepungnya sudah pasti para jounin yang berpihak pada keduanya. ANBU Ne. Mereka yang katanya, menyokong kemajuan Konoha dari balik layar. Sayangnya, kebusukan mereka sudah Sasuke ketahui sejak kematian Danzo bertahun silam.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", lelaki tua bersuara, Hamura, dengan kilat mata licik di balik kacamatanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kauberani menginjakkan kaki di Konoha. Setelah berusaha untuk menghancurkan desa, bahkan mencoba membunuh sahabatmu sendiri, seharusnya kematian adalah hukuman yang pantas. Kalau bukan karena seseorang, kaupasti sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Masih di posisi yang sama, Menma dipeluk makin erat. Prioritas Sasuke adalah melindungi Menma dari segala macam kejahatan. Termasuk dari tetua gila haus kekuasaan.

"Dan aku berbaik hati untuk melakukan hal itu. Melenyapkan semua keturunan Uchiha adalah kewajibanku."

"Kau! Berani menyentuh Menma, kupastikan kau membusuk di neraka!"

"Sayang sekali, tapi kalian lah yang lebih dulu ke sana. Tenang saja, kami akan melakukan ini dengan cepat", katanya. Semua ANBU Ne bersiap dengan kunai di tangan. Kapan saja mereka akan melepaskan serangan, sesuai perintah dari Hamura. "Bunuh mereka."

Kunai dilemparkan dari tiap penjuru arah. Bukan Sasuke jika takut pada gertakan. Pelukan dieratkan. Menma terlindung sempurna dalam dekapan. Sasuke memicing tajam pada tiap kunai yang menyerang. Pakkun pun demikian. Meski dia tidak memiliki jurus andalan. Kalau hanya kunai masih bisa ia hentikan.

TRANG.

SLEB.

KRAKK.

Semuanya terjadi tiba-tiba. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata semua kunai yang mengarah padanya berhasil dipentalkan. Sebagian menancap pada dinding, sebagian lain keluar jendela. Semua mata di sana membeliak, menyaksikan siapa yang kini berdiri menantang. Uzumaki Naruto, dengan jubah berkibar, beridiri di arena pembantaian.

SRET.

Kunai lain teracung seketika. Namun kali ini bukan mengarah pada Sasuke dan Menma. akan tetapi pada masing-masing kepala yang hendak menyerang keduanya. Rupanya Naruto tidak sendirian. Ada sepasukan ANBU yang juga bersiaga.

"Hamura!"

Dari arah pintu, sosok Kakashi masuk kemudian. Diiringi langkah Shikamaru Nara. Sesaat setelahnya, Sai tampil membelit tubuh Hamura. Dengan posisi membekapnya dari belakang serta kunai yang siap menancap di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kalian akan bertindak malam ini.", Kakashi angkat bicara. Dalam langkahnya mendekati Naruto yang masih setia berdiri memunggungi sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian masih saja mengusik Uchiha, padahal jelas kalau semua itu bermula dari para tetua. apa kalian tidak malu melimpahkan kesalahan kalian pada orang lain?"

"Hatake Kakashi.". meski nyawanya terancam, rupanya Hamura masih bisa bersikap tenang. "Dengan ini kauhanya akan membuat mala petaka kembali terjadi."

"Satu-satunya mala petaka adalah kalian berdua. Mau sampai kapan kalian membenci Uchiha. Mereka bahkan sudah kalian lenyapkan. Apa hal itu tidak menunjukkan betapa bejatnya kalian? Atau ini sekedar pembalasan dendam karena kematian Danzo?"

"Kautidak tahu apa-apa. Danzo hanya ingin membawa kejayaan bagi Konoha. Tapi dia membunuhnya!". Koharu yang sejak tadi terdiam buka suara. Belum puas sampai dirinya melihat Sasuke dan keturunannya jadi mayat.

"Hhhh... itu lagi. Bahkan sampai kalian ingin membunuh bocah tidak bersalah. Di mana otak kalian? Bawa mereka. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam."

"Kau!"

"Koharu!". Hamura berteriak. Menghentikan apa yang akan rekannya lakukan. Matanya memicing tajam. Tepat menghujam pada Sasuke yang balik memandangnya dengan intensitas yang sama. "Sudah cukup. Mereka sudah tahu."

.

.

.

Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan kamar rawat 208. Kakashi dan Pakkun paling akhir keluar. Tersisa hanya Sasuke, Naruto dan Menma. Ketiganya terlibat dalam kecanggungan. Padahal jelas, kamar ini sudah tidak layak jadi kamar inap. Pasalnya jendela yang berlubang bisa membuat angin dingin menyelinap. Namun, entah mengapa masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau pindah dari posisi semula.

Sasuke masih bersimpuh, mendekap erat putranya. Menma enggan melepas tautan tangan dari leher ibunya. Naruto sendiri sudah berbalik, melihat bagaiman Sasuke dan Menma masih berpelukan.

"Kautidak apa-apa?", satu kalimat dari Naruto memecah sunyi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandang pada sosok di hadapannya kini. Dengan pelan melepas Menma dan mulai berdiri. Tapi baru satu detik, ia sudah memalingkan muka lagi. Enggan menatap wajah yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya beberapa waktu tadi.

"Hn.", gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

Kembali hening menguasai. Jejak-jeka nafas mereka berpadu selayaknya harmoni. Dalam remang kamar Menma, dua entitas itu berkontradiksi. Masing-masing merasa tidak enak hati.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menalihkan perhatian pada Menma. menanyai bagaimana perasaan bocah itu setelah terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan terencana. "Menma baik-baik saja?", tanyanya.

Bisa dirasakan tubuh itu menegang. Benar. Belum selesai Sasuke membuka rahasia, para tetua sudah menyerangnya. Hal ini bisa berakibat fatal bagi keduanya. Sebagai ibu dia belum tahu bagaimana reaksi putranya. Setelah mengetahui siapa sang ayah, akankah Menma membencinya atau bagaimana.

Cemas.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Seharusnya, malam ini keduanya tidak boleh dipertemukan. Setidaknya sampai Menma bisa menerima kenyataan.

Naruto merendahkan dirinya. Menyejajarkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan remaja usia dua belas. Ditepuknya perlahan bahu bocah yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah selesai.". Namun Menma takjuga berbalik. Malah makin meringsek menyembunyikan mimik. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis.

Takmau kecewa, Naruto meminta Sasuke menjelaskan. Pun lelaki Uchiha takkunjung bicara. Daripada terperangkap dalam ketidaktahuan, si pirang memutuskan meninggalkan. Tubuhnya beranjak hendak memberikan privasi bagi ibu dan anak. Tanpa sepatah dua patah kata, Naruto bersiap pergi dari ruang 208.

Baru saja diambil satu langkah. Lengan kecil dari bocah belia menahan ujung jubahnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto urung pergi dari sana. Ia kembali menyejajarkan diri pada diri Menma. menatap warna netra yang sama. menunggu si kecil buka suara.

BUGH.

Setelah detik terlewat tanpa kata, Menma malah melayangkan pukulan di dadanya, yang sama sekali tidak terasa. Dalam benaknya, si pemimpin desa bertanya. gerangan apa yang membuat bocah kesayangan begitu tingkahnya.

Belum sempat apa yang dipikirkan, terucap dalam bentuk tanya. Satu pukulan kembali bersarang ditempat yang sama. yang lagi-lagi tidak terasa.

Tepat ketika keping samudra itu menunjukan rupa, pria berusia tiga puluhan seolah mengerti apa yang hendak si belia katakan. Maksud dari dua pukulan yang baru saja dia terima. Serta terjangan pelukan dan isak tangis yang dirasa basah di bahunya.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..."

Naruto hanya membalas dekap sayang yang Menma berikan.

Sasuke melihat itu sembari mengumbar senyum kelegaan. Dia sadar, banyak dari sifat Naruto yang menurun pada sang putra. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Pada waktu yang bersamaan. Kotarou Shiba tengah dilanda kegalauan. Setelah dengan jelas Sasuke-san menolaknya. Ia malah berbuat hal yang membuat lelaki itu membencinya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal demikian. Entah karena cemburu buta atau semua itu dilandasi keputusasaan. Sebab Sasuke-san takjuga mau menerima cintanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan kewarasan yang beberapa waktu hilang, Kotarou melangkah di bawah sinar bulan sabit yang menyayat. Menemukan bangku taman rumah sakit dan memosisikan dirinya di sana. Entah berapa lama ia terdiam pada posisi yang sama. tiba-tiba sosok Pakkun sudah ada di sampingnya. Kotarou baru sadar ketika anjing itu bicara.

"Cinta itu rumit, ya.", katanya.

Meski tak mengerti, Kotarou setuju saja. memang benar cinta itu macam labirin menyesatkan. Bertahun memendam rasa, apalah artinya jika seseorang yang dipuja tak memiliki rasa yang sama. lelaki Shiba itu miris dibuatnya.

"Aku pernah melihat bagaimana seseorang gila karena cinta terlampau besar. Sampai-sampai rela menundukkan kepala demi kekasih hatinya agar tidak berakhir di tiang gantungan."

"Haha... apa yang sebenarnya ingin kaukatakan?"

Pakkun melirik Shiba muda yang tak berubah posisinya. Masih setia dengan duduk sembari menundukkan kepala. Tangan ditautkan diantara lutut yang sedikit terbuka. Pose galau yang seingat Pakkun mirip dengan Kakashi ketika dilanda dilema.

"Langsung saja. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasa cinta. bagaimana wujudnya, baunya, bentuknya. Yang kutahu hanya, takselamanya cinta mendatangkan bahagia. Tapi bukan berarti pula, cinta hanya mendatangkan petaka. Orang-orang tidak beruntung saja yang merasakan cinta sebagai petaka. Dan sayangnya, selama ini hal itulah yang kulihat.

"Demi mendapat cinta dari penduduk desa, Naruto harus berjuang dengan keringat dan darah. Demi membalasakan dendam kematian orang yang dicinta, Sasuke harus terperosok dalam kegelapan. Sakura bahkan terluka karena cintanya untuk Sasuke tak sekalipun mendapat tanggapan. Pun Hinata, gadis itu juga menderita karena cintanya membuat orang lain terluka.

"Semua hal yang melibatkan cinta selalu berakhir derita. Selama ini itu yang kulihat."

Pakkun menjeda kalimat. Menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali mengalihkan lirikan pada pemuda yang kini makin terdiam. Entah reaksi apa yang kini Shiba muda itu perlihatkan. Malam sepenuhnya menyembunyikan rupa.

Kesenyapan itu dilewati oleh terpaan angin Konoha. Kotarou menyerap semua ucapan Pakkun dalam kepala. Pria bermanik kelabu itu tidak tahu mengapa si anjing tiba-tiba bercerita. Apa tujuannya? Koatrou tahu siapa Naruto dan Sasuke yang Pakkun maksudkan. Tapi dua nama lain, sama sekali Kotarou tidak kenal. Dan apakah mereka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan rumit menyesatkan? Sama sekali, Kotarou takpaham.

"Mengapa kaubicara seperti ini padaku? Apa kauingin bilang kalau aku pun mengalami penderitaan karena cinta?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa selama ini, perasaan yang melbatkan cinta itu berakhir derita."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? bisakah kau mengubahnya jadi akhir bahagia?"

Dua keping kelabu itu mengaihkan atensinya. Sosok Pakkun terpotret sempurna dalam retina. Sang anjing balik menatapnya dengan iris sayu andalan. Tepat di manik yang kini membelalak. "Terutama untukmu.", katanya kemudian.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

"Lepaskan perasaan cintamu untuk Sasuke. Ubah itu jadi sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. Sesedarhana ketika kau mengaguminya."

"Kauingin aku membiarkan Sasuke-san kembali pada orang yang jelas-jelas telah menyakitinya?". Dalam hal ini Koatrou menegakkan badan. Berdiri dengan mata nyalang.

"Dari mana kesimpulan itu kaudapat?"

"Melihat bagaimana Menma tidak tahu siapa ayahnya saja, hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Lelaki itu menyia-nyiakan Sasuke-san!"

"Bukan Naruto yang pergi. Tapi Sasuke sendiri. Dia meninggalkan Naruto untuk kedua kali.". Pakkun melihat Koatoru bungkam. Dia melanjutkan. "Siapa yang kaupikir paling merasa disakiti?". Jeda. "Sebatas tahu masa lalu Sasuke tidak lantas membuatmu seenaknya menyimpulkan. kalau hal itu bisa kaujadikan alasan untuk cinta yang selama ini kaupendam. Maka itu terlalu dangkal. Yang paling tahu dan mengerti Sasuke di dunia ini hanya Naruto. mereka selayaknya cerita yang tidak bisa dikisahkan secara terpisah."

Pakkun diam. Kotarou bungkam. Meski lelaki itu tidak membalas pernyataannya, bukan berarti dia terima saja apa yang mantan anjing ninja itu ungkapkan. Karenanya, dalam sehelai nafas, Pakkun kembali bicara. "Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk siapapun. Tapi untukmu. Jangan libatkan dirimu lebih dari ini. Sekalinya kau terjerumus dalam lingkaran keduanya, sulit untuk melepaskan. Itu yang dialami salah satu pemilik nama yang tadi kusebutkan – Hinata."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

PS: terima kasih buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow, kapan-kapan saya akan balas reviewnya, hehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi melangkah pelan diiringi Shikamaru. Mengevaluasi rencana mereka dalam bisu. Baginya, meski semuanya berjalan lancar masih ada satu hal mengganjal, membuat Kakashi berpikir ulang benarkah semua sudah berlalu. Penangkapan tetua terasa ambigu. Dalam benak ia ragu. Mereka licik dengan banyak tipu. Tidak mungkin semudah itu menyerahkan diri dan mengaku.

Pria paruh baya itu masih larut dalam lamunan, ketika seorang lain menginterupsinya. Sosok lelaki berkuncir dengan garis lintang di hidung menghalang perjalanan. Raut wajah khawatir serta merta diperlihatkan. Pasalnya dia tahu bahwa malam ini rencana Kakashi dilakukan. Apalagi melibatkan Sasuke dan Menma sebagai umpan. Iruka dengan tergesa, menghujam Kakashi lewat tatapan. Meminta kejelasan bahwa permasalahan ini sudah terselesaikan.

"Bagaimana?", tanyanya. Jemari ditautkan di depan dada. Ia sangat berharap bahwa hasilnya memuaskan.

Biner Kakashi mengerjap ragu, tapi ia paksa wajahnya merekahkan senyum. Meski dibalik maskernya tiada orang tahu. "Aahh, kau bisa lihat ke sana sendiri."

Dan Iruka berlari. Hanya untuk satu tujuan di mana permata hati berdiam kini.

.

.

.

Yang bisa dilihatnya adalah pemandangan mengharukan. Di mana Menma terlelap dalam dekapan ayahnya. Iruka sampai berkaca-kaca. Terharu dengan akhir bahagia bagi keduanya. Ah, siapapun pasti berpikir demikian. Jikalau melihat bagaimana Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengumbar senyuman.

"Sasuke.", serunya. Langsung ia songsong wajah ayu pria Uchiha. Membingkainya dalam telapak tangan. Membolak-balik rupa itu memastikan tiada luka. Iruka menghelah nafas, dan berpaling pada entitas lainnya.

"Menma tidur setelah menangis. Mungkin efek syok juga memengaruhi.", Naruto bicara tanpa diminta. Lagipula memang itulah yang akan Iruka tanya.

Kemudian mereka melangkah. Iruka berjalan paling depan, diikuti Naruto yang menggendong Menma di punggungnya. Namun baru saja ambang pintu dicapai, keduanya berbalik hanya untuk melihat Sasuka terpaku diam. Matanya gelisah. "Maaf, tapi bukankah Menma harus tetap di sini? Maksudku, kalian mau membawa Menma ke mana?"

Iruka mengalihkan pandang. Bersitatap dengan mata sebiru samudra. Keduanya spontan tertawa. Memaklumi mengapa tiba-tiba seorang Sasuke berpikiran lamban. "Kautidak berpikir membiarkan Menma tidur di tempat sekacau ini kan?"

Ah. Baru sadar dia. Tempat ini penuh bekas pertarungan. Entah bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika melihat rumah sakit Konoha begini jadinya. Oh dia juga baru ingat kalau selain Menma masih banyak pasien lainnya. Mengapa tidak terpikirkan? Apa yang lain baik-baik saja? Atau ada yang terkena imbasnya?

"Kalau kau berpikir bagaimana keadaan pasien lainnya, tenang saja. Mereka sudah dipindahkan. Guru Kakashi menyiapkan rencana ini bukan tanpa perhitungan."

"Jadi kausudah tahu?"

"Tidak juga. Guru Kakashi memberitahuku setelah memastikan kaumasuk ke area rumah sakit. Guru Iruka juga tahu. Benar kan, guru?", lelaki pirang mengalihkan tanya pada satu-satunya pria paruh baya. Dijawab anggukan meyakinkan, Iruka tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke sedemikian rupa.

"Jadi kausengaja dobe!"

"Sudah kubilang ini rencana guru Kakashi, teme! Mana aku tahu!"

"Tapi akhirnya kautahu, dan membiarkanku dan Menma jadi umpan hidup, kan? Bukankah kaubaru saja bilang ingin menjagaku dan Menma!"

"Ini dan itu berbeda, teme... kalau demi kebaikan apa salahnya. Yang penting kan aku datang di saat yang tepat. Kau dan Menma juga tidak terluka."

"Tetap saja itu bahaya dobe!

Iruka tersenyum. Sekelebat memori memaksa memasuki relung. Betapa ia merindukan segala perdebatan tak bermutu dua lelaki itu. "Ssstttt...", instruksinya saat melihat bagaimana mulut mereka masih beradu.

Dengan lirikan kecil, ia pandu dua pasang mata berbeda itu untuk melihat malaikat kecilnya. Menma menggeliat di punggung Naruto, mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat dua orang tuanya. Meski kelopak mata itu tak terbuka, tetap saja percekcokan _teme dobe_ itu bisa membuat Menma bangun kapan saja.

"Malam ini menginaplah di rumahku.", kata si lelaki paruh baya. Ditatapnya netra sehitam arang Sasuke dalam. Titahnya tak mengindahkan penolakan. Katanya, saat bibir pastel itu hendak mengeluarkan protesan, "Sayang aku tidak terima penolakan. Lagipula, untuk sekarang rumahku lebih aman. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan tetua."

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk menerima ajakan mantan guru akademinya. Namun mengingat bagaimana penyerangan beberapa menit silam, ia pikir kalau satu malam saja tidak apa-apa. Ini lebih baik daripada harus menginap di hotel atau losmen murahan –maklum sejak sampai di sini, dirinya selalu tidur di kamar inap putranya.

Pria berambut arang itu mengangguk pasrah. Dihadiahi senyum merekah milik si kuncir kuda. Mereka kembali melangkah dalam diam. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengungkit lagi masalah umpan hidup tadi, lantaran takut Menma terbangun kemudian. Dan lagi bukankah semua sudah berakhir? Setelah tertangkapnya tetua, tidak akan ada lagi penyerangan sepert tadi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang ingin menyakiti buah hati. Kan?

Bulan di awang-awang, sesekali tertutup arakan awan. Siapa yang tahu nasib orang, bahkan untuk satu menit ke depan.

.

.

.

"Hoaammm...". Ino menguap panjang. Tubuhnya lelah karena ia baru saja pulang. Misi berbahaya baru saja dilakukan. Memberi kawalan untuk para petinggi aliansi negara shinobi setelah mengawasi ujian ninja. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ribut, ada apa?", tanyanya pada salah satu rekan. Wanita bersurai pirang itu bingung lantaran kantornya penuh dengan gunjingan.

"Hatake Kakashi menangkap tetua.", rekannya menjawab datar. Raut mukanya menampilkan kebingungan. Memang benar, penangkapan ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Apalagi targetnya adalah para tetua. Sangat mustahil karena bagaimana pun juga, mereka punya andil dalam pemerintahan juga militer Konoha. "Investigasi sudah dilakukan beberapa jam lalu, tapi sepertinya tak membuahkan hasil."

"Tetua? Apa yang mereka lakukan dan mengapa guru Kakashi sampai menangkap mereka?"

"Entahlah. Bahkan pasukan elit ANBU di bawah perintah langsung Hokage juga turun tangan."

Heran. Selama ia tidak di Konoha, banyak hal terlewatkan. Ino menghampiri ruang investigasi yang ditunjuk rekannya. Di sana, ia jumpai Sai dan beberapa anggota elit ANBU serta guru Kakashi. Dan benar, memang dua tetua tengah duduk di kursi panas pegakuan.

"Ketua Yamanaka, anda sudah datang?"

Semua orang di sana turut memperhatikan sosok Ino yang baru saja tiba. Begitu pula Kakashi yang langsung menghampirinya. "Kausudah kembali?", tanya rokudaime Hokage pada wanita pemilik nama bunga.

"Aku langsung datang kemari begitu dapat pesan dari Sai. Kupikir ada apa, di depan orang-orang bilang kalau guru baru saja menangkap para tetua?"

Kakashi menggiring Ino mendekati kursi terdakwa. Sembari menjawab, "Mereka melakukan hal buruk. Semalam kami berhasil menggagalkan rencana mereka."

"Rencana... apa?"

"Itulah kenapa aku memintamu cepat pulang. Sejak semalam mereka bungkam. Aku ingin kau mengorek informasi lewat pikiran mereka."

"Harus aku?", Ino menyerukan protes. Demi apa, dia masih lelah dan butuh tidur sekarang. "Bukankah masih banyak yang bisa melakukannya?".

"Ada hal yang juga harus kautahu dari mereka. Lagipula, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh sembarang orang tahu.", Kakashi menatap Ino lama. Lelaki paruh baya itu meminta dengan sangat agar Ino mau turun tangan. Benar kan, belum banyak yang tahu kalau keturunan Uchiha terakhir kembali ke Konoha. Ini juga demi meminimalisir kericuhan di kalangan warga desa.

Ino mengalah. Sepertinya memang ada hal yang harus ia tahu hanya dengan mengorek informasi dari pikiran para tetua. Katanya, "Aku tidak jamin ini akan cepat. Karena kondisiku sekarang. Tapi akan kuusahakan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Kakashi meninggalkan ruang interogasi bersamaan dengan Sai. Lelaki muda itu menuruti Kakashi tanpa banyak bicara. Semalam pun dirinya hanya diam. Meski begitu, sepertinya si pucat merasa kalau masih ada kejanggalan. Namun apa yang dirasa tak ia ungkapkan secara gamblang. Pasalnya, selama ini intuisinya sering salah kaprah.

Selepas kepergian Kakashi dan Sai, Ino memosisikan diri di hadapan Hamura. Pria tua berkacamata itu menatap tajam padanya. Ino takgentar. Ini adalah tugas. Siapapun pelaku yang dengan sengaja mengancam keamanan desa dan warganya, akan Ino usut tuntas.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sampai guru Kakashi menangkap kalian. Tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya."

"Taklebih berbahaya daripada melindungi klan kutukan."

"Hm?". Yamanaka muda takpaham. Maksud dari perkataan Hamura merujuk pada apa dan siapa. Klan terkutuk mana yang membuat Hamura, selaku orang yang disegani di Konoha berbuat kriminal. Ia akan tahu sebentar lagi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi aku akan mengerti sebentar lagi."

Tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala Hamura, sedangkan yang kiri memegangi kepala sendiri. Kelopak mata tertutup rapat, tanda kalau proses interogasi lewat pikiran sedang dilakukan.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelum penyerangan...

Seribu satu cara sudah tersusun sempurna. Tinggal bagaimana keadaan mendukung, semuanya bisa dipraktikan. Hamura menunggu waktu pas untuk melenyapkan keturunan Uchiha. Ketika antek-anteknya lengah, akan ia buat Sasuke dan Menma mengucap selamat tinggal pada dunia. Koharu sendiri sudah percaya sepenuhnya pada sang rekan. Ia mendukung semua keputusan pria berkacamata. Selama berjalan sukses, cara apapun takmasalah.

Keduanya duduk tenang menunggu laporan. Salah satu ANBU Ne suruhan sedang menjalankan tugas. Mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik korban. Sudah sejak penyerangan terakhir, hal itu dilakukan. Supaya mereka tahu kapan dua keturunan Uchiha itu lepas dari penjagaan Hokage Konoha.

Dalam kedipan mata, sosok pria bertopeng muncul di hadapan. Ia lah yang ditugaskan sebagai mata-mata. Sepertinya, sudah ada hal penting sebagai laporan. "Hari ini Sasuke dan Menma meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi festival. Pagi tadi Umino Iruka datang menjemput mereka. Ditemani Hatake kakashi, empat orang itu pergi ke kantor Hokage. Sepertinya berencana mengajak Nanadaime ikut serta.

Aku sudah meminta rekanku untuk terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Hanya ada beberapa ANBU yang berjaga di sana. Sepertinya mereka menganggap dengan adanya Hokage kami tidak bisa mendekat.". Lelaki itu menyudahi laporannya.

Hamura berpikir sejenak. Dari laporan tadi, sepertinya memang benar ada celah untuk melakukan penyergapan dan menjalankan rencana pembunuhan. Tapi dalam hatinya ada satu ganjalan. Tidak mungkin orang setipe Kakashi tidak sengaja membuat celah. Melonggarkan pengawasan pada rumah sakit tempat di mana Menma di rawat. Tentunya, dengan kendurnya pengawasan Hamura bisa saja mulai persiapan. Jadi, ada yang salah.

Intuisinya mengatakan, bahwa Hatake Kakashi pasti sudah menyiapkan rencana lain untuk memancing mereka keluar. Sengaja membawa Sasuke dan Menma mengunjungi festival dan mengendurkan pengamanan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dilaporkan?", tanyanya.

"Tidak ada tuan. Hanya itu saja."

"Kauyakin kalau pengaman di rumah sakit mengendur? Bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura."

"Murid nona Tsunade itu sedang melakukan penelitian obat di laboratorium. Sepertinya dia akan sibuk seharian di sana."

Satu sunggingan senyum licik Hamura perlihatkan. Sepertinya benar dugaannya. Takmasalah. Bukankah di awal sudah dijelaskan bahwa ada seribu satu rencana?

"Aku mengerti.". Hamura berdiri dari posisinya. "Kita lakukan rencana kita malam ini. Persiapkan pasukanmu malam ini di sekitar area rumah sakit. Penyerangan kita di mulai di sana."

"Bagaimana dengan pasien lainnya?". Koharu bertanya lantang. Bagaimanapun, pasien lain tetap lah warga Konoha. Kalau bisa jangan sampai membuat keributan. Apalagi mempertaruhkan keselamatan warga desa.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Hatake Kakashi pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu Hamura?"

"Kita tidak akan melukai siapapun. Percayalah. Di lokasi hanya akan ada kita dan mereka. Tidak adanya Haruno Sakura pun sepertinya sudah direncanakan."

"Jadi, Kakashi juga punya rencana? Begitu maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kita hanya perlu masuk dalam rencananya. Dan semua akan terkendali.". Lewat ekor mata, lelaki tua itu meyakinkan. Koharu seketika terdiam. Asal Sasuke dan Menma lenyap saja, rencana apapun tidak masalah, kan? "Ingat apa kataku. Persiapkan pasukanmu untuk membunuh Uchiha itu... setelah kami tertangkap."

.

.

.

 **LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Satu lagi cerita bertajuk Naruto dan Sasuke (Menma) hadir diantara intimidasi deadline tugas yang menggunung. Jika suka silakan baca. Judul dan isi tidak saling berkaitan. Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

Lagi, karena alasan satu dan lain hal saya jadi males edit. Maafkan bila banyak typo mengganggu hehe... dan ini lebih pendek dari kemarin, semoga suka dan selamat membaca.

Satu lagi maaf kalau makin aneh... :D

 **-af-**

.

.

.

"Kita mau ke mana, bu?", Menma bertanya. lelaki kecil itu heran mengapa pagi sekali ibunya sudah menariknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ke mana? Si kecil bertanya-tanya. Pasalnya ibu tercinta hanya bilang meraka akan tahu ketika sampai tujuan.

Di sekelilingnya mulai nampak pepohonan. Ada juga jalan setapak membentang sampai di kejauhan. Tempat ini jauh ada di sudut Konoha. Terpisah dari pemukiman warga. Seperti tempat terisolir, karena dari Menma berdiri, tempat itu terlihat tidak terawat. Di gerbang masuknya, terdapat pula pembatas. Pada bagian atas, tulisan besar-besar terangkai kata 'KLAN UCHIHA'. Taklupa lambang kipas merah.

Baru sampai pada ambang, Sasuke menghentikan langkah. Sayup-sayup suara orang-orang dalam ingatannya berkumandang. Orang-orang yang dulu berbagi tawa bersamanya. Setiap hari menyapanya ketika ia pergi dan pulang sekolah. Mereka, keluarganya. Korban pembantaian dari kisruh masalah kudeta. Membuat kakaknya, Itachi, harus rela jadi kambing hitam. Hanya untuk mati di tangannya. Menyisakan penyesalan mendalam. Awal dari dendam yang mengurungnya dalam kegelapan.

Ah. Masa lalu itu, sampai saat ini pun masih membayang.

"Sudah sampai?"

Pria yang lebih tua menyejajaran dirinya pada yang lebih muda. Berkata lah ia, "Hn. Kita akan menyapa keluarga ibu di sini. Menma mau kan?"

Berkedip. Walau tak sepenuhnya mengerti, sang putra tetap saja mengangguk menyetujui. Entah menyapa yang bagaimana, Menma tidak peduli. Terpenting adalah ibunya tengah tersenyum sumringah saat ini. Hal yang belum Menma lihat sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di desa ini.

Keduanya masuk lebih dalam. Keadaannya pun takjauh berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat di luar. Tempat itu sangat tidak terawat. Bangunan runtuh di mana-mana. Entah pihak Konoha memang sengaja, atau tempat ini benar sudah dilupakan.

Tempat ini, jauh dari gerbang depan. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir para Uchiha. Baik itu yang mati karena misi, ataupun pembantaian Itachi. Semua di makamkan di sini. Ayahnya, ibunya, kak Shisui, dan semua Uchiha, kecuali Itachi. Satu-satunya yang takpernah kembali.

Menma melihat bagaimana kelopak mata itu menyendu. Menjadikan semesta pada sepasang bola malam itu berselimutkan kabut. Mendung. Dan perlahan turun. Menma pernah lihat, seperti apa ekspresi sedih sang ibu. Namun taksampai membuahkan pilu.

"Bu...?"

Yang terpanggil, tersentak. Sampai lupa pada eksistensi sang anak. Sasuke segera memalingkan muka. Menghapus jejak air mata. Mengondisikan wajahnya ke keadaan semula. "Ya?"

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn". Sayup dapat terdengan gesekan angin. Mereka terlindung dalam hening yang menggetarkan sepi. Satu menunggu penjelasan. Satu lagi mengumpulkan tekad untuk mulai bicara. "Menma tidak bertanya kita ada di mana?"

"Ada banyak nisan di sini. Tidak perlu bertanya pun aku tahu kalau ini pekuburan. Lagipula...", ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. Si kecil kini beralih muka. Taksampai hati bertatap dengan wajah ayu ibunya. "Aku tidak tahu cara bertanya tanpa melukai perasaan ibu.", katanya.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana semua ini bermula. Dirinya hanya ingat bahwa semalam ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sayup suara Pakkun terus-menerus meracuni pikiran. Membuatnya mau tidak mau berpikir ulang tentang perasaan cintanya. Sungguh, Kotarou sama sekali tidak meragukan bahwa ia pun memiliki cinta teramat besar untuk Sasuke-san. Tapi apakah itu nantinya akan membawa bahagia? Seperti kata Pakkun semalam.

" _Semua hal yang melibatkan cinta selalu berakhir derita. Selama ini itu yang kulihat."_

Benarkah demikian? Apakah dirinya pun akan berakhir dengan luka. Seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-san. Memang ia tidak tahu hubungan antara Hokage dengan orang yang dia cinta. Ia hanya beranggapan bahwa semua penderitaan Sasuke-san bermula dari sana.

" _...maaf aku tidak mencintaimu. Bukan karena kau orang jahat. Tapi lebih pada perasaanku yang sampai sekarang masih terisi satu orang. Kautahu pasti siapa dia."_

Dia ingat. Dengan sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke-san masih menaruh cinta pada lelaki pirang. Kotarou hanya tidak mengerti mengapa bisa perasaan itu bertahan padahal jelas luka yang Sasuke-san rasakan. Dipendam begitu lama sampai akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

Haruskah dirinya mundur untuk mencari kebahagian lain yang lebih menjajikan? Jawaban itu, akan segera ia temukan. Untuk itulah, alasan mengapa di sini ia berada.

"Jadi, aku tidak tahu ada alasan apa Anda berkunjung kemari.", Uzumaki Naruto bertanya dengan nada heran yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Tiba-tiba Shiba muda yang baru saja menjalin kerja sama berdiri dengan wajah gelisah pagi ini, membuatnya mengerenyit tidak mengerti. Gerangan apa yang membuat Kotarou bertandang ke mari.

Menghirup oksigen sejenak, sebelum dia mulai bicara. Memantapkan segenap hati dan jiwa. Karena apapun yang nanti terjadi, semua ini akan menentukan pilihannya. Katanya, "Langsung saja. semalam Pakkun bilang kalau dulu Sasuke-san lah yang meninggalkan Anda? Kenapa? Apakah ada alasan mengapa dia bertindak demikian? Benarkah ini murni keinginannya? Dari yang kulihat, Sasuke-san juga tidak menaruh benci padamu. Kalian hanya bersikap seolah teman lama yang baru saja bertemu. Semua rasa canggung, tak sedikit pun menutupi pandangan cinta itu."

Naruto menyaring tiap kata yang Kotarou ucapkan. Sebentar ia mengerjap, tidak menyangka kalimat terakhir itu bisa keluar dari mulut sang Shiba. Seorang rival yang diyakininya punya cinta sama besar untuk pria Uchiha.

"Boleh aku tahu alasan Anda bertanya demikian?"

"Takperlu se-formal itu. Ini hanya pembicaraan antarlelaki biasa. Dan alasannya... aku hanya tidak ingin salah menentukan pilihan."

"Hhhh... baiklah. Mungkin ini akan jadi cerita yang cukup panjang."

"Kalau begitu persingkat."

Untuk itu, Naruto menatap tepat pada manik kelabu. Melihat kesungguhan di sana, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali bercerita tentang semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. "Aku dan Sasuke adalah yatim piatu. Kami merasakan kesendirian. Kekosongan. Mencari-cari apa kiranya yang dapat menutupi lubang dalam dada karena terlalu lama terasing dari orang sekitar. Sayangnya, cara kami dalam menemukannya sangat berbeda. Aku dengan mencari banyak teman, sedangan Sasuke menjerumuskan diri dalam dendam.

"Singkat cerita, Sasuke pergi. Dan aku mati-matian untuk membawanya kembali. Berusaha menariknya dari rasa sepi. Awalnya kupikir perasaan ini hanya sekedar empati. Aku tidak sadar, sampai hari di mana Sasuke dijatuhi hukuman mati.

"Dengan kalap aku mendatangi para tetua, menolak semua keputusan mereka untuk membawa Sasuke ke tiang gantungan. Menerima syarat gila pun aku lakukan. Meminang Sasuke dalam ikatan pernikahan. Padahal jelas saat itu aku tengah memadu kasih dengan gadis Hyuuga.

"Semua itu membuatku tanpa sadar menyalahkannya. Inikah yang kudapat setelah mati-matian mempertahakan eksistensinya. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia juga terluka. Apalagi dengan semua perlakuanku padanya setelah kami mengucap janji setia. Sasuke mungkin berpikir bahwa semua ini kesalahannya. Berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Hinata. Dan ia memilih pergi untuk kali kedua."

Naruto menjeda cerita. Melihat bagaimana reaksi Shiba muda setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Tidak ada perubahan dalam binar matanya. Kotarou masih seperti menunggu kelanjutan kisah masa lalunya. Pria berusia tiga puluhan itu menghirup nafas panjang. "Begitulah. Aku baru sadar bahwa Sasuke punya tempat tersendiri di hatiku setelah ia meninggalkan Konoha. tempat di mana tidak seorang pun bisa menggantikannya bahkan jika itu adalah Hinata.

"Percaya tidak percaya, aku bahkan menyebar semua kloning yang bisa kubuat untuk mencarinya. Berharap sedikit saja menemukan jejaknya. Tapi semua itu sia-sia. Sepuluh tahun, pencarianku tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan Menma. Putra kami berdua."

Kotarou tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Manik biru yang menjajikan dalamnya samudra itu, tak sedikit pun mengatakan kebohongan. Pun pada kalimat terakhir, tidak ada keraguan. Seperti apa yang Pakkun katakan semalam, _"...mereka selayaknya cerita yang tidak bisa dikisahkan secara terpisah."_

Shiba muda memejamkan mata. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan melepaskan, bukan karena kalah tapi karena dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam kisah yang tidak akan berakhir kecuali dua orang itu bersama. "Kupikir kautidak mengatakan kebohongan. Jadi, yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanya mundur dari pertarungan, begitu?"

"Yah. Kurasa memang harus.", Naruto tersenyum jenaka. Satu rival cintanya mundur dengan suka rela. Ia tidak menganggap bahwa perasaan Koatrou dangkal. Bukan. Pemuda itu hanya terlalu mencintai Sasuke, sampai dalam tahap keikhlasan. "Lagipula, aku cukup keras kepala untuk membawanya pulang, benar?"

"Kh. Anda sama sekali tidak membantu. Entah mengapa aku sedikit kasihan pada Sasuke-san.". Perasaanya sudah lega. Benar, cerita mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. "Baiklah. Kupikir aku harus segera kembali. Mengabarkan hasil perjanjian pada anggota klan secepatnya."

Ia balikan badannya ke arah pintu keluar. Hendak hengkang dari kantor pemimpin Konoha. Namun baru satu langkah, "Oh iya, sampaikan maafku pada Sasuke-san."

"Hmmm... kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya dulu?"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan, aku tidak punya keberanian memperlihatkan wajahku padanya. Tapi mengingat sifatnya, sepertinya dia akan mudah memaafkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, tuan Hokage."

BLAM.

Pintu ditutup. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa penasaran menggunung. "Memang apa yang dia lakukan padanya?"

.

.

.

"Lagipula... Aku tidak tahu cara bertanya tanpa melukai perasaan ibu."

Sasuke mengulas senyum samar. Ditatapnya wajah putra semata wayang. Entah berapa banyak sifat Naruto menurun padanya. Pria kecilnya perlahan tumbuh makin dewasa.

Kali ini, si surai arang kembali menatap dua nisan berdampingan di hadapannya. Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Orang tuanya. Mengatupkan tangan, memanjatkan do'a pada yang kuasa. Serta meminta maaf karena selama ini baru datang menyapa. Dalam hatinya, Sasuke bilang kalau kehidupannya sudah baik-baik saja. Dan mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang kebahagiannya.

Melihat bagaimana ibunya khusyuk berdo'a, Menma takmau ketinggalan. Meski ia tidak tahu makam siapa di hadapannya. Si kecil hanya meminta agar siapapun itu, tenang di alam sana.

Cukup lama keduanya memanjatkan do'a. Gemerisik angin kesekian, baru lah mereka membuka mata.

"Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Mereka kakek dan nenekmu.", kata yang lebih tua. "Dua orang hebat pemimpin klan Uchiha."

Menma menyimak dengan tenang. Tak sedikit pun berniat menginterupsi cerita ibunya. Ini adalah saat di mana sang ibu memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya. Bertingkah melankolis dengan menguak masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah terkubur dalam ingatan.

Sayup suara angin sesekali mengusik mereka. Menerbangkan surai hitam arang secara acak. Sasuke melanjutkan cerita tanpa satu kali pun mengalihkan pandang dari dua nisan bertuliskan nama mendiang ayah ibunya. Menyalurkan rindu serta permintaan maaf karena takpernah lagi berkunjung atau sekedar menyapa.

"Kakek, Nenek, Menma akan selalu menjaga ibu sekuat tenaga. Dengan sepenuh jiwa, memastikan bahwa selamanya, selama sisa hidupnya, ibu akan selalu bahagia. Itu janjiku."

Menma berucap tegas. Setelah Sasuke selesai bicara panjang lebar. Menyerukan sumpah di depan makam orang tuanya. Membuatnya terhenyak. Serta merasa haru luar biasa. Lelaki kecilnya. Yang paling ia sayangi di dunia. Telah menjelma jadi pria tangguh yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Menjanjikan bahagia untuknya. Menjadi tempat pulang dalam pengembaraannya.

"Ehehehe..."

.

.

.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras. Kuyup sudah tiap serat kain yang menempel pada tubuh ketua Yamanaka. Setelah berjam-jam memakan waktu hanya demi mengorek informasi dari Hamura. Inikah yang ia dapat?

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras melayang. Membuakan kernyit heran dari sesama rekan yang ada di sana. Tentunya juga dengan wanita sepersekongkolan si lelaki tua, Koharu. Yang senantiasa menjeritkan kekagetan.

"Keparat!", Ino berujar marah. Dalam tiap silabis katanya, diisi penekanan. Intonasi naik di akhir kalimat. Ditambah pelototan mata hijau pucat yang menjanjikan siksaan sampai akhir hayat. "Kau! Jadi inikah rencanamu sebenarnya! Hah!"

"Cih!", Hamura meludahkan darah. Rahang kanannya, bekas tamparan shinobi wanita itu meninggalkan sakit teramat sangat. Takheran, karena ia juga seorang jounin elit Konoha. "Haha! Hahahaha!"

"Brengsek!"

"Hahahahaha! Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi Uchiha keparat itu akan mati! Hahahahaha!"

Kerah diremat. Ino sudah tidak tahu lagi hendak berkata apa. Pikiran buyar. Hanya satu nama terlintas dalam benak. Dan pikirannya berteriak, bahwa orang itu dalam bahaya.

Langkah diambil kilat. Satu-satunya yang ia prediksi tempat orang itu berada adalah kantor Hokage. Merasa jika intuisinya tepat, Ino mempercepat langkah. Berlari, melompat, yang enting cepat sampai tujuan. Terlambat sedikit saja, semuanya bisa gawat.

.

.

.

Tempat itu berubah mencekam. Apa yang terjadi semalam kembali terulang.

TAP. SET.

Sekitar dua puluh orang berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng hewan menghadang Sasuke dan Menma. Ketika mereka berencana pulang setelah melayat makam orang tua. Tanpa basa-basi, satu kunai melesat tepat menggores lengan kanan atas Sasuke. Disusul kemudian, serangan tangan kosong yang hampir melukai Menma. Untung gerak refleknya masih ada, mereka berhasil menghindar. Walau akibat yang ditimbulkan terlalu berlebihan. Tanah retak, dan kondisi Sasuke terluka, setelah menerima serangan telak.

"Hah hah hah...!". Tubuhnya melindungi sang putra. Dengan mata memicing tajam khas Uchiha, Sasuke bertanya pada orang-orang yang menyerangnya. "Siapa kalian!". Namun tidak satu pun dari mereka berniat memberi jawaban. Hanya kembali lemparan kunai dan serangan lanjutan yang Sasuke terima.

"Elemen api. Jurus bola api!"

Semburan api keluar dari salah satu penyerang. Kembali Sasuke menghindar dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata manusia normal masih dengan memunggungi putra kecilnya.

Menma sudah gemetaran. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar takut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Matanya memejam tiap kali serangan datang. Dalam hati berdo'a agar siapapun sadar bahwa ia dan ibunya dalam bahaya.

Keadaan makin menyulitkan. Sasuke sudah lebam sana-sini karena berusaha menghindar dan melindungi Menma. Jumlah lawan yang tidak segan-segan, membuatnya tak memiliki kesempatan menyerang. Apalagi menyadari kondisi Menma, makin ia kewalahan. Satu-satunya cara adalah memancing mereka agar perhatiaanya tertuju padanya.

"Dengar Menma,", bisiknya. "Larilah!"

Mendengar itu mata Menma membola. Demi apa ibunya berkata demikian. Mengapa ia harus lari sedangkan sang bunda berjuang mati-matian. Sial, kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna?

"Bagaimana dengan ibu? Hiks."

"Larilah. Ibu akan pancing mereka. Saat itu Menma lari dan minta bantuan. Cari Naruto.". Sigh. Dalam keadaan begini pun ia sempat berpikir tentang lelaki itu. Kh.

Air mata itu sudah mengalir deras. Dirinya tidak bisa. Meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan gawat. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

SET.

BRAK.

BUAGH.

DUAGH.

Sebuah bangunan runtuh sudah. Tanah retak di mana-mana. Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan bahwa keadaan ini benar-benar bahaya. Prioritas Sasuke adalah Menma. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan alasan mengapa ia teringat pada si pirang. Terpenting adalah nyawa Menma selamat tanpa luka.

"Bagaimana dengan ibu!"

SRAK.

Satu tumbang. Namun Sasuke sudah menderita parah. Dahinya berlumuran darah. Nafas terengah. Baju yang ia kenakan pun tidak kalah merah.

"Saat ibu bilang tiga, lari. Mengerti?"

Dibelakangnya air mata Menma makin tidak tertahankan. Anggukan diterima. Sasuke mengambil posisi untuk melayangkan balasan.

DUAGH!

"TIGA!"

Menma lari sekuat tenaga. Diiringi senyum lebar Sasuke, sebelum kembali ia melakukan perlawanan.

"Kejar dia!"

SRET. Sasuke memberikan tendangan memutar pada pria yang hendak menyusul putranya. "Maaf saja, tapi lawan kalian adalah aku."

.

.

.

Baru beberapa menit lalu kantor Naruto ditinggalkan pemimpin klan Shiba. Sudah ada kunjungan baru dari tiga orang kepercayaan. Hatake Kakashi, Sai dan Shikamaru Nara. Entah ada urusan apa sampai ketiganya datang bersamaan. Namun melihat raut wajah itu, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan, apa yang hendak dibicarakan pasti tak jauh dari sosok Uchiha.

Pada detik pertama kedatangan mereka, hanya diisi senyap. Taksatu pun bicara, kecuali suara terhenti goresan pena. Sang pemimpin bertanya lewat tatapan mata. namun hanya dihadiahi dengus lelah salah satu dari mereka.

"Hhhh...", Shikamaru ancang-ancang angkat bicara. "Entah ini hanya perasaan, tapi kuharap iya. Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan guru Kakashi dan Sai. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah akhir dari semuanya."

Alis Naruto terangkat satu. Membuat mimik mukanya tambah lucu. Jujur ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Ini si Nara yang lupa, atau memang kedobean Naruto yang tidak hilang padahal sudah jadi orang nomor satu. "Maksudmu?"

Serempak tiga penghuni lain ruangan itu, menepuk jidat. Ingat kalau kinerja otak Naruto berjalan lambat. Kecuali sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, pria pirang itu pasti bergerak cepat. Tidak peduli nyawa bisa melayang, semuanya langsung Naruto sikat.

"Jadi begini, kami ragu jika para tetua itu bersedia digiring ke penjara tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Aku takut jika ada rencana lain dibalik penangkapan semalam.", kata Sai, memulai penjelasan.

"Mereka hanya pura-pura menyerah begitu?"

"Iya. Ini hanya firasat. Tapi semalam seuanya berjalan terlalu lancar. Meski seandainya memang para tetua juga sudah lelah main kucing-kucingan. Kita hanya perlu waspada."

"Lalu? Kalian ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"Semalam, hanya ada kau, Iruka, Sasuke, dan Menma. Keberadaan mereka hanya kalian berdua yang tahu.", kali ini Kakashi bertaya. "Aku ingin memastikan mereka selamat dan mengirim anak buah Sai agar berjaga."

"Bukankah sudah ada Kiba dan Shino? Setahuku mereka selalu ada di sekitar Sasuke dan Menma."

"Aku memerintahkan mereka lepas pengawasan sejak kita pergi ke festival, untuk kelancaran rencana. Semalam pun bukankah dua orang itu tidak datang saat penyergapan. Aku hanya ingin berjaga-jaga. Kita tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Nyawa Sasuke dan putramu bisa terancam."

Naruto menimbang apakah saran guru Kakashi patut diterima. Memang benar, semalam semuanya terasa lancar tanpa kendala. Tapi jika pun para tetua itu masih menyimpan rencana, bukankah mereka sudah ditangkap? Semalam juga, pasukan elit ANBU sudah membekuk siapa-siapa saja yang terlibat dalam rencana pembunuhan orang-orang tercintanya. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau mereka sempat menyusun rencana balasan.

"Semalam, mereka menginap di rumah guru Iru – "

TAP.

"Di mana Sasuke!?"

Belum sempat Naruto selesai bicara, suara dari arah pintu membahana. Pelakunya, Ino Yamanaka. Dengan nafas terengah dan keringat membanjir di seluruh badan. Wanita pirang itu seperti telah berlari seratus putaran.

"Di mana Sasuke!?"

"Ada apa?", Sai bertanya cepat. Langsung tanggap dengan kondisi Ino yang tidak biasa. Jantungnya berdegup tak berirama. Seperti akan mendapat kabar buruk saja.

"Gawat! Sasuke dalam bahaya!"

.

.

.

Menma berlari sekuat tenaga. Dengan kaki kecilnya, sebisa mungkin menyingkir dari sana. Seperti kata ibunya, ia harus segera cari pertolongan. Siapa saja. siapa saja asal ia bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dengan segera.

Air mata takhentinya seiring Menma melangkah. Sembari terisak, tangan terkepal, Menma merapal. Menyebut seseorang bagai kesetanan. Berharap ia segera datang.

"Ayah... ayah... tolong... tolong..."

Walau dirinya tahu, suaranya tak kan pernah sampai padanya.

Satu sosok melesat cepat. Menghadang si kecil sampai ia terjerembab. Menma menggigil ketakutan. Pria bertopeng mengacungkan senjata padanya. Sekali tarik, tubuh itu sudah ada dalam endongan. Dicekal sekuat tenaga, membuat Menma tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kaulakukan bocah.", katanya.

Manik hitamnya membulat. Diangkatnya Menma menuju tempat di mana ibuunya kini sekarat. Berlumuran darah walau masih berdiri tegak. Namun dari kejauhan, sudah sangat jelas bahwa Sasuke kepayahan. Melawan puluhan orang tanpa senjata, dari jumlah saja, itu sangat keterlaluan. Apalagi sesekali, para pria bertopeng itu menggunakan jurus ninja.

Menma meronta. Menggigit tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Menghasilkan jerit sakit dari orang yang kini mengunci pergerakannya.

"Akh!"

"Bu!"

.

.

.

Lima orang tumbang. Masih tersisa puluhan orang dan Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. 'Ahh... apa ini akhirnya? Apa Menma sudah aman? Sial!', batinnya berteriak.

Sebelah matanya terburam darah. Tubuh Sasuke hampir goyah. Semampunya ia tahan segala sakit demi mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sampai tidak sadar salah satu dari penyerangnya mengejar buah hatinya.

"Bu!"

Sasuke tersentak. Itu suara putra kecilnya. Reflek tubuh Sasuke memutar seketika. Ia makin terhenyak karena seseorang berjarak lima meter darinya tengah menyandera Menma. Pria mungilnya hanya bisa meronta. Tangan kecilnya terjulur, sebisa mungkin menggapai sosoknya.

"Bu!"

"Menma!"

"Lihat ke mana kau!"

Satu hujaman kunai berchakra menembus perut Sasuke dari belakang. Pria bertopeng itu menyerangnya saat ia teralihkan dengan kondisi Menma. "Ghookkk". Si pelaku menarik senjata. Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Selain itu, makin merah sudah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bekas tusukan itu menganga lebar. Tangannya terjulur hendak meraih putra yang kini membeliakkan mata. "Men... ma...", sebelum ia ambruk dengan kesadaran menghilang.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke dalam bahaya!". Naruto menggebrak meja. Tubuhnya seketika bangkit mendengar Ino menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Ketiga pasang mata lain di sana, juga mengisyaratkan agar Ino segera menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya.

Nafas ditarik pelan. Wanita Yamanaka itu berucap dengan sangat tegas. "Tetua itu masih menyimpan rencana. Mereka bermaksud menyerang Sasuke saat ia tengah sendirian."

Dalam kedipan mata, setelah Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sosok Naruto menghilang. Tiada yang tahu pria pirang itu pergi ke mana. Hanya saja, pasti jelas mencari keberadaan sang Uchiha. Yang kalau tidak salah, tadi pemilik mata samudra itu bilang, saat ini tengah menginap di rumah guru Iruka.

"Ino bersiap lah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti. Kami akan menyusul Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan ini, tapi carilah Sakura. Dan minta dia bersiap juga."

Semuanya seketika bergerak. Kaki mereka kompak melangkah. Tiga lelaki menyusul Uzumaki, sedangkan Ino menuju rumah sakit. Dirinya tidak mau ini terjadi. Tapi kemungkinan buruk pun juga harus segera diatasi.

Di depan gerbang kantor Hokage, keempat orang itu berpisah. Tiga lainnya segera menyebar ke tiap penjuru desa. Kakashi melihat Naruto melesat taktentu arah. Melewati tiap-tiap atap rumah hendak menyusulnya. Sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri memberi perintah pada dua orang lainnya.

"Shikamaru, beritahu ini pada guru Iruka. Sai, bekuk semua aktivitas ANBU Ne di bawah kepemimpinan Koharu dan Hamura. Biar aku menyusul Naruto. Dia tidak akan bisa ditangani jika melihat Sasuke terluka."

"Baik."

Kakashi mengikuti mantan muridnya secepat yang ia bisa. Menyerukan nama pria itu, berharap Naruto bisa sejenak menenangkan pikiran. Bukannya ia tidak panik, tapi dalam keadaan ini, kepala dingin lah yang paling diperlukan. Bukan bergerak membabi buta, dan menarik perhatian warga. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan keresahan.

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Si pirang mengacuhkan seruan. Otaknya sudah terset dengan keselamatan kekasih dan malaikat kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri apalagi bersikap tenang. Sampai guru Kakashi menepuk bahunya, dan melayangkan satu tinjuan. TAP. DUAGH.

"Tenanglah bodoh!"

"Kh.", Naruto meludahkan darah. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau Sasuke dan Menma dalam bahaya!"

"Tenangkan dirimu. Bukankah saat ini ia ada di rumah guru Iruka?"

"Tempat itu kosong!"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tenang dan pikirkan di mana kemungkinan Sasuke berada. Bukannya malah panik sep – "

BLARRR.

Belum selesai Kakashi bicara. Satu ledakan yang disinyalir dari pelosok desa terdengar. Dua pasang mata seketika melihat ke arah di mana suara itu berasal. Kompleks perumahan Uchiha. Dan Naruto seketika menghilang.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

Manik Menma hampir menggelinding tak percaya. Di depan sana tubuh ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya. Bersimbah darah di mana-mana. Sampai mengubur warna tanah dengan merah. Bungkam sudah segala racauan dan teriakan. Tubuh Menma berhenti berontak. Merasa syok lantaran melihat pemandangan mengerikan.

"Kini giliranmu. Mati kaubocah!", kata si penyandera. Mengacungkan senjata hendak melakukan hal yang sama pada bocah yang masih terdiam.

Sampai tiba-tiba. Ketika acungan kunai itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Menma mengeluarkan aura pekat yang mencekam. Seluruh tubuh itu terbungkus chakra merah hitam. Menguar membakar kulit dari orang yang hendak mencelakainya.

Sadar tidak sadar sebagian dari kulitnya, tertutup tanda. Hitam seperti tanda kutukan yang dulu Sasuke punya. Manik biru itu berputar, berganti merah dengan tiga tanda titik hitam. Lalu makin cepat, dan berubah lagi menjadi bentuk spiral. Sharingan.

Pria bertopeng yang merasa terancam melepaskan tubuh Menma. Menjauh dalam jarak aman. Meneliti apakah perubahan Menma bisa diatasinya. Ia berpikir jika ini bukan chakra biasa, bukan seperti chakra Mangekyo para Uchiha. Chakra merah hitam pekat yang berbahaya. Sisa penyerang di sana makin terhenyak. Sembilan bola hitam muncul dan berputar di belakang tubuh Menma.

Bocah itu melangkah perlahan hendak mendekati ibunya. Air mata kian deras. Kian cepat pula putaran spiral di matanya. Seirama dengan bola hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Bu..."

Tangan itu masih berusaha menggapai sosok yang kini diam tak berdaya. Menma makin dekat. Makin goyah pula langkahnya. Tepat di jarak kurang dari setengah meter itu, Menma bersimpuh di hadapan tubuh ibunya. Menangis sesenggukan. Matanya kian kosong melihat orang yang dicinta celaka.

"Bunuh bocah itu!"

"AARGHHHHHH!"

BLARRRR.

Selaras dengan kondisi mental Menma, sembilan bola hitam itu berubah. Menyerang siapa saja yang telah mencelakai ibunya. Menma tidak terkendali begitu pun dengan chakra yang makin berkobar. Puluhan orang mati seketika. Masing-masing mereka tertembus perut dan jantungnya. Tanah Uchiha berubah jadi lautan darah.

"AARGHHHHHH!"

Suara kembali menggelegar. Sebelum pingsan lantara tengkuknya di pukul seseorang.

.

.

.

"Hiraishin."

Sekuat tenaga, secepat ia bisa. Naruto melompati tiap atap rumah warga. Tujuannya hanya satu, pemukiman Uchiha. Perasaannya berkata kalau sesuatu terjadi di sana. Itu berhubungan dengan orang-orang tercinta. Begitu sampai apa yang terlihat membuat Naruto tidak percaya. Tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tengah terjadi pembantaian masal. Aura pekat yang disinyalir chakra itu membungkus tubuh putranya. Ada juga bola-bola hitam yang sama persis miliknya ketika melawan Kaguya, membantai orang-orang berbaju hitam.

Kemudian teriakan Menma. dan... tubuh orang tercinta tergeletak tak berdaya.

Dengan jurus yang ia warisi dari mendiang ayahnya, seketika ia sdah berada di belakang putranya. Bermaksud menghentikan ketidaksatbilan Menma. Memuukul tengkuk itu dengan chakra. Kesadaran Menma menghilang perlahan, bersamaan dengan aura yang perlahan mengilang.

Naruto membuat bunshin untuk menopang tubuh putranya. Sedang ia mendekat pada lelaki tercinta. Ia dekap tubuh itu dengan sayang. Menyatukan kening mereka dan merapalkan kata... "Maaf..."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Hai hai hai... saya kembali dengan fic LUKA yang makin entahlah. nyoba pengin bikin action, jadinya malah amburadul. Entah ini menegangkan atau tidak, saya minta kritikannya. Aish langsung saja, saya mau bilang makasih :

 **sHe NSL, Ai aQira, Guest, Aicinta Hatsuki, peachtea, nanaJulietta, kiyo, sweet dark onyx, Oranyellow-chan, Ririn, Sunsuke Uzuchiha, D, Rinhyun Uchiha II, Jia731, und, bagi NS, Andri476, uzuWp, Jekejek, syivhaa, Park RinHyun Uchiha, humusemeuke, dika, Ai Haruka, SparkyuELF137, luwiners, chochoima, Lisa Chou, bee,**

sekian dari saya, jangan lupa pesan dan kesannya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, doakan saja chap terakhir dan nggak up terlalu lama #bungkukbungkuk.


	11. Chapter 11

**LUKA**

 **(NARUSASU) MENMA**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter terakhir.

Penulisan apa adanya. Kesalahan bertebaran dimana-mana. Penggambaran karakter sangat jauh dari aslinya.

Satu lagi maaf kalau makin aneh saja.

 **-af-**

.

.

.

Naruto melempar tatap tajam pada siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Ada banyak amarah perlu disalurkan. Terkhusus menghantamkan tinju pada Koharu dan Hamura. Wajah panas itu kelam. Rautnya menjanjikan kematian. Penghakiman terhadap siapa saja yang berani memnoreh luka pada lelaki Uchiha.

Serentak, semua kegiatan di tempat itu terhenti. Lantaran mendapati rupa Hokage teramat kacau dengan bercak darah di sana-sini. Beberapa mulai berbisik mencari tahu kiranya apa yang terjadi. Sebagian lain mencoba tidak peduli meski penasaran setengah mati. Satu per satu, dari mulut-mulut itu muncul bermacam spekulasi. Gerangan apa sampai Hokage bertandang ke tempat investigasi. Sadar tidak sadar, berpuluh rupa itu menampilkan satu ekspresi.

TAP.

Langkah Naruto tersendat. Seorang rekan dengan sangat berani menghadang. Lelaki pucat menjabat kaki tangan. Dengan tenang menatap tajam pada biner samudra.

"Sai?", suaranya dalam. Naruto memanggil dalam penekanan.

"Sudah kukira kaudatang ke sini."

Satu hembus nafas lolos dari sosok lelaki yang menghalang satu-satunya pintu di sana. Memboikot akses masuk untuk orang nomor satu Konoha. Sai memang tidak tahu apa jelasnya. Ia hanya ingat Naruto lari setelah Ino datang membawa berita tentang rencana tetua. Pun dirinya tidak ikut serta dalam pencarian Naruto terhadap kekasih hatinya. Guru Kakashi sudah memberinya perintah untuk mengamankan remua aktifitas ANBU di bawah pimpinan Koharu dan hamura.

Namun begitu, ada satu hal ganjal dalam perasaannya. Naruto bukan orang bodoh sepetri dulu Sai mengenalnya. Lelaki itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi lebih dewasa. Akan tetapi, mungkin juga ini hanya firasat. Jika memang sesuatu terjadi pada Uchiha, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau-kalau Naruto kalap dan menghajar tetua. Oleh karena itu, setelah semua teratasi dan Ne sudah dibekuk bawahannya. Sai segera menuju tempat di mana para tetua berada. Benar saja, setelah bosan menunggu, akhirnya sosok itu datang berlumurkan darah. Serta penuh dengan amarah.

"Minggirlah. Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

Nah, kan? Lihat bagaimana iris biru itu menajam. Dirinya sampai harus merasakan gentar. Walau hanya sedikit, tetap saja seorang Sai tidak mungkin bisa memadamkan rasa marah pada pemimpin desa.

"Aku tidak berniat menghalangimu. Hanya saja, ada hal yang kupikir harus kukatakan padamu. Percuma! Apa yang akan kaulakukan nanti tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah terbaring meregang nyawa. Kauhanya akan jadi seperti mereka jika melampiaskan amarahmu sekarang.", katanya –mencoba tenang. Yah, berdoa saja Naruto masih bisa diajak kompromi sekarang. bagaimanapun juga, sang kapten ANBU tidak mengharapkan keributan. Namun jika ia harus turun tangan demi mencegah Naruto berbuat onar, apa boleh buat, kan?

Makin membaralah ia. Binar matanya memicing, menantang. Seolah siap adu pedang jika Sai berani menghalangi jalannya. "Kautidak berhak mengaturku!"

Hela nafas si pria pucat mengudara. Untuk saat ini, ketenangan adalah lawan yang pantas bagi bara amarah dalam diri Hokagenya. Sai tahu, mendebat pun percuma. Hanya saja, sungguh, pantaskah seorang Naruto, ninja nomor satu itu tenggelam dalam murka. "Bukankah lebih baik, menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kurasa itu teror yang pantas bagi para tetua."

.

.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana keadaan kekasihmu, tuan Hokage?"

Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Naruto dengar sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat penahanan para tetua. Suaranya penuh akan sindiran. Seolah merasa menang atas apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasih hati orang pria di hadapannya. Tanpa perlu lagi dirinya melihat atau mendengar, Koharu dan Hamura sudah bisa menebak. Dari raut wajah lelaki itu, bahwa sang Uchiha kini hanya tinggal nama.

"Oh... apa saat ini dia sekarat? Atau malah sudah menyusul keluarganya? Ck ck ck. Begitu lah akhir seorang pengkhianat."

Jemari Naruto mengepal. Ia hampir lepas kendali sekarang. kalau tidak ingat apa kata Sai sebelum menginjakkan kakinya, sudah lebih dulu pukulan bicara. Sesungguhnya pun dirinya sangat ingin menghajar rupa reot yang tengah menyeringai di sana. Namun urung lantaran dirinya merasa, bahwa kata-kata ketua ANBU tadi ada benarnya. Teror yang sebenar-benar teror bagi dua bangkotan itu adalah hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan berbaik hati memberikan karangan bunga untuk pemakamannya. Hahaha!"

Masih dalam delusi berkepanjangan. Hamura bicara seakan-akan dia telah menaklukan dunia. Menggenggam pembalasan ternikmat yang pernah dia rasa. Menagih hutang klan Uchiha yang dulu pernah membuat huru-hara. Padahal kabar kematian keturunan terakhirnya saja belum dia terima. Tapi memang dasar dirinya sudah gila, yang dia lakukan kini hanya tertawa.

"Sayang sekali.", Naruto bicara tenang. Membalas kata Hamura dalam riuh rendah nada sarat kebencian pada sang lelaki tua. "Akan kupastikan Sasuke bahagia di atas penderitaan kalian berdua. Tawa Sasuke akan menghantui kalian selama sisa hidup kalian di penjara." Dengan sukses membungkam segala ocehan tak berdasar milik Hamura.

"A-apa?!". Tidak hanya si lelaki yang terperanjat, namun juga Koharu yang sejak tadi diam. Mendengar Naruto begitu tegas mengatakan itu, membuat darah mereka mendidih sampai di kepala.

"Percayalah! Saat ini Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja.", ulang Naruto penuh keyakinan.

"Laki-laki itu pantas mati. Dia yang berniat menghancurkan Konoha pantas mati!", serunya. Masih tidak terima jika Sasuke baik-baik saja. "Tidak! Lelaki terkutuk pasti saat ini sudah membusuk di neraka!", begitu pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu bermimpilah, Hamura. Bermimpilah."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Hamura dan Koharu yang terbelalak ngeri.

.

.

.

Senyap dalam ruang kerja Hokage dipecah ketukan pintu. Sosok lelaki berkuncir nanas yang rupanya bertamu. Sukses menghentikan segala lamunan bisu. Naruto terhenyak untuk sejenak, kemudian bertanya hendak apa gerangan kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Suara ledakkan itu pasti sampai ke telinga warga.", katanya setelah sampai di seberang meja. Memberi tatap apatis pada teman sebaya yang pikirannya entah di mana. "Beberapa orang mulai berbisik tentang kejadian kemarin. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sudah kembali."

Ah!

Ada sedetik jeda sampai Naruto benar paham apa yang dikatakan pemimpin klan Nara. Memang benar ia sedang tidak bisa berpikir rasional sejak Sasuke terbaring dalam kesakitannya. Kabar terakhir, kalau sampai lusa Sasuke masih juga memejamkan mata, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah koma. Naruto juga belum bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Menma mungkin saja masih syok lantaran chakra besar yang dikeluarkannya. Tubuh belianya sudah pasti tidak akan kuat setelah ledakkan chakra campuran Namikaze dan Uchiha. Belum lagi ada kemungkinan kalau malaikat kecilnya itu memiliki darah keturunan Ashura dan Indra. Tidak bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana dulu Sasuke menyegelnya. Kalau ingat kata guru Kakashi setelah peristiwa kemarin, Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh chakranya untuk menyumbat aliran chakra Menma.

Entahlah. Terlalu runyam. Banyak benang kusut dalam kepalanya. Sedikit kelegaan bahwa keadaan Menma tidak parah sehingga kini remaja itu sudah sadar. Yah, walau tetap saja mereka belum bersua.

"Mungkin bagi anggota Rocky tidak masalah, yang jadi masalah adalah mereka yang membeci para Uchiha."

Suara Shikamaru memecah lamunan. Naruto terkesiap sebelum sedetik kemudian memfokuskan atensinya. Kini ia dengarkan penuh apa keluhan Shikamaru tentang bagaimana menjelaskan perihal Sasuke pada warga desa. Takutnya, mereka akan menolak bahkan sampai melakukan tindak anarkis mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke pernah mengancam keselamatan Konoha.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko kehilangan Sasuke untuk kali ketiga.", ucapnya setelah cukup lama mendengar Shikamaru bicara. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Naruto akan mempertahankan Sasuke walau harus melepaskan cita-cita. Pria Uchiha itu lebih penting dari sekedar jabatan pemimpin desa. "Bahkan jika harus menerima caci maki pun aku siap. Asal tidak lagi kehilangan Sasuke, apapun akan kulakukan."

Shikamaru tersenyum maklum mendengar tutur sahabatnya. Cinta itu benar adanya. Lalu apa yang Shikamaru ragukan? Kalau pun setelah ini hanya ada kemungkinan terburuk, dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto akan tetap mempertahankan sang Uchiha. Jadi, sebagai sahabat yang baik akan ia usahakan sebisanya. "Jangan buru-buru. Akan kuusahakan semampuku agar warga desa menerima Sasuke.", begitu katanya.

Dan Naruto merasa beruntung bahwa ia memiliki sahabat yang begitu pengertian.

"Terima kasih, Shika."

.

.

.

Hari ketiga.

Sasuke masih dalam lelapnya. Ada rasa takut kalau sampai waktu yang Sakura katakan dan Sasuke masih saja setia memejam mata. Naruto tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kenyataan semacam itu. Apalagi barus berpura-pura kuat untuk meredam pilu.

Derit pintu bilik kamar rawat Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah masuk. Bisa dilihatnya Menma tengah menunggu. Menatap nanar dalam bisu. Dari tempatnya sekarang, identikal netra itu menyendu. Selarik dua larik nafas terdengar memburu. Sepertinya bocah itu sebisa mungkin menahan air mata agar tidak gugur satu-satu.

Greb.

Menma tersentak. Biru samuderanya menyorot sosok Naruto yang kini menjulang beberapa langkah. Ada canggung serta segan. Ingatkan mereka bahwa interaksi terakhir adalah saat di mana Menma mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah ayahnya. Kenyataan yang sedikit banyak membuat hubungan keduanya sedikit merenggang. Walau sama-sama tahu, hati mereka tidak menolak bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan darah.

"A...", Menma terbata. Ingin memanggil namun kelu di lidah. Sedang Naruto menunggu verbalisasi yang hendak Menma beri untuknya. Dari gelagat itu, bolehkah Naruto berharap kalau kata yang sangat ingin ia dengar itu terucap. Naruto menunggu.

Kemudian dua silabis kata yang sangat ingin Naruto resapi, sangat ingin Naruto patri. Menelusup lambat melalu celah auditori. Rasanya hangat dalam hati. Seolah sebagian benan Naruto terangkat pergi.

"A... Ayah."

Senyum merekah di wajah yang telah melukiskan usia tiga puluhan walau sinar ketampanan belum luntur di sana. Langkahnya ditatih, mendekat perlahan pada Menma yang kini menunggu dalam diam. Sembari memejam mata. Takut kalau penolakan yang akan ia terima. Namun salah. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menolak apa yang selama ini ia inginkan? Sungguh bodoh jika sampai Naruto melakukannya.

"Boleh ayah memelukmu?"

Menma terperanjat. Mendapati senyum Naruto, perlahan tapi pasti, lelehan bening itu berderai cepat. Dalam tangisnya, dengan kekuatan penuh ia tubrukkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang lebih besar.

Berbeda dengan malam kemarin, ketika ia baru saja tahu bahwa sang Hokage adalah ayahnya. Menma dengan sangat sadar memeluk erat seolah itulah satu-satunya pegangan. Penguat bagi kesedihan yang kini tengah ia rasa. Tempat di mana ia ingin berbagi segala kesah dalam dada. Kecemasan, ketakutan, juga kengerian. Serta kenyataan bahwa sampai saat ini ibunya belum sadar.

"Hiks... hiks... ayah..."

Naruto sadar bahwa ia cengeng sekarang. melihat bagaimana putranya menangis begitu lepas, air matanya pun ikut keluar. Sembari membelai sayang pucuk kepala Menma, Naruto mencoba kuat. Untuk dirinya dan juga putra semata wayang.

"Huaa..."

"Shhh... tidak apa-apa. Menangislah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Huaa...a..a..."

Satu yang tidak mereka sadari. Saat itu, adalah di mana Sasuke merespon setelah tiga hari berdiam dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Bu! Ibu! Ibu! Bu!"

Sakura pening. Kupingnya berdenging.

Kronologisnya adalah ketika Naruto mendobrak ruang kerjanya, mengatakan dengan tergesa bahwa Sasuke mulai membuka mata. Mereka berlari ke kamar rawat Sasuke dari ruang kerja Sakura. Hanya untuk mendapati Menma panik serta mata Sasuke yang berkedip terbuka.

Dengan sigap Sakura melakukan prosedur pengecekan. Namun niatnya harus urung lantaran pria muda dan tua yang ada di sana berseru panik bersama. Memanggil nama Sasuke bagai orang gila. Mengganggu kinerja Sakura.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua! Biar aku cek kondisi Sasuke dulu.", teriaknya. Setelah ketidakpekaan ayah dan anak bahwa Sakura terganggu akibat huru-hara mereka.

Setelah semua prosedur dilakukan, dari rekasi mata sampai detak jantung normal. Barulah Sakura tersenyum lega. "Semuanya normal.", katanya. Dia juga menambahkan tanya, "Akhirnya. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Ha-us...". Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura tangkap dari gerak bibir mantan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Ada saat di mana manusia merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil baginya. Takdir memusuhinya. Kenyataan adalah belati yang menghunus telak hatinya. Dan bagi Haruno Sakura... saat itu adalah sekarang.

"Sakura, kakiku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan... kaki kiriku."

Setelah siang itu Sasuke sadar, malamnya Sakura berniat untuk mengecek ulang.

Kamar rawat Sasuke sudah sepi, Menma menginap di rumah guru Iruka sedangkan Naruto telah kembali. Itu pun butuh sedikit kekerasan untuk menyeret lelaki pirang itu pergi. Yakin lah Sakura, bahwa Naruto akan memaksa tinggal meski sudah diperingati bahwa Sasuke harus istirahat total hari ini. Setidaknya sampai besok, karena kawan-kawan lain juga pasti ingin bertemu setelah bertahun lamanya Sasuke tak pernah kembali. Walau dengan keadaan seperti sekarang pun, mereka, para anggota rocky juga berhak tahu bahwa Sasuke telah ada di sini.

Namun bukannya kabar baik ia dengar. Malahan sebuah kenyataan pahit harus ia terima. Sontak saja sakura melakukan pengecekan. Menggunakan segala teknologi kedokteran masa kini, akhirnya Sakura mengetahui ada luka yang luput dari perhatian.

.

.

.

Segera Sakura mengabari Naruto dan Menma. malam itu kabar bahwa kaki kiri Sasuke bermasalah di sampaikan. Ada pula guru Iruka.

Bukannya Sakura ingin menyampaikan kabar duka. Hanya saja, sebagai dokter sudah sepantasnya ia mengatakan hal terkait pasien yang ditanganinya. Termasuk hal yang mungkin tidak bisa Naruto dan Menma terima dengan lapang dada. Karena Sakura juga merasakannya.

"A-pa?"

"Cedera di tulang belakangnya. Sepertinya membuat kaki kiri Sasuke lumpuh permanen."

Dunia Naruto seolah runtuh seketika. Menma menangis meraung dalam peluk Umino Iruka. Mengapa setelah Sasuke sadar, mereka harus mendengar kabar demikian? Pantaskah Sasuke menerimanya? Setelah segala ketakadilan menyertainya sedari kecil hingga dewasa.

"Apa tidak bisa diobati? Terapi? Atau bagaimana dengan nenek Tsunade. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkannya kan?"

Suaranya retak. Tangis Naruto hampir pecah. Wajah bergaris itu begitu kacau sehingga Sakura tidak sanggup menatap.

"Aku sudah mengabari guru Tsunade. Beliau akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan Sasuke."

Sayangnya, itu hanya kata. Sakura takbisa menjanjikan apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Kakek Iruka?"

"Hmm?"

Dalam sendu Menma bertanya. Sebuah tanya yang seharusnya tidak bocah belia itu utarakan. Terlalu berat. Terlalu sulit untuk merangkai jawab. Di mana si lawan bicara harus pandai menyusun kata sebagai penguat. Menjadikan dirinya perekat akan hati kecil yang perlahan patah. Hanya tinggal kepingan. Berserakan.

Iruka tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana.

"Apa dosa ibu di masa lalu terlalu besar? Sampai dia harus mengalami ini semua? Apa ibu tidak berhak bahagia? Apa kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya benar-benar tidak ada?"

Malam ini, setelah kabar dari Sakura Menma menanyakan tentang dosa. Sebuah penyesalan mendalam dari seorang pria yang kini harus menanggung konsekuensi atas masa lalunya. Namun benarkah ini semua setimpal? Apakah harga yang harus ibunya bayar begitu banyak. Sampai-sampai bilah usianya tertutup luka. Lalu siapa yang bisa memberi secuil suka? Apakah ia?

"Kenapa Menma bicara begitu?"

"Apa boleh, kalau aku saja yang menebusnya?"

Air mata Iruka tumpah ruah karenanya. Si remaja sampai berpikir untuk menebus semua dosa yang bukan miliknya. Menawarkan pundak pada orang terkasihnya. Dengan begitu lapang dada, bertanya. seolah beban itu begitu ringan sampai-sampai tubuh mudanya bisa menanggung semua.

"Dengar. Menma percaya bahwa ibumu orang baik kan?"

"Hn.", anggukan Menma berikan. Menatap tepat pada manik Iruka.

"Kalau begitu, percaya saja bahwa semua ini hanya ujian. Ibumu itu sangat kuat. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa menandingi Hokage. Jadi, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mengerti?"

Malam ini, di tempat yang hanya bersekatkan pintu antara ia dan ibunya, Menma berdoa. Agar benar apa yang dikatakan Iruka. Bahwa ini hanyalah ujian. Akan tiba saatnya mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

Sore pada hari berikutnya. Ketika Naruto menyambangi kembali tempat Sasuke berada. Lelaki itu tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajahnya menoleh pada sisi jendela di sebelahnya. Fenomena di mana Naruto bisa melihat jelas kontur wajah itu lebih seksama. Sasuke baginya, ialah sosok ketidaksempurnaan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Ehm!"

Bahu Sasuke tersentak. Atensinya berubah total. Manik malam itu menemukan seorang pirang dengan samudra pada netranya tengah melepas senyum tak berapa jauh dari tempatnya. Naruto datang dengan sebuket bunga. Sasuke tidak tahu itu apa. Hanya saja, untuk pemilihan warna, sepertinya Naruto bisa memadupadankan keserasian yang memanjakan mata.

"Naruto?!"

Langkah kaki itu perlahan mengikis jarak. Naruto dengan tenang dan senyum cemerlang, mendekati sasu-satunya sosok lain di sana. Meski begitu, yang jadi pengamat tahu ada sirat kesedihan dalam matanya. Sekali waktu, memang, dan untuk banyak orang, Naruto bisa menyembunyikannya. Namun di mata Sasuke, apa yang Naruto rasa jelas terlihat. hal itu sudah berlangsung sejak lama. Sejak mereka masih remaja. Lelaki pirang itu adalah buku terbuka.

Sempat Naruto meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa di meja nakas dekat ranjang. Sekaligus melakukan konversasi kecil seperlunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Syukurlah."

Kemudian duduk, memusatkan perhatian. Menatap tepat manik mata itu. Menguncinya sehingga Sasuke mau tidak mau balas memperhatikan eksistensi si pirang. Jubah Hokagenya sedikit berkibar. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat satu dua kenangan ketika Naruto dengan lantang menyeru dirinya ingin menjadi Hokage masa depan.

Itu saja. sebelum keduanya menarik diri dan mencipta keheningan lama. Sampai Sasuke memecah sunyi dengan seuntai kalimat.

"Kudengar, kalau hari itu ada chakra aneh keluar dari tubuh Menma. Kupikir kalau aku sudah menyegel kekuatan itu, tapi sepertinya segel itu bisa terlepas di saat-saat tertentu. Ini yang kutakutkan. Dia masih sangat kecil. Menanggung beban kekuatan sebesar itu, pasti sangat berpengaruh pada psikisnya.", nada khawatir jelas dalam getar suaranya.

"Menma baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat menerima apa yang terjadi padanya.", Naruto cepat menjawab. Memang benar kan. lelaki cilik itu baik-baik saja. Kecuali kenyataan yang sempat menhempas harap kecil dalam dada. Menma bisa menerima semua. "Sementara kaukhawatir pada hal yang tidak perlu, apa kau sudah memikirkan akan bagaimana mulai saat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?". Ada kerenyit penasaran. Sasuke sedikit banyak menerka kemana Naruto akan membawa cakap mereka.

"Kembalilah padaku Sasuke."

Benar kan?

"Demi Tuhan, biarkan aku menjagamu dan Menma."

Ini, yang Sasuke tidak suka dari diri seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Kekeraskepalaan pria itu selalu berhasil menarik ulur hati. Kadang bisa sampai sangat menyebalkan sehingga Sasuke banyak-banyak bersabar setengah mati. Dia pikir, sifat itu sudah hilang sejak mereka mendewasakan diri. namun sepertinya ia salah, Naruto dan keras kepala sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi.

Nafas dihela dalam waktu cukup panjang. Lelaki Uchiha mencoba bersabar. Harus dengan kehati-hatian agar ia tidak jatuh dan kalah. Tidak. "Aku sudah bilang alasanku kan, itu tidak mungkin. Semua sudah berubah. Kau, aku, dan semua yang terjadi di antara kita."

"Tidak ada yang berubah Sasuke.", Naruto membalas cepat. Sasuke juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama keras kepala. "Tidak ada. Baik kau dan aku. Perasaan kita tidak berubah. Aku memang terlambat menyadarinya. Tapi apa, yang kulakukan saat kehilanganmu? Hanya mencari. Sama seperti ketika kaupergi pada Orochimaru."

"Naruto, ingat apa yang kukatakan? Bagiku menikah hanya satu kali, kita sudah lama berpisah. Aku tidak bisa kembali."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ingat menceraikanmu Sasuke!?"

Pada detik ini, Sasuke hampir tidak percaya pada kesungguhan mata Naruto. sirat keyakinan untuk membawanya dalam pelukan. Menjaga serta menjajikan bahagia. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingatkan, dirinya tidak mau jatuh dan kalah. Oleh karena itulah, "Apa yang membuatmu bersikeras memaksaku kembali? Pahami lagi perasaanmu Naruto. Atau kauhanya akan menyesal.", Sasuke memancing tanya.

Telapak tangan Sasuke digenggam. Meyakinkannya lewat sentuhan. Mengalirkan kepercayaan diri pada sang kekasih bahwa Naruto sungguh ingin mereka bersama. "Setelah mencarimu selama sepuluh tahun? Bagian mana dari perasaanku yang tidak kumengerti?". Tubuh condong ke depan. Wajahnya meretas jarak dengan seraut porselain di hadapan. Hampir bersinggungan. Jika saja tidak dibatasi oleh satu dua nafas.

"Bisa saja ini hanya rasa bersalahmu kan? Kau menikahiku juga karena alasan tetua. jangji konyolmu dulu yang membuatmu terjebak denganku."

"Kalau ini memang rasa bersalah, biarkan aku menebusnya seumur hidup dengan menjagamu."

"Kautidak mengerti Naruto. Jangan bebani dirimu!"

"Dengar Sasuke,", remasan tangan diperkuat. Dengan segala cara akan Naruto buat Sasuke kembali padanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Perasaan ini bukan rasa bersalah atau apapun."

"Naru-"

"Ssstt! Jadi, kembali ya?"

"Naruto!". Sasuke geram. Naruto dan keras kepala adalah kombenasi paling menyulitkan.

"Astaga Sasuke! Apalagi yang harus kukatakan agar kaupercaya padaku.". Kali ini genggam tangan dilepaskan. Ganti bahu Sasuke diremat sebagai dasar bahwa Naruto tidak hanya bermain dengan kata. Namun dengan seluruh sumpah yang dia punya. Dirinya ingin Sasuke kembali dalam pelukan. bersama Menma, Naruto siiap mengabdikan diri untuk membuat pujaan hatinya berlimpah bahagia.

"Tsk. Aku tidak bisa.", hentak bahu diberikan. Sasuke mencoba lepas dari determinasi iris samudera. Wajahnya dibuang sembarang. Ada siluet lelah akan tingkah Naruto yang seenaknya.

"Hei! Tatap aku!", Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan kasar miliknya pada bilah pipi pucat. Menuntun wajah Sasuke untuk kembali beradu pandang. "Kaubisa. Kauhanya takut. Hilangkan perasaan itu dan kita bisa bahagia selamanya."

Satu tarikan nafas panjang. Sasuke memberi sanggahan yang ia yakini sebagai alasan kuat agar Naruto menyerah pada tujuannya. "Aku cacat. Aku tidak sempurna."

Namun dia salah. Naruto malah memberi senyum menenangkan. Serta jawaban singkat namun sarat keyakinan.

"Maka aku akan menyempurnakanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan posisimu. Kau Hokage, dan aku mantan kriminal kelas dunia."

"Akan kulepas semua titel itu."

"Warga desa akan menjauhimu."

"Dan aku akan menjauhi mereka."

"Naruto!"

Pujaan hatinya hampir kalah. Senyum penuh kemenangan melengkung indah di wajah.

"Sasuke!"

"Bagaimana dengan Menma! Kaubahkan tidak tanya pendapatnya!"

"Hei! Dia akan mengerti. Percaya padaku."

"Ck! Kenapa kausangat kerasa kepala?!"

"Karena itu nama tengahku.". Sebaris kalimat tadi diiringi senyum andalan. "Jadi, kembali ya?", Naruto menghitung dalam hati sampai tiga.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"Kau!"

Sasuke telah sepuhnya kembali dalam pelukan. Kini lelaki itu malah hampir menangis saking lelahnya. Dua kali, Sasuke dibuat 'pulang' untuk kali kedua. Oleh orang yang sama. Oleh lelaki yang memberikan cinta sebesar dunia untuknya. Mataharinya. Satu-satunya yang meyakinkan bahwa Sasuke berhak mencinta dan dicinta.

"Hei... jangan menangis oke!"

"Bakadobe!"

"Aku tahu!"

"Urusatonkachi!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu!

"Brengsek!"

"Itu kau, teme!"

.

.

.

Mulanya ia ingin masuk. namun melihat interaksi orang tuanya, Menma urung. Ketika sepasang kakinya sampai di depan pintu dan telinganya mendengar ada seseorang di kamar sang ibu. Suara yang diyakininya milik sang ayah –Menma sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggilnya begitu. Perlahan dalam senyap, ia mundur. Memberi privasi bagi sepasang sejoli yang akan bersatu. Atau setidaknya ayahnya lah yang memaksa sang ibu setuju.

"Menma?"

"Ssshhh"

Telujuk kanan ia letakkan di bibir. Membuah kernyitan pada si penanya. Iruka heran mengapa cucu kesayangan masih di sini. Bukankah ia ingin bertemu ibunya. "Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Kerling mata Menma arahkan. Iruka mengikuti penasaran. Lewat celah yang sengaja Menma buka untuk melihat lebih jelas. Lelaki paruh baya itu mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto tengah bersiteru entah apa. Sampai pada kata dobe teme yang hanya bisa ia dengar. Mengusik kembali kenangan lama.

"Kakek? Apa ayah dan ibu selalu begini?", matanya asyik mengintip interaksi lucu kedua orang tuanya.

"Entahlah." Iruka tersenyum. Ekor matanya melirik pada bocah lebih pendek itu. "Kebersamaan mereka dulu hanya berisi pertengkaran. Jadi, ini adalah kali pertama kakek melihat mereka berangkulan. Tapi apapun itu, perasaan ayah dan ibu sudah dipupuk sejak lama. Keberadaan satu sama lain tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih."

"Kenapa? Menma tidak mau ayah dan ibu bersatu lagi?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Ada segelintir tawa dari dalam. Namun fokus Iruka adalah pria kecil yang terlalu serius menyaksikan. Penasaran akan jawaban. Mengapa perasaan senang dan sedih harus dipertanyakan, sedangkan saat ini, di dalam sana, orang tuanya tengah saling bergenggam tangan. Bersama mengurai tangis dan suka. Bukankah seharusnya Menma pun senang. Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bersama, keluarganya akan lengkap sempurna.

"Setelah tahu kalau ayahku seorang dobe dan ibuku seorang teme, entah bagaimana perasaanku kini."

Iruka speechless seketika. Keturunan teme dobe memang tidak bisa diterka sifatnya.

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Shikamaru mengorek telinga. Keterkejutan Naruto benar bisa jadi polusi udara. Apa pula ekspresi minta ditampol pakai jurus bayangan itu, jengah dia.

"Jangan mangkir dari tugasmu Naruto! Peresmian jalur kereta api Suna-Konoha sudah mundur satu bulan gara-gara ulahmu! Jadi, besok kauharus berangkat ke Suna selama satu minggu."

"Tapi, kenapa mendadak? Dan lagi, lusa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit kan? Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

Padahal kan sudah ia agendakan dari minggu lalu. Dasar otak dobe, harusnya Naruto berterima kasih padanya karena sebagian besar berkas di meja sudah dperiksa. Bukan mengeluh. Beneran deh, Shikamaru memang harus memberinya pelajaran. Kalau tidak, si pirang bodah itu bakal berbuat seenaknya. Mentang-mentang punya alasan menemani Sasuke yang masih di rawat. Semua pekerjaan dengan seenak jidat Naruto limpahkan. Dia kira menjabat pemimpin desa bisa seenaknya. Yang kalau apa-apa bisa tunjuk-tunjuk perintah kemudian pergi tanpa kata.

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Tapi Shika, setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, masa mau bermesraan saja harus ditunda. Selama Sasuke di rumah sakit, aku harus hati-hati menyentuhnya."

Naruto pasang wajah memelas. Sayang seribu sayang, Nara satu ini tidak akan termakan akal bulusnya. Jangan harap Naruto bisa lari dari tugas.

"Itu deritamu. Tidak ada urusannya dengaku."

"Ayolah Shika, bisa kaumundurkan jadwalnya? Seminggu lagi saja. Gaara juga pasti mengerti."

Ini juga. Tidak akan mempan. Mata dibesar-besarkan. Nada suara dibuat semenyakinkan bahwa Naruto saat ini merana. Cih! Shikamaru itu kebal, men! Trik murahan itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

"Maaf saja. Aku yang tidak mau."

"Shikaaaa..."

"Tidak! Dan cepat bereskan kerjaanmu karena kauharus berangkat pagi sekali, atau aku akan menyeretmu!"

"Ck! Masa aku tidak boleh istirahat? Kapan aku bisa nambah momongan!"

Momongan dia bilang. Bahkan selama menggantikan tugas Naruto, Shikamaru juga harus menganggurkan pasangan hidupnya. Demi berlembar berkas di meja, yang Naruto tinggalkan. Beberapa hari sudah ia puasa sentuhan. Padahal hasratnya juga sama tinggi dengan si pirang. Jadi, Naruto juga harus merasakan bagaimana tertahannya keinginan untuk saling sentuh dan raba.

"Setelah apa yang kaulakukan? Meninggalkan berkas pekerjaan menumpuk di meja? Tidak ada kata istirahat untukmu!"

Dengan cemberut yang tidak ada imut-imutnya, "Dasar rusa!", Naruto misuh-misuh tidak terima. Keputusan sang Nara tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Shikamaru balik badan. Dia masih ada pekerjaan. Namun begitu tubuhnya hampir hilang ditelan pintu, kata-kata penuh aroma surga dunia mengalun dari mulutnya. "Tapi kalau kau melakukan perkerjaan dengan baik dan menyelesaikan peresmian minggu ini, akan kuusahakan kau bisa ambil cuti beberapa hari."

Naruto mengerjap sekali. kemudian senyum lebar hadir sampai bilah pipi. "Kaumemang teman terbaikku Shika!"

.

.

.

"Menma! Bisa bantu ibu menata meja?"

"Siap bu!"

Ada konversasi di dalam sana. Naruto memutuskan untuk perlahan membuka pintu dan masuk dalam senyap.

Setelah satu minggu penuh dirinya absen dari Konoha, berada di Suna demi meresmikan jalur kereta. Akhirnya ia pulang dengan lelah yang sangat. Namun semua itu sirna begitu dirinya menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu rumahnya. Rasa hangat melemaskan otot sendinya. Suara orang-orang yang dicintainya berasal dari balik pintu yang ia buka.

"Bisa kaubawa ini ke sana?"

"Ok bu!"

Melepaskan sepatu, masih dalam diamnya, Narto melangkah. Bukan mengendap. Hanya menikmati momen di mana rasa senang merajai hati karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, ada orang yang menunggunya pulang.

"Hati-hati! Jansan sampai tumpah!"

"Beres bu!"

Naruto menuju sumber suara. Sinar lampu dalam ruang makan itu menjadi penanda bahwa ini bukan halusinasi belaka. Memang benar, apa yang ia dengar alah suara Sasuke dan Menma.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Sudah."

Begitu sampai, lagi-lagi, senyum terpoles di wajahnya. Naruto lega. Ini adalah nyata. Sasuke dengan celoteh perintah, serta Menma sedia melaksanakan.

"Bagus sekarang duduklah, kita akan malam bersama."

"Roger!"

Sasuke, dengan menyeret satu kakinya – ia menggunakan tongkat – duduk di meja makan. Menma, ia sudah siap dengn sumpit di tangan.

Dua orang itu tidak sadar, kalau Naruto sudah sejak tadi memerhtikan.

"Seharusnya ayahmu pulang malam ini. Mungkin seben-ah!"

Sasuke tersentak. Akhirnya menyadari kalau orang yang mereka tunggu sudah datang. Wajahnya melirik pada sosok yang menyembunyikan separuh badannya di balik tirai dalam diam.

Diikutu Menma, keduanya berucap. "Ayah/Naruto, okaeri."

"Tadaima."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

Yo! Saya kembali dari bersemedi. Sudah berapa bulan fic ini terbengkai? Dengan kesoksibukan saya, akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan tidak elitnya. Entahlah. mencoba menciptakan momen romantis serta sedikit humor itu susah. Apalagi dengan sifat teme dobe yang berubah total. Semoga saja kaka-kaka sekalian puas dan menikmati cerita yang saya suguhkan. Meskipun ada banyak lubang di sana-sini, saya harap tidak mengurangi kenikmatan jalan ceritanya #bungkukterimakasih.

Akhir kata, saya berterima kasih untuk kaka-kaka yang udah komen, fav dan follow, yang diam-diam baca juga, yang nungguin sampai tamat. Maaf kalau akhir ceritanya hambar dan tidak mengena. Segala kritik dan sara saya terima dengan lapang dada –asal tidak pakai bahasa kasar.

Untuk fic saya yang lain, khususnya yang ISTRI KEDUA (itu juga kalau ada yang nungguin) bakal saya prioritaskan. Karena eh karena, alur cerita masih segar dalam pikiran. Kalau yang lain mah, udah karatan. Tapi juga bakal saya garap kapan-kapan #kapanyakapan? Itu kalau masih sempat, kalau tidak ya... begitulah.

Kiranya itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan #sokformal. Kurang lebihnya saya tunggu di kolom komentar. Salam sayang dari pika chuu muachh muachh.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Shikadai."

"Jangan pulang setelah makan malam."

"Aku mau menginap. Tadi siang, paman Shikamaru bilang mumpung besok liburan. Aku boleh main PSP baru dengan Shikadai sampai pagi."

"Sejak kapan Shikamaru membiarkan anaknya main-main?"

"Ayah dan anak tidak jauh berbeda kan? Bukankah dulu Shikamaru suka main shogi?"

"Aku tidak menemukan korelasi antara shogi dan PSP?"

"Jangan dipikirkan."

"Oh iya! Paman Shikamaru bilang kalau ayah boleh ambil cuti dua minggu ke depan. Jadi, manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Begitu katanya."

"Uhuk!"

"Kalau begitu, Ittekimasu!"

.

.

.

Menma berhenti sejenak, ia melirik di mana ruang keluarga berada. Senyum bocah kecil itu umbar. Sangat jelas perdebatan kecil terjadi di anatara ibu dan ayahnya.

Adalah 'rumah', di mana ia menemukan bahagia. Saat ibunya tertawa. Saat ayahnya pulang dengan salam hangat. Dan mereka duduk bersama. menikmati hidangan makan malam dalam satu meja.

Setelah berlalunya 'luka', Menma harap kedepannya mereka akan bahagia. Meski jalan tidak akan selalu mulus seperti dalam cerita.

"Ah! Aku bisa telat ke rumah Shikadai."

Pintu tertutup dalam derit pelan.


End file.
